


Harry Potter and the Deaged Potions Professor

by dramagirl007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 92,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl007/pseuds/dramagirl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't HB related. Harry's in his sixth year and due to a major potions accident Severus turned into a baby. Dumbledore thinks only one student is capable of taking care of baby Severus and that would be our favorite boy who lived. NO SLASH Yes spanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and his friends were in Charms when Dumbledore interrupted.

" Sorry for the intteruption Filus, but can I speak to Mr. Potter please?" Dumbledore asked.

" Yes Headmaster you may." Flitwick said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and looked at Harry, " You should bring your things my boy."

" Yes sir." Harry said and began packing up all of his things and then followed the Headmaster out of the room.

" Professor where are we going? This isn't the way to your office." Harry said and was quiet for a few more minutes and saw where they were headed, " Why are we going to the Hospital Wing?"

Dumbledore sighed, " You'll see Harry."

Nothing else was said until they got to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall was in the Hospital Wing with Pomfrey.

" Well it's about time Albus, he's been very fussy, not wanting a bottle or letting Poppy check him over." McGonagall said.

Poppy came over to the group, " He won't let me check his nappy."

" So I believe that he has his memories, is that correct?" Dumbledore asked.

" Aparently but he really needs his nappy changed and he won't let me change it" Pomfrey said.

" My dear you do realize he's only a three month old baby." Dumbledore reminded Pomfrey.

Pomfrey glared at the Headmater, " Tell that to him and tell him to cooperate."

This talk didn't make any sense to Harry and he was really confused, " What are you talking about?"

McGonagall finally looked at Harry, " Oh Potter I forgot you were here... there was an accident in the Potions classroom that involved a messed up first year potion and the victim of that potion was Professor Snape" McGonagall said.

Harry still looked very confused, he didn't understand what any of this had to do with him, in fact Harry didn't want anything to do with the Greasy Git, after all that Harry was put through last year, but he was still curious why he was taken out of Charms, " What does this have to do with me?"

" A lot." McGonagall said.

" Harry come with me." Dumbledore said.

They went to a bed with a closed curtain, when they opened the curtain it wasn't a regular bed, but a crib and in the crib was a glaring three month old baby with black hair.

" Harry we need you to be Severus's guardian." Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's jaw dropped, " WHAT?"

" You need to be Severus's guardian" Dumbledore said calmly.

" Yah I got that... why me? Why not somebody from his own house like... Malfoy? Malfoy worships Snape." Harry said.

" Harry it has to be you... certain things might be revealed if he is in the care of a Slytherin." Dumbledore said and then smiled and had a twinkle in his eye, " Plus, I think at the end of this you both will get along quite nicely."

" Yah right, Snape hates me." Harry protested.

Severus kicked the crib in protest, he didn't want Potter to watch him.

Dumbledore looked down at Severus and smiled with that annoying twinkle in his eye, " It looks like Severus wants this to work."

" What? No, that is not what I want." Severus tried saying but it was baby talk.

" Awe how cute, he's talking." Dumbledore smiled and it made Severus even more angry and he kicked the crib with all his might in protest but it wasn't very hard.

" Professor he's not trying to be cute... Snape's frusterated and I don't blame him." Harry said.

He saw Dumbledore making funny faces at Snape and Snape just rolled his eyes and looked away.

" Professor stop making faces at him, he has his adult memories... thats just insulting." Harry said.

Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry and then Severus, " Sorry my boy, I keep forgetting."

Severus rolled his eyes again, " Yah right." he thought.

" Well I suggest we get you two boys settled into your new rooms, Harry your things are already down and we already went shopping for Severus." Dumbledore said.

" Sir, how long is he going to be like this?" Harry asked.

" He will be less than a year old for two weeks then it will be time for his shot and he will then be a year old, he will be a year old for two months until it's time for the next shot and he'll then be two and from then on he needs a shot every two months." Dumbledore explained

" So he's only going to be six in one year?" Harry asked startled.

Dumbledore chuckled, " No...when the two months are up when he's five he will get a bigger dose that will age him to eleven and two months later he will be seventeen and two months later he will be his rightful age of thirty six."

" Its still going to be a year before he's normal right?" Harry asked.

" Yes." Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed

" Come on let me show you two your new rooms." Dumbledore was too happy for Harry's and Snape's tastes.

Before Harry could pick Snape out of the crib Madame Pomfrey stopped him.

" Potter." Pomfrey said.

" Yes Madame?" Harry asked.

" Do you know how to carry a baby this small?" Pomfrey asked.

" Um... no." Harry answered truthfully.

" Oh great, Potters litterally going to be the death of me." Severus thought.

" Well for babies as young as Severus is, you need to hold his head and put him on your shoulder with your hand on his neck the whole time can you manage that?" She asked.

" Yes... just the way he has to be burped after a bottle right?" Harry asked, he knew that by watching a movie on the telly at the Dursley's one time.

" Yes Potter that is right, make sure you have a towel or something on your shoulder before you burp him though, all babies spit up" Pomfrey said.

Harry paled and then thought of something and he looked even paler if that was possible, " That's not the worst of it is it?"

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head no.

Harry sighed, " Nappies?"

" Nappies" Dumbledore agreed.

" This can't get any more embarrassing." Severus thought and then out of his control soild his nappy more than what it was, " Or maybe it can."

" Speaking of Nappies, I think somebody needs a change" Dumbledore said with a sniff and picked up Severus, " Yep I am correct." Dumbledore looked at Harry and he looked as horrified as Snape did.

" I don't know how." Harry said.

" Well Mr. Potter by this time next week you will be a pro, Give him here Albus, Potter you will watch." Pomfrey said and Dumbledore handed over the squirming Severus over and Pomfrey conjured a changing table and laid Severus on it.

Automatically Snape began squirming trying to get away from Pomfrey.

" Oh Severus calm down, I know this is embarrassing but you are a baby now get that in your head." Pomfrey chastised.

Snape began kicking his legs in protest.

" You can kick as much as you want Severus but I am changing your nappy." Pomfrey said and grabbed Snape's little legs, " Now pay attention Potter because you will have to do this many more times before the day is up."

Harry watched as Pomfrey changed his professor's dirty nappy while the said professor had his eyes closed in embarrassment.

Finally Pomfrey finished, " There all done, now that wasn't so bad was it Severus?" She asked.

Snape glared daggers at the mediwitch.

" I can take him now madame." Harry said.

" Yes... here... careful... thats it." Poppy said handing Snape over.

" Well, lets go then" Dumbledore said and the three guys left the Hospital Wing.

Harry followed Dumbledore to the fifth floor and to a portrait of a Quidditch pitch.

" The password is Snitch" Dumbledore said.

The portrait opened up and they walked inside.

" Welcome home you two" Dumbledore greeted.

There was a common room with fluffy brown carpet, biege walls, furnished with a brown couch and coffee table, there was a diningroom with a place for four, the bedroom had a king sized bed in the middle of the room with Gryffindor colors on it. To the left of the room was a black crib with green sheets on the inside also next to the crib was a changing table that had tons of nappies, wipes, and other baby needs.

" The changing table will replenish itself when it gets low" Dumbledore informed and Harry nodded then Dumbledore looked around the room, " Well it looks like you're all set... on your bedroom door there is a list of things you have to do in the mornings and in the nights... they're just reminders if you forget" Dumbledore said with a twinkle.

" Sir what am I supposed to feed him? Babyfood or a bottle?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore thought for a minute, " At this age baby formula, in a week start on baby food but still give him a bottle because according to Poppy he would be a little older, after his shot babyfood and he can have juice in a bottle, I will tell you more later, you don't want to have to much information at once, you might get confused and we don't want that."

Harry nodded in agreement.

" So any more questions?" Dumbledore asked.

" No, I think I got everything down." Harry said.

" Good, you might want to put Severus down, he could get heavy" Dumbledore said noticing that Harry didn't put Severus down yet.

" I will when he does." Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled, " Well good luck you two."

" Thanks." Harry said with a smile and thought, " I'm going to need it."

Dumbledore's eye twinkled when he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

" How in the world do I get into these messes" Severus thought, " And what is it with Albus trying to get me and Potter together? And why hasn't he put me down yet?"

Snape began to wiggle to get free from Harry's grip.

" Wow wow wow calm down professor, fine I'll put you down." Harry said and hurriedly laid him down in the middle of the bed on his back.

Snape was still glaring daggers at Harry.

" You know you glaring at me is going to get old fast since I'm stuck being your guardian for at least a year. Can we try to put our differences aside?" Harry asked looking down at the angry looking baby.

Harry didn't get an answer and he sighed, " This is going to be a long year." He thought.

Harry and Snape were in the middle of a staring contest well that's what it would look like if somebody came in and looked at them, they were actually thinking about the situation they were in.

" I cannot believe I'm stuck with Potter as my guardian, anybody would be better than Potter... well... maybe not anybody, I wouldn't want Longbottom or any of the Weasley boys... but why Potter?" Severus thought, " Dumbledore you meddlesome old coot."

" I wonder what Ron and Hermione are going to say about this, Hermione might be ok with it because she respects all the teachers, but Ron, well you never know with Ron, what in the world am I going to do about class? I'm going to have to take him with me, Headmaster you meddlesome old coot." Harry thought, " Well I think I better start reading the parenting books on the nightstand."

Harry grabbed a book on the nightstand and looked at it.

Snape saw the cover at the book and rolled his eyes and laughed.

" What you think it's funny that I have to read these? Well I'm reading them to take care of you" Harry said.

Snape glared and stuck out his tongue.

" Childish" Harry said and rolled his eyes.

Snape rolled over on his stomach " Ten points from Gryffindor Potter for your cheek" Snape said but it sounded like baby talk but it sounded angry.

" I don't know what you just said but I can guess, you just took points from Gryffindor right? News flash, you're not a professor right now, you're a baby" Harry said.

Snape stuck his tongue out again.

Harry rolled his eyes, " Well at least you can roll over, according to this book it means that you're almost four months old and you can keep your head up without needing my hand on your neck 24/7."

Snape rolled his eyes again, " Poppys too protective" He thought, " Thank Merlin I'm not that young."

" So are we going to have a truce or not?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed and said "ok" but it sounded like "ay" to Harry.

" Ok, I hope that was a yes" Harry said.

" Well it was an Ok but yes" Severus thought

" Ok now the next question... I can't just keep calling you sir and Professor and Snape is just too informal, would you mind if I called you by your first name?" Harry asked

Snape was very quiet for a long time and it was making Harry nervous

" Well at least I still make him nervous" Severus thought, " Potters right, calling a baby Sir and Professor is weird and Snape is too informal, Fine I'll let him call me Severus, but he better not call me Sevy or Sev" He said, " ay"

Harry smiled which made Severus smile a bit and then he caught himself and scowled which made Harry chuckle and pick him up which confused Severus.

" Come on, I think it's time for a bottle" Harry said.

Severus groaned but his stomach growled.

" Well your stomach agrees with me, hopefully soon you will to" Harry said.

Harry walked into the Common room, put Severus in a play pen that Harry thought Dumbledore gave them before he left, walked into the dining room and got into the cupboard that said Baby Formula on it and there was a paper that told Harry how to make it, he followed the directions that were written for him and made sure the temperature was right so it wouldn't be too hot or too cold then he set the bottle on the coffee table and went to the playpen and picked up Severus, he then accioed a bib and a spit up towel from the bedroom and tied the bib on Severus and set aside the spit up towel, he then positioned Severus on his left arm and fed him the bottle, at first Severus was fighting but his stomach growled again.

" Come on Severus open up, your tummy will feel better" Harry said.

" Tummy? Stomach Potter, and I am not eating anything that you make for all I know it could be poisioned" Severus thought.

" Come on open up, your tummy will feel better" Harry said again.

Severus shook his head no.

Harry sighed, " I promise it's not poisioned or anything, I followed the directions down perfectly."

Severus glared at Harry.

" I am a lot better cook then I am at potions, actually I think I would be good at potions if somebody didn't always breathe down my neck and another somebody didn't throw things in my potions" Harry said.

Severus lifted an eyebrow

" Yah you know what I'm talking about, trust me, I'm a very good cook, now open up" Harry said.

" Oh well if it is poisioned at least I wouldn't have to be a stupid spy for Dumbledore anymore or a Death Eater any more and I'll be with Lily" Severus thought and then his stomach growled. Severus groaned once more but opened his mouth and let the warm liquid fill his stomach, " This is actually really good, who knew Potter could actually mix something, of course it's only baby formula."

Severus was asleep before the formula was gone.

Harry wiped Severus's mouth off with the bib and then put the spit up towel on his shoulder and lifted Severs and burped him. He did it all without waking him up.

Harry silently walked into the bedroom and laid Severus in his crib


	4. Chapter 4

The next day both Harry and Severus were dreading, because everybody would know that Severus was deaged and that Harry Potter was taking care of him. It would be hard for Harry to explain it.

Last night has been ok for both of them, Severus really didn't like being naked in front of Harry but he figured that he would be naked in front of Harry a lot since he was only three months old, he still closed his eyes during his bath and when he got his nappies changed, Harry was actually pretty good at taking care of Severus, of course it was only the first night. Before Severus's 7:30 bedtime Harry read him a muggle book called Barney and Friends, Severus was almost asleep when Harry finished the book so he made Severus a bottle and fed it to him which made Severus go to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up earlier then he would usually to get ready for the day before he had to wake up Severus, Severus slepped most of the night, he woke up twice, both times needing his nappy changed and a bottle of milk Harry considered himself lucky because usually at this age babies would wake up at least four times during the night.

Harry woke Severus up by patting his back lightly.

Severus groaned he didn't want to be woken up, he woke up twice last night and he didn't want to wake up again.

" Come on Severus it's time to wake up" Harry said softly.

Severus groaned again but he opened his eyes with a glare and he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

" Wow" Harry said.

" Hm?" Severus asked with his eyes closed.

" You sat up, three month olds can't do that, I think you aged a month" Harry said.

Severus nodded in agreement and then yawned.

Harry picked Severus up and laid him down on the changing table to change his nappy and dressed him in a dark green sweatshirt and black pants with black socks, he then picked Severus up and walked out of the bedroom and set him down in the play pen, Harry saw that Severus laid down in the playpen and closed his eyes.

Harry began packing a diaper bag for the day, making sure he had enough nappies, wipes, an extra pair of clothes just in case things got messy, a pacifier, a blanket, soft toys, enough formula powder and anything else he could think of that Severus would need, he then put that on his shoulder and then picked up Severus who protested.

" Yes I know you're tired and you can sleep in your play pen when we get to class, but right now we got to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, since you are four months old, I think you're old enough to try some baby food, I think Pomfrey miscalculated on how old you would be in a couple weeks" Harry said and then shrunk the playpen and put it in the diaper bag, and then he shrunk the diaper bag and put the diaper bag in his school bag.

Severus put his head on Harry's shoulder and just rested.

Harry stood by the front door.

" Well this is it, you ready?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded.

Harry opened the door and walked out into the hall.

Half way down their first gasp was a couple first year Hufflepuffs and a couple third year Ravenclaws.

There was a lot of talking when they got to the Great Hall and when Harry and Severus entered everybody stared and started whispering.

" Oh great first year and fourth year all over again" Harry whispered and hurried towards his seat at the Gryffindor Table where a highchair magically appeared.

Harry was greatful and seated Severus in and tied a bib around his neck.

" Do you want to try baby food?" Harry whispered.

Severus nodded and his eyes were closed.

All of a sudden a bowl of baby food appeared in front of Severus.

" House elves know everything" Harry said to himself and sat down right next to Severus and poured himself some cereal.

Harry just began to feed Severus the baby food when Ron and Hermione sat down.

" Harry why are you feeding a baby?" Hermione asked.

" Because he needs to be fed" Harry said.

" What she means is, where'd he come from?" Ron asked

" Ron do you need to be told about the birds and the bees?" Harry asked with a smirk which made Severus smirk and glare at Ron.

Ron's face turned red " You know what I mean."

Before Harry could say anything Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

" I believe you all are wondering what a baby boy is doing sitting next to Harry Potter" Dumbledore said.

Severus groaned.

" Relax you knew he was going to do this" Harry said.

Severus nodded gloomy.

" Yesterday there was a first years potions accident which got all over our Potions professor, fortunetly nothing serious happened to him" Dumbledore said.

Severus snorted and glared.

" Unfortunetly something did happen to him though, he turned into a baby, from the looks of it he aged a month since the last time I've seen him, he looks like four months old, is that right Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

Everybody in the Great Hall gasped.

" Yes well, Harry is going to be taking care of Professor Snape until Professor Snape is back to normal, I would appreciate it if you don't make this any more difficult for either Harry or Professor Snape then it already is" Dumbledore said, " Our new Potions professor is Professor Slughorn, he decided to come out of retirement for the time being, now thank you for your cooperation and finish eating because class begins shortly."

It was quiet for a minute more and then people began talking again.

" Blimey Harry, you have to babysit Snape until he's back to normal?" Ron asked.

Severus rolled his eyes, " What a dunderhead" He thought.

" Careful what you say around him Ron, he has all of his adult memories" Harry said.

Ron looked at the baby who was glaring right at him.

" And I'm not babysitting, I'm his guardian until he's back to normal, there's a difference" Harry said.

" How would you know?" Ron asked.

" I read parenting books last night" Harry said, " Now I think that's enough questions, we should hurry and eat before we are late for class."

The other two agreed and began eating and Harry finished feeding and Severus and cleaning his face off and hurried to finish his own breakfast.

Their first class that day was Transfiguration and when Harry and Severus got in that class, Professor McGonagall directed Harry to sit closest to a corner where the play pen would go.

" Thank you Professor" Harry said and took the playpen out and enlarged it and sat Severus in there with some soft toys to play with, along with a blanket and a pacifier.

Severus laid down and took a nap and woke up in the same class but to his horror he soiled himself and he didn't know how to get Harry's attention without bringing attention to himself and having all of the students knowing why Harry and he would need to leave, he dreaded this situation.

" Maybe class is almost out, I can wait, I'm in no hurry, I've been in uncomfortable situations worse than this" Severus thought to himself.

A half hour later students began to smell something awful and turned to look at Severus who's face was red, he wasn't moving and he was holding on to his blanket like a life raft and he had his eyes closed.

Harry finally turned and knew what was going on and he picked up the diaper bag and picked up Severus with the blanket around his bottom.

" Would have been a lot better if you just notified me earlier" Harry said and then looked at McGonagall who nodded.

Harry took Severus into the boys bathroom that was closer than their rooms and conjured a change table that Dumbledore showed him how to do last night when Severus was asleep.

Severus wasn't letting go of the blanket.

" Severus let go of the blanket" Harry said gently.

Severus shook his head no.

" Come on Severus, nobody else is in here, just let go of the blanket and I'll change you."

Severus shook his head no again.

" Severus I know what happened and I'm going to fix it, I know you're embarrassed but nobody is going to make fun of you" Harry said.

Severus still didn't let go.

" You'll feel better when you get out of those dirty clothes" Harry said.

Severus finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry, he looked really sad but no tears were shedding.

" It's ok Severus, just give me the blanket and we'll get you cleaned up" Harry said.

Severus nodded and let go of the blanket and Harry took it away.

Severus was waiting for Harry to start laughing at him or yelling at him for getting his clothes soiled but it never came, the only thing that Harry did was take his wand and lock the bathroom door, then he filled up the sink with water, got a wash rag and got it wet and put soap on it and set it aside, Harry then went to Severus and took off his shirt and pants and socks that also got dirty some how and put them in the diaper bag after conjuring a bag to put the dirty stuff in. Next Harry took off Severus's nappy and now Severus was naked in the boys bathroom. Harry then brought Severus to the sink and gently sat Severus in the water

Severus looked up at Harry in confusion.

" You got it all over, might as well give you a bath" Harry explained.

Severus nodded gloomy and waited patiently until Harry was finished giving him a bath in the bathroom sink. After the bath Harry wrapped Severus up in the spit up towel that Harry would use but didn't need it yet and dried him off then laid him back down on the changing table still wrapped in the towel and began putting a nappy on him and dressing him, this time he wore a green shirt with a dragon on it, black pants like before and black socks like before.

" There, all done" Harry said a little cheerful.

Severus still looked down in shame.

Harry felt bad for the little guy even though he is Severus Snape, he's still only four months old.

Harry sighed and put two fingers under Severus's chin and made him look up.

Severus still wasn't looking at him.

" Severus look at me" Harry said.

Severus shook his head no.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to use legimency on you" Harry said teasingly, he didn't even know how to do it.

Severus didn't look up but he did roll his eyes.

" Yah I know, I don't even know it right?" Harry guessed.

" Wow for somebody who doesn't even know legimency he knows what I'm thinking" Severus thought, " I can never look anybody in the eyes again."

" Severus please look at me" Harry said.

Severus shook his head no again.

" Why won't you look at me? Are you ashamed or embarrassed or both?" Harry asked.

Severus put up two fingers.

" Both?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded.

Harry sighed, " Ok, we are going back to our rooms and we're going to have a talk."

Severus looked up at that and gave him a glare.

" I know the day just started but I think we both need a few days to get used to each other" Harry said.

Severus violently shook his head no and glared at Harry.

" It'll only be for a few days and I think it'll do us both some good, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall" Harry said.

Severus sighed in defeat and looked down again but this time he was frowning.

" Come on" Harry said and he lifted Severus up and headed towards their rooms.

" Snitch" Harry said to the portrait and it opened up.

Harry walked into their room and sat Severus down on his bed and went back in the common room after puting a spell on the bed so Severus doesn't accidently fall off and he floo called Dumbledore.

" Harry my boy how are things going?" Dumbledore asked.

" Not well Professor, I was wondering if Severus and I can take a few days off of classes, you know to get used to the situation and such." Harry said.

" That's an excellent idea Harry, how does a week sound?" Dumbledore asked.

" A week is perfect, can you please notify Professor McGongall and ask her if she can send somebody with the playpen and things?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

" Thank you Professor" Harry said again.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry ended the floo call and turned back to Severus who was still looking down in shame

" Well we have a week to get used to this situation" Harry said

Severus didn't aknowledge

" We are now going to have a talk" Harry said and he picked Severus up and headed towards the common room and sat on the couch with Severus in his lap, " Now I know you are really embarrassed right now and probably scared and not ready to trust anybody right?"

" Two out of three, I am not scared" Severus thought and held out two fingers then drew a slash in the air and held up three fingers

" Hmm, two out of three? Lets see, you're not scared are you" Harry guessed

Severus nodded his head

" Ok, sorry, but you are embarrassed and you don't trust me very well" Harry said

Severus rolled his eyes, " Obviously" He thought

" Yah dumb question" Harry said and then sighed, " We're going to have to make this work you know"

Severus nodded

" And that means with everything, you have to be a baby, that is the only way this is going to work, you have to notify me when you need a nappy change, when you are hungry... plain and simple, you need to notify me to your needs" Harry said

Severus groaned and Harry heard that

" I know you really don't want to notify me, but you have to, if you don't well then more accidents will happen like what happened today" Harry said

Severus's face turned red again

" I'm sorry Severus but if you notified me sooner, then you wouldn't have had your little accident" Harry said

" How would you like it if you announced to the whole class that you soild your pants?" Severus said but it was just baby talk

" I don't know what you said but you sounded mad" Harry said

Severus elbowed Harry in the stomach, but since he's only a baby it didn't hurt and since it didn't hurt Severus pouted by crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip

" That's a yes then" Harry said annoyed about being elbowed in the stomach, " I think I know why you didn't want to notify me in class, the shade of red on your face explained everything"

Severus sighed

" I know it's embarrassing, you probably don't like people stairing at you, I don't like people stairing at me either" Harry said, " I'll make sure that everybody stops stairing at you. Everybody is going to know why we have to leave in the middle of class, nothing will change that, but they understand, everybody was once a baby before and had to go through it, they all know but they are not going to laugh at you or make fun of you in any way, if they do then they will be in serious trouble with the Headmaster"

Severus looked at Harry confused

" I spoke with the Headmaster while you were sleeping last night, he taught me some useful things" Harry explained

Severus nodded in understanding

" I'm going to try to make this as painless for you as possible, which means, nobody is going to talk bad about you, no baby talk, funny faces or any of that stupid stuff" Harry said

Severus sighed in relief

" In time I hope you trust me because we are going to be spending a lot of time together" Harry said

Severus nodded

" So... will you please notify me when you need something?" Harry asked

Severus thought for a minute and then sighed and nodded

" Good boy" Harry said and hugged the little boy even though said little boy went stiff and started pushing Harry away, " Ok ok no hugs I get it"

Severus glared at Harry but then his stomach rumbled and he groaned

" How about a bottle this time?" Harry asked

Severus nodded tiredly, he really hated being hungry all the time and hated being tired and he definatly hated being a baby

Harry picked Severus up and sat him down on the couch then put the spell up so Severus wouldn't fall, then he began making the baby formula

Severus fell asleep while being fed the bottle and Harry put him down in his crib and started reading the parenting books again

The next thing Harry knew is that he was woken up from his nap and heard whimpering coming from the crib

Harry got out of bed and walked to the crib and saw that Severus was having a nightmare, Harry reached down and picked up Severus and started talking quietly to him trying to wake him up

" Severus wake up, come on you're having a nightmare, wake up" Harry said and began patting his back a little firmly but not hard, " Come on Severus wake up, come on... that's it"

Severus woke up and found himself in Harry's arms who was now rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Severus grabbed onto Harry's and buried his face into them trying to calm down

Harry just rocked Severus back and forth while rubbing his back, it took Severus thirteen minutes to calm down fully and to get his heart rate back to normal

" Are you ok?" Harry asked

Severus nodded but he still wasn't letting go, he didn't want to be alone even if he was with Potter, he had a nightmare about his real childhood about his father abusing him when he was little

" Was it you know who?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

" Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked

Again Severus shook his head no

" Ok, but just remember it was only a dream, nothing bad can hurt you here" Harry said

Severus nodded and thought, " I know, my father is dead, he can't hurt me any more"

" Well it's just about lunch time, do you want to go in the Great Hall or stay here?" Harry asked

" Stay" Severus said but to Harry it sounded like ay

" Stay?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Ok do you want another bottle or babyfood" Harry asked

Severus held up two fingers meaning the second thing Harry said

" Baby food?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Ok, baby food and then we'll play ball after lunch" Harry suggested

Severus nodded anything if it meant he didn't have to go back to sleep

Harry first changed Severus's nappy before making lunch. This time Severus didn't close his eyes. Harry figured that was because he was still scared about his nightmare

After lunch Harry and Severus played with a bright green ball that had baby snakes on it, what they would do is they would roll the ball back and forth to each other, Harry sat Severus up with him leaning against the couch, Harry moved the coffee table and sat about a foot away from Severus and rolled the ball to him, Severus rolled it back and they continued the game even though they both knew it was childish. The snakes would hiss each time the ball stopped rolling and it actually made Severus smirk a bit

An hour later while Harry was reading to Severus, Hermione and Ron knocked on the door

" Must be Hermione and Ron with your playpen" Harry said

Severus nodded but he rolled his eyes, " Of course the other two of the Golden Trio" He thought

Harry stood up with Severus in his arms and walked towards the portrait and opened it up and let his friends in

" Hi mate, we were wondering why you didn't come back to Transfiguration, McGonagall told us to bring this to you after classes were over" Ron said taking the shrunken playpen out of his bag

" Thanks, just put it in that corner" Harry said indicating which corner

" We also brought your homework" Hermione said laying it on the dining room table

" Thanks you guys" Harry said

" So when are you coming back to Gryffindor Tower?" Ron asked after setting the playpen down and sat in a chair in the dining room

" Um... I'm not" Harry said sitting down in another chair, " I have to stay here with Severus"

Ron's eyes went wide, " Why do you have to stay here? Why can't you... both come back to Gryffindor Tower?"

" Ok Ron fine, we'll come back, but don't blame me when you are woken up in the middle of the night because he either needs a bottle or a nappy change" Harry said cooly

" Honestly Ron, Professor Snape is only four months old" Hermione chidded sitting next to Harry

" Oh... Yah, but he's not going to be that young forever" Ron said

" Mr. Weasley is such a Dunderhead, I don't want to go to the Gryffindor Tower, I'm not a Gryffindor" Severus thought

" Ok first question Ron, do you really want your potions professor in Gryffindor Tower?" Harry asked

" He's a baby" Ron said

" With his adult memories, I told you that already" Harry said

" Oh" Ron said, " I forgot"

Severus rolled his eyes

" And Severus is not a Gryffindor so he shouldn't have to go to Gryffindor Tower" Harry said

" Ok fine, you win, I just want my best mate back that's all" Ron said pouting

" I'm still your best mate, just because we sleep on different floors of the castle doesn't mean anything" Harry said

" When are you going back to class?" Hermione asked changing the subject

" In a week, we both need to get used to the situation" Harry explained

" So are we aloud to come in here and hang out with you at least?" Ron asked

" Yah sure, the password is Snitch" Harry said and Severus turned around and glared at him

" What? The more the merrier" Harry said to Severus

Severus groaned and faced the other two again

" Don't worry Professor, we'll try our best not to annoy you" Hermione said

" You're annoying me right now" Severus thought

" Don't tell anybody else the password though" Harry warned

" Yah we know mate" Ron said, " So are you going to be able to play Quidditch this year?"

" I doubt it, I have to take care of Severus" Harry said

Ron's eyes went wide again, " You can't just stop playing Quidditch, you're the best seeker Gryffindor has ever had"

" I have to take care of Severus, thats more important then Quidditch" Harry said

" You know Harry, there is a way where you can play Quidditch this year" Hermione said

Harry looked at Hermione, " I'm listening"

" I can babysit you know, that's what I do in the summer" Hermione said

" I don't know... what do you think Severus, will you let Hermione babysit you?" Harry asked looking down at the baby on his lap

" What will he do if I say no?" Severus thought nasty, " But then again it'll get me away from him at least for a little while a few days a week, but I'll be in the presence of Granger, but she actually doesn't annoy me that much, she's just too smart for her own good, she promised she wouldn't annoy me and she always tries to do the right thing, oh all right I can't really deny Potter Quidditch no matter how much I want my Slytherins to win" Severus finally nodded

" Yes we got our Seeker back, thanks professor" Ron cheered

Severus rolled his eyes

" How about I take Professor Snape now and you can get started on your homework" Hermione suggested, " I'm sure he'd like a little fresh air"

Severus gasped and shook his head no and started clinging onto Harry's robes again

" Um... I don't think so, it's too early yet to be taking him outside" Harry said, " He's still not comfortable about being a baby"

" Oh... I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to scare you or anything" Hermione said, she felt really awful at that moment

" It's ok Severus, you don't have to go outside if you don't want to" Harry assured him and started rubbing his back

" Um, I think it's time for us to go" Hermione said and started pulling on Ron's arm

" Yah mate, we'll see you and Professor Snape later" Ron said

Harry nodded

" We'll let ourselves out, see you later" Hermione said

Harry nodded again and watched as his two best friends left

Harry felt Severus relax when Hermione and Ron left

" You want to return to the book?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Ok" Harry said and walked back to the couch with Severus in his arms and they got comfortable again and started reading where they left off


	6. Chapter 6

That night Severus was fighting Harry, he was making sure he wouldn't get sleepy because he didn't want to go back to sleep, he was splashing in the water during bath time and he wouldn't stay still when Harry was trying to read to him and he wouldn't take his bottle

" Come on Severus you need to drink your bottle" Harry coaxed

Severus shook his head frantically no

" Come on now is not the time for you to refuse your bottle, you've been so good today" Harry said

Severus was throwing a very big tantrum

" Fine you don't want a bottle then I won't force one on you but you are going to bed" Harry said firmly

Severus's eyes widened and he began kicking and screaming and yelled, " NO POTTER I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED" but to Harry he just heard the no part

" Huh, Severus's first word" Harry thought, " Calm down Severus" Harry said picking Severus up and began patting his back

" No no no no no no no no no no no" Severus kept saying

" Severus what's wrong?" Harry asked getting worried, at first he thought Severus was just being difficult but now Harry saw the fear in his eyes

Severus looked at Harry and clung on to his robes and buried his face into the robes

" Is this about your nightmare?" Harry guest

Severus nodded

" Is that why you're throwing a tantrum? Because you don't want to go to sleep?" Harry asked

Severus whimpered and nodded

Harry sighed, " I know how you feel

" I doubt it, your dad wasn't abusive to you" Severus thought

" I have nightmares about you know who killing my parents all the time, or about him returning... tell you what, how about a nightlight?" Harry asked

Severus looked up in confusion

" A night light, keeps the bad dreams at bay" Harry explained

Severus lifted an eyebrow in a you got to be joking way

" I'm serious, it'll work" Harry said

Harry went to the changing table and there was a night light there, it was a black and green cauldron, Harry smiled, " Perfect"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Dumbledore's doing" He said but to Harry it sounded like Dum do

" Yep Dumbledore's doing" Harry said with a smirk then picked the nightlight up and put it on the nightstand by Harry's bed, " Lumos"

The night light lit up in a green glow

" Now lets see what it looks like with the lights off" Harry said and he noxed the lights and in the room there was a green glow, " Now this looks like the Slytherin common room" he said aloud

Severus looked at Harry and glared, " What were you doing in the Slytherin common room?" but it sounded like baby talk

" Uh, did I say that out loud?" Harry asked with a little fear in his voice

Severus nodded and lifted an eyebrow as if to say I'm waiting

" Oh boy... um... well it was in my second year and... I made Polyjuice potion because I thought Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin and I thought he had information so I tricked him into thinking I was Goyle" Harry explained

" Yah right... Granger and Weasley were with you too" Severus said but to Harry it sounded like "ite Wanger and Wley too"

" Um... no they weren't" Harry said

" No yi" Severus chidded and was glaring at Harry the scary teacher glare and pointed to Harry then said, " no ooh pshun" Which was translated into "no lie, you didn't make the potion"

" Ok, ok so Ron and Hermione helped with the potion too, sheesh sorry... wait a minute, you just talked some more... Hmm, I think you aged another couple of months, I'm taking you to Pomfrey tomorrow and we'll see" Harry said, " Maybe you can get your shot eariler"

Severus looked fearful again

" What you're afraid of a shot?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" I hope that's just the baby you talking because you've been in much more pain then a little pinch" Harry said

Severus nodded again

" Does this also have to do with your nightmare?" Harry asked

Severus nodded again

" It doesn't have to do with Voldemort" Harry said

Severus hit Harry on the arm and glared

" Oh right, sorry... it doesn't have to do with... you know who" Harry said and then thought about last year in Snape's memories and Pensieve, " Does it have to do with your home life growing up?"

Severus's eyes went wide and he gasped

" What was the nightmare about Severus?" Harry asked firmly

" No" Severus said with a glare

" Tell me Severus" Harry said more firmly

" No" Severus said louder with a glare

" Fine then if you won't tell me then I guess it's time for you to go to bed" Harry said and went over to Severus's crib and laid him down

" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" Severus was screaming but Harry wasn't listening to him, he covered Severus up and left the room

Severus sat up and began screaming and yelling out and began kicking the crib bars but he wasn't going to cry, no not cry, he'd throw a tantrum but he'd be damned if he cried like some kind of baby. After about five minutes Severus began to wear himself out and another ten minutes he fell asleep

The next morning Harry was shocked, Severus slept through the whole night

" He probably wore himself out from all that screaming" Harry thought and began to get ready for the day

Severus woke up on his own and waited for Harry to finish getting ready before announcing he was awake, he himself was surprised he slept through the whole night and after his surprised subsided he remembered the tantrum he had last night all because Potter wanted to know what his nightmare was about, " Well he isn't going to find out, it's none of his business" He thought and then glared

" Morning Severus, sleep well?" Harry asked looking down inside the crib

Severus was still glaring

Harry rolled his eyes and picked him up and set him on the changing table to change his nappy and dress him, " Well you must have, you slept through the whole night"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Obviously" he thought

" We're going to go see Madame Pomfrey today and see how old you are, I think you aged to six months but you never know" Harry said closing the nappy and then putting Severus in blue pants and a red sweatshirt much to Severus's complaining

" Oh stop your whining you can't wear black and green all the time, be lucky I didn't put you in red and yellow" Harry said

" NO" Severus yelled

" Then shape up" Harry said

Severus crossed his arms and pouted with his bottom lip sticking out

" Pout all you want, you're still not going to get your way all the time" Harry said and picked him up and carried him to the dining room and sat him down in the highchair, put a bib on him and made the breakfast baby food

" Baba" Severus said

" No, that puts you to sleep and you didn't want it last night" Harry said

" Baba" Severus said more firmly

" No" Harry said, " You're eating baby food"

" Baba baba baba" Severus chanted and was in the middle of another tantrum

" You're not getting a bottle until nap time" Harry said

" Baba baba baba" Severus kept saying not listening to Harry

Harry groaned and took out his wand and pointed it at Severus which made Severus stop his chant and he looked fearful

" What ooh?" Severus asked but didn't get to finish his sentence

" Silincio" Harry said and Severus was quiet

Severus's eyes were wide and then he glared his teacher glare

" Glare all you want Severus, you are being a very naughty boy" Harry said sternly, " Now you are going to eat your baby food and you can have some water with it and then we are going to go up to the Hospital Wing, and we'll go on from there. Understood?"

Severus stuck out his bottom lip but he nodded

" Ok, glad we're on the same page" Harry said and then put the baby food in front of Severus and began feeding him giving him drinks of water every few spoonfuls

After Harry finished feeding Severus and cleaned his face off Harry carried Severus to the playpen and got rid of all the toys in the playpen

Severus looked at Harry confused

" Time out for throwing a tantrum last night and this morning" Harry explained

Severus stuck out his bottom lip again and pouted

" Lets see if you can keep quiet for five minutes" Harry said

Severus glared at Harry, " You silenced me you Dunderhead" Severus thought

Harry took out his wand again and pointed it at Severus, " Finite incantatem... there now be quiet on your own for five minutes" Harry went back to the dinning room and got out a bowl and cereal and finished his breakfast in five minutes

Harry went back to the playpen and looked down at Severus who looked up at Harry

" Good you were quiet for five minutes, I'm really proud of you, you ready to get out?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and lifted his arms up to be picked up

Harry lifted him up and packed a diaper bag just in case and headed out of the rooms and headed towards the Hospital Wing


	7. Chapter 7

On the way to the Hospital Wing Harry's day got even worse then how it was, because Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson appeared

" What do you want?" Harry asked

" We want you to hand over Professor Snape" Malfoy said, " He shouldn't be in your care"

" Well he is, now leave us alone, we are heading up to the Hospital Wing so we can know how old he is" Harry said

" He should be with his own kind, Slytherins, not a stupid Gryffindork who dresses him in Gryffindork colors" Parkinson said

" Give me a break, he's wearing a red shirt and blue pants, not Gryffindor colors" Harry said

" Give us Professor Snape" Goyle said looking scary

" No, Dumbledore put him in my care and he's staying in my care, now out of my way" Harry said taking out his wand

" What are you going to do Potter? It's four against one and your arm is full of baby" Malfoy said

" He's not alone" Ron said and right behind him was Hermione and Neville

" Oh look it's the Weasle, Mudblood and Longbottom, come on we can take these losers" Malfoy said

" NO Ako" Severus said

" No?" Malfoy asked

" No ite" Severus said

" What did he say?" Crabbe asked

" No Draco, no fight" Harry interpreted

" How do you know?" Malfoy sneered

" Read the books" Harry said and walked past the Slytherins to get to the Hospital Wing

When they got to the Hospital Wing Harry called for Pomfrey

" What is it Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked

" Madame I would like to know how old Severus is, he's been aging rapidly and I was wondering if we can get the shot over with" Harry said

" Well set him down on the bed and we'll do a diagnostic spell" Pomfrey said

Harry sat Severus down on the bed and waited as Pomfrey waved her wand above Severus's head

" Severus is seven months and two weeks old, by this time he should start teething which would make him throw fits" Pomfrey said

" Yah we already had two of those" Harry said, " But it had nothing to do with teething"

" Hmm, is Severus being naughty?" Pomfrey asked

" No" Severus said and stuck out his bottom lip

" Were you being naughty Severus?" Pomfrey asked

" ... No" Severus said

" Severus" Pomfrey started

" Me want baba" Severus said

" Ah and Mr. Potter didn't give one to you right?" Pomfrey asked

Severus nodded

" Well Mr. Potter did the right thing, he's trying to wean you off the bottle" Pomfrey said

" No" Severus said and stuck out his bottom lip

" Yes Severus, you're seven months now, its time you start learning how to drink from a sippy cup" Pomfrey said

" Baba" Severus protested

" Only during nap time and at night, all the other times you drink from a sippy cup" Pomfrey said

" You'd think you'd be happy about this, you're getting older and soon you'll be back to normal" Harry explained to Severus

Severus stuck his tongue out

" It's the baby in him, all babies at this age want their bottles instead of a sippy cup, he'll get out of it" Pomfrey said

Harry nodded, " So when will he start crawling?"

" I'd say when he is eight months old" Pomfrey said

" So what in like a day or two?" Harry joked

" No, it looks like he has stopped aging for now, I'd say about a week he'll start crawling" Pomfrey said

" So what should I do about his teething?" Harry asked

" A teething ring works, baby teething salve to be put on the gums would help, a cold washcloth on his gums" Pomfrey said

Harry nodded then looked down at Severus who put his tongue back in his mouth, " So Severus you want to go back to the room and play ball again?"

Severus nodded and lifted his arms to be picked up and Harry did

" Thank you Madame Pomfrey" Harry said

" You're welcome, I'll see you both in a couple weeks" Pomfrey said and ruffled Severus's hair that annoyed Severus

Severus slapped Pomfrey's hand away

" Ooh crabby isn't he?" Pomfrey said

Severus whined

" I think he's afraid his hairs going to look like mine" Harry joked

" Oh great, hair jokes at my expense" Severus thought, he really hated being a baby

" I suggest he is put down for a nap soon, since he's crabby" Pomfrey said

" No" Severus said

" Yah I'll put him down soon" Harry said

" No" Severus said again

" Well we'll see you later Madame Pomfrey" Harry said

" Bye" Pomfrey said and watched as the two left

" No" Severus protested with fear in his voice

" Did you have another bad dream last night?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Huh, usually night lights work" Harry said, " Do you want to talk about it?"

Severus shook his head no

Harry sighed, " Ok we won't talk about it right now, lets just go to the room and play ball how does that sound?"

Severus nodded

Harry walked back to the room and moved the coffee table out of the way and sat Severus on the floor so that he was leaning against the couch, Harry then got the green hissing snake ball and sat two feet away from Severus, he figured since Severus was a little older he would be a little stronger

The two boys rolled the ball back and forth for a half hour and each time the ball hissed at Severus, Severus would look like he was about to smile but he never did, Harry could just tell in his eyes that he was happy playing ball

Harry was really amused with the snakes, since he is a parcelmouth he can talk and hear the snakes and every time the ball was rolled to Severus the snakes would say "Hi Sev"

" Wha nake eh?" Severus asked after fourty five minutes of rolling the ball

" They're saying Hi Sev every time" Harry said

" Why Sev? Not Sevus" Severus asked

" I don't know, I'll ask" Harry said and then hissed at the snakes

" He's a cute baby, he should have a cute nickname" The snakes hissed

Harry smiled and said, " They say you're a cute baby and that you should have a nickname"

Severus scowled and sighed, " Mama called me Sevy"

" You want to be called Sevy?" Harry asked surprised

" No, Ony Mama Sevy, ooh Sevus... or Sev like nakes" Severus said

" Ok, sounds good, now can you please call me Harry instead of Potter?" Harry asked

Severus thought for a minute and nodded, " Tay"


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week didn't go well, Severus kept having nightmares every nap time and night time and woke up screaming but he wouldn't tell Harry about them, Severus also began teething and he was really crabby and he said no alot, Severus mostly liked his teething ring when he hurt real bad, Severus said no to food, he didn't like going to sleep, he didn't want to play and he kept biting Harry if he didn't get his way, at first the biting was just annoying but then Severus's teeth started coming in, he had four teeth by the end of the week, his first two bottom teeth and his two top teeth

" Severus it's time for your bath" Harry said again

He was getting really sick of all of this fighting with the 7 month old, ever since Severus started teething he's been crabby, it started the day after they saw Madame Pomfrey

" No" Severus said and crawled under the the dining room table

Severus learned how to crawl yesterday, Harry thought it was a good thing then, but now he wished Severus didn't know how to crawl because now Harry couldn't just carry him but had to chase and catch him

" Come on Sev" Harry said really annoyed, " Come out from under the table"

" No" Severus said again

Harry sighed and crawled under the table to get Severus out of there, only when Harry got under the table Severus crawled out from the table and was crawling towards the coffee table

" Come on Sev, what's so bad about a bath?" Harry asked

" Baf din bed" Severus said, " No seep"

" Sev you have to go to sleep" Harry said getting out from under the table and walking over towards the coffee table where Severus thought he was safe under

" NO" Severus yelled

Harry knelt down in front of Severus and tried to bargain with him

" You can have some yogurt after your bath" Harry said

Severus thought about it and then shook his head no, his teeth hurt really bad and yogurt would make them feel better but he didn't want to go to bed

" What about applesauce?" Harry asked

Again Severus shook his head no

" Icecream?" Harry asked, now he was getting desparate

Severus shook his head no again

Harry sighed, " You need to come out of there and take your bath"

" No" Severus whined

" What if I let you stay up? Then will you take your bath?" Harry asked

" No tick?" Severus asked suspiciously

" No trick" Harry said

" Tay" Severus said and came out from under the coffee table

Harry could have easily gotten Severus out from under the coffee table but he wanted Severus to trust him, not hate his guts

Harry picked up Severus and walked into the bedroom and to the changing table to undress him then set him in the nice warm water that was filled with baby toys that was squishy and spelled cold so babies who were teething could put them in their mouths, Severus picked up a cold snake toy and put it straight into his mouth and bit down and was filled with relief

Harry finished giving Severus a bath and put him in his favorite green pajamas that had a cauldron on the front that glows in the dark

" Me tay up?" Severus asked

" I said you could didn't I?" Harry asked

" Yes" Severus said

" Then you can stay up for a while, now how about some icecream?" Harry asked with a smile

Severus smiled and nodded

" Ok what kind do you want?" Harry asked

" Nilla" Severus said

" Ok, vanilla icecream coming up" Harry said and called for Dobby

" Master Harry Potter called?" Dobby asked excitedly

" Hi Dobby, can you please get us two bowls of one vanilla icecream and one chocolate icecream?" Harry asked

" Yes, Dobby will be right back sir" Dobby said with a smile and then a pop

While Dobby was gone Harry put Severus in his highchair and put a bib on him

Dobby came back with two bowls of icecream, there was more chocolate then vanilla because Severus is just a baby

Severus was clapping his hands with joy when Harry set the bowl down in front of him

Aparently icecream is a bad idea, when they finished their icecream Harry couldn't get Severus to settle down. Severus was crawling all over the place with his teething ring in his mouth, he was throwing the snake ball as hard as he could making it bounce, Harry had to stop the ball ten times from breaking something

" Severus it's time to settle down" Harry said

" Pway" Severus said

" Sev it's book time" Harry said

" No, pway" Severus said

Harry picked Severus up, " No, book time"

" No seep, no seep" Severus protested trying to wiggle out of Harry's arms

Harry walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with Severus in his arms who was struggling to be free

" Shh, calm down, you're not going anywhere" Harry said

" No seep, no seep" Severus protested some more

" Ok fine, don't sleep, just calm down and listen to the story" Harry said

Severus stopped struggling when Harry said he didn't have to sleep, " Tay"

Harry began reading one of the childrens books that would hopefully calm Severus down enough to fall asleep, but when it ended he was disappointed, Severus was still wide eyed

Harry sighed and cast tempest, it was 9:00, Severus was supposed to be in bed an hour and a half ago

" Ok Sev, bed time" Harry said

" No Seep... NO SEEP" Severus yelled

" Severus you need to go to sleep" Harry said

" NO" Severus yelled and glared

Harry sighed, " How about you sleep with me tonight?"

Severus thought about it, " Tay"

" But you must be quiet and close your eyes" Harry said

Severus laid down on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for Harry to do the same thing

Harry got ready for bed and climbed in next to Severus and spelled the bed so Severus doesn't accidently fall off

" You know this would be so much easier if you just told me what your nightmares are about" Harry whispered

" No ooh biness" Severus said sleepy

Harry sighed, " You have to trust me sooner or later"

" No... me... dote" Severus said sleepy

" Whatever... goodnight Sev" Harry said with a sigh

" Nite nite" Severus said and then he was asleep


	9. Chapter 9

Their week of getting used to the situation was up and Harry had to go back to classes and take Severus with him, according to Pomfrey, Severus was eight months and three weeks old, and would be ready to take the potion in a day or two, Severus now has ten teeth and can eat some more solid foods

It now has been two days since Harry has gone back to classes and has been annoyed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle most of the time telling him to give them Professor Snape, but they were denied that command

" Today you're getting your shot and you'll be a year old and then every two months after that you'll age another year until you're five then you'll age faster" Harry explained

Severus nodded in understanding while Harry was changing him

When Harry was done he looked down at Severus who didn't look happy

" What's wrong Sev?" Harry asked

" No yike sot" Severus said softly

" It's not going to hurt that bad" Harry said

" No yike" Severus said again

" You want to bring Hissy to squeeze while you're getting it?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Ok" Harry said

He picked Severus up from the changing table and headed towards the common room and picked up Hissy the stuffed snake from the playpen then started on breakfast, oatmeal for Severus and eggs for himself

Harry hesitated, " You want to try to feed yourself?"

Severus nodded

" Ok" Harry said and thought, " Thank Merlin I know the cleaning spell"

Harry put the oatmeal in front of Severus and gave him the spoon and set down apple juice in a sippy cup for him, Severus was finally completely off the bottle

Severus did a pretty good job feeding himself, he made a little mess on the highchair and his face but that was it

" Good job" Harry said and saw Severus smile

Harry cleared away the dishes and packed the diaper bag for the day, picked Severus up and headed out of the room

" First stop Hospital Wing and then class" Harry said and heard Severus whimper, " It'll be ok, you got Hissy with you and I'll be with you too ok?"

" Tay" Severus whispered

They finally got to the Hospital Wing and Severus was clinging on to Harry for dear life

" It'll be ok Sev" Harry said patting Severus's back in comfort

" Good morning Potter, Severus, Severus how are you doing today?" Pomfrey asked

" No sot" Severus said

" Ah, afraid of the shot?" Pomfrey asked

Severus nodded, " Why not pushin?"

" One never has been created, I'm sorry Severus" Pomfrey said

" Me make one" Severus said

" When you're back to normal you can experiment all the potions you want, but right now you must take the shot" Pomfrey said

" NO SOT" Severus yelled

" Severus you will not speak to Madame Pomfrey like that, now say sorry right now" Harry scolded

Severus stuck out his bottom lip but he didn't like the glare Harry was giving him and he felt bad that he was mad at him, " Sowy Poppy" Severus looked down in shame

" It's ok dear, now you can squeeze your snake if you want and Harry will be holding on to you the whole time" Pomfrey said

" Tay" Severus said

Harry sat on a bed with Severus in his lap and Severus was holding Hissy in his lap squeezing it

Pomfrey went over to Severus and rolled his sleeve up to his shoulder and disinfected it with an alcohol wipe and then went to a drawer and took out a needle which made Severus whimper

" Shh Severus it'll be done in a minute, don't look at it, look at me" Harry said

Severus turned around and looked at Harry

" You're being a very brave and big boy right now" Harry said

Severus smiled but then whimpered when Pomfrey poked him

" Severus Severus don't look at it, it'll be over in a minute, look at me" Harry rushed

Severus looked at Harry and then closed his eyes

" Ok all done" Pomfrey said, " Severus you were really brave, now what color band aid do you want?"

" Back" Severus said

" Black it is" Pomfrey said

" So when will he age?" Harry asked

" I'll run a diagnostic spell on him in a minute" Pomfrey said

Harry nodded

Pomfrey put the black band aid on Severus's arm and then ran a diagnostic spell

" Well it looks like Severus is one and three months old" Pomfrey said

" Also knows as fifteen months" Harry said

" Exactly, you two should practice walking, and he should be eating more solid foods" Pomfrey said

" Yah we're working on that, he ate oatmeal by himself today" Harry said

Pomfrey turned to Severus, " Very good Severus" Pomfrey said in a baby voice

" No baby talk" Severus said and pouted

" Oh... sorry" Pomfrey said

" Me wanna walk" Severus said looking at Harry

" Ok" Harry said

" Harry you must be careful around stairs, it would be unwise of you to let him climb the stairs" Pomfrey said

" Yah I got that" Harry said, " Well come on Sev, time to go to class" Harry said having Severus stand up and lean against the bed so Harry could get the bag and put Hissy in it

" Me walk to cyass?" Severus asked

" I already said you can walk, but I'm carrying you down the stairs" Harry said

" Tay" Severus said

Harry held on to both of Severus's hands and slowly they walked out of the Hospital Wing


	10. Chapter 10

After classes Harry took Severus outside and Severus was practicing his walking, he was really wobbly and that is why they were practicing outside in the grass just in case Sev falls down

That night while Harry was working on his homework Severus was walking all over the place by hanging onto the furniture, he wouldn't let Harry help him in any way, he was determined to walk

" Sev don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?" Harry asked

Severus glared at Harry and said, " No" very firmly

Severus moved to the coffee table and was thinking about how to walk to the dinning room without assistance from Harry or furniture since there was no furniture to help him out after he lets go of the coffee table

Severus took a deep breath and slowly let go of the coffee table and tried to balance himself and he only walked two steps and he fell on his hands and knees

Harry saw that, " Severus" Harry said and jumped up and went over to him and picked him up

" Down, down" Severus protested

" If you want to walk you need to hang on to furniture, you are not balanced enough to walk without help" Harry scolded

Severus pouted

Harry stood Severus back up and made sure he was hanging on to something

Five minutes later there was a thump and a crash and a hiss in pain

" SEVERUS" Harry said rushing to help

Severus was holding the back of his head and his face was in agony but he wasn't crying

Harry picked him up and brought him over to the couch

" Here let me see it" Harry said

" NO" Severus yelled

Harry moved Severus's hand with some force because Severus was fighting

" NO NO NO OWY" Severus yelled

The back of Severus's head was bleeding and Harry couldn't get to the cut because of all the hair, some of the hair was bloodied and stuck to the wound and Harry had to pull it away and apparently that hurt

" STOP IT" Severus yelled

" Shh, calm down, I'm going to put a band aid on it and an ice pack, it'll make it feel better, and then you're getting a child pain reliever potion... and then we're going to talk about your lack of crying" Harry said

Severus looked fearful at that statement and then glared again, " NO"

Harry wasn't listening, he went to the bedroom with a protesting Severus in his arms and got a band aid that had medicine on it and he put it on the wound, then he called for Dobby to bring him an icepack which he did and Harry got the pain relieving potion which Severus had no trouble drinking

" Now we are going to talk about your lack of crying" Harry said

" NO" Severus said with a pout

" Severus ever since you turned into a baby you haven't cried once for anything, when you needed something you just yelled" Harry said

" No cry, crying bad" Severus said

" Says who?" Harry asked

Severus glared, " None of your biness"

" Severus guess what... it is my business" Harry said

" No it not" Severus said still holding that glare

" Sev it's unnatural for babies to not cry" Harry said

" Not baby Potter" Severus snapped

" Well physically you are" Harry said

" Not mentley" Severus said

" You sure about that?" Harry asked

" POTTER" Severus yelled

" Oh calm down Sev and stop calling me Potter, we already talked about that, look I know you have all of your memories, but you're not all adult inside there, you act very childish every day, and lets just say you don't act like the Potions professor that scares the students every chance he gets"

" hard do it yike dis" Severus said indicating to his baby self

" True, but I said you're not acting like the potions professor that scares the students every chance he gets, I didn't say look like" Harry said

" What point is dis talk?" Severus asked

" The point is that it is unnatural not to cry, for babies or for anybody" Harry said, " When was the last time you cried?"

" Shed tears... fiteen years ago" Severus said

" It's been fifteen years since you shed tears? And that's not even crying" Harry said, " Ok when was the last time you were really emotional when you were hurt or something?"

Severus shrugged, " I don't remember"

" Well that's too long for me" Harry said, " You need to cry Sev, it's not good to bottle things up... or take out your anger on the other students"

Severus smirked

" If I were you, I wouldn't be smirking for long" Harry said seriously, " Because now we are going to go down memory lane and figure out when was the last time you actually cried, and what made you stop crying all together"

" What? NO" Severus said fearfully

" Yes Sev" Harry said

" You can't do Yegimency, Severus said, " You bary know occumency

" I know I can't, but Dumbledore can" Harry said

" NO, Pwease NO" Severus begged

" Severus this is serious" Harry said

" No it not" Severus said

" Yes it is, now come on" Harry said picking him up

" Put me down, Put me down" Severus said trying to wiggle from Harry's grasp but not succeeding

Severus was wiggling all the way to Dumbledore's office and the password was Chocolate Frogs. Harry stepped up onto the winding staircase and kept a firm hold on the wiggling Severus, when the staircase stopped Harry adjusted his hold on Severus and knocked on the door

" Come in Harry" Dumbledore said before Harry even opened the door

" How did you know I came up here Professor?" Harry asked

" I have my ways" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, " Now would either of you like a lemon drop?"

" No thank you" Harry said

" No" Severus said still squirming

" Maybe you should take a seat Harry, you don't want to drop him with all of his wiggling" Dumbledore said

Harry nodded and took a seat with a wiggling Severus in his lap

" Put me down, put me down" Severus kept protesting

" So what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked

" I'm worried about Severus" Harry said

" Oh, do go on" Dumbledore said

" He doesn't remember the last time he cried, which is bad, he said the last time he shed tears was fifteen years ago, and he keeps having nightmares and he won't tell me about them which will help a lot" Harry said

" I see, and what do you want me to do Harry?" Dumbledore asked

" I was wondering, if you knew how to use Legimency on a child, or will it hurt the child too bad?" Harry asked

" Actually Harry, I know how to use Legimency on a child, but I don't know if I can use Legimency on this particular child, since he knows Occlumency"

" Well isn't there a chance that since he is a baby that his shields won't be as powerful?" Harry asked

Severus's eyes widened, Harry was right, his shields are not as powerful as a baby as they are as an adult

" Well by the look in Severus's eyes, I'd say Harry that you are right" Dumbledore said

" NO" Severus yelled and tried squirming even harder

" So now that we know that, can you please use Legimency on him?" Harry asked

" I can, but you will need to hold him and calm him down" Dumbledore said, " I don't want to hurt him"

Harry nodded and started rubbing soothing circles on Severus's back that would calm him even when he was his fussiest

" No, Pwease" Severus begged Dumbledore

" I'm sorry my boy, but this is for your own good" Dumbledore said with no twinkle in his eye, " Now just relax Severus and look into my eyes"

" No" Severus whispered and closed his eyes

Dumbledore sighed, " Severus open you eyes"

Severus shook his head no

" Well, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Hissy away from you for a week" Harry said

" What? No" Severus protested, " Don't take Hissy" Severus said opening his eyes and looking at Harry

" Then look at Professor Dumbledore" Harry said

Severus looked really scared and looked like he was about to cry but the tears didn't come

" Severus, it's for your own good" Dumbledore said

" I want Hissy now" Severus whispered

" Accio Hissy" Harry said and two minutes later Hissy came flying into Harry's arms and he gave it to Severus, " Now will you do as we say?"

Severus hugged his stuffed snake and gloomily nodded and looked at the headmaster who cast Legimens

Dumbledore came out of Severus's mind about five minutes later and Severus was panting and sweating and he looked like he was about to cry

" Harry, I think you need to see this" Dumbledore said sadly, " I didn't even know about this" Dumbledore went to his pensieve and pointed his wand to his temple and a silver mist came out

" No Dumdore" Severus squeaked

" Severus Harry must see this, he is your guardian" Dumbledore said

" NO" Severus said with a glare, " Hawy be in nouf of memies"

" And now he's going to be in one more" Dumbledore said

" NO" Severus yelled

" Yes Severus, and you're coming too" Dumbledore said

Severus gasped and looked fearful

" Professor what is the memory?" Harry asked

" This is what Severus's nightmares have all been about" Dumbledore explained

" He don't need to know" Severus protested

" Yes he does my boy... yes he does" Dumbledore said, " Come on Harry"

" No Dumdore pwease" Severus begged

Nobody was listening to Severus and Harry walked over to the pensieve and he and Severus went inside with Dumbledore behind them


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them landed in a rundown house, and they walked into Severus's room, you could only tell that by the crib. It looked like Harry's room at the Dursleys, nothing in there but a bed or in this case crib, and a dresser, there were nothing on the walls, and sitting inside the crib was Severus who looked about two years old and he was crying, there was something in his hands but Harry couldn't make it out

" Out NOW" Severus said

" No, we are going to figure this out" Harry said

" NO! None you biness" Severus said

" Yes, it is" Harry said

" Now Severus would you like to explain to Harry why you were crying?" Dumbledore asked

" No" Severus said

" I think we should go backwards earlier in the day" Dumbledore said

" Dumdore No Pwease" Severus pleaded

" Severus we must, it's for your own good" Dumbledore said

Severus crossed his arms and glared daggers at both Harry and Dumbledore

The three were walking into another memory, the same day but earlier

Severus's parents Tobias and Eileen were arguing

" I'm going to beat this freakiness out of both you and Severus" Tobias said enraged

" Tobias please, he doesn't know better, it's just accidental magic, all children do it once in a while" Eileen explained

" You both are a bunch of freaks, and I will not have freaks living in my house" Tobias said, " Boy!"

Severus didn't come at first, he was scared, he didn't like it when his daddy was mad

" SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" Tobias yelled

Severus toddled fearfully over to his daddy holding a teddy bear he got for his birthday

" Daddy why you mad?" Past Severus asked

" Why am I mad? You're asking me why I'm mad?" Tobias asked and his face turned a shade of purple, " I am mad because you're a freak"

" Tobias stop calling him that" Eileen said

" You stay out of this woman" Tobias yelled

" I not a freak" Past Severus said stubbornly

" Are you back talking to me boy?" Tobias asked warningly

" No daddy" Past Severus said fearfully

" Don't lie to me boy" Tobias said

" I'm sorry daddy" Severus said fearfully

" Not yet you're not" Tobias said and he picked up Severus by the hair and dragged him into Severus's room, Severus was struggling to be free of the man's grip but it didn't work and he was crying

" Tobias don't you dare hurt him" Eileen said but before she could accio her wand she was punched in the face

" Mummy" Past Severus and Severus said at the same time

The punch was so hard that it knocked Eileen out

" Yet me go you batard" Past Severus said enraged that his dad would do something like that to his mum

" What did you call me?" Tobias asked threatenly

Severus knew his mistake and tried to apologias but Tobias wasn't hearing it. He threw Severus onto the floor

" Shirt off, hands on the bars of your crib, NOW" Tobias ordered taking off his belt

" Daddy no, I'm sorry" Past Severus begged

" NOW" Tobias yelled again

Severus did as he was told, he didn't want to get in any more trouble, it wasn't the first time he got a whipping with the belt and it wouldn't be his last. When he put his hands on the bars of the crib, he barely had time to brace himself when the belt landed on his back

Severus cringed in Harry's arms after each hit with the belt, " Get out here now pwease" Severus pleaded desperately

" Not yet" Dumbledore said

" Why" Severus asked with fear in his eyes

" Because your nightmare slash memory isn't over" Dumbledore said

" ME DON'T CARE" Severus yelled

Harry was pale and clamy, " How can somebody beat a child like that?" He thought, " No wonder Sev didn't want me to see his memories"

Tobias whipped the poor two year old fifty times before he was done and then he took the teddy bear that Severus dropped on the floor and took his pocket knife and cut the head off

" TEDDY" Past Severus screamed through his tears

" Teddy is tainted with your freakishness" Tobias said and threw both the head and the body on the floor and walked out the door to deal with his wife

The crying two year old crawled over to his beheaded teddy, he was too weak to stand and he crawled into his crib where he felt safe, he didn't know why because anybody could get him in there but he just felt safe and he began to cry louder

" And here we are back where we started" Dumbledore said

Harry was still very pale

" Are you two ok?" Dumbledore asked

" No" Severus said for both of them, " Not ok"

" Please tell me this is it" Harry finally asked

Severus chuckled sarcastically, " Yah right, ony two Potter"

" Right, well this was just Severus's nightmare memory, next is the reason why he stopped crying" Dumbledore said

Severus groaned and they walked into another memory, they were in the same house but they were in Severus's room, this time instead of a crib there was a bed, otherwise it was exactly the same

" I believe Severus is three" Dumbledore said

Past Severus was on his bed reading what looked like a potions journal

" You could read at age three?" Harry asked

" Yes" Severus said and he was pasty white, he remembered what came next

Tobias barged in

" What are you reading boy?" Tobias asked threatenly

Past Severus tried to hide it behind his back, " Um nothing daddy" Past Severus looked scared, " Why are you back early?"

" None of your business, you show me what you're reading" Tobias commanded

" J-just a b-book" Past Severus said innocently

" I'll be the judge of that, give it here now" Tobias commanded and extended his hand for the book

Past Severus knew he was in trouble and he gloomily handed over the book and automatically took his shirt off, and knelt by his bed knowing what was to come

" POTIONS JOURNAL" Tobias yelled and he automatically took off his belt and belted his son very very hard, " I am going to beat this freakishness out of you one way or another, mark my words boy"

Past Severus wasn't listening he was too focused on the pain and crying

" You stop your crying Severus or I'll give you something to cry about" Tobias said

" Well what does he think that is" Harry asked

" Beating fweakiness out of me" Severus said wanting to be anywhere but inside his memories

" I said stop crying boy" Tobias said and whipped even harder

" I'm s-sorry d-daddy" Past Severus said through sobs trying but failing to stop

They went through more of Severus's memories and each time his dad was whipping him and Severus was crying but he was trying his hardest not to, and finally it got to the point where Severus wasn't crying when his father abused him because he knew that crying made his father hit harder. Finally he got his Hogwarts letter

" We be in nouf memies" Severus said, " Time to go, byebye"

" Not quite" Dumbledore said

" Now what?" Severus asked

" Your memory will answer one of the questions Harry has been wondering" Dumbledore said

" How?" Severus asked

" You'll see" Dumbledore said

" Oh thank Merlin" Eileen said, " You will be away from your father for nine months out of the year, he cannot hurt you at Hogwarts

" I don't want to leave you mother" Past Severus said

" Oh don't worry about me Sevy, I'll be fine, just worry about yourself" Eileen said

" Mother come with me, then father can't hurt you either" Past Severus said

" I can't I have to take care of your father" Eileen said

" Why can't we just leave him?" Past Severus asked, " All he does is abuse us and we have to make up excuses on why we have bruises and welts"

" I can't leave your father" Eileen said

" Why?" Past Severus asked

" Because, he's the only one who brings income in" Eileen said

" So, why can't we move into the wizarding world and you can get a job somewhere and we never have to see father again" Past Severus said

" I haven't been in the wizarding world since I met your father" Eileen said, " I wonder how it's changed"

" Mother please come with me" Past Severus begged

" I can't Sevy, now drop it, you don't want your father to hear us talking about the wizarding world do you?" Eileen asked

" Uh... no, my back is still trying to heal from the last whipping, why does he hate us so?" Past Severus asked

" He doesn't hate you, he just hates magic" Eileen said

" Well he's been beating me ever since I could remember, if that is what a parent is supposed to do then who needs enemies" Severus said

" I believe the term is with a friend like you who needs enemies" Tobias said coming into the kitchen with a glare on his face

" F-Father, I-I didn't hear you come in" Past Severus stammered

" Obviously" Tobias said with a glare, " You two talking about me behind my back?"

" Uh... n-no father" Past Severus stammered

" You lie" Tobias spat then he saw the letter, " Where did that letter come from?"

Past Severus looked fearful and he looked at his mother for help

" I-It's nothing dear, just a boarding school letter" Eileen said

" For freaks?" Tobias asked

Eileen was quiet

" He's not going" Tobias said firmly and walked into the living room yelling, " I SPENT NINE YEARS OF HIS LIFE TRYING TO BEAT OUT THE FREAKISHNESS IN HIM AND YET HE STILL GETS A BLOODY LETTER TO A FREAK SCHOOL. I DID NOT DO MY JOB RIGHT"

" Um... Sevy, maybe you should go out and play, maybe play with Lily Evans" Eileen suggested

" Yes mother" Severus said, he was relieved that he had permission to get out of the house, he didn't like his father mad, it always ended bad

" You knew my mum before school?" Harry asked

" Me told her she witch" Severus explained with a smirk, " Tuny Jeyus"

" Tuny? Oh aunt Petunia right?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Aunt Petunia was Jellous that mum is a witch and she isn't? Well that explains a lot" Harry said

The memory changed to Severus going outside and walking to the Evan's house

" Hi Sev, did you get your Hogwarts letter" Lily said after she opened her door

" Yah, my mother really wants me to go but my father does not" Past Severus said

" So what are you going to do?" Lily asked

" Well my mother is talking to him right now, I hope I can go" Past Severus said

" Yes, me too, I wonder what Hogwarts is like" Lily said

" Well from what my mother says, it's a big castle with a lot of secret passageways, the students are divided into four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" Past Severus explained

" Ooh I hope we are in the same house" Lily said excitedly

" Yah that will be great" Past Severus said with a smile

" So you want to play with Petunia and me?" Lily asked

" Sure, what do you want to play?" Past Severus asked

" I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYTHING WITH YOU TWO FREAKS" Petunia screamed from her bedroom

Lily sighed and whispered to Severus, " Petunia is jellous that I got a Hogwarts letter and she didn't"

Severus nodded in understanding

" Well I guess it's just you and me, come on lets go to the park" Lily said with a smile

Past Severus nodded and they walked side by side to the park

Severus sighed with a smile, he loved this memory, well this part of the memory

" I take it you and Mum were best friends growing up?" Harry asked

Severus nodded with a smile

The memory shifted into later that night when Past Severus came home

" Boy where have you been?" Tobias asked glaring

" I was with Lily Evans, Mother said I could" Past Severus said

" You leave that poor girl alone, you might taint her with your freakishness" Tobias said

" I'm not tainting her with anything" Past Severus protested

" Are you talking back to me boy?" Tobias asked getting up from his chair

Past Severus thought for a moment and then glared at his father, " Yes I am"

" Severus" Eileen gasped

" Well there's no point in lying to him, he's going to whip me anyway" Past Severus said

" Upstairs, now boy" Tobias said glaring

" No" Past Severus said

" I SAID NOW" Tobias yelled

" And I said no" Past Severus said

" Why you disobedient brat" Tobias spat and he punched Past Severus hard in the nose and a crack was heard

" TOBIAS" Eileen shrieked

" YOU STAY OUT OF THIS WOMAN" Tobias yelled

" NO" Eileen yelled and accioed her wand from it's hiding place

" What are you going to do with that?" Tobias asked threatenly

" What I should have done a long time ago" Eileen said, " STUPIFY"

Tobias was now knocked out unconcious

Eileen ran to her son who was holding his nose

" Come on Sevy let me see it" Eileen said

" No, it's fine" Past Severus said

" Severus let me see it" Eileen said a little firmer

Past Severus groaned but let his mother see his nose and Eileen cringed

" I'll do my best to fix that, this one is worse then all the others" Eileen said, " Why did you disobey him?"

" Cuz I'm sick of all of it, we should leave mother, leave and never come back" Past Severus said grabbing a cloth to help stop his bloody nose

Eileen sighed, " Maybe you're right"

" Thank you" Past Severus sighed with relief

" But where would we go?" Eileen asked

" The Wizarding world of course" Past Severus said

" The Wizarding world" Eileen said, " Ok I know of a place"

" Where?" Past Severus asked

" Spinners End" Eileen said, " It's where my parents live"

" Will the take us in?" Past Severus asked

" They will" Eileen said, " Now hurry and pack your things, we're leaving tonight, I can keep your father stunned for a while"

Past Severus nodded

" Let me fix that first" Eileen said and she waved her wand and aimed at Past Severus's nose and fixed the break, it wasn't perfect and now there was a hook in his nose

Eileen sighed, " I'm sorry Sevy, it's been broken way too many times"

" It's ok Mother, appearence isn't everything" Past Severus said then he ran up to his room to pack his belongings

" Huh, I always thought that the hooked nose was just a Snape trait" Harry said

Severus glared at Harry and rolled his eyes, " Now we get out of here?"

" Yes, now we can get out" Dumbledore said and a minute later they were out of the pensieve

" What point with last memie?" Severus asked

" Harry needed a better understanding on how to take care of you" Dumbledore explained

Severus huffed and pouted

Harry was really quiet, he didn't really know what to say, he couldn't believe that Sev's life was like his own, except his uncle didn't beat him like Sev's dad did. Harry sat down with Sev on his lap just thinking about everything he has witnessed

" Please tell me that bastard is in jail or something" Harry finally said

" He dead, thank Meryin" Severus said glaring down at his Hissy

" Well now I know why Professor why you chose me to look after him" Harry said

Dumbledore nodded sadly

" But you knew, all along" Harry accused

" Not all along, just... recently actually" Dumbledore said, " And I'm sorry, both of you

" Now that I know what Sev's nightmare is about, it will be easier to talk to him and get it off his chest" Harry said

Severus groaned

" Sev you'll feel better" Harry said, " You'll also feel better if you cry"

Severus shook his head

" Severus nobody is going to punish you when you cry, you have to get everything off your chest, it's not healthy to keep it inside" Dumbledore said, " Now I want you to bring down all of your shields"

Severus's eyes went wide and he shook his head no

" Come on Sev, you'll feel better" Harry said and he started rubbing cirlces on Severus's back

Severus shook his head no again

" Severus think of everything and everyone that has hurt you" Dumbledore said, " You need to get it off your chest"

Severus shook his head no but he was starting to look like he was about to cry

" Thats it, come on you're almost there" Dumbledore said

Severus tried not thinking about the sad things but Harry was rubbing his back and it felt so good that he was having a hard time keeping his shields up, everything that he occluded was coming to the surface, his disappointment that he and Lily were not in the same house, disappointed he and Lily drifted apart, sad that his father would abuse him because he was different, hated how everybody called him Snivelous, mad at himself because he called Lily a mudblood in anger and what friendship they had went down the drain and before he could even say sorry she died, mad at the mauraders for always teasing him because he got good grades and they didn't, sad that his mother died from cancer the list can go on and on and it was very overwelming for the fifteen month old and he started to bawl

" Thats it, Severus just let it out" Dumbledore said

Severus was bawling with his face in Hissy which later transfered to Harry's shoulder, Harry did not stop rubbing Severus's back

Severus bawling became loud sobs which became quiet sobs which became hiccups and then just silent tears which soon just became a tear here and there, it lasted for more than a half hour and Harry still didn't stop rubbing Severus's back

Severus was greatful that Harry didn't stop rubbing his back, he was also hugging him which made Severus feel safe

" Good boy Sev" Harry said, " You feel better now?"

Severus nodded and sighed with relief and content

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye

" I think my work here is done" Dumbledore said with a smile

Severus yawned and closed his eyes

" I think it's somebody's bedtime" Harry said

Severus nodded in agreement and hugged Hissy closer to himself

" Well then, I'll let you two at it and I bid you both good night" Dumbledore said

" Good night professor" Harry said

" Night night" Severus said sleepily not opening his eyes or raising his head from Harry's shoulder

Dumbledore chuckled and walked the two out the door


	12. Chapter 12

Harry didn't even put Severus in the bathtub, the little boy was so wiped out that he was asleep before they even got inside the rooms. All that Harry did was change his nappy and change his clothes into pajamas and put him to bed

After that night in Dumbledore's office every time Severus got a nightmare he would wake Harry up by crying and then tell Harry about it, Harry and Dumbledore were right, it helped him talk about it and every time he cried it was like a great big weight was off his shoulders. Every day Harry was helping Severus with his walking but Severus still had to hang onto furniture when he wanted to walk by himself and it frustrated him to no end, he couldn't wait until he was back to normal

" I need to make a potion that will get me back to normal, nobody else can do it" Severus thought to himself while Harry was giving him a bath

" Sev, yoohoo Sev you there" Harry asked, he was trying to get Severus's attention for five minutes to ask him which pajamas he wanted to wear, Harry finally waved his hand in Severus's face

" What?" Severus asked

" I asked what pajamas you wanted to wear" Harry said

" Gween Cauldrons" Severus said distractedly

" What's wrong Sev?" Harry asked taking Severus out of the tub and started drying him off

" Notin" Severus said

Harry gave him a look

" What? Notins wong, just thinking of pwoperties of woofbane potion" Severus explained

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes

" What?" Severus asked

" Take the kid out of potions , can't take the potions out of the kid" Harry said

Severus looked at Harry and rolled his eyes

" So I used different words, you get the point" Harry said, " So what book do you want to read?"

The book lasted a half hour and then Harry put Severus to bed

" I don't have the ingredients for the potion, I know what I'll need, this will be like the antidote to the shrinking solution" Severus thought to himself, " How in the world am I supposed to get to the apothecary in Diagon Alley? The floo is child proof and I can't ask anybody because they'll say no... wait a minute... Dervish and Banges might have what I'm looking for, they sell everything, and that's just in Hogsmeade... now if I had my wand then I can accio a boat and travel by black lake, get to Dervish and Banges, get the ingredients, go back to the boat, travel back to Hogwarts, return my wand, sneak back inside and crawl back in bed before Harry wakes up tomorrow"

It took a while for Severus to think all of that through and he finished thinking it when Harry came and and got himself ready for bed and climbed in bed, Severus was pretending to be asleep and then actually fell asleep

When Severus woke up at 2:30 in the morning and his eyes were wide

" I wasn't supposed to fall asleep" Severus thought then cast a wandless tempest, " Only 2:30, if I hurry I can make it before Harry gets up, it's Saturday so he sleeps in until nine"

Severus stood up and climbed over his crib and dropped down from the other side with a soft thump, he waited to see if Harry woke up but he didn't, then he crawled over to his shoes and put them on and then crawled to the bedroom door which was thankfully open, he crawled towards the portrait and waited for that to open which it did

" Ha, not baby proof" Severus thought with a smirk

He stood up with the help from the wall and wandlessly accioed his wand, he didn't know if that was going to work but luckily for him it did and he then accioed his traveling cloak and then put his wand in the pocket of that and made sure it was safe. After that Severus accioed Harry's pouch of pocket money he had and figured he'd be paid back later, then after he thought he had everything he left the room and crawled towards the steps

Severus was a little worried about the steps, he never tried them as a baby yet, he turned around and started climbing down the steps nice and slowly and very close to the rail just in case

Slowly but surely Severus made it down all the stairs and crawled to the Great Hall, it was 3:00 at the time

" Oh great, the door" Severus thought and sighed

All of a sudden he heard somebody coming, most likely a prefect

Severus crawled to the hourglasses where the house points were kept and hid behind them so nobody would see him and he waited until the prefect opened the front door and walked out, Severus hurriedly crawled after the prefect before the door shut

" That's going to be a problem when I get back" Severus thought but decided to worry about that later and he started crawling over to the black lake which took him another half hour since the grass was all dewy and he slipped a few times

When Severus got to the black lake he took out his wand and conjured a big branch into a small boat just the right size for Severus

" Latin words are hard for babies to say" Severus thought after his boat was conjured and then he climbed in and with his wand made the boat go

While Severus was on his little adventure Harry woke up at 4:30 having to go use the restroom, he had one to many butterbeers while doing his homework, when he was finished, he decided to check on Severus

When Harry peered down and didn't see Severus, he thought it was just the trick of the light from his wand and from him being tired, he rubbed his eyes and lit up the whole room prepared to say sorry if he woke Severus up, but when he looked down again Severus wasn't in his crib

" SEVERUS" Harry yelled expecting an answer but there was none

Harry took out his wand and tried accioing Severus to him but that didn't work either

" SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry yelled out in frustration and worry, Harry grabbed his robe and put his shoes on and he headed out of the rooms, he was going to notify Dumbledore that Severus was missing, no matter how much trouble he would be in

Harry got up the stairs to the office and knocked

" Come in Harry" Dumbledore said

Harry burst in and automatically blurted, " I can't find Severus"

Dumbledore's twinkle faded, " What do you mean?"

" I mean he isn't in the room, I tried accioing him, his cloak and shoes are gone and I don't know where he could be" Harry said

Dumbledore thought for a moment and checked the area where he put Severus's wand in and to his shock it was gone

" I believe our little Severus still knows wandless magic" Dumbledore said, " Do you still have that map of Hogwarts?"

Harry's eyes widened

Dumbledore nodded, " Yes I know about that map, and yes you may keep it"

" It's in my trunk, I updated it to Hogsmeade as well" Harry said

" Well, go get it" Dumbledore said

Harry nodded and ran back down to his rooms and to his trunk, rummaged through his trunk until he found the map and ran back up to Dumbledore's office panting but determined

Dumbledore cleared his desk and motioned for Harry to spread the map out over his desk

Harry did so and they started searching for Severus's name

Five minutes later they found Severus's name at the black lake heading towards Hogsmeade, he was almost on the train tracks

" Oh sweet Merlin" Harry gasped, " How in the world?"

" Worry about that later, go get him Harry and bring him back here" Dumbledore said, " I'll have a carriage waiting for you"

Harry nodded and left the map with Dumbledore and he headed out of the office and ran down the winding staircase and headed towards the Great Hall

The boat ride took a long time and Severus wasn't happy about that, now he had to hurry even more before everybody was up, he quickly made it towards the train tracks and then he crawled very carefully and slowly over them, then he quickly crawled towards Hogsmeade

" Why does Dervish and Banges have to be on the other side of Hogsmeade?" Severus thought grumpy as he crawled, " When can I walk on my own? This is so humiliating"

Harry got to the Great Hall and went outside, he was stopped by a prefect but Harry explained the situation and saw the carriage waiting for him, he got in and the Thestral was heading towards Hogsmeade

It was 5:15 by the time the carriage made it to Hogsmeade station and Harry got out, people were already walking around the village and walking around

" Oh great, how am I supposed to find Sev now?" Harry asked himself and started walking and searching

Harry searched for fifteen minutes and even more people came out making it harder for him, but finally Harry found Severus walking by secretly hanging on to the witches and wizards robes for a minute and heading past Honeydukes

" Smart kid" Harry thought then got rid of the thought and thought about whas Severus has done

Harry hurried up to Severus and the witch who he was next to

" SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE" Harry yelled angrily when he was close enough that only a few other people heard and most definatly Severus

Severus didn't like crawling so he decided to walk, he knew he couldn't walk on his own yet so he thought of a plan, he would touch everybody he came in contact with close enough to where it looked like they were holding his hand, it also looked like he wasn't alone here

Severus was doing that for five minutes until he touched a witch who was startled and turned to Severus

" Now what on earth are you doing out here little one?" The witch asked, " Where are you supposed to be at?"

" Oh great" Severus thought gloomy, then he thought of a skeam, he can trick her into taking him to Dervish and Banges

" Dervi and Bane" Severus said

" Dervish and Banges?" The witch asked

Severus nodded

" You want me to take you there?" The witch asked

Severus nodded

" Ok" The witch said and was about to pick him up

" Me walk" Severus said

" Ok, I'll help you all right?" The witch asked

Severus nodded with a smile

They walked for five minutes until to Severus's horror he heard Harry's angry voice yelling, " SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE"

Severus and the witch turned around and looked at Harry

" Young man don't go yelling like that, it's 5:30 in the morning" The witch said

" Sorry, I've been looking for Severus for a while now, I've been worried sick" Harry explained

" You called him Severus Tobias Snape right?" The witch asked

" Yes" Harry said

" Isn't he the potions professor?" The witch asked

" He is, but he was deaged into a baby, and right now he is a very naughty baby" Harry said and glared at Severus then turned his attention back on the witch, " I'm sorry for your trouble, I'll just be taking him back to Hogwarts"

" Not so fast young man, how do I know you're not going to kidnap him or something?" The witch asked with a raised eyebrow

" Because I'm Harry Potter" Harry said

" Prove it" The witch said, " And not with the scar, anybody can use polyjuice potion"

" How about my patronus?" Harry asked

" That'll work, everybody knows that" The witch said

" Expecto Patronum" Harry said and a silver stag came out of his wand

" Oh Merlin, you are Harry Potter, and this is Severus Snape the potions professor?" The witch asked

Harry nodded, " And like I said he has been a naughty boy and we must be returning back to Hogwarts"

" Yes of course, sorry" The witch said letting go of Severus's hand gently

Harry picked Severus up and was holding him very firmly

Severus crossed his arms and pouted, he didn't like being called naughty

" He was heading towards Dervish and Banges, I don't know why" The witch said

Harry thought for a moment and looked at Severus then figured it out, " I think I know why, he wanted to make a potion"

The witch nodded in understanding

" Well thank you for finding him and keeping him safe, but it's very early and we're both in our pajamas and he feels wet, in both sense of the words" Harry said

Severus's face turned red

The witch nodded in understanding and left

" Spwed it to the wold why don't you" Severus hissed

" After what you just pulled, just be lucky I'm not punishing you here this very minute" Harry snapped and readjusted Severus in his arms

Severus gasped and was quiet

Harry walked back to the carriage and on the seat was the diaper bag with nappies

Harry smirked at Dumbledore's cleverness

" Well Sev, you're in luck, we can fix one of your problems right now" Harry said

Severus groaned, " Too cold"

" Nah, it's warm in the carriage" Harry said and sat Severus down on the seat and took off his cloak and out fell Severus's wand and Harry's bag of pocket money

Harry picked up both and glared at Severus

Severus looked away, he didn't like the anger in Harry's eyes

" Lay down" was all Harry said in anger and Severus did as he was told

After Harry changed Severus's nappy and threw it away, Harry sat Severus on his lap and the thestral was on it's way back to Hogwarts


	13. Chapter 13

Severus was very worried about the punishment he had coming to him, he could tell that Harry was really really mad, it was coming off of him in waves, he knew that Dumbledore knew and if Dumbledore was mad then that wasn't a good sign because he rarely ever gets mad, right now he wished Harry would just say something, or loosen his grip on him because he couldn't even move

Harry was in his own thoughts while Severus was thinking about how mad everybody was, Harry was thinking how worried he was that Severus was hurt somewhere, he thought about how stupid he was for not child proofing the portrait, he was thinking about what could have happened to Severus, kidnappers, could have fallen into the lake and drowned, he was mad that Severus stole from him, of course he got it back, he was furious that Severus ran away and didn't think the plan through. Harry could tell that Severus was getting restless and was trying to wiggle to get out of the tight grip

" I'm not loosening my grip now just stay still" Harry said firmly and had anger in his voice

Severus gasped and jumped a little and looked up at Harry who was glaring down at him, Severus quickly turned away

" Is that what I look like when I glare at the students?" Severus thought to himself, " I don't like it anymore"

Nothing else was said on the way back to the castle, when they got back to the castle Harry stood up with Severus in his arms and readjusted Severus so he was on Harry's hip then Harry marched inside and headed towards Dumbledore's office

" Dumdore? No" Severus said trying to wiggle free

Harry ignored him and tightened his grip around Severus and kept walking up towards the winding staircase

" Chocolate Frogs" Harry spat and went up the winding staircase

" Ah Harry, I see you found Severus" Dumbledore said with no twinkle in his eye, he looked disappointed and Severus didn't like disappointing the headmaster

" Yes I have, he was heading towards Dervish and Banges, he not only took his wand but he stole from me as well" Harry said sitting down in one of the chairs with Severus tightly in his grasp

Harry handed over Severus's wand to Dumbledore who put it in a safe place

" I trust you got your money back?" Dumbledore asked returning

" Yes" Harry said

Dumbledore nodded, " So Severus is there anything you would like to say? Anything you care to explain?"

Severus shook his head no, if he looked up at the headmaster he knew he would cry and Harry is so mad that he will tell him not to cry and then since he wouldn't be able to stop he would get punished even harder then what he is going to get

" I see, well then Harry, I suggest you two go back to your rooms, there is much you two need to discuss" Dumbledore said disappointed

Harry nodded and took his map back and put it in his pocket then left the office with Severus still firmly in his arms

When Harry and Severus got back to the rooms Harry automatically placed Severus in his playpen and took out the toys

Severus hated the playpen anyway, but with no toys it was just awful

After Harry put Severus in the playpen Harry started child proofing his trunk, and the portrait, he then made sure that Severus couldn't get his wand and he child proofed everything else he could think of before facing Severus again

Harry walked over to Severus and picked him up again and walked over to the couch and sat down, he stood Severus up and trapped him between his legs facing him

" Now explain to me what in Merlin's name you were thinking" Harry said

Severus shook his head no with his head downcast

Harry grabbed Severus's chin and made him look at him, " Look at me Severus and explain" Harry said firmly

Severus looked like he was going to cry, he didn't like Harry being mad at him, and it's only been about a month since he's been deaged but he was starting to care for Harry and he didn't want to make Harry mad, and now he was very angry and so was Dumbledore

" S-so-sowy H-Hawy" Severus said feeling the tears come

" Sorry isn't an explanation" Harry said

Severus looked down again

" Don't look down at me" Harry said

Severus looked up and had tears in his eyes and he tried holding them back

" Don't hold back your tears Severus, you're feeling guilty and you're sad now let those tears come" Harry said finally letting go of Severus's chin

That was all it took, the tears came and Harry picked Severus up and sat him on his lap

" I sowy I runned away, I sowy I stole money, I sowy" Severus said

" Why did you do it?" Harry asked

" You know why" Severus said

" I have a feeling, but I want you to tell me" Harry said

" Wanna make ageing potion, yike antidote to swinking solutin" Severus said

Harry nodded in understanding, " And how would you brew it?"

Severus gasped, he didn't think that far ahead

" Flaw in your plan?" Harry asked

Severus nodded gloomy

" Sev as a baby you cannot do the things you can do as an adult, when are you going to learn that?" Harry asked, " It doesn't matter if you have your adult memories or not, you're still a baby"

Severus looked down

" I'm sorry Sev but the truth hurts" Harry said

Severus nodded

" And since you have been really naughty this morning, you must be punished" Harry said

Severus gasped and looked wide eyed at Harry but Harry didn't see the look, he stood up with Severus in his arms and he headed towards the bedroom

Harry sat Severus down on his bed and headed towards the bathroom to get the bath water ready

" After your punishment you're taking a bath" Harry explained from the bathroom

Severus didn't say anything, he just looked really sad and then crawled down from the bed, crawled towards his crib, took his shirt off and hung on to the bars of the crib and braced himself for the whipping he was going to get

Two minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom and looked at the bed where Severus was supposed to be but wasn't, then he saw him and Harry's face went pale, that looked like one of the memories from Sev's memory that Harry really didn't like

Harry walked over to Severus and the crib and saw Severus cringe

Harry made Severus let go of the bars and he picked him up and accioed a dining room table chair and conjured it into a rocking chair and sat down in that

" Severus what are you doing?" Harry asked

" Bwacing for punisment" Severus answered

Harry looked at Severus then at the spot he was just at and shook his head, " I am not going to whip you, that is abuse for children and for adults"

" You said punis" Severus said

" And you are going to get a punishment, but you're not going to be abused" Harry said

Severus looked confused

" You never had a spanking before?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

Harry sighed, " A spanking is when the naughty child is placed over the punishers lap face down and his bottom gets smacked a few times"

Severus gasped and looked scared

" It doesn't hurt as bad as getting whipped and there are no lasting marks and the sting will go away very soon" Harry explained

" Owy?" Severus asked

" Yes it will hurt, if it doesn't hurt then theres no point in the punishment, the punishment is to teach you a lesson that won't litteraly scar you for life" Harry explained

" Don't wanna get panked" Severus said

" I didn't want to have to come looking for you everywhere this early in the morning, I was worried sick, and when I knew where you were I was still very worried, Hogsmeade at 5:30 in the morning, who knows what could have happened to you, not only did you worry me half to death, you worried Dumbledore" Harry said

" I know, I sowy" Severus said

Harry sighed, " I know you are, but naughty boys must be punished so they learn not to do it again"

Severus sighed but nodded gloomy

Harry laid Severus over his knees face down and put his left arm over the boys back to keep him steady and then Harry swatted him

Severus yelped and began to whimper

" Running away is very naughty" Harry said and then landed another swat on Sev's bottom

" Owy" Severus said and then the tears came

" Stealing is also very naughty" Harry said and landed another swat

" Owy I so-sowy Hawy" Severus said and he was bawling

Harry adjusted Severus so he could get a better aim at Sev's sit spot and he landed another swat which made Severus cry harder

" I hope you learned your lesson" Harry said and started rubbing circles on Severus's back

It took Severus ten minutes to calm down and he snuck his hand back to rub his bottom

" All done?" Severus asked

" All done" Harry said

" Ony four?" Severus asked surprised

" Yes a well earned four swats to your bottom is enough" Harry said, " But you're not off the hook yet, for one week you are going to bed an hour early, and during that hour I want you to think about what you could have done instead of running off like that. Also for one week you do not get a story time before bed"

Severus's eyes widened and it looked like he was going to cry again but then he sighed and nodded sadly

" Come on it's time for your bath then you're going back to bed" Harry said

He picked the still teary eyed but yet very tired Severus and laid him on the changing table and undressed him then took him to the bathroom and gently sat him in the water

Severus hissed when his bottom hit the warm water

" Yes, your bottom is going to sting for a while but no real damage is done" Harry explained

Severus nodded in understanding

Once Severus's bath was done Harry put Severus in Gryffindor color pajamas with only a whine from Severus

" Not Gwiffindor" Severus whined

" Well according to what you would say if you were an adult, what you did was very Gryffindorish, AKA foolish, therefore you're getting the Gryffindor pajamas" Harry said, " And you remember the deal we made? Well we're sticking to it"

Severus groaned, he didn't like how his words backfired on him

Harry made a deal with Severus when he was teething, the deal was that Severus can wear whatever he wanted but when he was naughty then Harry got to pick out the clothes, and Harry always picked Gryffindor colors, it was a different kind of punishment

After Severus was dressed Harry carried him back to the rocking chair and sat down and started rubbing his back while rocking back and forth

Severus put his head down on Harry's shoulder, he felt very safe in Harry's arms and he felt really bad for what he did this morning

" I sowy" Severus whispered again with a single tear

" I know" Harry said and he kissed the top of Sev's head and just rocked back and forth until Severus fell asleep


	14. Chapter 14

Later that morning neither Severus or Harry woke up until about noon and during the day Severus was really quiet. Harry and Severus were getting ready to go out for a picnic with Hermione and Ron, it was such a nice bright sunny day that Hermione decided to go on a picnic

" Bring your broom Harry" Ron said

" Ron I can't go flying I need to" Harry said but didn't finish

" I'll watch Professor Snape for you" Hermione said

" Me Sevus, not Pwofessor now" Severus said gloomy from his empty playpen

" You don't mind?" Hermione asked

Severus shook his head no

Hermione smiled at the little boy but then noticed that Severus didn't have any toys to play with, Hermione looked around the room and saw that it barely looked like a baby even lived here

" Harry" Hermione asked

" What" Harry asked packing the diaper bag

" Where are all of Severus's toys? How come his playpen is empty?" Hermione asked

" He was very naughty this morning and five minutes in the playpen without toys isn't going to hurt him any" Harry explained walking out of the bedroom

" Oh Harry you can't punish a baby, he doesn't know better" Hermione said following him

Harry sighed and turned around facing Hermione " Hermione, Severus ran away last night, stole money, accioed his wand, and went to Hogsmeade walking to Dervish and Banges to buy ingredients so he could make a potion that nobody has ever made before. Do you have any idea what I was going through trying to find him?" Harry asked

Hermione's mouth dropped, " He did all of that?"

Harry nodded, " He is being punished for it right now"

" Well make sure you bring his toys for our picnic, if you're going flying, he can play" Hermione said stubbornly

" I know, I am, oh be sure to read to him, he likes books" Harry said accioing a few of the children's books and then the snake ball from the bedroom

" Hey mate, how come Snape's wearing Gryffindor colors? It wasn't his choice I bet" Ron said with a smirk

" No" Severus said, " Not my choice"

" No it wasn't his choice, but when he is naughty then I pick out his clothes, that was the deal we made when he was teething" Harry said

" Bad deaw" Severus said with a pout

Severus was wearing a red shirt with a lion on the front and gold pants that have little snitches on them

" Harry that's a really mean thing to do to Severus" Hermione scolded, " He shouldn't be forced to wear Gryffindor colors if he doesn't want to"

" Hermione, this is the only way to teach Severus a lesson" Harry said

" Talk to him and tell him it's wrong" Hermione suggested

" He still has his adult memories, talking doesn't do much" Harry said, " Severus doesn't like his punishment but he does accept it"

" Yet it go Gwanger" Severus said defeated, " Can I get out now?"

Harry bent down and picked Severus up

" Hissy?" Severus asked

Harry got in the diaper bag and grabbed the snake and gave it to Severus who hugged it very tight

" So are you all packed and ready to go?" Ron asked

" Yah, I shrunk my broom" Harry said

Ron nodded, " Well lets go then"

" I walk?" Severus asked

" Later" Harry said, " To busy in the castle"

" Harry do you want me to carry Severus for you? Or the bag?" Hermione asked

" No Hermione, you're carrying the picnic basket, your hands are full" Harry said

" Well what about Ronald" Hermione asked with a glare his way

" What?" Ron asked

" Help Harry" Hermione said

" I'm fine really" Harry said

" I'll carry the diaper bag" Ron said taking it off Harry's shoulders

Harry sighed but thanked Ron then readjusted Severus

They walked out into the Great Hall entrance and then outside and close to the black lake where they set up the picnic

" Wow I wonder what was dragged into the water, the track looks fresh" Ron said studying the track

" Boat" Severus said

" Boat? What boat?" Ron asked

" By Hogsmeade" Severus said pointing

" That's how you got to Hogsmeade? You went by boat?" Harry asked surprised and shocked

" Um... yes" Severus said a little scared

Harry just glared for a second then rolled his eyes, " How in Merlin's name did you get a boat?"

" Conjured fwom wood, yatin hard" Severus said

" Especially when you can't say your Rs and Ls very well" Harry said, " Now stay away from the water, you don't want to accidently fall in"

Severus nodded

Hermione passed the plates around and for lunch they had turkey sandwiches, Severus had peanut butter and jelly since the turkey would be a little tough for him, applesauce, and chocolate pudding

" Come on Harry, lets go flying" Ron said standing up

" Yah in a minute, hey Hermione you mind playing with him?" Harry asked

" Oh I'd love to play with him, Severus what do you want to play?" Hermione asked excited

" Snake baw" Severus said

" Snake ball? What's snake ball?" Hermione asked

Harry got the snake ball out of the diaper bag

" This is the snake ball, it hisses every time you catch it" Harry explained

" What does it say?" Hermione asked

" Hi" Harry said

" Come on Gwanger, yets pway Snake baw" Severus urged

" Yes we'll play but can you please stop calling me Granger and call me Hermione?" Hermione asked

Severus looked really confused

" Or Mione if it's easier" Hermione said

Severus nodded, " Mione" and giggled

" I'll be back in about an hour, thanks Hermione" Harry said and then turned to Severus, " Now Sev you behave for Hermione now you hear?"

" Yes Hawy" Severus said then lifted his arms up for a hug

Harry smiled and lifted Severus up and gave him a hug

" Awe that's so cute" Hermione gushed

Severus's face turned red

" Hermione don't embarrass him like that, it took forever for him to trust me this much" Harry said

" Oh, sorry" Hermione said, " He's just really cute"

Severus smirked, " We pway now?"

" Yes, now we play" Hermione said

Harry took his broom and followed Ron to the Quidditch Pitch


	15. Chapter 15

The whole time Harry was flying his broom his mind wandered towards thinking about Severus, hoping that Hermione was taking good care of him

" I wonder if this is what it feels like to be a parent" Harry thought

" Harry, Harry, Harry" Ron said

" What?" Harry asked finally hearing Ron

" Where's your mind today?" Ron asked, " You just missed the snitch"

" Oh, sorry, I was just thinking" Harry said

" About?" Ron asked

" Severus" Harry said

" Will you stop thinking about that greasy git that you are forced to baby sit and have some non greasy git fun?" Ron asked

" Will you stop calling him a greasy git?" Harry asked, " If you haven't noticed, I wash his hair every night and it's no longer greasy looking"

" Ok ok sorry, but can you stop thinking about him for a few minutes and actually play catch the snitch with me?" Ron asked

Harry sighed but then smiled, he loved catch the snitch, because playing with Ron, he mostly always wins

After the hour of flying the broom was up the two guys walked back to Hermione and Severus, Hermione was reading Severus a story when they got back

" Hi we're back, how was he?" Harry asked

" He's a very good and sweet boy" Hermione said hugging Severus

" Good and sweet are not two terms I would define Snape" Ron mummbled to himself but everybody else heard it

" Ronald Bilius Weasley" Hermione chidded getting Severus off of her lap and walking over to Ron

" You heard that?" Ron asked shocked

" We all heard it" Harry said lifting Severus up who actually started crying

Harry began rubbing comforting circles around Severus's back

" Ok why is Snape crying?" Ron asked

" Uh, maybe because Severus is a baby" Hermione said

" Ron you need to stop calling Severus names" Harry said with a glare

" And calling Severus a greasy git even if he isn't a baby is very rude and mean" Hermione said

" Name calling hurts more as a baby though" Harry said

" How do you know?" Ron asked

" Because Severus doesn't openly cry like this" Harry said still rubbing soothing circles on Sev's back

Ron was taken aback and then finally looked ashamed " Sorry"

" Don't say sorry to me, say it to Severus" Harry said

" No say sowy" Severus said in Harry's shoulder, he didn't want anybody to see him crying, " He don't mean it" Severus took his head off of Harry's shoulder, "Hawy we go home now?"

Harry could almost cry when he saw the sad eyes on Severus's face, " Yes, we can go home now"

Severus nodded and laid his head back on Harry's shoulder

It didn't take long for them to pack because of the use of magic and this time Hermione shrunk everything so she can carry everything, she didn't want Ron to carry anything because they were returning to Harry and Severus's room and she knew Harry and Severus didn't want Ron there

" Pway Baw when we get home?" Severus asked not lifting his head

" Yes we can play ball for a while then you're taking a nap" Harry said

" Kay" Severus said

Harry, Hermione and Severus got to the rooms and went inside, Ron headed up to Gryffindor Tower red in the face

" Harry I'm really sorry for the way Ron's been acting" Hermione said

" Yes I know you are, but you shouldn't be sorry, it's his fault... and we're not going to treat you like an owl again like we did in fourth year" Harry said with a smirk

Hermione smiled

" When he finally is Sorry, he will appologias on his own, until then... well I'm thinking about giving him the cold shoulder" Harry said

" Yes... It's for the best I guess" Hermione said and sighed

" We'll see you later, Sev looks tired and is going to take a nap soon" Harry said

" Oh right, I'll see you two later then" Hermione said and then kissed the top of Severus's head before she left, " He is just so cute" Hermione cooed then left the room

" Don't yike kisses" Severus said rubbing his head where Hermione kissed him

Harry chuckled

" Not cute either" Severus said

" Hmm, well that's where we disagree" Harry said with a smirk

Severus looked up at Harry and raised his eyebrow

Harry took Severus into the bathroom and had him look at himself in the mirror. This was the first time Severus saw himself since he's been deaged

" Ok maybe I am cute" Severus said, " But I don't yike kisses" Severus frowned

" You might have to get used to it, Hermione and a lot of the other girls think you're cute, and Hermione is your babysitter during Quidditch practice" Harry said trying to hide his smirk

" Oh gweat mow kisses" Severus pouted

" No, just from Hermione, I'll make sure of that" Harry said really amused, " So you want to play ball before your nap?"

Severus nodded, " I walk?"

" Ok" Harry said

He got Severus off of the counter and slowly they walked towards the living room and Harry moved the coffee table so they had room to play

They played ball for a half hour until Harry told Severus he had to take an hour nap, it was 2:00 in the afternoon and if he slept for later than an hour he wouldn't get to sleep at 6:30

" Change cwothes pwease?" Severus asked while being carried to the changing table

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus and shook his head no

" How yong untiw I pick?" Severus asked

" I haven't decided yet, don't hold your breath" Harry said changing Severus's nappy

Severus sighed, " I sowy"

" I know you are, but that doesn't lesson the punishment" Harry said standing Severus up

Severus stuck out his bottom lip and sighed

Harry carried Severus to his crib, laid him down and covered him up

" Hissy?" Severus asked

Harry accioed Hissy to Severus

" Now go to sleep, I'll wake you up in an hour" Harry said

Severus nodded and closed his eyes


	16. Chapter 16

That night Harry and Severus ate dinner in their rooms, mostly because it was an early dinner so Harry could get Severus to bed by 6:30. Severus knew this was the reason why they were eating early and he didn't like it

Harry put Severus in Gryffindor looking pajamas much to Severus's dislike

" Don't wanna go to bed ewy" Severus pouted being laid down in his crib

" Severus you're starting your punishment" Harry explained covering him up

" Spanking enough" Severus said glaring

Harry shook his head no

" But it too ewy" Severus protested sitting up

" Gives you an hour to think what you did wrong and what you could have done right" Harry explained, " Now lay down"

" Wead book pwease" Severus asked not laying down

Harry shook his head no

Severus stuck his lip out and looked like he was going to cry

"Pwease wead book?" Severus asked

Harry could hear the sadness in the little boys voice but he had to be stern and not give in, the little boy was very naughty and he had to be taught a lesson

" You need to learn right from wrong and that you're not always going to get what you want" Harry said

" It just a book" Severus protested and tears started falling down

" And I told you I'm not going to read to you, it's part of your punishment for running away, and stealing to get ingredients for a potion that doesn't even exist" Harry said

Severus didn't say anything, he put his head down and cried silent tears, " I sowy" Severus whispered sadly

Harry didn't like how sad Severus was, it was making himself sad. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes then he picked Severus up who automatically cried in Harry's shoulder

Harry started patting Severus on the back trying to calm the baby down

" Ok one story then will you go to bed?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and smiled weakly

Harry smiled back and then picked out a book that had a snake on it

" Hissy?" Severus asked

" Ok " Harry said

Harry accioed Hissy towards him. Severus was happy when he hugged his snake and got situated on Harry's lap so he could read him a story

The story took only five minutes to finish much to Severus's dismay but he agreed to go to bed after one story

Harry put Severus back down in his crib and covered him up with the blanket

" Hissy cowd too" Severus said

Harry smirked, he hoped Severus didn't realize how childish he is becoming but he readjusted the baby blanket and got Hissy underneath too

" Anything else?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

" Ok, go to sleep" Harry said

Severus nodded with a sigh and closed his eyes

Harry smiled and walked out of the room but left the door open a crack like he does every night to make sure Severus was ok, then he started on his Potions homework Professor Slughorn assigned

Two weeks later Severus was finally ungrounded which meant he could wear what he wanted to wear and go to bed at his normal bedtime, he was now eighteen months old and he could walk on his own without much help and he was learning how to run all by himself.

He still didn't like Ron very much, mostly because Ron still thought of Severus as a Greasy Git. The Slytherins were still trying to get Severus but now Severus told them no himself, the only Slytherin who stopped trying to get him was Draco.

Severus was also being really embarrassed when he soild his nappy, it wasn't like he wasn't embarrassed before but now he was even more embarrassed, according to Harry's parental books that was normal, he couldn't wait until Severus was old enough to start being potty trained, Severus couldn't wait either but he was still too young for that and had a short attention span.

Severus liked playing with his ball and he could now say most of his Ls the Rs were still kind of hard for him and Draco thought it was cute how Severus called him Dwaco, and Harry still thought it was cute how he was Hawy. Draco was the only one that Severus trusted to be with but only if Harry was with him, Harry wasn't very trusting and always had his wand out when Draco came over to play with Severus which was everyday now since Draco persuaded Harry to let him play with Severus and Severus wanted Draco to play with him

" I don't get it" Harry said giving Severus a bath

" What?" Severus asked

" How come you trust Malfoy but none of the other Slytherins?" Harry asked

" Don't call him Malfoy, call him Dwaco" Severus said

Harry smirked, " Fine I'll call him Dwaco"

" Not funny" Severus said with a pout

" Oh I'm only teasing" Harry said

" Don't yike being teased by Potters" Severus snapped

Harry had a flash back of his fifth year and the pensieve incident, " Ok ok sorry, you still didn't answer my question though"

" Dwaco my Godson" Severus explained

" Oh... well that makes sense, how come you don't trust the others?" Harry asked, " You're their head of house... or were their head of house"

Severus rolled his eyes, " They might find out I'm a spy" Severus said, " Most kids in Syitherin's parents follow V...V" Severus got mad that he couldn't say Voldemort yet

" Voldemort?" Harry asked

Severus nodded annoyed, " Stupid Ls and Rs"

" You'll get the hang of it soon, just another month and a half until you're two" Harry said cheerfully, " Then we can start potty training"

" Good" Severus said

" Speaking of that, it'll be Christmas when you're two, what do you want from Santa?" Harry asked smirking

" Haha very funny" Severus said sarcastically

" Just answer the question" Harry said

" You don't have to get me anything" Severus said

" I know, but I'm going to" Harry said

Severus sighed, " I don't know... supwise me if you must... just nothing Gryffindor"

Harry smirked, " Yah all right, now head back so I can wash your hair"

Severus laid his head in the water so Harry could wash his hair

" You know, I'm supwised the Dawk Yod hasn't summoned any of us yet" Severus said after Harry put him in his pajamas

" How long has it been?" Harry asked

" A while" Severus said

" Well maybe he has but not you since you don't have the mark" Harry said

" I hope you wight" Severus said

Two nights later Harry had a dream, or in this case a vision of Voldemort getting really angry that Severus was turned into a baby and was now in Harry's care, Harry's scar was burning with pain and he was trying to occlude his mind, Harry woke up with his scar still burning and he was soaked in sweat, but what really scared him was that Severus was screaming in pain

Harry hurried towards the crib and picked Severus up who was screaming and crying together also to his horror Severus was clutching his left arm, Sev automatically buried his face in Harry's chest

" DOBBY! DOBBY" Harry yelled while trying to calm down Severus

Dobby popped in, " Yes Harry Potter sir?"

" Dobby get me an icepack, and the baby pain reliever laced with calming draught potion... after that go get Dumbledore... quick" Harry said frantic

" Yes Harry Potter sir" Dobby squeaked and then popped and came back a minute later with the items then popped again to get Dumbledore

Harry uncorked the vial of potion with his teeth

" Here Severus take the potion, you'll feel better" Harry tried to coax the distraught child

Severus shook his head no, he was so confused and in pain that he wasn't thinking straight

Harry sat down in the rocking chair and gently moved Sev's hand that was holding his left forearm much to Severus's whimpering and put the ice on the place where the mark would be

" Here Sev, take the potion, it's a pain reliever" Harry said

Severus looked at the potion through teary eyes and then nodded

Harry held the potion to Severus's lips and helped him swallow it then began rubbing Severus's back after Sev buried his face in Harry's chest again soaking Harry's pajamas in the process

Dumbledore came down two minutes later looking very worried

" Harry what happened?" Dumbledore asked walking in the bedroom

" It's Voldemort, he was very angry when he heard that Sev was turned into a baby and is now in my care, so mad that he was abusing his power with the dark mark and it was burning Sev, it seems like the ice and pain reliever is working some" Harry said

" I thought Severus doesn't have the mark" Dumbledore said confused

" He doesn't, I don't know why he is still getting the effects of the mark when he doesn't have it" Harry said

" Still there" Severus whispered

" What?" Harry asked

" Mawk still on my awm, just can't see it because I'm a baby" Severus explained, " Won't see it until I'm seventeen"

" I'm so sorry Severus, I wish I would have known" Dumbledore said

" Not your fault, I didn't know either" Severus said sadly then cuddled up to Harry again still crying and holding the ice on his arm, " Hissy?"

Harry pointed to the crib and Dumbledore got the snake and handed it to Severus

" Thank you" Severus said and he hugged his snake

" What are we going to do Professor?" Harry asked

" I'm afraid the only thing we can do is make Severus as comfortable as possible when Voldemort summons his followers, I think the pain reliever and the ice works, keep doing that, because I have a feeling this is only going to get worse when Severus doesn't show up" Dumbledore said sadly

Severus whimpered and Harry began to rub comforting circles around Severus's back

" Harry who told Voldemort that Severus was deaged?" Dumbledore asked

" I don't know, I didn't see his face, he was wearing a mask" Harry said

" Discwibe" Severus said

" Well, he was one of the chubbiest ones there" Harry said

" Cwabbe or Goyle" Severus said

" Wow that narrows it down a bunch" Harry said

" Have Dwaco talk to Vincent and Gweg" Severus told Dumbledore

Dumbledore nodded

" Or... would Draco's father know who told?" Harry asked, " Why don't we just ask Draco? He comes here everyday"

" We twy" Severus said finally done crying but still had tears, " If Yucius don't know we have Dwaco talk to Vincent and Gweg"

" Good plan" Harry said, " How does your arm feel?"

" Still huwts" Severus said, " I seepy"

Harry knew that by the lack of sobs and the fact that the potion had a calming draught and Harry was rubbing Severus's back and theres the fact that it's only 1:00 in the morning

" Well it seems we have a plan and there really isn't anything else we can do tonight but get some sleep, I'll see you two in the morning, I'll excuse you from classes Harry, seeing as I don't think you are going to get much sleep tonight" Dumbledore said

Harry nodded his thanks

" I'll show myself out" Dumbledore said

Harry nodded and then went to put Severus back down in his crib

" No" Severus said

" What's wrong?" Harry asked

" I seep with you" Severus said with pleading eyes

Harry sighed but nodded and returned to his bed and laid Severus down and got in himself

" Night yight?" Severus asked

Harry nodded and accioed the night light and said lumos to it and the green glow appeared

" Is that better?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and closed his eyes after cuddling his Hissy and scooted closer to Harry

Harry wrapped his arm around Severus protectively and that is how they both fell asleep


	17. Chapter 17

The next day during Transfiguration Harry went up to Draco and told him that they needed to talk to him and Harry sounded very serious

" What is this about Pot... Harry?" Draco asked

" Last night" Harry said

Draco's eyes widened and he nodded

That afternoon after classes were over Draco came over at his usual time to Harry and Severus's rooms and said the password

" How do you know about last night?" Draco asked after he came in

Harry was reading to Severus who was holding his Hissy

" Kind of hard not knowing when I saw it in a vision and Severus's left arm was burning something fierce" Harry said

" But he doesn't have the mark, I know that for a fact" Draco said

" Still getting effects of mawk" Severus said sadly

Harry started patting Severus's back comfortingly" We want to know if you know who told Voldemort" Harry said and saw Draco shudder

" Will you please stop saying the Dark Lord's name?" Draco asked

Harry sighed, " Fine"

" Ok first of all, no I don't, my father rarely tells me anything that goes on during the meetings" Draco said

" Ok, well we figured out that it was either Crabbe's dad or Goyle's dad, we want you to ask Crabbe and Goyle if they told their dad's about Severus being deaged" Harry said

" Yah I can do that, but what will that accomplish?" Draco asked

" They be in twobble" Severus said and rolled his eyes like it was obvious

" I don't want them to get in trouble" Draco said, " They're my best friends"

" Yah and your best friends just ratted your godfather out to Vold... sorry you know who, some friends they are" Harry said

Draco glared at Harry

" Did you make them friends on your own or was it your dad's influence?" Harry asked

Draco glared and growled, " Father's influence"

" Not to mention they're not very smart, No offense Draco but you can do better than that" Harry said

" Yah well what do you know? Your two best friends are a mudblood and a blood traitor" Draco spat

" Dwaco enough" Severus scolded standing up on the couch to look at least a bit menacing

" Yes sir" Draco said

" Sev sit down" Harry said controlling his anger and sitting Severus back on his lap

Harry had to count to ten or he would have hexed Draco right then and there but after he calmed down he started talking, " You know, I never understood what a blood traitor is, I know what a mudblood is and that is very wrong and whoever made it up should be damned to Hell. What I want to know is what exactly is a blood traitor?" Harry asked

" Blood traitor means that a pureblood family likes muggleborns and muggle things" Draco said, " Your father would be an example of a blood traitor"

" I see, because he married a muggleborn" Harry said

" Exactly" Draco said

" Tell me something Draco, what makes Purebloods better than half bloods and muggle borns?" Harry asked

" We just are" Draco said importantly

" Yet your father follows a half blood" Harry said

" What?" Draco asked astonished

" It's true, Voldemort is a half blood, he told me during second year when I was down in the Chamber of Secrets" Harry said

" What do you mean he told you?" Draco asked

" Well it wasn't Voldemort physically, it was actually a memory of Tom Riddle when he was sixteen who is now Voldemort. He changed his name because he didn't want to keep his and I quote, Filthy muggle father's name" Harry said, " So your father and all the other Death Eaters are actually following a half blood, a half blood who doesn't like muggles... what a hippocrate"

Draco looked shocked, " I knew I didn't like that snake"

Harry and Severus gasped

" You don't like Voldemort?" Harry asked taking Severus off of his lap and sitting him on the couch and standing up

Draco stood up as well and began pacing " No of course not, I see the after affects of what happens, my father has been under the Cruciatus curse far too many times, and every time he comes home shaking and looks really pale, and every time he is summoned mother and I worry whether or not we're going to have him back or not, Potter the main reason why I'm not hexing you right now is because I want you alive so you can kill that bastard"

" So will you ask Crabbe and Goyle? That will bring us one step closer into killing him" Harry said

Draco stopped pacing " I'll do whatever it takes, I still won't like it because they are my best friends, and that is your fault Potter" Draco said

" How is having Crabbe and Goyle as your best friends my fault?" Harry asked

Draco walked over and was in Harry's personal space, " Because you didn't take my hand" Draco spat

Harry's memory flashed to first year when Draco introduced himself on the train, he was acting like a prat then

" We could have been best friends if you took my hand" Draco said, " I can't imagine why you didn't"

Harry smirked, " You ready for the sad story of my life?"

" What sad story? You're the boy who lived and now the chosen one, what could possibly be sad about that?" Draco asked

" Oh you'll be surprised" Harry said, " You might want to get comfortable"

Draco took one of the dining room chairs and sat in it while Harry took his seat and Severus crawled back in his lap and got comfortable

" You both ready for the story?" Harry asked

" Yes please tell us what was so sad about your life" Draco said sarcastically

Harry rolled his eyes, " I never told anybody the full details of this, so you two should be lucky" He began his tale, " Once upon a time on Halloween night of 1981..."

Harry told how after his parents died he was left at his Aunt and Uncle's house because of blood protection, he told them how he had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs while his cousin had two bedrooms, and the only reason why he had a bedroom now was because the first letter he ever received was the Hogwarts letter and it was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. He told them how he didn't get much food to eat and how his punishments were being locked in the cupboard and no food for a week most times, he told them how the only clothes he got were of his cousins hand-me-downs after they were no good even for a Goodwill or a Thrift store, and finally he told them why he didn't take Malfoy's hand that day on the train

" My first ever friend was Ron, he was the first one that was ever nice to me... well who was my age, I can't forget Hagrid, and when you started badmouthing him I got defensive and that is why I refused to shake your hand" Harry explained

Draco still looked confused, " That wasn't the first time we met though"

" Madame Malkins was the first place we met, I had a bad impression of you there too when you started talking bad about muggleborns and them not knowing about the wizarding world, well I was like a muggleborn because I didn't know a thing about the wizarding world, I didn't even know I was famous at the time" Harry explained, " Draco if you didn't have a snobby attitude all the time then you would have real friends and you might have been friends with me a long time ago, as a matter of fact, I was almost put in Slytherin, but no offense you were one of the reasons why I didn't want to be in Slytherin, I didn't like your attitude"

Draco was quiet for a while but then he spoke, " Talk about a slap in the face"

Harry nodded

" So what do you think of me now?" Draco asked

Harry looked serious for a long while, then got Severus off of his lap and went over to Draco and stuck out his right hand

" I told you, I can figure out the wrong sort for myself... you no longer are in that category" Harry said and smiled when Draco shook his hand  
" So does this mean we're friends?" Draco asked

Harry nodded

Draco smiled

" Now that's taken cawe of, can we pway now?" Severus asked getting down from the couch and walking up to the two boys

" Sure, what do you want to play?" Harry asked

" I wanna go fying" Severus said

" Flying?" Harry asked, " You're a little young"

" No he's not, they have toddler brooms" Draco said

" Isn't that a little dangerous?" Harry asked

" Harry, they only go five feet up in the air, and their are charms that make it so they don't fall off" Draco explained

" Can we go get one?" Severus asked, " Pwease?"

" You cannot deny a Pwease" Draco teased with a smile

" Sure, we can go get one" Harry said with a smile

" Yey" Severus cheered walking towards the bedroom knowing that Harry would change his nappy before they leave

" Harry does he realize how childish he acts?" Draco whispered

" Oh I hope not, and I hope he remembers it when he's back to normal" Harry whispered with a chuckle

" Come on Hawy, Dwaco, yets go" Severus said coming back and pulling on their legs

" Hold your horses" Harry said

" What howses?" Severus asked

" Muggle expression, meaning... not so fast" Harry said

" But I wanna bwoom" Severus said just about to pout

" Yes, but we have to ask Dumbledore if we can go to Hogsmeade" Harry said

" He'll say yes, he aways say yes to you" Severus said

" Dumbledore's little Golden Boy" Draco teased

" Ok if I'm his little Golden Boy then you're the Slytherin Prince" Harry said

" No that would be you oh Heir of Slytherin" Draco mocked

"I am not the Heir of Slytherin" Harry said, " Even though I speak parseltongue"

" Who is the Heir of Slytherin anyway?" Draco asked

" That would be Voldemort" Harry said

Draco shivered again and glared

" Sorry, it slips, I don't see why everybody is afraid of that name, fear the name only increases fear in the thing itself, if more people said his name the less fear of him people would have" Harry said

" I heard of that somewhere before... I think Granger said something like that" Draco said

" Second year at Flourish and Blotts, where I had the pleasure of meeting your father" Harry said sarcastically

" Oh yah, that was when Lockhart singled you out and gave you all of his books, free of charge" Draco said

" Yah, I gave them to Ginny" Harry said

" Can you two pwease stop talking and ask Dumdore if we can go to Hogsmeade, pwease" Severus asked impatient

" Yah alright Sev" Harry said picking Severus up and going into the bedroom to change his nappy

After Harry changed Sev's nappy and Draco packed the diaper bag they headed towards Dumbledore's office to ask if they can go to Hogsmeade to purchase Severus a toddler's broom

" So what's the password to this thing?" Draco asked

" Chocolate Frogs" Harry said with a smirk and the staircase started moving, " After you"

Draco went first followed by Harry and Severus

" Come in" Dumbledore said before they even knocked

" How does he do that?" Draco asked

" Don't know, he been doing it for... ever" Severus said, " Hey I got an R wight" Severus smiled

" Good job Sev" Harry said with a smile

Severus grinned even wider, he liked being praised

" What can I do for you three gentlemen?" Dumbledore asked

" Can we go to Hogsmeade?" Severus asked before Harry got a chance

" Hogsmeade? What do you need to get at Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore asked

" Bwoom" Severus said

" A broom?" Dumbledore asked

" Yes, for me" Severus said, " I wanna fy" Severus said

" I see" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

" So can we go?" Draco asked

" I don't see why not, but I want you to go with at least two other friends, the more the better in these dark times" Dumbledore said

" Well how about Hermione and somebody from your friends Draco?" Harry asked

" Nah, Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid, just have your two sidekicks Harry" Draco said

" Not Won" Severus said

" We'll go see who wants to come" Harry said, " Thank you Professor for giving us permission"

" You're very welcome, now hurry you three" Dumbledore said

The three boys nodded and headed out of the office and headed up towards Gryffindor Tower

When they got to Gryffindor Tower Draco and Severus waited outside since they weren't Gryffindors

" I'll be back in about five minutes" Harry said and whispered the password so Draco and Severus didn't hear it

Harry looked for Hermione first

" Hey Hermione are you busy?" Harry asked

" Harry I'm studying" Hermione said

" You're always studying, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with Draco Severus and I?" Harry asked

" What for?" Hermione asked

" To get Severus a broom" Harry answered

" Harry, Severus is one and a half years old, he's way too young for a broom" Hermione said and glared at Harry

" Actually according to Draco they have toddler brooms that only go about five feet up in the air, we already got permission from Dumbledore but he wants you and somebody else with us, the more the better you know in these dark times" Harry said

" Very well, I still think it's a bad idea" Hermione said with a sigh, " Who else are you inviting?"

" Um... I don't know... How about Neville?" Harry suggested

" He's working with Professor Sprout today" Hermione said

" Well who's here?" Harry asked

" Ron" Hermione said

" You say my name?" Ron asked coming down from the boys dorm

" Hermione you know he can't come" Harry said

" Go where?" Ron asked

Harry sighed, " Dumbledore gave Draco, Severus and me permission to go to Hogsmeade but we have to take two others because it's better with a large group... you don't get along with either Severus or Draco"

" Since when do you call that ferret face Draco?" Ron asked with a glare

" Since we became friends" Harry said

" I'm supposed to be your best mate" Ron said

" And you are, but you don't get along with Severus and Draco who are going" Harry explained

" I can be civilized" Ron said with a huff

" Will you say sorry to Severus for what you said to him during our picnic" Harry asked

Ron sighed, " Yah, I've been thinking about that and you're right, I was a git by saying that, he's only a baby... I'll apologize"

Both Harry and Hermione smiled

" Now what about Draco?" Harry asked

" If he doesn't call me a mudblood then I'm ok" Hermione said

" As long as he doesn't call me a weasel or make fun of my family in any way then I'm ok" Ron said

" Ok, but don't call him ferret face or ferret and he'll be fine" Harry said, " Oh... he doesn't like Voldemort"

Hermione and Ron were shocked

" So we can trust him?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded

" Good" Ron said

" Maybe you can become friends with him too" Harry suggested

" Lets not get hasty, just being civil to the guy is a long way" Ron said

" Good point, well lets go, I said five minutes, it's almost six" Harry said

Ron rolled his eyes and followed his best friend out of the Common Room

The portrait door opened and the Golden Trio stepped out

" It's about time Harry, you said five minutes, it took you six" Draco said

" Yah I know, sorry, it was only one more minute though" Harry said

" Yah I know, I'm just giving you a hard time, so who's coming with us?" Draco asked

" I am" Hermione said coming down from the room

" And me" Ron said

Severus and Draco glared at Ron

" No" Severus said and stuck his bottom lip out

" Severus, Ron has something to say to you" Harry said as he picked him up

Ron looked very pale and very scared, but he knew he had to apologize to professor Snape. He didn't like how everybody was looking at him waiting for him to speak though

" Pro- Professor Snape" Ron started

Severus rolled his eyes and glared" Not Pwofessor no more, I Sevus" Severus said

" Right... S-Severus" Ron started, " Wow that's weird to say" He thought, " I've been thinking about what I said that day during the picnic, I felt so horrible for calling you..."

" Gweasy git?" Severus helped

" Yah that" Ron said, " I... I'm sorry"

" You don't mean it" Severus said

Ron was taken aback, " Yes I do, I didn't mean it that day, but I seriously mean it now"

" No Yies" Severus said

" I'm not yi... lying" Ron said and glared at Harry for the look on his face

Harry stiffled a chuckle at that

"I'm telling the truth, I am very sorry that I've been calling you names behind your back all these years, it's rude and disrespectful" Ron said, "And I know I'm sounding like Hermione right now so be quiet Harry"

Harry couldn't help but smirk

" I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven. I was actually the one who was being a git and I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I really hate having everybody mad at me and my conscience has been guilty since that day and... I know it was mean and if you never forgive me I... understand" Ron said

" Wow this should be in a sappy book that my mum would read" Draco said

Ron glared at Draco

" I'm just saying Weasley" Draco said

Hermione elbowed Draco in the gut, " Shh, this is hard for him, don't humiliate him anymore"

" Yah ok Granger, Sorry Weasley" Draco said

Severus had a lot to think about, he knew that Ron called him names all through Ron's Hogwarts career and he shouldn't forgive him. But then again he looked really sorry and it would take a lot of guts for saying sorry to him since Ron really didn't like him, but he had a reputation to uphold, he didn't know what to do

" Severus, are you going to give Ron an answer?" Harry asked

Severus looked up at Harry. He knew that Harry wanted him to forgive Ron for calling him names and he knew it would be the right thing to do. He also knew that it was his fault that Harry's not hanging around his best mate or whatever it was these days. Severus turned back to Ron who was looking down sadly already assuming the answer Severus was going to give, " Well he's going to be surprised" Severus thought

Severus sighed, " It has taken you six yeaws to admit that you were wong about calling me names"

Ron looked very guilty but looked up at Severus

"You not the ony one at fault" Severus said, "I admit that I was a... gweasy git to mosty gwyffindors and mosty to you thwee"

Severus pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione

"And I sowy too, I think I changed fow the bettew" Severus said, "When I get back to normaw, I pyan on changing"

The students looked relieved and Severus rolled his eyes

" Mistew Weasey... I fogive you" Severus said with a smile

" Really?" Ron asked looking really relieved and smiling

" Weyy" Severus said

" Ok now that that is taken care of, now can we go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked

" Not yet Draco, we have one more thing to take care of" Harry said

" Now what?" Draco asked

" There is no name calling period for now on, that means no Mudblood, no Weasel, no Ferret, or Death Eater Spawn, and no making fun of money status of any kind, got it?" Harry asked

Now Draco and Ron both looked as red as Ron's hair, " Got it"

The five kids left the Seventh floor corridor and headed back down and to the enterence of the school

" Yey I get a bwoom" Severus cheered excitedly

Harry smiled at Severus's excitement

They all got in the carriage that was waiting for them, Severus was so excited he was bouncing on Harry's lap

" Calm down Sev" Harry said with a chuckle

" I get a bwoom" Severus cheered again

Harry smiled and nodded, " Yes Sev you get a broom now will you calm down? You're going to bruise my legs"

" Ok... Sowy" Severus said and he stopped bouncing up and down

" It's ok, I know you're excited" Harry said and kissed Severus on the head

Severus smiled and leaned back on Harry's chest and patiently waited until they arrived at Hogsmeade

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Severus took Harry's hand and was tugging to indicate to Harry to hurry

" Ok, ok Sev, I'm hurrying I'm hurrying, we're just trying to be cautious just in case" Harry said

They made it to Dervish and Banges and went inside to look for a toddlers broom

" May I help you?" The owner of the store asked

" Yes, we are looking for a toddlers broom" Draco said

" Right this way... Mr. Malfoy" The owner said and the teens and toddler follwed the man towards the brooms

" There are many kinds for toddlers and young children, we even have brooms that grow when the child does so it will last a while" The owner said

" May we please look at one of those? Harry asked

The owner smiled and nodded and drew his wand to get one of those brooms

" The child has to be at least a year old and it will last until the child is eleven" The owner said, " Then the child is ready for a regular broom, now we have different modles of children brooms, we have Nimbus 2000s, Nimbus 2001s, Firebolts etc..."

" What makes these brooms safer from regular brooms?" Hermione asked

" All the charms that are on the broom, make the brooms don't go as high or as fast, the child cannot fall off the broom, the parent or guardian can set a boundry and the broom will not go past the boundry, if the child is on the broom the parent and guardian will know" The owner explained

" Sounds good to me" Harry said, " Ok Sev, what broom do you want?"

" Fibolt" Severus said excitedly, " Yike Hawy"

Harry smiled, " We'll take the Firebolt"

" Excellent choice Mr. Snape... and Mr. Potter" The owner said with a grin, " That will be fifty galleons"

Ron and Harry both whistled at the price but Harry paid the owner and got the broom

" Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter" The owner said with a smile, " Does anybody else want to buy anything?"

" No thank you, our main goal was to get a broom for Sev here" Draco said and indicated to the others that it was time to leave

" Thank you" Severus said to Harry when they were outside the store and gave him a hug

" You're welcome Sev" Harry said and kissed him on the head, " Think of it as a very early Christmas present"

" Ok" Severus said with a smile

" Hey, who wants to stop at Honeydukes?" Draco asked with an evil grin

Severus's eyes perked up at that and looked pleadingly at Harry

Harry glared at Draco, " You're evil you know that?"

" That's why I'm a Slytherin" Draco said with a grin

" Can we go to Honeydukes pwease?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " Yah ok, but then we're going back to the castle"

" Yey, candy, candy, candy" Severus cheered

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled then led the way to Honeydukes that is owned by Ambrosius Flume

" Ok what does everybody want? I'm buying"

" No, I'm buying" Draco said

" Draco" Harry started

" You just bought my godfather a fifty Galleon broom, the least I can do is buy everybody sweets" Draco said, " Go on everybody, whatever you want"

" Every flavor beans and the famous Honeydukes fudge, and I cannot leave without chocolate frogs" Ron said with a grin, free candy was the best

" Um... are you sure Mal... Draco?" Hermione asked

" Yes Grang... Hermione, go on and pick whatever you want" Draco said

Hermione smiled and looked around, she liked the sugar quills and she grabbed a bunch of those and some chocolate frogs

" Go on Harry" Draco said

Harry sighed, " I'll pay you back"

" Please don't" Draco said

" Are you sure?" Harry asked

" Yes, now pick some stuff out, like Sev's doing" Draco said with a smirk

Harry turned around and saw the little toddler with a basket full of sweets

" Who knew the potions professor had such a sweet tooth" Harry said to himself but Draco heard it

" Are you kidding? The tea that he drinks is only about a quarter tea and the other 75 percent is sugar" Draco said

" And how isn't he hyper come class time?" Harry asked

" I vewy good at Occumency which doesn't just help with cyearing the mind but is vewy caming too" Severus said dragging his basket of sweets behind him

" Ok Sev let me see what all you have in there" Harry said sitting down on the floor and taking the basket, " Chocolate frogs, toffee, Drubbles, licorice wands, sugar quills, Ice mice, blood flavored lollies"

Harry looked at Severus when he saw those

" You do realize these blood flavored lollies are for vampires right?" Harry asked

Severus smirked, " Yes, but they yummy"

Harry whimpered a bit and Ron looked at Severus with wide eyes and his mouth open

" Hermione I think our theory was correct" Ron whispered

" You may be right Ronald if he thinks those are... yummy" Hermione whispered

Draco was stiffling a giggle which turned into a chuckle and then a laugh

" WOW The look on your faces was priceless" Draco blurted

The Gryffindors turned around and looked at Draco funny

Severus was chuckling as well

" What's so funny about it?" Harry asked

" We know what you three are thinking, you're thinking Sev's a vampire" Draco said with tears in his eyes from laughing

" Well he just said that he likes the blood flavored lollies" Ron said

Severus began laughing out loud, " I wanted to see the yook on you faces... hehehehehe, yoyies yucky" He took the lollies and put them back where he found them

" It was a joke that he always wanted to play on the students who always called him a vampire... or a bat" Draco said

" Oh and today was the perfect oppertunity wasn't it?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

Harry looked at Severus and lifted an eyebrow, " Very Slytherin of you Sev"

Severus grinned

Harry returned to his task and separated the sweets into two piles, the keeps and put back, the put back was getting bigger and bigger and Sev's bottom lip was about to stick out, of course the put backs was mostly toffee

" Why?" Severus asked

" You cannot eat the sticky stuff Sev" Harry explained

" But when I owder" Severus explained

" Then I'll buy you some more... maybe, it depends whether or not we finish this off" Harry said

" But I yove toffee" Severus said with sadness in his voice

" Yes I can see that, but you cannot eat that right now, you love chocolate and Bertie Botts Beans as well don't you?" Harry asked

" Yes" Severus whispered

" When we finish all of this candy, and if you're old enough, I promise I'll buy you some toffee" Harry said

Severus smiled and nodded

After the sweets were separated Harry put the one pile back on the shelves and put the other candy in the basket

" This is still a lot of candy Sev, do you think we both can eat it all without getting stomach aches?" Harry asked

Severus nodded with a smile

Harry smiled and went up to the counter with Draco and Draco paid for it all

" Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" Harry asked

Draco smirked, " Oh I'm sure Harry"

To Harry it looked like Draco knew something that Harry did not

The teens and toddler headed back to the carriage and castle and headed up to Harry and Severus's apartment to drop off the candy and to get ready to go flying, they all decided to fly, all except Hermione of course who brought a book to read

" Come on lets go" Severus said excitedly

" Calm down Sev" Harry said and picked him up and headed towards the bedroom, " We'll leave after your nappy is changed"

Severus blushed when Harry said that because Hermione and Ron were still there but since Harry said that in the bedroom the others didn't hear him

After Harry changed Severus and made sure Severus would be warm enough when he was on his broom they left the bedroom and met the others in the livingroom

" Finally, are we ready to go yet?" Draco asked, " We still have to get our brooms you know"

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, " Since Ron and Hermione have to go up to Gryffindor Tower and you have to go down to the Dungeons, how about we meet at the Hogwarts enterance by the hour glasses?"

" Sounds good to me" Ron said, " Come on Hermione"

Ron pulled on Hermione's arm

" Wow Ron you're childish" Hermione said

" I want to go flying" Ron said, " Now come on"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes

" Have they admitted their feelings yet?" Draco asked

" Nope" Harry said and then did a double take, " How did you know they liked each other?"

" They bicker way too much not to like each other, they've been like that since third year" Draco explained

Harry and an impatient Severus waited for Draco, Ron and Hermione to get back from their houses

" What taking them so yong?" Severus asked

" You're being impatient Sev" Harry said

" Am not" Severus said

" Are too" Harry said with a grin

" Am not" Severus said

" Are too" Harry said

" Am not" Severus said

" Are too" Harry said

" Am... this is getting nowewe" Severus said

Harry smirked

" Come on I wanna fy" Severus said

" I know you do, but it'll be mean if we just leave now and have them catch up" Harry explained

Severus sighed

Five minutes later Draco came up

" Bout time Dwaco, wew Won and Mione?" Severus asked

" They'll be coming, the seventh floor is a long way up" Harry explained

Another minute later Ron and Hermione came down to the three

" Bout time, now we go outside?" Severus asked

Harry nodded

" YAY, I go fying" Severus said with a smile and he started walking out of the castle without his guardian

" Hand Severus" Harry said firmly when he finally caught up with Severus

" Too swow" Severus complained

" You need to hold somebodies hand remember?" Harry said

" Yes Hawy" Severus said

" Actually Harry, Severus should be picked up, we're going to the Quidditch Pitch, that is a long walk for just a baby" Hermione said

" Not baby, todder" Severus said with the Snape glare

" Toddler Hermione" Harry said with a mock glare

" Oh... sorry, well it's still a long walk for a toddler" Hermione said

" I wanna wak" Severus protested

" No... Hermione's right, it's a long walk and you'll tire easily then you can't ride your broom" Harry said

Severus's eyes widened and he lifted his arms up to be picked up

Harry smirked and shrunk his broom and put it in his pocket like he did Sev's and he picked the toddler up

They finally made it to the Quidditch Pitch and Severus was excited

" Bwoom, bwoom bwoom" Severus said

" Yes yes here" Harry said and he unshrunk the broom and gave it to Severus

Severus mounted it and took off just like that, but it only went about five feet up in the air

" So much for him needing to be taught the basics" Harry said smiling

" He loves flying, that's what he does in the summer" Draco said

" How do you know?" Harry asked

" He's my godfather, and as such, I spend the night at his home in the summer a lot" Draco said, " Well Gryffindors, shall we join the little potions professor?" Draco asked while mounting his broom

Harry and Ron smirked and got on their brooms

" Be careful you four, and Harry you're supposed to watch Severus" Hermione said

" Relax Hermione, he's only five feet up in the air and the broom has the no falling off charm remember?" Ron said

" Are you Harry Ronald?" Hermione asked

" No, then I'd have black uncontrollable hair and all the girls fawning over me" Ron said teasingly

" Hey" Harry said and he playfully pushed Ron

" Nice comback Harry" Draco said sarcastically

Harry rolled his eyes

The teens and Severus were outside on the brooms for two hours, they played a lot of fun games with Severus, they played broom tag, which is regular tag but on brooms, they did a bunch of tricks on the brooms and just had a very good time

" Ok I think it's time to go inside, it's almost time for dinner" Harry said

Severus groaned

" Severus, the sooner we get inside and have dinner, the sooner you can have some candy" Harry said

Severus's face perked up at that and he nodded with a smile on his face

They headed inside and got washed up for dinner, Harry didn't let Severus have any dessert because Severus was going to have some candy when they got back to the apartment

After dinner Harry took Severus to the apartment

" Candy?" Severus asked

" After your bath" Harry said

" Ok Hawy" Severus said and he walked towards the bedroom and to the changing table and waited for Harry to come in there and undress him

Harry came in a minute later and went over to the bathroom and drew the water then went over to Severus, picked him up and put him on the changing table and undressed him

" How much can I have?" Severus asked

" You can have 2 licorice wands, 2 chocolate frogs or a handful of bertie botts beans" Harry said, " You pick"

" All thwee" Severus said

" No, you pick one of those" Harry said

" Fwogs" Severus said gloomy

Harry nodded, " So do you collect the cards?"

Severus looked at Harry like saying yah right

" Well, do you want to start collecting them?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged

" It's actually pretty fun" Harry said

" Ok, can I have fwee then?" Severus asked

" No, two" Harry said firmly

" Ok" Severus said with a sigh

After Severus's bath they headed into the dining room and Harry got the candy from the cabnet he put it in and pulled out two Chocolate frogs and a box of berttie botts beans which Harry was going to have

Harry put down his beans and grabbed one of the Chocolate Frogs

" You ready Sev? This thing is going to go hopping" Harry said

Severus nodded with a grin

Harry opened the box up and the frog jumped out of it and started hopping

Severus went after it and caught it and bit two of it's legs off so the frog couldn't hop anymore

" Yummy" Severus said with his mouth full of chocolate, " What card?"

Harry looked at the card and groaned, " You've got to be kidding"

" What?" Severus asked

Harry sighed and handed the card over

Severus looked at it and almost dropped the rest of his frog, the card was HARRY POTTER

" Well... it's a good pictu of you" Severus said

" I didn't even know about it" Harry said

Severus glared, " That wong, they need to tell you, you need to tell Dumdoor"

" Yah I will, oh well, the first card of your collection is your guardian, now do you want it autographed?" Harry said with a smirk

Severus rolled his eyes, " No thank you, I've seen your handwiting"

Harry chuckled, " Finish your frog, you have another left

Severus nodded and took another bite of the frog

Severus finished his first frog in fifteen minutes and the next frog card was Dumbledore

Severus rolled his eyes again

Harry chuckled, " I'll be right back, I'm going to place these cards in a box, and then later we'll fine a wizards card box to put your collection in

Harry went into the bedroom leaving Severus in the dining room with his chocolate, the Bertie botts beans and the cabinet that isn't shut completely

Severus smiled to himself and climbed up on the counter to get to the cabinet and took out a licorice wand and ate it in a hurry by stuffing half of it in his mouth in one go then ate the other half just as fast and then climbed down and grabbed a hand full of Bertie Botts beans and ate those all at once, that was a bad idea because of the different tastes, he got fish, spinach, mushrooms, mud, grass, earwax, vomit, and put that all together you get a nasty taste in your mouth, it was a good thing he had half of his chocolate frog left because that was the only thing that got the taste out of his mouth

Harry came back in a minute later

" Hawy I thisty, can I have some tea with sugar?" Severus asked and then added, " Pwease"

Harry looked at the time and it was almost Severus's bedtime

" I don't know Sev, it's almost your bedtime" Harry said, " I'm worried just those two frogs is too much sugar for you"

" Ok... How bout water?" Severus asked

" Water I can do" Harry said

Harry went to the bathroom sink to get Severus some water, and while Harry was doing that Severus snuck his hand back in the Bertie Botts beans and ate a tutifruti flavor and then a watermelon flavor then he finished his chocolate frog and he was a very happy child. Harry came back with the water and Severus drank greedily

A half hour later Harry was chasing a very hyper Severus around the apartment

" So this is why Draco wanted to go to Honeydukes" Harry thought to himself


	18. Chapter 18

It was now 8:15, 45 minutes after Severus's regular bedtime, and during that time Harry has been trying to get Severus from under the coffee table, the diningroom table, the fireplace, Severus actually flooed to his potions lab and hid in all of the nooks and crannies in there, Harry grabbed him from there and brought him back to the apartment and put him in his crib so Harry could grab a book for reading time but Severus climbed out of that and ran back underneath the coffee table

" Severus it's time to calm down and go to bed" Harry said for the upteenth time

" Not syeepy" Severus said and he laughed and laughed, " Chase me Hawy Chase me"

" I've been chasing you for the last half hour" Harry said his patients growing thin, " Oh I'm going to hex Malfoy into next year when I see him" Harry thought

" Come on Hawy, chase me" Severus said again

Harry took out his wand " ACCIO HISSY" Hissy came flying towards Harry, " Hissy says it's time for bed" Harry said

Severus looked at Hissy and thought, " Traitor" But then Severus smiled " Hissy says It's time to pway"

Harry put Hissy down on the couch" Fine... Harry says it's Severus's bedtime" Harry said finally catching the boy since he had nothing to crawl under

" NO BED NO BED, WANNA PWAY" Severus protested and tried to get out of Harry's arms

" No more playing, it's time for a story and then bed" Harry said

" No bed" Severus protested

" Yes bed" Harry said

" Not tiwd" Severus said frusterated that he couldn't get out of Harry's arms

" Fine then, no more candy for you at night, I can't get you to bed" Harry said

" But wands and beans and fwogs awe yummy" Severus protested

" You just had the Chocolate frogs right?" Harry asked

Severus saw his slip and he looked fearful

" Severus how much candy did you eat tonight?" Harry asked firmly with a no nonsense glare

" Um..." Severus was trying to come up with a good answer

" The truth young man" Harry said in a no nonsence tone

"Two fwogs, a wand and a yot of beans" Severus whispered

Harry nodded, " No more sweets for you for a week, I try to be nice and let you have some sweets and you abuse it, well no more, and that includes dessert after lunch and dinner"

" But Hawy" Severus tried to explain

" No buts Severus Tobias Snape, you were very naughty tonight" Harry said firmly, " Now it's bedtime"

Severus stuck out his lower lip and he had tears in his eyes

" None of that, come on" Harry said taking him to the bedroom and picking out a childrens book and sat down in the reading chair and began reading to Severus

" I sowy" Severus whispered, " Don't hate me"

" I don't hate you Sev, I'm just very dissapointed in you" Harry said

Severus whimpered, sniffled and cuddled closer to Harry

Harry put his arm around Severus and began rubbing his back

" Don't wanna go to syeep" Severus whispered

" That's because you ate too much candy" Harry said

Severus shook his head, " Don't want mawk to hwt"

" Well staying up will not make it hurt less if Voldemort has a meeting or is angry, everybody needs to sleep" Harry said

" I syeep with you?" Severus asked, " Pwease?"

Harry sighed but nodded

" I have some homework to do, you can sleep in the playpen for a while, then I'll carry you to my bed when I'm ready for bed ok?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and cuddled closer to Harry and closed his eyes

Harry accioed Hissy from the couch and gave it to Severus to cuddle then he carried him to the playpen and covered him up with a blanket then he got to work on his Transfiguration

After Severus fell asleep and Harry was done with his homework Harry put a locking charm on the cabinet with the candy

Later that night Severus woke up with a stomach ache and he began crying

" Sev what's wrong?" Harry asked groggily

" Tu-tummy ache" Severus said holding his stomache

Harry sighed and got up and went over to the cabinet that had the pain relieving potions and grabbed one of the baby ones and brought it over to Severus

" Ok Severus sit up and take your potion, it'll make your tummy feel better" Harry said sitting down next to him

Severus slowly sat up with a pained face and grabbed the potion and downed it

" I think you learned a very valuable lesson about eating too much candy" Harry said while rubbing Severus's back

" Candy bad" Severus said

" Too much candy is bad" Harry corrected

" I sowy Hawy" Severus whispered

" I know you are" Harry said and kissed the top of Sev's head

It took five minutes for Severus to calm down enough to lay back down

" Tummy better?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and rubbed his eyes with his fist

Harry smiled and tucked Severus in again and gave him his Hissy that found it's way on the floor then he laid down himself

The next morning Harry couldn't get Severus up

" No, I tiwd" Severus said putting the blanket over his head

" You went to bed late" Harry explained

" I woke with tummy ache" Severus said

" Come on Sev" Harry said trying to get the blanket away from the toddler

" No" Severus said crabby

Harry sighed, " You are so taking a nap today"

" Syeep now, not yater" Severus said

" No, nap later, now give me the blanket" Harry said trying to get the blanket away from Severus

" MINE" Severus yelled

" No, give it to me Sev" Harry said

" NO MINE" Severus yelled again

" Fine then I'm taking Hissy" Harry said and he grabbed the snake

" NO MY HISSY" Severus said letting go of the blanket and getting up to grab his snake away from Harry

Harry smirked and grabbed Severus and gave him the snake

" Cheater" Severus said grumpy

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Severus on the head then got him ready for the day

After Harry got Severus and himself ready Severus was glaring at Harry

" What?" Harry asked

" Why do you kiss me on the head? I don't yike kisses" Severus said still glaring

" I'm sorry, I forgot, I've only kissed you on the head a couple of times, is it really a big deal?" Harry asked

Severus thought about it and sighed, " No... but nobody ews can... ony you, Dwaco if he wants and Mione"

" Ok, deal... what about Dumbledore?" Harry asked

Severus gave a shudder and rolled his eyes, " Don't pyan on seeing Dumdore with out you"

" Good point" Harry said

" So you think we figure out who tode?" Severus asked

" Maybe, we'll have to ask Draco... after I hex him for tricking me" Harry said with a glare

Severus smiled and then giggled

" Oh you think that's funny do you? Me having to chase you around the room... and then the castle because you flooed to your potions lab?" Harry asked with his eyebrow raised

Severus nodded with a grin

" Yah that's not happening again any time soon" Harry said

Severus's face fell, " I sowy"

" Yah I know" Harry said giving Severus a hug, " You ready for breakfast?"

Severus nodded

" Good, me too" Harry said and he finished packing the diaper bag for the day then picked Severus up and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast

Harry walked down to the Entrance Hall with one arm full of toddler and the other with the diaper bag

" Hey Potter, how was your night?" Draco smirked as he caught up with his friend

Harry glared at Draco, " You better watch your back Malfoy or you might turn back into a ferret in a moments notice"

Draco looked at Harry innocently, " What'd I do?"

" You know perfectly well what you did" Harry said

Draco smiled, " What can I say? I'm a Slytherin"

" So Mr. Slytherin, did you find out who told?" Harry asked

Draco's smile grew grim, " I did"

" And... who was it?" Harry asked

Draco shuddered

" What?" Harry asked

" The way you asked that sounded like my father" Draco said

Harry rolled his eyes, " So who told?"

" It was Crabbe" Draco said with a grim face

" Dunderhead" Severus said

" Hey, Uncle Sev" Draco protested

" Not you, Vincent" Severus said, " His dad always was jeyous of me, he pwobaby figured I be in twoble if he tode"

" What was he jellous of?" Harry asked

" Potions, and being smart" Severus said

" So now what?" Draco asked

" Now after breakfast we go see Dumbledore and have him read Crabbe's mind, Dumbledore also knows Legimency" Harry said

" And how are we supposed to get Crabbe up to Dumbledore's office?" Draco asked

" He listens to you, both he and Goyle do, I don't think it'll be that hard" Harry said and rolled his eyes

" Oh... yah good point, well shall we go eat breakfast? I can hear Sev's stomach from here" Draco teased

Severus glared and stuck out his tongue at his godson

" Sev that's not nice" Harry said giving Severus a warning tap on his bottom

Severus put his tongue back in his mouth and whispered, " Sowy Dwaco"

" It's all right Sev, I didn't mean to tease you" Draco said and kissed him on top of his head

" Hey" Severus said with a glare

" Hey nothing, you did that all the time to me when I was little, now it's payback time" Draco said with a smirk

Severus rolled his eyes, " Fine"

" Sev you already said he could, just the three of us remember?" Harry said with a grin

" I hate being de-aged" Severus mumbled

" Don't worry Sev, it'll be over before you know it and everything will go back to normal" Harry said

Both Slytherins winced at that

" Now what?" Harry asked

" Everything will go back to normal?" Draco asked

Harry thought about what he said, " Um... well not everything, I mean we can still be friends... and no doubt things will be very awkward for a while, but mostly everything will be back to normal as in Sev will be his rightful age and all"

" Can't wait for that" Severus said

Harry smirked, " Ok how about breakfast"

" Yes" Both Slytherins said at the same time

They entered the Great Hall and the two 6th years went to their separate tables for breakfast

" It's about time you two got down here mate" Ron said

" Good morning to you too" Harry said sarcastically and sat Severus in his highchair and put a bib around his neck

" So Harry did Draco find anything out about who told?" Hermione asked

" It was Crabbe" Harry said giving Severus a sippy cup of milk and a bowl of oatmeal

" He's a dunderhead yike his dad" Severus said then took a bite of oatmeal

" So now what?" Ron asked

" Draco and I go see Dumbledore with Crabbe in tow" Harry said

" And me" Severus said

" I don't know Sev, it might be dangerous" Harry said

" How? It's Cwabbe" Severus said

" Yes and out of anger and rage he might try to hex us once he's expelled, I don't want you to accidently get in the cross fire" Harry said

" I won't" Severus protested

" Hermione can you watch him?" Harry asked

" Of course Harry, I'm his babysitter remember?" Hermione said

" I'm not a baby" Severus whined which made some people stare at him, Severus glared at everybody who was starring at him, " Stop stawing and finish your bweakfasts or I'm taking points away"

The students didn't know that he couldn't take points away so they did as they were told

Severus glared at Harry, " I'm going"

" No you're not, Hermione's going to watch you" Harry said firmly

" No" Severus protested

" Yes" Harry said

" No" Severus said

" Yes" Harry said

" No" Severus said

" Yes" Harry said

" NO" Severus yelled and he threw a handful of his oatmeal at Harry and it got on his glasses

It was silent in the Great Hall

After Severus did that he soon regretted it, especially when everybody was watching the scene and you could hear a pin drop if somebody dropped a pin

Harry calmly wiped away the oatmeal from his glasses and turned to Hermione and Ron, " Hermione will you please come up to my rooms after breakfast?"

" Sure Harry" Hermione whispered

Harry nodded his thanks and shrunk the diaper bag and put it in his pocket then turned back to Severus, took his bowl of oatmeal away and his sippy cup of milk and took his bib off them got him out of the highchair and carried him towards their rooms

Severus thought about fighting him but only for a mere second then decided it was in his best interest to just let Harry get him out of the highchair and carry him back up to the rooms, he had a good feeling about what was going to happen next

When they got back inside the rooms, Harry took Severus to the bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair and had Severus face him

Severus looked very scared and was close to tears

" I haven't even done anything yet" Harry said

Severus didn't say anything he just looked down

" Severus you will look at me when I'm talking to you" Harry said and lifted Severus's chin up

Severus looked up and tears came down his cheeks

" Severus I'm not letting you come because I don't want you to get hurt, can you understand that?" Harry asked

" But I want to come" Severus whined

Harry shook his head no, " It could be dangerous"

" So, I've been in a yot of dangerous situations" Severus protested

" When you were an adult, you're eighteen months old Severus" Harry said

Severus glared at Harry, " Am not"

" Yes you are" Harry said

" I am not" Severus whined with tears of frustration in his eyes

" Oh really then how old are you?" Harry challenged

" 36" Severus said and pouted

" Really" Harry said sarcastically, " Lets see what the mirror shows, the mirror doesn't lie Sev"

Harry picked Severus up and brought him to the bathroom stood him up on the counter and had Severus look in the mirror

" What do you see?" Harry asked

Severus was quiet and just glared

" Severus what do you see?" Harry asked again more firmly

" A 36 year old stuck in a toddyer's body" Severus said

" You know what I see?" Harry asked

Severus looked at Harry with a glare

" I see somebody who has been given a second chance to be a kid since he didn't have the best childhood the first time" Harry said

Severus stopped glaring and sighed

" You're not going because I don't want to take any chances of you being hurt" Harry said

Severus was quiet at that

" Come on, now we got to discuss your tantrum you threw in the Great Hall" Harry said firmly

Severus groaned but didn't fight Harry when he was carried back in the bedroom and to the rocking chair

" First of all Severus, it was very naughty of you to throw a tantrum and throw food at me" Harry said

" I sowy, I didn't mean it" Severus protested

" If you didn't mean it then why did you do it?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged

" Verbal answer please" Harry said

" I don't know" Severus said, " Sper of the moment I guess"

Harry nodded, " Yes it was sper of the moment, but it was still very naughty and what happens when little boys are naughty?"

" Punished" Severus whispered with tears in his eyes

Harry nodded

Harry laid Severus over his knees face down and put his left arm over the boy's back to keep him steady and then Harry swatted him

Severus yelped and began to whimper

" That tantrum was very naughty" Harry said and gave Severus another swat

"OWY" Severus howled

" When I tell you to do something I expect you to listen" Harry said landing another swat on Severus's bottom

" OK I BE GOOD" Severus howled

" You will not throw food or anything else at anybody you understand?" Harry asked giving Severus another swat but this time on his sit spot

" YES HAWY I UNDERSTAND" Severus cried

" Ok" Harry said and gave Severus one more swat on his sit spot as a warning " I hope you learned your lesson" Harry said and started rubbing circles on Severus's back

It took Severus ten minutes to calm down and he snuck his hand back to rub his bottom

" All done?" Severus asked looking at Harry with tear filled eyes and a snotty nose

" All done" Harry said putting Severus in a sitting position and accioing a tissue and having Severus blow his nose

" Five this time? Why?" Severus asked

" You're five months older then last time, the older you get, the more swats you get, but I'm not going to abuse you" Harry assured Severus

Severus eyes were still wide though

" Now lets get you dressed" Harry said

" I am dressed" Severus protested

" What's the other part of the punishment?" Harry tested

Severus gasped and gloomily said, " Gwiffindor coyors"

Harry nodded and carried Severus to the changing table and started undressing him and redressing him

" You will also be going to bed an hour earlier for one week" Harry said

Severus nodded gloomy and wiped his nose on his sleeve

Harry picked Severus up and brought him back to the chair and just sat him down and cuddled with him

" I hungry" Severus whispered

Harry chuckled and had Dobby bring them both some breakfast, but this time Harry was feeding Severus much to Severus's protest but didn't fight that hard, he liked cuddling with Harry, it was like a father cuddling his son and it felt right

After Hermione came over and questioned Harry about the Gryffindor colors Severus was wearing Harry was getting ready to head up to Dumbledore's office and hopefully find Draco and Crabbe already there

" Hawy" Severus said through the playpen he was put in with no toys for a half hour

" What?" Harry asked

Severus lifted his arms up

" I think somebody wants a hug" Hermione whispered

Harry smiled and went over to the playpen and picked Severus up who buried his face in Harry's shoulder

" I sowy" Severus whispered

" I know Sev, I'm not mad at you anymore" Harry said and began rubbing circles around Sev's back

" We go pway on bwoom when you get back?" Severus asked still buried in Harry's shoulder

Harry smiled, " Sure Sev, we'll ride the brooms today"

Severus lifted his head out of Harry's shoulder and smiled

" Now will you be good for Hermione?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck

Harry smiled and kissed Severus on the head and then pried Severus's hands off of his neck and sat him back in the playpen

Severus pouted when he was put back in the play pen

" You have fifteen more minutes Sev, then you can get out" Harry said

Severus nodded and stuck out his bottom lip

Harry felt sorry for the little guy, but he had to remember that he was being punished, Harry bent down to look Sev in the eye, " Hey Sev don't pout, after I come back do you want me to read you a story?"

Severus smiled, " Maybe he doesn't hate me after all" he thought and nodded

" Good boy" Harry said and patted him on the head, " Now I must be going"

" Be cawful" Severus warned

" I will be" Harry said then turned to Hermione, " Thanks for watching him"

" No problem Harry" Hermione said with a smile, " So fifteen minutes and he can get out?"

Harry nodded, " Play ball with him or give him Hissy... or both"

Hermione nodded with a smile, " Now get out of here before Draco worries about you"

" Yah right, Draco worry about me, he tricked me with the candy" Harry said

Hermione giggled

Harry rolled his eyes and took the diaper bag out of his pocket and enlarged it

" I'll be back later, Severus be good for Hermione" Harry said

" K Hawy" Severus said from the playpen

Harry smiled and left the room and headed up to Dumbledore's office

Harry was the first one up there and he and Dumbledore waited for another half hour before Draco came up with Crabbe

" I had to knock him out and float him up here" Draco explained

Dumbledore nodded

" So how are we going to get the truth out of him? It's one thing for him to tell the truth to Draco, but for him to tell the truth to us? Come on even he's not that thick" Harry said

Dumbledore headed to a cupboard and took out a potion

" What's that?" Harry asked

" Veriteserium" Dumbledore explained

" Oh, that's the stuff Severus gave Crouch Jr. in fourth year right?" Harry asked

Dumbledore nodded

Harry didn't tell them that Snape also threatened to pour it in his pumpkin juice when Snape thought that he was making a Polyjuice potion and got in Snape's stores, " Wow it's been along time since I called Severus, Snape" Harry thought, " It's like they're two different people"

Draco innervated Crabbe and Dumbledore poured three drops of the potion in Crabbe's mouth

" Vincent Crabbe" Dumbledore said

Crabbe looked at Dumbledore confused

" Is that you name?" Dumbledore asked

" Yes" Crabbe said

" Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked

" Headmaster Dumbledore, aka meddlesome old fool" Crabbe answered

Draco blushed at that

Dumbledore ignored the old fool part

" Vincent did you tell your father about Severus?" Dumbledore asked

" Yes" Crabbe said

" Why?" Dumbledore asked

" Because I wanted to get Snape in trouble, I never liked the guy just pretended I did because I am in his house, my dad and he never liked each other and I knew that if the Dark Lord found out about Snape's little problem from my dad then my dad will be in the Dark Lord's good favor" Crabbe said

" You do realize that that is unacceptable and for the safety of professor Snape and others, I am going to have to expel you from school" Dumbledore said

Crabbe glared at the headmaster

" You Vincent Crabbe are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore said and he gave Crabbe the antidote to veriteserium

Crabbe was still glaring at Dumbledore, then at Draco then at Harry then back at Draco

" MALFOY YOU TRAITOR" Crabbe yelled

" I never liked the Dark Lord, and I do not want to become a death eater" Draco said

" How dare you Malfoy, wait until my father hears about this, and then the Dark Lord, then your father, you're going to be under the cruciatus curse for a very long time Malfoy" Crabbe said with an evil smirk

Harry didn't like what Crabbe was saying to Draco and he took out his wand and STUPIFIED him

" Now what?" Harry asked

" Now I obliviate him of this conversation, all he will know is that you Harry got him up here, and Draco wasn't even part of it" Dumbledore said, " Draco I suggest you leave my office now"

Draco nodded, " Thank you Headmaster"

Dumbledore nodded

Draco left and Dumbledore innervated Crabbe then obliviated

" What happened?" Crabbe asked

" You were questioned and expelled" Harry said

Crabbe glared at Harry and asked, " How'd I get here?"

" I STUPIFIED you and levitated you up here" Harry said

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU POTTER" Crabbe said and he took out his wand and cast a Bombarda

" EXPELLIARMUS" Harry yelled and it saved Harry from being blown up

Dumbledore took Crabbe's wand and Petrified Crabbe

" That is enough Mr. Crabbe, you are expelled from Hogwarts for putting other students and Professor Snape in danger, and for attacking another student that can be deadly, I will OWL your parents and they will pick you up, I suggest you start packing, I will be watching you the whole way, come along Mr. Crabbe" Dumbledore said sternly with no twinkle in his eye and he undid the spell

Crabbe got up off the floor and glared at both headmaster and Harry then stormed out of the room with Dumbledore following

Harry waited for about five minutes before he left, he was trying to get his heart rate back to normal, because he was thinking about what if Severus came with him, he knew it was a good idea to leave him with Hermione

Harry headed back to his and Severus's room and saw that Hermione was playing ball with Severus

" Hawy" Severus said when he saw him and he ran towards Harry

" Hey Sev" Harry said with a smile and picked him up

" How was it?" Hermione asked

" Crabbe was expelled and then he tried killing me, he used Bombarda but I blocked it and then Dumbledore petrified him and told him to start packing and Dumbledore is watching him the whole way" Harry explained

" So it was a good idea for me to stay here?" Severus asked

" A very good idea, you could have gotten hurt" Harry said

Severus nodded and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder

" Well we don't have to worry about Crabbe anymore, just about Goyle" Harry said

" Goyle bigger Dunderhead then Crabbe" Severus said

Harry chuckled

A minute later Draco came in

" Well Potter any other brilliant ideas for me to lose my other minion?" Draco asked sarcastically

Harry rolled his eyes, " Not at this minute no"

" He was obliviated right?" Draco asked, " He doesn't know I don't want to be a death eater right?" Draco looked a little nervous

" Right" Harry said, " He was obliviated and expelled and he's not leaving Dumbledore's sight until his parents come to pick him up"

" Good, otherwise I'd be in a lot of trouble" Draco said

" Dwaco wanna go fying?" Severus asked

Draco looked down at Severus" Harry why is my godfather wearing Gryffindor colors?" Draco asked with a glare

Severus frowned, " I was naughty"

" Naughty boys don't get to wear what they want" Harry explained

" That is just cruel" Draco said, " But very Slytherin"

" Hat almost put me in Slytherin" Harry said with a grin

Draco rolled his eyes

" Can we?" Severus asked

" Yah, how about when it warms up a bit? It's still kind of early" Draco said

Severus nodded

" So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked

" Draco, I'll play you in chess" Hermione said

" You're on Hermione" Draco said with a grin

Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at Severus, " You want to go read?"

Severus nodded

Harry smiled, accioed Hissy and walked into the bedroom with Severus in his arms and he let Severus pick out a book to read

Harry sat down on the rockingchair with Severus in his arms and he began reading

In the middle of the book Severus was about to fall asleep, he put his head on Harry's chest, cuddled Hissy, put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes

Draco and Hermione came in the room

" I don't think he realizes that he does that" Draco whispered

" We got to get that on camera" Hermione whispered, " It's so cute"

" It is on camera" Harry whispered with a smile

Hermione and Draco looked confused

Dumbledore put hidden cameras in these rooms, he wants to make a scrap book out of them when Sev is back to normal" Harry explained

Draco smirked, " That's got to be embarrassing"

Harry nodded and carried Severus to the crib, " I'm going to let him sleep for a while, he was up late last night and woke up with a stomach ache, and a spanking will wipe anybody out"

Hermione nodded in understanding

" When can we come back?" Draco asked

" During lunch, we can have another picnic" Harry suggested

Hermione smiled, she likes picnics

Time passed and Severus was now a two year old and he was happy about that because that was when he could begin using the Big Boy seat, which is a rubber seat that fits over a regular toilet seat, Severus now could talk normal with no lisps

Harry began putting Severus in pull ups during the day time instead of nappies which were only used at bedtime

The terrible twos started after Sev's shot and they were now in the hospital wing and Harry was trying to get a pull-up on Severus

" No Pull-ups, underwear" Severus protested

" No, you're not ready for underwear yet, you're going to wear Pull-ups during the day and nappies at night" Harry said

" No nappies" Severus said with a glare

" Yes nappies at bedtime, Pullups during the day" Harry said

" NO" Severus protested and he had tears of frustration in his eyes

" You can go back to nappies 24/7 if you like" Harry threatened

" NOOOOOOO" Severus yelled and he kicked his legs in protest

" Then shape up and let me put this Pull-up on you" Harry said

" UNDERWEAR UNDERWEAR" Severus cried and he wiggled around on the bed while Harry was trying to put the Pull-up on

Severus turned on his stomach to get away from Harry and the dreaded Pull-up but that was a bad idea because it made his bottom an easy target and Harry smacked Severus's bottom one time

"OWY" Severus yelled and he started crying because of the pain

" You let me put this Pull-up on you or I'll smack your bottom again" Harry threatened

Severus stopped fighting and he let Harry put the Pull-up on him and finish dressing him then Harry picked Severus up and began cuddling him, Severus buried his face in Harry's shoulder and Harry was rubbing his back to calm him down

" No spank" Severus whispered after five minutes of crying

" Be good and I won't spank, be naughty and you get spanked" Harry said, " That's the rule"

" And Gryffindor colors right?" Severus asked

" Right" Harry said, " And Gryffindor colors"

" Gryffindor colors now?" Severus asked dreading the answer

Harry sighed, " No not this time, but next time if you throw a tantrum like that then yes, a spanking and Gryffindor colors and an early bedtime"

" Won't be naughty no more" Severus said and hugged Harry

Harry grinned, " I seriously doubt that" He thought

" Harry?" Severus asked

" Yes?" Harry asked

" Can we go flying?" Severus asked

Harry smiled and nodded, " You want to fly with Draco and Ron too?"

Severus nodded

They left the Hospital Wing and headed up to Gryffindor Tower first to see if Ron wanted to go flying

" Hey you two, wow Sev you're two" Ron said

Severus smiled and nodded

" Hey do you want to go flying with us?" Harry asked

" I can't, I got loads of Potions homework" Ron said gloomy, " Don't you have any homework?"

" I finished mine" Harry said, " Mine was on Wolfsbane, what's yours on?"

" Bezoar" Ron said, " What else is there to know except that it's a stone that you find in the belly of a goat and it protects someone from most poisons?"

" I help" Severus said and he began wiggling to be let down

" But teachers aren't" Ron started

" Not a teacher right now Ron" Severus said

Harry smiled, " How do you think I finished my Wolfsbane homework so quickly"

" What books did you get from the library?" Severus asked

Ron showed him, " But I cannot find anything on a Bezoar"

Severus looked through the books and sighed, " You didn't grab the book on goats"

" Why would I grab a book on goats?" Ron asked

" Well the stone is in the belly of a goat, there is a reason for that you know" Severus said

" There's actually a book on goats in the library?" Ron asked surprised

" Of course, Dumbledore's brother made sure of that" Severus said

" I didn't know Dumbledore had a brother" Harry said

" They don't get along" Severus said, " But Dumbledore's brother loves goats... a bit obsessed actually and he made sure the book on goats was in the library"

" Well, let's go to the library then" Harry said and picked Severus up again

They headed to the library and it took them a half hour to find the right book and another half hour to convinced Madame Pince that nothing bad was going to happen to the book, Severus was annoyed when she made the no terrible two damages

" Not a terrible two" Severus pouted

Madame Pince gave him a look

" There will be no terrible two damages or any damages of any kind Madame Pince, I swear" Harry said

Five minutes later they got out of the library and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower

" I'm not a terrible two" Severus pouted and crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip

Harry didn't know what to say but he began patting Severus's back

" So what do we need to look for on goats?" Ron asked

" Don't give that book to me, since I'm a terrible two I might cause damage" Severus said with a glare

" Severus you're not a terrible two, Madame Pince just said that, you know how strict she is with books" Harry said

" You made the terrible two comment also" Severus said glaring at him

" I know I did, and I'm sorry, I just wanted to get out of there and at that point I was about to say anything, but I didn't mean it" Harry said

" Promise?" Severus asked

" I promise" Harry said

Severus smiled and gave Harry a hug

" Harry" Severus said

" Yes?" Harry asked

" You patting my back is going to make me fall asleep and then I can't help Ron with his homework and we can't go flying" Severus said

Harry stopped, " Sorry"

" Harry" Severus whispered

" Yes?" Harry asked

" I got to go potty" Severus whispered

" Ok, Ron we'll be right back" Harry said

Harry took the big boy seat out of the diaper bag he still carries, took Severus to the bathroom and into a stall, put the big boy seat on the toilet and pulled Sev's pants and Pull-ups down and set him on the big boy seat then left the stall to give Sev some privacy

They were back in the common room fifteen minutes later and Severus was smiling

" Was that your first time?" Ron asked

Severus nodded with a grin

Ron smiled, " Well then we better celebrate with sweets and flying shouldn't we?"

Severus nodded

" How about a picnic, with other foods too Ron?" Harry said

" Sounds great, I'll go get Hermione" Ron said and he left

Five minutes later Hermione came down with a smile on her face

" Oh Sev you're such a big boy" Hermione said picking him up and hugging him, " Congratulations"

Severus was very embarrassed

" I'll set up the picnic while you Ron do your homework that you should have finished a while ago" Hermione said, " I'll meet you three and Draco outside" and she left

" What's the big deal?" Severus asked

" It's always a big deal when a toddler uses the big boy chair for the fist time" Harry said

" What it is is embarrassing" Severus said and sighed, " Oh well, lets get back to work on that paper"

Ron's paper was finished a half hour later

" Wow thank you professor" Ron said

" I'm not your professor now" Severus said and rolled his eyes

" Sorry, it just slips sometimes" Ron said

Severus sighed, " It's ok"

Ron packed up his things and grabbed his broom and they headed down to Harry and Severus's rooms and they changed into warmer clothes and grabbed their brooms and a few other toys then they headed towards the Dungeons to get Draco

" Ron go meet Hermione and help her set up the picnic while we get him" Harry said

" Fine by me" Ron said, he still didn't like most of the Slytherins

Harry walked to the Slytherin Common Room and Severus said the password

" Um... are you sure that's a good idea?" Harry asked

Severus rolled his eyes

" Ok" Harry said and he walked in the very green room

" What are you doing in here Potter" Pansy Parkinson spat

Harry glared, " I'm looking for Malfoy"

" Why?" Pansy asked with a glare

" Because his Godfather wants to see him that's why" Harry said with a glare

" I'll go get him" Pansy said then looked at Severus, " Why don't you hand me over Professor Snape and I'll take him to Draco?"

Harry held Severus tighter, " I don't think so, just send Malfoy down here"

Pansy glared

" Ms. Parkinson just do it" Severus said

" Yes sir" Pansy said and she left

Five minutes later Draco came down from his dorm

" What are you doing in here Potter?" Draco asked with a glare

" Severus wanted to know if you would like to go flying" Harry said with a glare

They have to act like they're not friends for Draco's sake so Draco doesn't get in trouble

" Flying with a bunch of Gryffindors, now why would I want to do that?"

" For Severus's sake, he wants you to go flying with him" Harry said

" Fine, for my Godfather's sake, somebody has to look out for him, and make sure he doesn't turn into a Gryffindor, with the way you dress him sometimes... makes me sick" Draco spat

" Makes me sick too" Severus said under his breath

Draco headed upstairs and changed into warmer clothes and grabbed his broom then headed back down to Harry, Severus and Pansy

" Let's go Potter" Draco spat

Harry nodded and hurriedly left the Slytherin common room and up to the Great Hall

" Do you have a death wish or something?" Draco asked once it was safe

" Hey that wasn't my idea" Harry said

" I knew it would be fine" Severus said

" Well we need to figure out a safer way to keep in contact for now on" Draco said, " You coming into the snake pit is suicide, it's almost as bad as a snake going into the lions den"

" You haven't done that yet though" Harry said

" And I'm not about to any time soon" Draco said, " I can't believe you risked your neck just so you could ask me if I wanted to go flying"

" I'm a Gryffindor, what would you expect?" Harry asked

Draco looked at Harry and smirked, " Good point" then he looked at Severus, " So Sev, how old are you now?"

Severus smiled, " Two"

" Two, wow" Draco said

" I used the big boy chair today" Severus said excitedly

Harry smiled, " Yes and we're celebrating with a picnic"

" Good job Sev" Draco said and he picked him up and gave him a hug then whispered to Harry, " Does he know how childish he acts?"

" Oh I hope not" Harry said with a grin

" Camera?" Draco asked

Harry nodded

Draco grinned

They headed outside and walked over to where Ron and Hermione were

" Looks like the House Elves were busy" Draco said when he saw the chocolate cake that said Congratulations Severus in green lettering

The group ate first and rested for a half hour before they flew on their brooms, now since Severus was two, the broom went a little higher and a little faster and Severus liked that

After a while and two potty breaks later, they stopped flying on the brooms and played with the hissing ball and then ate the cake

Severus was wiped out when it was time for bed, he didn't fight Harry at all even when Harry put the nappy on him

" So did you have fun today?" Harry asked while looking at the bookshelf

" Yes" Severus said then yawned, " Cake was yummy"

" Yah it was really good wasn't it? We'll have to thank the House Elves tomorrow" Harry said

" K Harry" Severus said and he closed his eyes

" Do you want a story tonight or do you just want to go to sleep?" Harry asked

" Story" Severus said then yawned

Harry picked one of the small ones and began reading, he didn't even finish that one before Severus was sound asleep

Harry chuckled and kissed Severus on top of his head then tucked him in his crib with Hissy tucked in his arm then Harry got ready for bed himself and went out into the living room and finished any leftover homework


	19. Chapter 19

During class for a couple of weeks it was three weeks before Christmas and Severus was really embarrassed when he had to announce that he had to go potty but he had to admit, it was a whole lot better than dirtying up his pants. Of course there were a few accidents here and there and Harry reminded Severus that was the reason why he was in pull-ups and not underwear

Severus was still red in the face when he had his third accident since becoming two and it's been an hour since he was changed and it was now lunch time and Sev wasn't eating

" Severus aren't you hungry?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

" Thirsty?" Harry asked

Severus angrily shook his head no and thought, " If I don't eat or drink anything then I won't have to use the restroom"

" Severus sure is awfully quiet today" Hermione said

Severus glared at Hermione

" Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked and felt Sev's forehead but Sev slapped Harry's hand away

" Maybe you should take him to Madame Pomfrey" Hermione suggested

" Not sick" Severus finally said but it was whispered

" Well then what's wrong?" Harry asked

" Nothing" Severus whispered

" Then why aren't you eating?" Harry asked

" Not hungry" Severus said but his stomach said otherwise

" Yah sure" Harry said sarcastically, " Tell me what's wrong Sev"

Severus shook his head no

" Does this have to do with what happened earlier?" Harry asked

Severus looked up at Harry and his face turned redder and he had unshed tears in his eyes

Harry nodded and turned to his friends, " I'm going to take him up to our rooms, I'll see you two in class"

Hermione and Ron nodded

Harry grabbed his bookbag and the diaper bag and shrunk those then picked Severus up and headed towards their rooms

" Not time to go home yet, classes" Severus said

" Yes I know, but right now it's lunch time and I want you to eat something" Harry said

" I'm not hungry" Severus protested but his stomach growled

" Well your stomach says something different" Harry said

Severus growled

" Severus there's nothing wrong with having accidents at your age, you don't need to get so worked up over it where you don't want to eat" Harry said

" Well if I don't eat or drink then I won't have any accidents" Severus said

" Sev, you've been two for about three weeks and in that time you only had three accidents, I'd say you're making real progress" Harry said

" More than three accidents" Severus said looking down at the floor

" What do you mean?" Harry asked

" I'm always wet in the morning" Severus said close to tears

" And that's why you're still in nappies at night, when you're older we'll work on night time but you're doing a very good job during the day, you should be proud of yourself, I am" Harry said

Severus looked up at Harry and saw him smiling

" Really? You're proud of me" Severus asked

" Very" Harry said

That made Severus smile

" Now will you eat something? Because your stomach is protesting so loud that I think all the potion vials will fall down during Potions if it doesn't get fed" Harry said and began tickling Severus's stomach which made Severus giggle

" Yes... Yes... YES HARRY I'LL EAT" Severus said giggling

Harry stopped tickling, " Good boy"

Harry called Dobby and asked him to bring Severus and himself peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and pumpkin juice

" Yay now none of the potion vials will fall down during potions class, Severus saved the day" Harry joked

Severus rolled his eyes and giggled

" You ready for class now?" Harry asked

" I got to go potty first" Severus said

Harry nodded and got the big boy seat out of the diaper bag and placed it on the toilet and helped Severus on the toilet then left to give him some privacy

That night there was another death eater meeting and Severus woke up crying because his arm hurt

Harry picked Severus up and sat down in the rocking chair and accioed the baby pain relieving potion and an ice pack

" Hurts really bad" Severus whispered

" I know Sev... try not to think about it... think about Christmas and what Santa is going to bring you" Harry said

Severus looked at Harry weird but Harry gave Severus a look

" Santa doesn't need to bring me anything" Severus said, " I been naughty for a long time and I don't deserve anything"

" Nonsense Sev, you're on Santa's nice list" Harry said, " I think tomorrow we'll write him a Christmas wish list, how's that sound?"

Severus smiled, " Can I get candy, and toys?"

" We'll just have to see what Santa brings now won't we?" Harry said with a smile, he was going to like playing Santa for his little boy

Five minutes later Severus was getting tired and he was slurring when he was talking

Sev yawned and laid his head down on Harry's chest, " Can I have canny cane tomowow?"

Harry smiled, " Sure Sev" He kissed the top of Severus's head, " How's your arm?"

" Don't hurt as bad" Severus said tiredly and yawned, " I seep wif you?"

" Yes... come on" Harry said and tucked Sev in his bed then accioed Hissy

Severus cuddled Hissy and put his thumb in his mouth and fell asleep

" I hope the cameras got that" Harry thought with a grin and laid down by Severus

Severus unconsciously scooted over until he was right up against Harry which made Harry smile

The next day Harry had Severus write his Christmas Wish List

" Hmm, what I want for Christmas... One... to be back to normal, two... to have that little twerp who did this to me expelled, three... Voldemort gone... four... Lily, five...someone actually decent in potions, six..." Severus wrote

" What do you have so far?" Harry asked and read over Severus's work, " Sev this is not a Christmas list, you know how long it's going to take for you to get back to normal, the first year is not going to get expelled, I'm working on number three, um... you mean my mum right? And people are decent at potions, I want you to write down like... what toys you want, or books, or... anything fun, you're going to be three soon, is there anything you want for your different age stages?"

Severus sighed and wrote black clothes, potions books, potion vials, potion ingredients ( He gave a list of what ingredients that made Harry shiver)

" Ok, ok, enough... you need to find your inner child again Sev, because you're too young for these" Harry said

Severus scowled

" None of that now" Harry said firmly, " Come on, there must be something fun you want, longer books for story time before bed? A friend for Hissy? another ball that... doesn't hiss at you... some building blocks maybe?"

" Too old for building blocks Harry" Severus said

" You're not too old for building blocks" Harry said

" I might look two but I am really..." Severus started

" Yes I know how old you mentally are, but building blocks are fun, heck I'd still play with building blocks... or legos... legos are fun" Harry said

Severus rolled his eyes and wrote down building blocks and legos

" So muggle" Severus whispered

" You'll have fun with them, don't worry" Harry said patting Severus on the back, " Now what else do you want?"

" Broom servicing kit?" Severus asked

" If you want one, write it down" Harry said

" Don't want to write down too many things" Severus said, " Sound too greedy"

" It's all right to be greedy once in while you know" Harry said

Severus sighed, " I just don't know what I want... Nobody but Dumbledore ever got me a present since my mum died, and he gets me the same thing every year, mead"

" Well I can tell you... this year, you're not getting mead" Harry said

Severus rolled his eyes again, " I don't know what I want... can you just... surprise me?"

" Me? Why do I need to surprise you? This is for Santa Claus remember?" Harry asked, " We're going to owl it to him"

" Harry your family really have neglected you if they haven't told you about Santa Clause yet" Severus said with a smirk

" Sev, we're going to do this right, and two year olds believe in Santa" Harry said firmly

" Not every two year old" Severus said quietly

" That's because..." Harry started

" My father told me about Santa when I was old enough to talk, he didn't like magic that much that he destroyed the magic of Christmas for me" Severus said sadly and he put down his crayon he was using to write with

" Oh Severus" Harry said and picked Severus up and headed towards the couch, " I'm so sorry"

Harry began patting Severus's back, " Well now it's time to give you a second chance, we're going to give you your childhood back and make it better, we're going to pretend that Santa is real and we're going to decorate a Christmas tree and sing carols and have the best Christmas you have ever had"

Severus smiled at that, " Can you still surprise me though? I mean... can Santa still surprise me? I really don't know what I want"

Harry smiled, " Sure, I'll just owl Santa and tell him to surprise you"

" I've been a good boy right?" Severus asked fearfully

" A very good boy" Harry said with a smile then he kissed Severus on the forehead

" When can we put up the Christmas tree?" Severus asked after a few minutes

" How about tonight? And we can have Dobby bring up some hot coca and gingerbread men cookies and we can invite Draco, Hermione and Ron and decorate the tree together while listening to Christmas music" Harry suggested

Severus smiled and nodded, " Can we go flying today though?"

" Hmm, maybe for a little while, don't want you to catch a cold" Harry said, " Do you want Draco and Ron to come along too?"

Severus nodded, " This is going to be a fun day"

Harry nodded

Later that day at around 2:00 Harry bundled Severus up since it was cold out and even colder in the sky and they sent messages to the Gryffindor tower and Slytherin dungeon for Ron and Hermione and Draco asking them if they want to go flying then decorate for Christmas. Hermione got very excited about the Christmas decorating later that night

The boys flew for an hour and a half before Harry decided Sev had enough and everybody flew down

The group all ate an early dinner then returned to Harry and Severus's place

" Sev you want to take a bath before or after we decorate?" Harry asked

" Bath now, and run around in pajamas" Severus said excited

" The cameras better get a picture of this" Ron whispered to Draco

Draco nodded in agreement

Harry took Severus to the bedroom and got the bath water ready then undressed Severus and sat him in the water and began bathing him while Severus played with his bath toys

" Never pictured you somebody who would run around in their pajamas when company is over" Harry said

Severus shrugged, " I'm two, and I'm going to enjoy it while I can"

Harry nodded with a grin, " So what pajamas do you want to wear? We got those Christmas ones Professor McGonagall bought for you"

Severus frowned, " I thought you burned those"

Harry smirked, " Nope, now you got green with Rudolf, Green with a Christmas tree, red with Santa, Purple with stars..."

" Yes I know what I have and I swear those were burned... do I have to wear them?" Severus asked

" McGonagall bought them for you... but I think Dumbledore bought the purple star one" Harry said

" Well that is more his type" Severus said, " Fine if I have to wear one of those... the Green with the Christmas tree"

" Good choice" Harry said, " I do not see you wearing that red one any time soon... and I think I might... hide the purple with stars one"

" Why not burn it?" Severus asked

" Well if Dumbledore comes here, he'd want to see you wear those" Harry said

Severus shivered, " What is so wrong with black? It goes with everything"

" Doesn't go with Christmas" Harry said

" Neither do purple pajamas with stars" Severus said with a pout

" Actually it does, I'll tell you the story later tonight" Harry said

" You're going to tell me what dark purple pajamas with stars has to do with Christmas?" Severus asked

Harry nodded and finished giving Severus a bath then dressed him in the Christmas tree pajamas

" Nobody better laugh at me" Severus said looking at himself in the mirror

" They won't... Hermione might go aw but girls do that at cuteness" Harry said

Severus rolled his eyes

" Come on, lets go put up the Christmas tree and decorate the living room" Harry said picking Severus up and bringing him to the living room

" Oh he's wearing Christmas tree pajamas, that is so cute... I wish I had a camera" Hermione squealed

" Thank Merlin you don't Hermione, or I would burn that picture" Severus said

" But you're so adorable" Hermione said

" Wow... never thought I'd see our former Potions professor wearing Christmas tree pajamas" Ron said

Severus rolled his eyes, " If I was an adult, you wouldn't, but since I'm two... I can and I'm liking it"

" So are we going to decorate or what?" Draco asked

The group got to work on setting up the tree and putting decorations on it and then the last thing they needed was the star

" Sev you want to do the honors of putting the star on top of the tree?" Harry asked

Severus nodded with a big smile, he never got to do that before

Draco lifted Severus up onto his shoulders and Hermione gave Severus the star and Severus put it on top of the tree then he was let down

" And now Lady and Gentlemen... Nox" Harry said and the regular lights turned off and all the Christmas lights were on and they were twinkling

They stood there in silence just looking at the twinkling lights then they called for Dobby to bring them some hot coca and gingerbread men cookies

Everybody sat either on the couch or on chairs in quiet comfortable silence just sipping their drinks and eating their cookies and listening to soft Christmas music

" Harry can you tell that story now?" Severus asked after a yawn

" Oh... yah... sure, the story about how those one pair of pajamas are Christmas y" Harry said, " Well you should know why... you put the star on top of the Christmas tree"

" I know, but I never really understood the significants of the star" Severus said then yawned again

" Yah me either, All that my family care about are the gifts and parties" Draco said

" You don't know the true meaning of Christmas?" Hermione asked

Draco shook his head no

" We celebrate Christmas because of the birth of Jesus Christ" Hermione said, " And the star is significant because it led the three wise men to Jesus, it was the biggest and brightest star, we exchange gifts because the three wise men gave gifts to Jesus that night, that is the reason why we have Christmas"

"Well I guess Hermione told the story for me... That reminded me of a song we sang in primary school for a Christmas program. It's called One Bright Star" Harry said

" Oh no are you going to sing Harry?" Draco asked in a teasing manor

" Some one conjure up some earplugs" Ron joked

Harry rolled his eyes, " Yes I'm going to sing"

He situated Severus so he was more comfortable on Harry's lap, Harry could tell Severus was getting tired, it was about an hour and a half past Sev's bedtime, and Severus snuggled into Harry's arm

Harry started singing " Long long ago, in a world dark and cold. A night so still, winter's chill, one bright star was shining, on a bed made of hay, in a manger he lay. The shepherds came, they knew his name, king of kings, a brand new day. They saw the light in the darkness, it shines on love and tenderness, brings out the hope that's in all of us, may it shine it's light, on you this Christmas night. On this Christmas day, may the star light your way. This Christmas eve, I still believe, that same star still shines on me. I saw the light in the darkness, it shines on love and tenderness, brings out the hope that's in all of us. May it shine it's light, on you this Christmas night. May it shine it's light, on you this Christmas night."

Harry shocked his friends that he could sing so good

The only sound was the soft snoring of Severus

" Gee Harry you put Severus to sleep" Ron whispered and teased

" He's had a big day" Harry whispered, " I'll go put him to bed, please talk amongst yourselves while I'm gone" He stood up and walked towards his bedroom to put Severus down for the night

Severus woke up a bit and mumbled, " Hawy sing good" then he fell right back to sleep

Harry smiled and tucked Severus in and tucked Hissy under Sev's arm just the way he does every night and kissed Sev's forehead like he does every night and left the room leaving the door cracked open

" Harry have you ever thought about joining the school choir?" Hermione asked

" Uh... no" Harry said

" But you're really good at singing" Hermione protested

" I don't have time for a choir" Harry said, " Between being a parent, Quidditch, school work, figuring out how to defeat Voldemort, the press I'm spread very thin"

" It's just a wasted talent then" Hermione said

Harry shrugged, " Maybe after the wars over, and Sev is back to his snarky self then maybe I'll consider it... but I said maybe"

" I think you should get into the choir or something, you are really good" Hermione said

Harry's face was turning red

" Don't tell anybody, I don't want the press to know I can sing, that will be just another thing they tell the wizarding world" Harry said

" Lips are sealed" Ron said

" You have my word as a wizard" Draco said

" Cross my heart" Hermione said

" Thanks you guys" Harry said

They listened to Christmas music for the rest of the night and Harry gave them ideas for Sev's Christmas presents

A couple weeks later it was finally Christmas Break and most of the students went home for Christmas because of the threat of Voldemort, but not Harry and Severus, they stayed at school and played in the snow that was magically conjured for the season. They went sledding, built snowmen, had snow ball fights with the other students who stayed, and when they got back inside they had hot coca and roasted marshmallows on the fire

Finally it was Christmas Eve and during that day they made snow angels in the snow and instead of snow men they made snow man angel as well and Harry spelled them to fly up in the air while singing Christmas songs, Harry also conjured little snow fairies that flew all around him and Severus that made Severus giggle and he began chasing them all around

The students and teachers who were outside came to them and watched at Severus chasing the little fairies

" What a good idea Harry" Dumbledore said, " He looks really cute doing that"

" Don't let him hear you say that sir" Harry whispered

After a while Severus got tired of chasing the snow fairies

" Harry can we make a Snow Hogwarts castle?" Severus asked

" Um... that's going to be a lot of work" Harry said surprised

" uh-uh, not if everybody helps, and then make a Santa Clause landing on the castle with his eight tiny reindeer" Severus said excitedly

" I think that's an excellent idea my boy" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye then he turned to the teachers and students who were outside, " What do you say? Do you all want to help make a Snow Hogwarts with Santa Clause landing?"

There were mummers of excitement and everybody got to work after spelling warming charms on each other because they knew they'd be outside for a long time

Everybody spent the better part of the day building the castle, it wasn't as big as the regular castle but it was big enough for a person to step into if they wanted to play house or something, Severus liked going in and out of it when they got it taller than him

It was close to sunset when the teachers and students were done building the castle, it stood ten feet tall and it had all the towers and on one of the flat parts of a tower there was Santa Clause with his eight tiny reindeer

" I think we're forgetting a reindeer" Dumbledore said when he looked at the sleigh, let's see, there's Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen... but... do you recall... the most famous reindeer of all?"

Dumbledore looked at the students and the teachers with a twinkle in his eye and the students smiled then Dumbledore looked down at Severus with a smile

The teachers and students together started singing, " Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows. All of the other reindeer, use to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games"

" Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say" Harry sang and picked Severus up

" Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Dumbledore sang

" Then all the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee" Everybody sang

" Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history" Harry sang

" So we got to make a Rudolph so he can guide Santa's sleigh" Severus said firmly

Dumbledore nodded with a twinkle in his eye and he conjured a Rudolph for the sleigh and it even had a red glowing nose

" Perfect" Severus said smiling, " Now Santa will find his way through the fog"

That night after dinner and Sev's bath, Severus was wearing his Rudolph pajamas, they had their hot chocolate and Harry was reading Severus The Night Before Christmas while Severus cuddled Hissy and a blanket was wrapped around them both as they sat by the fire

" Mummy read me this story when I was little" Severus said with a smile and he closed his eyes in content while listening to Harry read him the poem

By the time Harry got to Happy Christmas too all and too all a good night, Severus was asleep with a smile on his face

Harry smiled down at his little boy and gently picked him up and walked towards his room and to Sev's crib and tucked him in with Hissy tucked under Sev's arm

Harry kissed Severus's forehead before leaving the room to accio the gifts from " Santa" himself and friends

After he scattered the gifts around the tree he began filling both stockings up with sweets and little nicknack's he got at Hogsmeade, he's real great full to Hagrid for babysitting Severus during their last Hogsmeade Weekend so he could go Christmas shopping

After he scattered the presents and filled up the stockings he timed the music to play softly when Severus woke up on Christmas morning, he wanted this Christmas to be perfect and he knew it will be

Harry went to bed with a smile on his face

The next morning Harry woke up before Severus did which was odd because usually on Christmas the kids are up before the adults

Harry walked over to Severus and rubbed his back to wake him up like he does all the time

Severus woke up and yawned

" Happy Christmas Sev" Harry said with a grin

Severus smiled tiredly, " Happy Christmas" Then he heard the Christmas music

" You ready to see what Santa brought?" Harry asked

Severus grinned and rolled his eyes, " Santa came?"

" I think so, let's go see" Harry said and he picked Severus up who had Hissy with him and carried him out of the room and set him down

Severus's eyes brightened at all the gifts that were under the tree and in the stocking

" He came, he came" Severus said jumping up and down and clapping, he knew the secret about Santa but he never got to be a child before so he was going to milk it as much as possible

" Do you want to open presents first or the stocking?" Harry asked

It was hard for Severus to take his eyes off of the sight under the Christmas tree, but he did, " Stocking"

Harry nodded and took down both the stockings and sat on the couch with them

Severus walked over to the couch and Harry gave him his stocking once Sev was situated on the couch

Inside were many chocolate frogs, licorice wands, suckers, Berty Bottes beans, candy canes, chocolate mints along with Luminous non-explodable balloons and a toy golden snitch that flies around but easy to catch

Severus liked the golden snitch

" You can play with that later, lets see what you got for Christmas for being such a good boy" Harry said

Severus nodded and he picked up a gift from Hermione and opened it

Inside was a children's book of Mother Goose Rhymes and the newest Potions book

" That's Hermione for you, thinking of you at your regular age and when you're back to normal" Harry said

Severus nodded and set the books aside and then opened a Weasley present which was a black knitted sweater with a green S on it

" Mrs. Weasley made that, she likes to make things like that, everybody gets a hand knitted thing from her" Harry said

Severus nodded and held it out for Harry

Harry took it and helped Severus put it on

" Not itchy like normal sweaters" Severus said, " Nice and soft"

Harry smiled and he opened his present from Mrs. Weasley and his was a maroon sweater with a black H on his and he too put his on

Severus opened up the Weasley twin's gift, he was wondering why Molly and the Weasley twins gave him gifts and he was kind of afraid of what the gift from the twins might be, he braced himself while he opened it and inside was a junior's guide to trouble making

Severus scowled at the gift and Harry just laughed

" Your turn to open one" Severus said

Harry opened his from the twins and he got a box of their joke products

" These actually do come in handy" Harry said then opened the one from Hermione, he got a Defense book and a book on parenting children from ages five through fifteen, " That's Hermione for you, always thinking"

Severus nodded and opened his present from Ron and it was a miniature Quidditch match that played a different game each time you turn it on

" You like Quidditch don't you?" Harry asked

" Yes I like it" Severus said with a smile

Harry smiled and opened his present from Ron as well, his was the wizarding version of a gameboy of a Quidditch game

" Ron has a Quidditch fetish doesn't he?" Severus asked

" Yes" Harry said, " Ok your turn"

Severus opened up his present from Draco, it was a ring that protects the wearer from potions that get out of hand

" Wow, these are rare, and... very expensive" Severus said in awe

" Here let me see that" Harry said taking the ring from Severus

Severus looked confused

Harry waved his wand to check for dark spells

Severus glared, " Don't you trust Draco?"

" I do, but you never know if the ring's been tampered with" Harry said

" Well?" Severus asked

Harry waved his wand one more time and then he was satisfied and gave the ring back

" Thank you" Severus said with a glare

" Sev I do trust Draco, but I do not trust his father or any of the other Death eaters or their children, nor do I trust Borgin and Burkes where I know for a fact the Malfoys go to a lot" Harry said

" Draco's my godson, he wouldn't hurt me... and nor would Lucius, he made me Draco's Godson" Severus protested

" I still don't trust Borgin and Burkes... Look Sev, I was just being cautious" Harry said

" You didn't do that to any of the other presents, just Draco's" Severus said accusingly

" So far the other gifts are merely toys and books, nothing as powerful and rare as that" Harry said, " Look I'm sorry, lets just open the other presents now"

Severus looked down at the rest of the gifts and glared, " No, I'm done"

He threw down the ring and ran towards the bedroom

Harry sighed, this was supposed to be a nice Christmas but it ended up being ruined because he wanted to make sure the ring was safe, any parent would do that, he didn't know Sev would take offense to it like he did

Harry picked up the ring and the wrapping paper it was in and saw a note from Draco that said, " Happy Christmas Uncle Sev, I wish I could see your face when you see this gift. I wish I could see Harry's face as well. Harry might be suspicious and want to run a diagnostic and make sure there are no dangerous spells on it, let him. I got this at Borgin and Burkes and I ran my own diagnostic spells and didn't find anything but it's always good to have two people do it instead of one. I hope you and Harry are having a wonderful Christmas, can't wait until I come back Love your godson Draco"

Harry smiled and took the note and the ring and headed towards the bedroom

" Sev" Harry called but he couldn't see Severus, " Severus where are you"

Severus didn't answer

Harry took out his wand and did a point me spell and found out that Severus was under his crib. Harry rolled his eyes and set the note and ring on his own bed and then got down on his hands and knees to talk to Severus

" Sev come out of there" Harry said

" No" Severus said in a pouty voice

" You still have many presents to open" Harry said

" Take them all back, I don't want them" Severus said

" Now you don't mean that" Harry said

" Yes I do, just take them all back to the shops" Severus said, " And give back this sweater as well" Severus took the sweater off and threw it at Harry

Harry caught the sweater and set it aside

" Severus come on out it's dusty under there" Harry said

" Don't care" Severus said with a pout

" Hey, there's something I want you to read that came in Draco's present, he wrote you a note" Harry said

" You going to check and see if that is dangerous too?" Severus asked sarcastically

Harry rolled his eyes, " This is ridiculous, Sev come on out"

" No" Severus said

" Severus you can't stay under there forever" Harry said firmly

" Watch me" Severus said

" You're going to get sick" Harry said

" Will not" Severus said

Harry rolled his eyes again and stood up then took out his wand and pointed it at the crib, " Windgadrium Leviosa"

The crib rose in the air and Harry bent down and with one hand picked Severus up before Severus could get out of the way

" PUT ME DOWN POTTER. PUT ME DOWN" Severus protested while trying to wiggle free

Harry set the crib down and put his wand away so he had two hands to work with to calm Severus down

" Stop this Sev and calm down" Harry said

" NO" Severus said wiggling trying to get free

Harry went to the rocking chair and held Severus's arms down and just waited until Severus tired himself out

" Better?" Harry asked

Severus just gave him his famous teacher glare with tears rolling down his cheeks

" You have no reason to be angry with me, I did what I thought needed to be done, and even Draco agrees with me, he wrote you a note, would you like me to read it to you?" Harry asked

Severus thought about it for a minute then sighed in defeat and nodded

Harry stood up with Severus in his arms and walked to his bed and picked up the note and read the letter

"Happy Christmas Uncle Sev, I wish I could see your face when you see this gift. I wish I could see Harry's face as well. Harry might be suspicious and want to run a diagnostic and make sure there are no dangerous spells on it, let him. I got this at Borgin and Burkes and I ran my own diagnostic spells and didn't find anything but it's always good to have two people do it instead of one. I hope you and Harry are having a wonderful Christmas, can't wait until I come back Love your godson Draco" Harry read

Severus was quiet

" See? Even Draco was suspicious of the gift" Harry said

Severus nodded

" Now are you ready to open up more gifts and have a good day?" Harry asked

Severus rubbed the tears out of his eyes and nodded

" Sorry" Severus said ashamed

" It's ok Sev, just remember I'm doing things that will protect you, not hurt you" Harry said

Severus nodded and then smiled a small smile then hugged Harry

Harry hugged Severus back and kissed his forehead

" Lets go see what else you got" Harry said with a grin

Severus nodded and grinned too

They headed back in the living room and opened up more gifts

Harry had fun spending his money on Severus

Severus got a Mr. Gnome head, a friend snake for Hissy, a potions kit for toddlers, The Tales of Beedle the Bard story book, new bath toys, new robes, exploding snap, animating figurines, Toddlers Wizard chess which is regular wizards chess but in bright colors, coloring books and crayons, legos, building blocks, Broom Servicing kit, and Children's chapter books

" Thank you Harry" Severus said and gave Harry a hug

" You're welcome" Harry said with a smile

Draco gave Harry an amulet that would help Harry occlude his mind but be able to know what Voldemort is up to, again a very rare item and again Harry checked for anything dangerous with it but found nothing

" Borgin and Burkes have some powerful items" Harry said in awe

Severus was looking at his ring and nodded and then smirked up at Harry, " Now you can occlude your mind... finally"

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, " So, are you ready to get ready and head down to the Great Hall and celebrate?"

Severus smiled and nodded

Harry got them both ready and with a flick of his wand cleaned up the wrapping paper mess and with their Weasley sweaters on they headed down towards the Great Hall for breakfast

Two days after Christmas it was time for Severus to get his next shot, Severus was not looking forward to it

" I don't want a shot, please Harry don't make me get it" Severus said crying

" Severus you need to get a shot so you can be three, come on you got it done a couple times already" Harry said finishing dressing him, " And after this shot, we can take down your crib and you can sleep in a big boy bed"

" I don't care about a big boy bed, I don't want a shot" Severus cried

Harry sighed and picked Severus up and rubbed his back while Severus cried

" Shh, you're ok, shh" Harry cooed trying to calm down the distraught toddler

Severus finally calmed down after five minutes but he was still shedding tears

" Don't want a shot" Severus whispered

" I know you don't Sev, it'll only last a second though" Harry said

" Don't care, don't want one" Severus whined quietly

Harry felt real bad for his boy

" Tell you what Sev... after your shot, how about we get some ice cream? Will that make it better?" Harry asked

Severus smiled slightly, " Can I bring Hissy to Poppy's?"

" Sure you can" Harry said and he accioed Hissy

Even though Sev got another snake for Christmas, Hissy was still his favorite

" Are you ready then?" Harry asked

Severus whimpered but nodded

" You'll be ok, you got Hissy and you'll be sitting on my lap the whole time" Harry said to reassure his boy

Severus smiled and hugged Harry

The two headed up to the Hospital wing for Severus's shot

" Hello Harry, Severus, how are you two doing this morning?" Pomfrey asked

" Don't want shot" Severus said

" Oh... you're still scared about getting a shot?" Pomfrey asked

Severus nodded

Pomfrey looked sorry, " How about if I give you a lollipop after your shot? Will that make it all better?"

Severus smiled and nodded then frowned, " Harry we can still have ice cream right?"

Harry sighed but nodded. Too much sugar could be a bad thing but with the look on Sev's face he had to give in

" Well you know the drill, go sit on the bed and roll up Severus's sleeve" Pomfrey said

Harry did as he was told, he sat on the bed with Severus in his lap and rolled up Severus's left sleeve

Severus was still whimpering but he hugged Hissy tight

Harry began rubbing circles on Severus's back to calm him down and it seemed to do the trick

" Severus when she comes back, just look at me ok" Harry said

Severus nodded and looked at Harry before Pomfrey came back with the needle

Pomfrey got Severus's arm ready for the shot by rubbing alcohol on it

" Ok I'm going to count to three... one... two... three" Pomfrey said and she stuck the needle in Severus's arm

Severus whimpered and squeezed Hissy tight and closed his eyes

Pomfrey took the needle out, " All done" and put a black band aid on Sev's arm, " You were such a big boy Severus, what kind of sucker do you want? banana, raspberry, lemon, lime, grape, or cherry"

" Lime" Severus said

Pomfrey nodded and accioed a green sucker and gave it to Severus after opening it

" What do you say?" Harry asked

" Thank you" Severus said happily and he popped the sucker in his mouth

" You're welcome Severus, now I'll see you two in another two months... so in February" Pomfrey said

Harry nodded and picked the now happy boy up and set him down so he could walk and they headed out of the Hospital Wing to go back to their rooms and take down that crib to put up the big boy bed

When they got back to their rooms, something was odd about them, there was an extra door

" Ok... that's odd" Harry said and he took out his wand just in case and picked up Severus who was right next to him

Harry cautiously walked towards the door and accioed a blanket from the couch and he opened the door with the blanket in his hand so he wouldn't get cursed or anything, inside the room looked like another bedroom with a big boy bed already there and a note from Dumbledore

" Harry, I thought it would be a good idea for Severus to have his own room since he is now three, so I took the liberty upon myself to give him his own room, I already took down the baby things and his clothes are enlarged to fit him. Sorry if the new door surprised you, I should have notified you sooner but I'm an old man and old men tend to forget things from time to time. I hope I didn't startle you too much my boy. Good luck raising a three year old... you'll need it" The note said

" Yey I get my own room" Severus said with a smile, " And a big boy bed, this day is great... well except for the shot"

Harry smiled, " Well since we don't have to take the crib down since it was already done, what do you want to do?"

Severus smirked and he had a mischievous look in his eye and he ran to his bed and started jumping on it

Harry rolled his eyes and thought, " Figures, all little kids like to do this, I guess I'll allow it just this once"

Harry leaned against the wall and watched his little boy jump on his new big boy bed for the first time

The first night Severus slept in his own room in his new bed Severus didn't want to go to bed because he was scared

" I don't want to sleep by myself" Severus said

" Sev, you're three, you have your own bed and your own room" Harry said

" But the bogeyman will get me and the closet monster too" Severus said looking at his closet

" Are you serious?" Harry asked

Severus glared, " No, I'm Severus"

" Not talking about the name, are you seriously believing in the bogeyman and the closet monster?" Harry asked, " You do have your adult memories you know"

Severus shrugged and he still looked fearful

" Well I can assure you there is no such thing as the bogeyman and closet monster" Harry said

" How do you know?" Severus asked

" Well I used to sleep in a cupboard when I was younger and that's mostly like a closet and..." Harry began but Severus wouldn't listen to him, " Sev what would keep the monsters away?"

" I sleep in your room" Severus said

" Besides that" Harry said

Severus whimpered, " Um... you sleep in my room"

" Severus, you were very excited earlier today... what about a night light? Will that keep the monsters away?"

Severus nodded

Harry sighed and accioed the night light he used when Severus was a baby and was having nightmares of his dad and plugged in and had it glow

" There, a cauldron night light that has a green glow, how's that?" Harry asked

" Can you still check for monsters?" Severus asked

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded and opened the closet door up and looked inside, " No monster in here"

Harry even lit up his wand and checked to see with light in the closet, " No monster"

" What about under the bed?" Severus asked

Harry sighed and walked over to the bed and looked under it

" No monster down here either" Harry said then checked with light underneath the bed to make a point then he sat up, " There are no monsters in this room, just you, me, Hissy and all your other toy friends... now will you go to sleep? It's past your bedtime even your new bedtime"

Severus smiled, his new bedtime was 8:00 instead of 7:30 because he was three

" Read me a story?" Severus asked

" I already read you two stories" Harry said getting aggravated

" Can I have a drink of water?" Severus asked

" You know my rule about water before bed" Harry said

" But I'm thirsty" Severus whined

" Ok, but then I'm putting a pull up on you" Harry said

Severus whined again but nodded as long as he got to stay up he was happy

Harry and Sev headed out of the room to get Severus a drink of water, after Sev was finished Harry led him back to bed

" Time to go to sleep" Harry said

" Sing me a song" Severus said and he looked wide awake

Harry looked surprised, " What?"

" A song, sing me a song" Severus said

" I don't know any songs" Harry said

" Sure you do, you sang a song during Christmas time" Severus said

Harry sighed, " If I sing you a song then will you go to sleep?"

Severus nodded

Harry sighed again and thought of a song that would hopefully put the child to sleep, " Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon Virgin Mother and Child. Holy Infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace"

" It's not Christmas anymore, sing another one please" Severus said

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, " You said you'd go to sleep after I sang you a song, well I sang you a song" Harry walked towards the door

" But it's not Christmas" Severus said beginning to pout

" It's still a song" Harry said, " Now lay down and close your eyes"

" But but but... I got to go to the bathroom" Severus said

" That's what a pull up is for" Harry said about to leave

" Harry" Severus protested

Harry turned around " I know what you're doing, you're trying to stall bedtime, but it's not going to work, now lay down and close your eyes"

" But the monsters" Severus started

" There are no monsters, now lay down" Harry ordered firmly

Severus stuck out his bottom lip but did as he was told and began to sniffle, " You don't like me anymore"

Harry could hear the sadness in Severus's voice

" Severus yes I do, I care for you very much" Harry said and he headed over to Severus's bed

" No you don't" Severus said crying in his pillow, " If you did you wouldn't leave me here with the monsters"

" There are no monsters" Harry said

" Uh-hu" Severus said

Severus watch

Severus looked up from his pillow

Harry waved his wand around and around and said some gibberish, " There, now no monsters can get in our quarters, I put a no monster allowed ward"

" No such thing" Severus said

" Yes there is, I just created it, like how you created the Wolfsbane potion, I created the no monsters allowed spell" Harry said

" It won't work" Severus said sadly

" Sure it will" Harry said, " I might not be good in Potions, but I am very good in Defense Against the Dark Arts and monsters are dark to me, I promise you Sev that my spell will keep the monsters out"

" I still not tired" Severus said

Harry could tell Sev was getting tired because he said I still not tired instead I am still not tired

" Tell you what, how about I rub your back and stay here until you fall asleep?" Harry asked

Severus thought about it and nodded

Harry waited until Sev got situated on his stomach while hugging Hissy and Harry began rubbing Severus's back to relax him

It took Harry about fifteen minutes to get Severus to sleep by rubbing his back. Harry kissed Severus goodnight and walked out of the room to start on his homework

It was basically the same routine every night. Severus would think of ways to stay up past his bedtime even though there are no monsters. Harry had him admit the morning after his first night in his new room and in his big boy bed

The Christmas holidays were finally over and school started back up and Draco was real excited that Severus was now a three year old and sleeping in his own room

" This means that my broom can go up higher now" Severus said happily

" Don't forget faster" Draco reminded him

Severus smiled and nodded, " I can even dress myself again"

" Congratulations" Draco said

" This calls for another picnic" Hermione said and she started planning in her head

" What's with you and picnics Hermione?" Draco asked

" I think it's a girl thing" Ron whispered

" Well we need to celebrate Sev sleeping in a big boy bed instead of the crib" Hermione explained

" I don't mind the picnics, it means all day outside flying" Severus said with a smile

" See, he likes it" Hermione said with a grin

" And it means cake right?" Severus asked hopeful

" Yes Sev, it means cake" Hermione said

" When can we have it?" Severus asked getting excited

" How about today for lunch?" Hermione asked

" We just came back from vacation and we got homework again, don't we need to work on that?" Draco asked

" Shh, Draco don't remind her about homework" Ron said covering Draco's mouth with his hand

" Get off me Ron" Draco said glaring at Ron after he dodged Ron's hand

" We can do our homework outside as well as having the picnic" Hermione said

Ron groaned, " You just had to say it"

" I actually like doing homework... just not as much as Hermione" Draco said with a smirk

" Draco don't get good grades, Draco grounded by me" Severus said with a smirk

Draco winced " Draco don't get good grades, Father comes after me with that cane he carries and you ground me"

" Your father hits you?" Harry gasped

Draco nodded

" I tried to tell Lucius that that is wrong but he won't listen" Severus said

" You lot better not start laughing" Draco said glaring at the group

" We'll never laugh at you... Draco that's child abuse" Hermione said

" Not in the Wizarding world, the parents can hit the heirs as much as they want for discipline as long as they don't do permanent damage" Draco said sadly

" Lucius almost as bad as my father" Severus said quietly

" It was quiet for a few minutes

" How do you ground him Sev? You're not his parent" Ron said

" Godfather and here at school, head of house you know" Severus said and rolled his eyes

" Ok let's talk about something that's not depressing... lets have that picnic and go flying" Harry said changing the subject

Everybody else nodded

They got ready to do just that and had a fun time and they didn't talk about depressing subjects


	20. Chapter 20

Books » Harry Potter » Harry Potter and the Deaged Potions Professor 

Author: Dramagirl007 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 4142. Chapter 4243. Chapter 4344. Chapter 4445. Chapter 4546. Chapter 4647. Chapter 4748. Chapter 4849. Chapter 4950. Chapter 5051. Chapter 5152. Chapter 5253. Chapter 5354. Chapter 5455. Chapter 5556. Chapter 5657. Chapter 5758. Chapter 58 

 

Rated: T - English - General/Family - Reviews: 1272 - Published: 02-27-08 - Updated: 08-26-08 id:4099108 

 

A few more days passed and Severus was being very quiet lately

" Sev something on your mind?" Harry asked while giving Severus his bath one night

" Just thinking about a potion ingredient for Veritaserum" Severus answered

" You think about potions a lot don't you?" Harry asked

Severus nodded, " Also thinking about the Wolfsbane potion, I hope Professor Slughorn made it right for Lupin"

" That's right, tonight is a full moon" Harry said

" The first full moon of the new year" Severus said more to himself as he laid his head back so Harry could wash his hair

" I'm sure Professor Slughorn made it correctly Sev, you gave him the instructions and everything, remember he used to be your Potions teacher" Harry said

Severus nodded and rolled his eyes

Harry finished washing Severus's hair and got him out of the tub to dry him off

" So what pajamas do you want to wear tonight?" Harry asked

" Black ones with the green dragon on the front" Severus said with a smile

Harry nodded and accioed said pajamas and helped Severus into them

" Can we play with my potions set?" Severus asked

" Uh... sure... what do you want to make?" Harry asked

" Um... I think I can make a babbling beverage with that" Severus said with a smile

" What's the point in a babbling beverage anyway?" Harry asked

" It's funny" Severus grinned, " When somebody drinks one"

" Do you have all the ingredients?" Harry asked

Severus nodded, " Yes, but soon we need to get some more, I'm running out"

Harry nodded, " That's because you spend almost all your time making potions with that"

Severus shrugged, " I'm a potions master, what did you expect?"

" Oh I don't know, act more like a kid I suppose" Harry said in a teasing manner and put Severus down on the couch then began tickling him

Severus began squealing and laughing until he had tears in his eyes

" Now that's being more like a kid" Harry said not letting up

" Ok ok Harry stop it... I can't... breathe... stop it" Severus said laughing

Harry finally stopped tickling Severus so he could catch his breath

Five minutes later Severus surprised Harry by tickling him right back in all of Harry's most ticklish spots

Harry let Severus have his fun for a while while he tried getting away from Severus and his tickling fingers but then Harry attacked Severus by grabbing him and started tickling him again

The Potions set was forgotten and after the tickling fight was over they just cuddled and Harry read Sev a bedtime story before Severus's bedtime

After Harry finally got Severus to bed at 9:30 since Sev always fights Harry began getting some more homework done

Severus was tossing and turning in his room, he kept thinking about a very important ingredient that he needed to get for Veritaserum, it was called New Year moss, it only grew one time a year on the first full moon of the new year, which was tonight, Severus knew he had to get it because Slughorn didn't know where it grew around Hogwarts because nobody told him and Veritaserum wasn't invented when Slughorn was teaching

Severus thought about the New Year moss when he fell asleep

Severus woke up at about 11:30 and he got out of bed, put his robe on and made sure Harry was fast asleep which he was

" Ok I don't want to mess up like I did earlier when I went to Hogsmeade, this time, I'm just going to the Black Lake" Severus thought, " And I'm older"

Severus got his shoes on and his winter cloak, then he went to his potions set and grabbed a couple containers for ingredients to put the moss in and prayed that Harry neglected to childproof the portrait like he does sometimes and luckily he did

Severus smiled then walked out of the portrait

" Young man come back here" The Portrait commanded, he knew Severus wasn't supposed to be on his own especially at night

" Quiet" Severus hissed in his teacher tone and casted a wandless silincio at the portrait

Severus smirked at the portrait

" I have plenty of time tonight, just can't get caught by a prefect or Filch" Severus thought

Severus used his spying skills and silently like a cat creeped out of the castle without being spotted, then he walked as fast as he could to the dock where you go to if you wanted to ride in the boats

" So far so good' Severus said aloud since he was far enough to not get caught by anybody

The New Year moss grew on the underside of the dock that was under water, usually Severus just needed to stick his hand down there and grab it but now his arms were shorter and it would be a little trickier

Severus got on his stomach and scooted towards the edge of the dock he was on and tried reaching underneath

His arms were too short so he scooted even more towards the edge of the dock, as far as he would allow himself to grab the moss and his fingers finally touched the New Year moss and he inched a little more to get a better grip on it

The next thing he knew, he was in the icy cold water trying to hang on to the dock

Meanwhile after Severus cast the spell on the portrait, the portrait hurried to the picture in Harry's room and tried to get his attention

It took Harry a half hour to wake up and see the portrait looking frantic

Harry put on his glasses and turned on the light, he saw that the portrait wasn't speaking loudly but was saying something and looked frantic

Harry grabbed his wand and undid the silincio

" Severus has left the rooms and is going outside" The Portrait blurted

That got Harry wide awake and he accioed his shoes, cloak and map

Harry searched frantically for Severus and finally found him by the black lake

" That's not good" Harry said aloud and he hurried to get his shoes on and was running out the door while putting on his cloak and making a lot of noise while going down the moving staircase which was not moving while he had to get to a destination, the magic was feeling his franticness

Harry was caught by two prefects but he told them the situation and said if they had any problems then talk to Dumbledore and get the hell out of his way

The prefects listened, one because he was Harry Potter, two he looked mad, three they were fifth years and he was a sixth year, four he was taking care of their Potions professor and they don't want to make him mad

Meanwhile

Severus was hanging on for dear life and he was screaming for somebody to help him, his whole body was freezing and he was losing his grip on the dock. He tried pulling himself up but he was too small and he couldn't

All of a sudden he felt something under him, it was slimy feeling and it was alive, it wrapped it's tentacle around one of Severus's legs

" Oh no, the giant squid" Severus thought frantically and screamed, " HELP"

Harry heard Severus scream for help and he ran faster knowing Severus was in trouble

The giant squid was trying to pull the three year old down into the lake but Severus was fighting to stay above the water but was slowly losing, he kept kicking his legs trying to free himself but it was no use

Harry was close to the docks and he yelled, " Severus"

" H... Harry" Severus yelled hearing his guardian coming for him, " Squid got me" He cried

" That's not good" Harry said to himself

Harry ran the rest of the way towards the dock and saw Severus's hands hanging on for dear life

" Harry" Severus yelled again

" I'm right here Severus, just hold on" Harry said rushing towards Severus

Before Harry could bring Severus back up though the Squid was done playing and grabbed hold of Severus's other leg and brought him under

Harry was shocked for a second then he took off his cloak and shoes knowing those two items will make him water logged and he took his wand and jumped in the icy cold water and swam towards the squid who had Severus

Harry aimed his wand and yelled, " STUPIFY"

It hit the target and the squid let go of Severus who was losing consciousness from lack of air

Harry grabbed Severus and shouted, " Ascendio" The spell he used during his fourth year in the Triwizard tournament that had him shoot up towards the surface

It had the same affect now as it did then and they shot towards the surface and Harry swam towards the ladder that was on the other side of the dock

Harry pushed Severus up towards the ladder

" Climb up Severus" Harry said

Severus knew Harry was mad, he was using his whole first name instead of Sev

Severus climbed the ladder and walked away from the water shaking from both cold and fear while Harry climbed up

Harry finally got up and went over to Severus to make sure he was all right then when he was Harry gave him the scariest glare he could manage which told Severus how much trouble he was in

" DOBBY" Harry yelled which made Severus jump

Dobby appeared, he looked like he was sleeping but he woke up fully when he saw a wet and freezing Harry Potter and Severus Snape, " I'll bring towels back and make a fire in Mr. Harry Potter's room" Dobby said and popped away then returned with two towels with warming charms on them

Harry wrapped one of the towels around Severus and wrapped the other around himself then put his shoes and cloak back on and picked Severus up and wrapped him around the cloak as well and started heading back to the castle

" My container" Severus whispered

Harry looked back and saw a container and he accioed it and put it in his cloak pocket then they made their silent journey back to the castle

When they got back to the room there was a warm fire glowing in the fireplace and a warm bath drawn

" Thank you Dobby" Harry said to Dobby who was standing in the living room

" Is there anything else Dobby can get for Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked

" Some tea would be nice" Harry said

Dobby nodded and popped out to get the tea

Harry put Severus down on the couch and undid his cloak, took his shoes off and the towel and picked Severus back up and headed in the master bedroom and without even talking to him, undressed him and set him in the tub to get the lake water off and to warm him up

After Harry gave him a bath, he dressed him in red and yellow pajamas then laid him down on the bed under the covers and put a ward up so Severus couldn't get off the bed, then Harry grabbed some pajamas and headed into the bathroom and took a shower

When Harry returned from the bathroom Severus looked like he was crying

" Hmm, crying all ready" Harry thought and he went over to Severus and picked him up

Harry sat down in the rocking chair that was still beside his bed and put Severus down but had him face him

Severus looked scared and he still had unshed tears in his eyes

" Would you like to explain to me what you were trying to accomplish?" Harry asked in a scary tone that Severus used to use with his trouble making students

Severus was quiet but he shook his head no

" Ok... well you're going to explain to me what you were trying to accomplish or your punishment will be much worse" Harry said with a glare

Severus's unshed tears were now shed

Harry waited, " Well?"

" I... I..." Severus stuttered, he didn't know how to put it in words where Harry would be able to understand

" You what?" Harry asked

" I... needed to get a potion ingredient" Severus finally said and he bowed his head

Harry was quiet for a moment

" You risked your life so you could get a potion ingredient?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" And what was the ingredient and what is it used for?" Harry asked

" New Year moss for Veritaserum" Severus said

" And how come you didn't ask me to get it or one of the teachers?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged

" And why did you now just think about getting it?" Harry asked

" It only comes once a year... tonight, the first full moon of the year" Severus explained in a small voice

" And why do you need to get this ingredient when you're still going to be deaged for a while and will have no use of it?" Harry asked

" I was going to get it for Professor Slughorn who is taking over my potion duties... the Veritaserum is for the Ministry, I always make the Ministry's Veritaserum" Severus explained

Harry nodded in understanding, " So... you snuck out tonight in the middle of winter with nothing but a cloak to go to the black lake to get this ingredient you need for a potion even though you know that at night time the black lake is dangerous and so is getting the ingredient since you have to be pretty far over the edge to actually fall in. It would have been simpler if you asked Professor Slughorn or one of the other teachers to get the ingredient... or even asked me to get it for you, then you wouldn't be in this mess, you wouldn't have fallen in and almost drowned by the giant squid... do you realize what could have happened if I didn't wake up and find you? You... could... have... died" Harry's voice was rising at the end

Severus winced

" You're lucky the portrait woke me up, even though you cast a silincio at it, you owe him an apology for casting that spell and a thank you for waking me up so I could get to you on time" Harry said sternly

Severus nodded in understanding

" You will do that first thing tomorrow, no doubt he's asleep right now" Harry said

Severus nodded again

" Also... I am putting you back in here, you proved to me that you are not ready for your own room" Harry said

Severus's heart sank

" Maybe when you age a few more years I'll change my mind" Harry said and he turned Severus around and picked him up and laid him across Harry's knees, " You are getting ten swats then going to bed, tomorrow you will be in time out all day and you are grounded from your potion set and your broom until I say otherwise, and you will be going to bed at 6:30 every night until I say otherwise"

Severus whimpered and braced himself for the spanking he knew he deserved

Harry swatted Severus once and Severus jumped, two smacks, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten

The tenth was harder then the others

Severus was crying after the third smack

After Harry spanked Severus he rubbed his back in small circles until Severus's breathing evened out

" I sorry Hawy" Severus said sleepy

" I know you are" Harry said, " You scared me kiddo, more then you can imagine"

Severus sat up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and sighed

" How about some tea before we go back to sleep?" Harry asked

" Hissy?" Severus asked

Harry nodded, " I'll get Hissy for you"

Severus nodded and Harry walked to the living room with Severus in his arms, they cuddled on the couch, Harry accioed Hissy for Severus and they drank their tea that calmed them down and the fire felt good since they were still cold from the water

 

 

Books » Harry Potter » Harry Potter and the Deaged Potions Professor 

Author: Dramagirl007 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 4142. Chapter 4243. Chapter 4344. Chapter 4445. Chapter 4546. Chapter 4647. Chapter 4748. Chapter 4849. Chapter 4950. Chapter 5051. Chapter 5152. Chapter 5253. Chapter 5354. Chapter 5455. Chapter 5556. Chapter 5657. Chapter 5758. Chapter 58 

 

Rated: T - English - General/Family - Reviews: 1272 - Published: 02-27-08 - Updated: 08-26-08 id:4099108 

 

Severus slept with Harry that night

The next day Severus caught a cold and woke up sneezing and coughing

" Hawy by nose is all stuffy" Severus said waking up

Harry woke up very groggy since it was early in the morning

" I... tink I caught a code" Severus said then sneezed

Harry sleepily accioed a box of kleenex and had Severus blow his nose then he got up and looked in the cupboard for a potion to cure colds but he couldn't find any

" We'll have to go see Madame Pomfrey later today" Harry said, " I don't have a potion for a cold"

" I make one" Severus said

" No, you're too young" Harry said, " We'll just have to take care of it the muggle way for a while"

" Why can't we see Pomfrey now?" Severus asked

" It's very early in the morning and it will be rude if we wake her up... how about some tea to clear your nasal passage?" Harry suggested

Severus nodded tiredly

Harry walked out of the room

All of a sudden Dobby popped in the room

" Dobby felt that Harry Potter sir wanted something from Dobby so Dobby came straight away" Dobby said cheerfully

" Dobby when do you sleep?" Harry asked

" Dobby doesn't need much sleep sir, Dobby is always ready to serve Harry Potter sir" Dobby said cheerfully

Harry nodded, " Well do you think you can make a tea that will help Severus with his cold? He caught it tonight on his little adventure in the Black Lake, we could also use... something that can be used as a muggle humidifier because breathing in steam is always good for colds"

Dobby nodded, " Dobby will bring Harry Potter his tea and steam right away sir" and he left with a pop

" Hawy I dote feel good" Severus said walking out of the bedroom and to Harry to be picked up

Harry picked Severus up and Severus laid his head down on Harry's shoulder and started shivering

" I code" Severus said

Harry got his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace and sat on the couch with Severus in his arms and put a warming charm on the blanket and wrapped themselves in it

Dobby popped in a few minutes later and had a pot of tea made and a sippy cup for Severus since he'd be too tired to use a regular cup

" Thanks Dobby" Harry said with a smile

" Anything for Harry Potter sir, the tea is not too hot for Severus Snape either" Dobby said, " Dobby got the steam ready in Harry Potter's room sir"

" Thank you" Harry said

Dobby smiled and left with a pop

" Sev you ready for tea?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and he took the sippy cup and got comfy next to Harry and began drinking it

After they had their tea Harry carried Severus back into the bedroom with the blanket still around Severus since he was shivering

" Don't wanna lay down" Severus whined

" Shh" Harry said and he propped Severus up on pillows and accioed a muggle medicine that he got from the Dursley's Vics which is a white cream that makes it easier to breathe if it's rubbed on the chest or under the nose

" I dote like da sbell" Severus whined

" Shh, it'll help you for now until we can go see Pomfrey" Harry said rubbing the Vics on Severus's chest and under his nose

" Nooooo" Severus cried and tears started to come

" Shh" Harry said and he began rubbing circles on Sev's back to calm him, " You're ok"

Harry had Severus blow his nose again and then had him lay down on his propped up pillows so he was elevated some

They didn't get much more sleep that night and an hour before breakfast started they were heading up to the hospital wing

" Madame Pomfrey" Harry called

" What is it Mr. Potter? Severus isn't due back until February" Pomfrey said

" Severus has a cold and I don't have a cold potion" Harry said

" And how did he catch a cold? Haven't you been keeping him warm enough Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked with a glare

" Of course I have, Severus decided to take a midnight swim in the Black Lake last night" Harry explained

Severus groaned

" Well... that explains why he's wearing Gryffindor colors" Pomfrey said, " No doubt to obtain the New Year moss" Pomfrey looked at Severus with her eyebrow raised

Severus looked down ashamed

" Yes well, colds are tricky to beat, even in the wizarding world" Pomfrey said while she was going through her stock of potions, " You need to give him a sip of this three times a day, by this time tomorrow he should be as good as new... has he eaten?"

" Breakfast hasn't started yet... it's kind of early yet" Harry said

Pomfrey nodded and called a house elf

" What can Pinky do for Madame Pomfrey?" Pinky asked

" Yes, We would like three breakfasts please" Pomfrey said

" Pinky will be right back" Pinky said and she popped away and a few minutes later popped back in with three breakfasts, one a little smaller than the rest and with a sippy cup

" It is a good idea for Severus to eat before he takes the potion, this potion tends to make people act very immature if they don't eat, like they have ingested a pound of caffeine of some sort" Pomfrey explained

Harry nodded and breakfast began

After breakfast where Pomfrey was satisfied by the boys' intake she gave Severus the first sip of the potion

Severus grimaced

" I suggest you two take the day off of school, healers orders and get some rest, I want you two to stay here today so I can monitor you" Pomfrey said

Harry inwardly groaned but Severus outwardly groaned

" Now none of that" Pomfrey scolded, " You brought this on yourself Severus Tobias Snape"

Severus blushed, he hated when the healer called him by his full name

" Now, I want you two to get pajamas on and pick a bed" Pomfrey said, " I will notify Albus and Minerva that you will not attend classes today, and Severus will explain why when they come to visit"

Severus groaned again and even whined a little

Harry tapped Severus on the bottom a little firmly in warning

" Yes mam" Severus said ashamed

Pomfrey nodded, " When I come back, I want to see two beds occupied

" I want my Hissy" Severus whispered

" Your what?" Pomfrey asked

" His stuffed snake he always comes in with" Harry said, " I can go get it for him, and maybe some books to pass the time"

" No, I'll get all of that, you two get those pajamas on and get in bed" Pomfrey ordered

" You don't know the password" Severus said

" Yes I do, it's not hard to figure out" Pomfrey said, " I'll get the books, the snake and... is there anything else?"

" Inside Snitch would be nice" Harry said

Pomfrey nodded and left

" Well it looks like we're stuck here" Harry said with a sigh, " So is there any particular bed you like?"

" All the same" Severus said

Harry smiled and shook his head no and went to the bed he always picks, he actually engraved his name on the underside of the bed he chose

" Why this bed?" Severus asked

Harry shrugged, " I've always ended up in this bed so I claimed it by engraving my name on the underside of it"

" Must have been bored" Severus said

" Yes, well look how many times I ended up here" Harry urged

Severus smirked, " Too many times to count"

Harry smiled and nodded, " And every time I ended up in this bed"

Severus nodded in understanding and yawned

" I think we should get these pajamas on and get some more sleep" Harry said picking up the pajamas

Severus nodded in agreement and yawned again

Harry pulled a curtain so they could have some privacy even though they were the only ones there, anybody could wander in at any time

Harry got Severus in the pajamas and then shrunk them since they were still kind of big on him and then he got in his pajamas

" Harry how long am I in trouble for?" Severus asked after he laid down on his bed

Harry didn't answer for a minute, " I don't know, don't talk about your punishment" Harry covered Severus up

Severus nodded, " I'm just curious"

Harry sighed and got into his own bed, " Put it this way... this was the most dangerous and scariest thing you did"

Severus nodded in understanding but he couldn't help but stick his bottom lip out

Harry looked at Severus and felt bad for him

Harry got out of bed and went over to Sev's bed

" Do you want to sleep with me?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and lifted his arms to be picked up

Harry picked Severus up and headed back over to his own bed and they fell asleep five minutes later cuddling in the bed

Harry woke up a couple hours later and Dumbledore was sitting on the end of the bed

" Good morning Harry" Dumbledore whispered

Harry grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on, " Good morning Professor"

" I hear that you and Severus had an adventure last night and he caught a cold because of it" Dumbledore said

" You heard right" Harry said

" Are you two all right?" Dumbledore asked

" Besides catching colds, we're fine" Harry said, " Madame Pomfrey is keeping us here for the day though"

Dumbledore nodded

" So how do you plan on punishing Severus?" Dumbledore asked

" He's grounded from his potions and broom and he has an early bedtime and he is sleeping in my room again... oh and of course wearing Gryffindor colors"

Dumbledore nodded, " That sounds like an appropriate punishment. May I ask how long you plan on punishing him?"

" I don't know how long I should, I'm thinking about having him grounded until he ages to four, but that's a little long... but then again what he did was life threatening" Harry said

Severus woke up at that with a stuffy nose, " Nooooo dats too long, you do life threateding stuff too and you dote eben get a detettion"

" I'm not three years old and put myself in danger" Harry said, " Danger finds me"

" You didit habe to go fide sorcerer's stode, you didit habe to go down in Chaber of secrets, you weret supposed to be out at night and face a werewolf and hex be, you didn't habe to go to the binistry of bagic" Severus said

Harry accioed the kleenex to him and picked some tissues up and held them to Severus's nose so he could blow

" Better?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

Harry threw the used tissues away

" Sorcerers stone you said... I stopped Quirrel from getting the stone and resurrecting Voldemort, Chamber of secrets... nobody could get down there except for me because I speak parseltongue, being out at night during my third year was because Sirius dragged Ron in dog form into the shrieking shack and we didn't have time to get help and facing the werewolf came later after I found out that Sirius was innocent and wormtail... Pettigrew was guilty, hexing you was because I wanted to hear what Sirius had to say and I couldn't think of anything else at the time, the ministry... well I told you what was going on and I didn't know at the time that you were actually going to do something about it since you were mad at me that year and you don't like Sirius" Harry said and paused, "Now what you did was endanger your life by sneaking out at night in nothing but a cloak and shoes in the middle of winter to go down to the black lake to get a potions ingredient without even telling me. When I did something dangerous, I always had somebody with me, you went by yourself, you keep forgetting you're a child and you can't do everything by yourself, now what you should have done was tell me what you needed and I would have gotten the moss for you"

Severus looked down in shame and he had tears running down his face because he knew Harry was right

" So is that how you plan on punishing him? Until he ages another year?" Dumbledore asked

" Yes, I think that is appropriate" Harry said

" Very well" Dumbledore said, " Your friends will come up and visit you after classes, they will also be bringing your homework"

Harry nodded

" Well I best be going, got a school to run you know" Dumbledore said with a smile

" I bet he eats lemon drops all day" Severus said wiping away his tears

Harry smirked at that, " Yah probably"

" I thought I told you I wanted to see two beds occupied when I return?" Pomfrey said

" Sev wanted to sleep with me, I saw no harm in that" Harry said with a shrug

" Well now you may have a cold as well Mr. Potter" Pomfrey said and she ran a diagnostic on them both and tsked, " You caught his cold Mr. Potter"

" Did not, it was freezing out last night, I caught it from the water" Harry said

" Are you arguing with the healer?" Pomfrey asked challengingly

" Yes, I caught a cold not by sleeping with him but by jumping into freezing water" Harry said

" Well... maybe, but you also need to take the potion Severus is taking" Pomfrey said

Harry nodded and Pomfrey handed him a vial

" But you need to drink all of the vial three times today" Pomfrey said

Harry grimaced before he even took it but it made Severus smirk since he only had to take a sip

Harry downed his vial in two gulps and then downed a whole glass of pumpkin juice to get the taste out of his mouth

The look on Harry's face made Severus giggle

" Oh you think that's funny do you?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" For laughing at me, you now are going to be attacked by... the tickle monster" Harry said and he caught Severus who tried leaving the bed and started tickling him

" Mr. Potter what do you think you are doing?" Pomfrey asked

" Tickling him" Harry said

" This is not the time and place, you two need to rest... do I need to separate you two?" Pomfrey asked

Harry stopped tickling Severus

" No, don't separate us" Severus said clinging onto Harry

" Then I suggest you play a nice quiet game of some sort, no rough housing" Pomfrey said

" Yes mam" Harry and Severus said at the same time

" Poppy can I have my Hissy?" Severus asked

Pomfrey nodded and gave him the stuffed snake

" Harry can you read to me?" Severus asked

Harry nodded and they spent the rest of the day in bed mostly reading and playing with the inside snitch

 

 

Books » Harry Potter » Harry Potter and the Deaged Potions Professor 

Author: Dramagirl007 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 4041. Chapter 4142. Chapter 4243. Chapter 4344. Chapter 4445. Chapter 4546. Chapter 4647. Chapter 4748. Chapter 4849. Chapter 4950. Chapter 5051. Chapter 5152. Chapter 5253. Chapter 5354. Chapter 5455. Chapter 5556. Chapter 5657. Chapter 5758. Chapter 58 

 

Rated: T - English - General/Family - Reviews: 1272 - Published: 02-27-08 - Updated: 08-26-08 id:4099108 

 

That night in the Hospital Wing Harry made Severus go to bed at 6:30 much to Severus's annoyance but after Harry swatted his bottom very firmly Severus listened, Severus didn't like the Gryffindor Colored pajamas though

The next day they were aloud to go back to their room as long as they took it easy and stayed warm

" Harry can I play with my potion set?" Severus asked very bored throwing a ball up in the air and catching it

" No" Harry said doing his homework

" Why?" Severus asked

" You're grounded" Harry said not looking up from his homework

" But I'm bored" Severus whined

" So go take a nap" Harry said still not looking up

" NO" Severus said stomping his foot and pouting

" Adjust your attitude young man or I'll give you something to pout about and you'll be making friends with the corner for a very long time" Harry said

Severus stopped pouting

" You're mean" Severus said

Harry looked up from his books and looked at Severus, " Oh? And how am I mean?"

" You like to punish me and you got weird punishments" Severus said with a glare, " I don't like Gryffindor colors"

" Well you're not supposed to like your punishment" Harry said

" 6:30 is a very early bedtime, I don't like it" Severus protested

" Well I didn't like having to frantically search for you because of your idiotic stunt" Harry said

" It wasn't idiotic, I needed that ingredient" Severus protested

" And you could have gotten that ingredient if you told me or one of the professors, instead of risking your life like you did" Harry said, " Because of what you did is the reason why you're in trouble and I don't want to hear any more whining about it, you're starting to sound like my cousin Dudley and that isn't a good thing, now go read or something"

" I want to play with my potion set" Severus whined

" No, you're grounded from that" Harry said

" Then I want to go flying" Severus said

" You're grounded from that too" Harry said

" I want to go flying, I want to go flying I WANT TO GO FLYING" Severus screamed and started throwing a temper tantrum and he ran over to Harry's books and threw them all on the floor and messed up all the papers

" SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE STOP THIS THIS INSTANT" Harry yelled

" NO" Severus yelled and he began jumping up and down with frusteration

Harry ran his hand through his hair and picked the three year old up

" Severus Tobias Snape, meet Mr. Time out chair and Mrs. Corner" Harry said transfiguring a Lego chair into a regular chair and putting it in a corner and setting Severus down in it

" NO I DON'T WANT A TIME OUT, I DON'T WANT A TIME OUT" Severus protested kicking his legs, punching the air and screaming

Harry went back to his homework and reorganized it

Severus stood up from the time out chair and got out of time out

" Severus Tobias Snape sit back down this instant" Harry demanded

" NO" Severus said

" Now young man" Harry said firmly

" NO" Severus said again

Harry counted to twenty before he stood up and went over to Severus and picked him up, gave him one swat firmly on the bottom and placed a sticking charm on the chair and sat Severus firmly on it

" Harry let me up" Severus said trying to get up

" No, you're in time out and you will not stand up again until I get you out of time out" Harry said firmly and he cast a silencing charm on Severus and went back to his homework

Harry let Severus get out of time out five minutes later but Severus had to sit quietly on the couch and read a book

Severus was subdued for the rest of the day and didn't talk much even with the silencing charm off. In fact Severus looked scared

The next day Harry was aloud to go back to classes and he was caught up with his homework since Severus didn't bother him for the rest of the day since his time out and he even went to bed at 6:30 with no fussing and while wearing Gryffindor colors

During class Hermione, Ron and Draco were wondering where Harry was for the past two days and Harry told the story

" New Year Moss, well that's Uncle Sev for ya" Draco said, " You're right he should have told somebody, but making him wear Gryffindor colors? Come on don't torture him"

" He knows the rules" Harry said, " Whether he likes them or not"

" Uncle Sev why are you so quiet?" Draco asked

Severus looked down and shrugged

" He was like this yesterday too after his time out" Harry said

" I know what will cheer him up" Draco said with a smirk, " How about we go flying?"

Severus shook his head no and he looked sad

" What? No flying? Why not?" Ron asked

" He's grounded from it, along with his potions set" Harry said

" Mate isn't that a little harsh?" Ron asked

" Ron, Severus snuck out at night on one of the coldest nights and nearly died, no I do not think it's too harsh" Harry said

" Well he looks so down, and he's too quiet" Draco said, " Let him have some fun just this once"

" He's mad because I put him in time out" Harry said, " Let him be, he'll be fine in a while"

Severus was not fine in a while, he wasn't fine for a few days until Harry thought that something was wrong, Severus wouldn't talk and he'd just shrug his shoulders or nod or shake his head if asked a question

" Severus what's wrong" Harry asked after a week of this subdued Severus

Severus shrugged

" None of that, seriously what's wrong?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head

" A verbal answer please" Harry said

Severus was silent

Harry sighed, " I'll get the answer sooner or later" He thought

That same night Severus woke up with pain in his arm from his Dark Mark and he screamed

Harry woke up with pain in his scar and grit his teeth as he looked for his glasses, turned on the light, went over to Severus's bed, picked him up and accioed a pain relief potion for them both and an ice bag for Severus

Harry helped Severus drink the potion since Severus was both tired and in pain and he was screaming and then Harry put the ice on Severus's arm where the Dark Mark is at and then he sat in the rocking chair and began rocking it while holding Severus close

When Severus woke up fully and knew where he was and he went stiff and he began whimpering

" Severus what's wrong?" Harry asked gently

Severus shook his head which made the tears from his eyes splatter on Harry's arm

" Severus there's something you're upset about now can you please tell me what that something is?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

" Come on Sev, why can't you tell me?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged

" Are you sad about something?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" What are you sad about?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged

" Is it about Voldemort?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head

" Is it about your punishment?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged

" Is there a reason why you're not talking?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" What's the reason? You can talk you know" Harry said

Severus shook his head no

" Why?" Harry asked

Severus hesitated, " Less trouble when I'm quiet" He whispered

" Less trouble when you're quiet? What are you talking about?" Harry asked

" Don't get beat as much when quiet" Severus whispered

" Beat?" Harry gasped, " Severus who beat you?"

" Not yet, but will" Severus whispered, " You will"

" What makes you say that?" Harry asked shocked

" Naughty, get beat with belt, just like last time" Severus said with tears in his eyes

" Severus nobody is going to beat you and hit you with a belt, you're safe here" Harry said

Severus shook his head no, " Not safe, you going to beat me"

" I am not, now please stop saying that" Harry said

Severus stiffened more, " I'm sorry please don't hurt me for making you angry with me" Severus cried, " I'll be good, I promise, please don't hurt me please"

Severus was frantic and it took Harry five minutes to calm Severus down

" Severus calm down, shh, you're ok" Harry cooed trying to calm the distraught boy down and began rubbing circles on his back

" Please don't hit me" Severus said

" Severus, I am not Tobias Snape, I will never hit you, never ever ever" Harry said

Severus began to relax slightly because he was getting tired because of the back rub

" You're safe with me Sev" Harry said

Severus began relaxing more and falling asleep

" You ready to go back to bed?" Harry asked

Severus nodded sleepily

" You want to sleep in my bed?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no, " Hissy"

Harry nodded and picked Severus up who laid his head on Harry's shoulder

Harry laid Severus down in his own bed and gave him Hissy

Severus was asleep in a minute

" Remember Sev, you're safe" Harry whispered

" Safe" Severus's last word was before he was in a deep sleep

Harry couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, he kept tossing and turning

" Maybe I was a little harsh with him that day, maybe I can make it up to him tomorrow since it's the weekend" Harry thought

The next day Severus was quiet again

Harry sighed and then he smiled, he knew what would made Severus happy

" Hey Sev, what do you want to wear today?" Harry asked

Severus looked at Harry weird

" You pick today" Harry said

Severus smiled a little and picked a black sweatshirt with a picture of a cauldron on it, but he still didn't say anything

Harry smiled anyway and dressed Severus in black

" Now after breakfast we can get Ron, Hermione and Draco and see if they want to go flying with us" Harry said

Severus's eyes widened then dulled again, he thought he was going to sit out on the flying with Hermione

" Now what's wrong? Don't you want to go flying?" Harry asked kneeling so he was the same height as Severus

Severus looked at Harry confused

" Yes, you can go flying" Harry said with a smile

Severus's eyes lit up and he smiled a little

" But first we need to eat breakfast and then we'll see if the others want to come" Harry said

" What if they don't?" Severus asked

" Then I guess it'll be you and me Sev" Harry said

" Still confused, I thought I was grounded" Severus said

Harry frowned and sighed and stood up and headed over to the couch

Severus followed and Harry sat Sev on his lap

" You still are grounded, but I decided that you can go flying for a while... I'm not going to be lenient on the potions kit because potions is what got you in trouble to begin with" Harry said

Severus nodded in understanding

" I want you to know that I am not going to be like Tobias Snape, no offense but that guy was a down right bastard and he didn't deserve to call you son, I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh that day I was doing my homework I didn't mean to scare you" Harry said

" I sorry too, I shouldn't have thrown a tantrum and messed up your homework" Severus said and gave Harry a hug

Harry smiled and returned the hug, " Is everything all better now?"

Severus nodded

" Good, now Sev, if you ever have a problem or something you need to tell me ok? No matter what it is all right?" Harry asked

Severus sighed but nodded

" Now are there any other ingredients that come on certain nights or days that I need to know about?" Harry asked

Severus thought then said, " Lots of ingredients but not important, I'm done sneaking out"

" Good boy" Harry said and he hugged Sev again

Severus smiled

A couple more weeks passed and along that was Sev's real birthday, sometime in January. They didn't know how many candles to put on the cake since technically Sev wasn't just one age all year long, so they put a random number of candles, and ended up with ten. They had a party on a Saturday in Harry and Sev's rooms, Hermione, Ron and Draco came, along with Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, Once Dobby brought the food then with a lot of urging from Harry he stayed too but was kind of weary when he saw Draco but Draco rolled his eyes and said that it was fine, the party was real fun, everybody played games for prizes... like pin the horn on the unicorn, musical chairs, Hagrid says, what's that incantation, etc..., finally things were winding down and the teachers left and the kids were around the fire getting ready to read a book... or in their case listen to a book Hermione was going to read

" Dobby when are you going to relax around me?" Draco asked

" I don't know Master Draco sir" Dobby said itching to punish himself for making his former young master irritated

" Well I'm not my father... nor your master" Draco told Dobby

" Yes sir" Dobby said and bowed

" Dobby you don't need to bow down to me any more, I'm not your master and you're not the family house elf, you're free... start acting like it" Draco said annoyed

" Is that an order sir?" Dobby asked

Draco thought about it and sighed and rolled his eyes, " Yes that's an order, don't treat me like your master because I'm not"

" Yes sir" Dobby said and bowed

" Just give him time Draco" Harry said

" How much time does he need? We're in sixth year, he was free at the end of our second... thanks to you by the way" Draco said accusingly

" Eh... he didn't like working for you" Harry said and grinned

" Master Draco wasn't bad to work for, Master Lucius..." Dobby said and shivered

" Yah we all get that way when we talk about father" Draco said with a sigh, " Especially when he carries that cane"

" Lucius needs to take a parenting class" Severus said coming from the bathroom and sitting on Harry's lap, " He needs to learn that hitting kids with a cane is the wrong way to go"

" Did you help Hermione pick out a book?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and got comfortable sitting on Harry's lap

" See? That's how I wish my father was with me" Draco said, " If I ever climbed up on his lap like that, I'd get the cane"

" I'm not his dad, I'm just his guardian" Harry corrected

Severus slightly stiffed at that

" Father, guardian, same thing, you raised him since he was deaged, you're as good as" Draco said

Harry smiled at that

" What's taking Hermione so long with that book?" Draco asked

" We found a book, but there are many stories in the book" Severus said

" What book is it?" Draco asked

" Tales of Beedle the Bard" Severus said with a smile

Draco groaned, " I can recite that book with my eyes closed"

Severus smirked, " I recall that book being your favorite, which explains why you can recite it"

" That books the favorite of somebody else's I know" Harry said and he began tickling Severus on the sides

Severus began giggling

Hermione finally came into the living room after picking out a story from the book

" Somebody wake up Ron for me?" Hermione asked

" Yes Ms Hermione Granger" Dobby said and he got to work on waking up Ron with a bucket of water

Ron woke up yelling and sputtering, " Gah Dobby!"

Everybody else laughed at Ron's expense

" It's not nap time Ron, it's time for a story" Severus said excitedly

" Why did I have to be woken up in such a manor?" Ron asked grumpily

" Cuz it was funny" Severus said giggling

" Ha ha very funny" Ron said grumpily

" Oh Ron" Hermione said and waved her wand and dried Ron off, " There that's better isn't it"

" Thanks Mione" Ron said

Hermione smiled and they got comfortable and Hermione opened the book to read a story

A while later the story was finished and it was way past Sev's bedtime... his regular one and his eyes were drooping some

" Thanks guys for making his birthday special" Harry said with a smile

" You're welcome Harry" Hermione said with a smile and she picked Severus up and hugged him

" Thank you for the story" Severus said tiredly

" You're mighty welcome Sev, you should get to bed" Hermione said

Severus nodded and yawned

Ron and Draco also hugged Severus before leaving

Harry carried his tired boy into the bedroom and put him in his green pajamas

" So did you have a fun time?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and yawned at the same time

Harry smiled and tucked him into his bed

" When I get my own room back?" Severus asked

" He must be tired, he forgot the do in when do I..." Harry thought and said, " I told you when you're four"

Severus groaned but was too tired to do anything else

Harry gave Severus his Hissy and kissed his forehead

" Get some sleep Sev" Harry said

" Ok Hawy" Severus said and he sighed in content and he was then asleep


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of months have passed and Severus was now four, nothing much went wrong while he was four except for the occasional burning of the arm because of Voldemort. Severus was done being grounded and he got to sleep in his own room again which he really liked. It was now April and Easter, they were having breakfast in Harry and Severus's rooms along with their three friends

" Hey Sev you want to go on an easter egg hunt?" Harry asked

" Oh that will be so much fun" Hermione said and clapped, " And we can have a picnic"

Severus smiled and nodded

" What's an Easter Egg hunt?" Draco and Ron asked

" You mean you guys never been on an Easter egg hunt?" Hermione gasped

" It must be a muggle thing" Draco said and he took a sip of his pumpkin juice

" So what's an Easter egg hunt?" Ron asked

" Its where the Easter Bunny hides Easter eggs with candy inside and little kids look for them" Hermione said

" Dudley searched for easter eggs all the time when he was younger" Harry said

" How can you put candy in eggs?" Ron asked, " Won't the candy get all yokey?"

" Not real eggs, plastic eggs" Hermione said, " You put candy in plastic eggs and the kids look for them"

" And kids think that's fun?" Draco asked

" Well wouldn't you have fun looking for eggs with candy inside?" Harry asked with a smirk

Draco grinned and nodded, " Ok well you got me there"

" So are we going to look for eggs or not?" Severus asked excited

" Calm down Sev, we will, but those three will hide them while we stay in here and then you can go look for them when they're done" Harry said

Severus grinned and nodded, " When can we go? When can we go?"

" During lunch time" Hermione said

" But it's only breakfast" Severus whined

" We still need to go to Hogsmeade and buy the candy" Harry said

Severus was jumping up and down at this point

" So what candy do you want Uncle Sev?" Draco asked

" Toffee and chocolate and Bertie Botts Beans and gum and..." Severus listed

" Sweet tooth" Hermione murmured and shook her head and rolled her eyes

After breakfast they got ready to go to Hogsmeade, they had to get their Heads of Houses permission

" Draco I give you permission now lets go" Severus said pulling Draco's arm

" I need Professor Slughorn's permission uncle Sev, you know that" Draco said

Severus groaned and waited impatiently

Once everybody got the ok they headed out of the castle and walked towards Hogsmeade with a very hyper four year old

" We should have flown on our brooms here" Severus said

" We can't do that, that's against the rules" Hermione said, " Plus, I don't fly"

" Forget the rules" Severus said

The students gasped

" What? I'm four remember?" Severus said, " And nobody this time will hurt me"

It was quiet, the awkward quiet

" Well... we're not going to break the rules... now lets just walk quickly to get the candy" Harry said

It was quiet all the way to Hogsmeade but once they got there they relaxed and enjoyed their morning. After they got the candy, they stopped for butterbeers and then they headed back towards the castle

" Ok, you two boys hide the eggs and I'll get food for the picnic, you two boys stay inside and Sev, no peaking" Hermione said

" Yes Mione" All the boys saluted

Hermione rolled her eyes

" And Break" The boys said and laughed

Harry and Severus went back to their rooms and worked on a 100 piece puzzle that Hermione brought over, it was a picture of an Easter bunny with a basket of eggs

The other two boys came back an hour later and helped work on the puzzle

Hermione came back a half hour later and explained that after she got the picnic ready she checked the hiding places for the eggs and made sure they were in easy enough places for Sev to find

" Can we go now, can we can we can we?" Severus asked excited

Hermione smiled and nodded, " First the picnic and then the Easter egg hunt, oh and boys, bring your brooms"

The boys smiled and brought their brooms along and Severus was excited all day, the food was all Easter themed, the sandwiches were in shapes of easter bunnies, the chocolate cake was in a shape of an egg, the apples Hermione made everybody eat were shaped into eggs, somehow Hermione transfigured orange carrots into little chicks

After lunch Harry had Severus look for the eggs, that took about two hours since there was a lot of eggs, Severus put the eggs in a basket Hermione got for him

Inside the eggs weren't just candy, inside some of the eggs were knuts and sickles as well

" Wow, money" Severus cheered

" I saw you eying that toy in the store in Hogsmeade" Draco said with a smirk

Severus got two galleons worth of knuts and sickles and a load of candy

After Severus went Easter egg hunting the boys went flying for the rest of the day

" So did you have a fun easter?" Harry asked while giving Severus a bath

Severus nodded, " Two Galleons worth of money and a lot of candy"

" So what toy do you want?" Harry asked

" A potion kit for five and up" Severus said

Harry nodded, " Ok, we'll get it tomorrow, you'll be five in a few days anyway, and then... eleven"

Severus smiled but it was kind of forced

" Then seventeen... then... will I be thirty six or thirty seven?" Severus asked

" Um... maybe thirty seven" Harry said

Severus nodded, " So just... six more months"

Harry nodded

They were silent for the rest of the bath

Harry tucked Severus in for the night

" I changed my mind, I don't want that toy, I want to save my money" Severus said

" Are you sure?" Harry asked

" I'll only be five for two months, then I'll be eleven and I can work with real potions, I can wait that long" Severus said

" Ok Sev" Harry said with a sad smile but Severus didn't see it because he closed his eyes and sighed

Harry walked out of the room and got out a book and started reading

A few more days passed and it was now time to get Severus's shot, he will be five years old and he was fighting it all the way

" I DON'T WANT THE SHOT! I DON'T WANT THE SHOT! I DON'T WANT THE SHOT!" Severus screamed in their rooms and down the corridors, luckily Harry put up a silencing charm or people would gawk at them

" Severus you need to have the shot so you can be older" Harry said

" I DON'T WANT THE SHOT" Severus screamed

Harry didn't want Severus to have the shot either, but for different reasons or so he thought

" Sev you had the shot before, why is this time different?" Harry asked

" Because the shot after this will be different and it'll hurt more" Severus said with tears in his eyes but he was thinking, " Because the next shot ages me to eleven and the next to seventeen and the next to my regular age... things will have to go back to normal"

" You'll be fine Sev, I'll be with you all the way" Harry said patting Severus on the back

" Promise?" Severus asked

" I promise" Harry said and thought, " Even when he's seventeen if he wants me to"

Severus relaxed at Harry's promise and they headed up to the Hospital Wing in silence, both in their own thoughts

" Good morning you two? How are you on this fine morning?" Madame Pomfrey asked

" Fine Poppy... just get it over with" Severus said hugging his Hissy

Pomfrey nodded and went in the back to get the shot

Harry hugged Severus a little harder for comfort when Pomfrey brought the shot in

As usual Pomfrey gave Severus the shot and a black bandage and Severus aged to five, Harry could tell because he got slightly heavier

" Ok you need to come back next at the end of the school year" Pomfrey said

" And I'll be eleven" Severus said with a sigh

" Yes, you will, won't that be exciting?" Pomfrey asked

Severus shrugged

The silence was awkward

" Hmm, well I better... restock the potions for the day, I'll see you two later" Pomfrey said

Harry thanked Pomfrey and they headed out of the Hospital Wing, they still had a couple more days of Easter Break

" So Sev what do you want to do?" Harry asked

Severus's eyes lit up, " Can we go flying?"

Harry smiled, " Now how did I know you were going to ask that?"

Severus grinned

" Yah ok lets go flying" Harry said and they raced back up to their rooms, Severus won

" I win" Severus said with a grin

" You win" Harry said then said, " Snitch"

The portrait opened up and they went inside to get their brooms

" Lets play with the snitch today" Severus said

" Hmm, good idea" Harry said, " I can use the practice"

They grabbed their brooms and the snitch and Harry made Severus wear a jacket since it was still a little chilly and they were going to be in the air

They first headed down to the kitchens to have the House elves make them sandwiches for lunch since they mostly would be riding their brooms all day

They went outside and to the Quidditch Pitch and Harry threw the snitch up in the air and they got on their brooms and flew

Harry made it fun, they played catch the snitch about ten times and he let Severus win five of them, he was glad Severus was having fun and was smiling, he looked like he really enjoyed being a kid. They didn't stop for lunch, they just slowed down on their brooms and ate in the air which they both really liked because it was exciting then they went back to flying and looking for the snitch

The two didn't come inside until it was sunset and close to dinner time

" So did you have fun today?" Harry asked carrying Severus back in because he was tired

Severus nodded with a grin

" Lets eat in our rooms tonight" Harry said

" Ok Harry" Severus said tiredly

When they got to their rooms Harry called Dobby and asked for soup and sandwiches

Severus ate all his sandwich and half his soup, he was almost asleep in the other half

Harry chuckled and got Severus's hair out of the soup and picked him up and carried him to his room

" What about a bath?" Severus asked

" You'll have one tomorrow morning, you were almost sleeping in your soup, lets just get you to bed" Harry said and he began undressing Severus

" I can dress myself" Severus said

" Oh... ok, I'll just help" Harry said

It turns out Severus didn't need Harry's help, even though Sev was tired

" I can give myself a bath too, you don't need to bathe me anymore" Severus said

" Ok Sev" Harry said tucking Severus in, " So what story do you want?"

" I... don't... want... a... story... tonight" Severus said while yawning

" Ok" Harry said and he gave Sev Hissy and kissed his forehead, " Goodnight"

" Good night" Severus said and turned over on his side

It turned out that Severus could dress himself and bathe himself and he didn't want a story anymore, Harry was very confused with not wanting the story because a lot of five year olds liked having stories read before bed. Severus didn't give up flying though, but he made sure Draco was at least with them when they went flying

Classes were finally back in session and Professor Slughorn decided Severus was old enough to participate in the lesson

Severus was very excited that he got to teach the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class

Everybody who wasn't close to Severus thought it was funny that he was teaching in a five year old's body and started laughing

Severus took away fifteen points away from Gryffindor and even Slytherin for their cheek, and this time... it worked

Severus smirked at that and continued the lesson

Severus became Professor Snape in the classroom again, nobody liked the amount of homework Professor Snape gave, especially Harry, Ron and Draco

" Sev, we were going to go flying this weekend, now we can't" Ron complained after Potions on Friday

" Do your homework tonight and don't put it off until tomorrow" Severus said and rolled his eyes, " And Harry don't do yours when I'm in bed, I want to look yours over"

Harry sighed, " Ok"

" Two feet is a lot of work" Ron complained

Severus smirked evilly, " You want me to make it four especially for you?"

Ron glared, " No"

" Then stop complaining" Severus said, " You can find everything in your book, or if need be, the library"

Ron sighed, " Yes sir"

Severus smirked, he liked being called sir

After classes Severus made Harry go to the rooms and get started on all his homework

" Why can't I do this after dinner?" Harry asked

" Because you'll never get done before I have to go to bed, now no talking and more looking things up" Severus commanded

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes

" No rolling eyes" Severus said

It took Harry past dinner to get to a spot that Severus liked before he could have dinner in their rooms

" After dinner you need to finish your homework" Severus said, " I want to check your potions before bedtime"

" You told me that three times Sev" Harry said

" None of your cheek or I'll take points away" Severus warned

Harry has had enough

" Did you forget who's the guardian and who's the kid?" Harry asked

" No, but did you forget who's the teacher?" Severus asked

" Technically Professor Slughorn is still the teacher" Harry said, " You're still five"

" And I've been teaching your class for a week now" Severus said, " So that makes me your teacher"

" So you take points away from Slytherin now? Are you going to keep on doing that or was that a one time deal?" Harry asked

" A one time deal, they made me mad" Severus said, " Once I'm aged to eleven, I'm going to the Slytherin dungeons"

" Once you're aged to eleven, it's summer and you can't be alone when you're eleven" Harry said

" Oh yah? Watch me" Severus said

" Fine, we'll just ask Dumbledore" Harry said, " But I bet he'll make you stay with me until you're at least seventeen"

" We'll just see about that Potter" Severus said and he ran to his room and shut the door

Harry was shocked that Severus just called him Potter, he hasn't done that... well for a long time

Harry finished his homework and went to check on Severus, he knocked on Sev's door but didn't get an answer

" Severus are you ok?" Harry asked

" I'm fine, leave me alone" Severus answered

Harry could tell that Severus was almost to tears

Harry opened the door and Severus looked up from the book he was reading and glared, " What part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

Harry sighed, " Sev, I don't think we should go to bed mad at each other"

" There's nothing wrong with being mad at each other" Severus said

" It might give you nightmares" Harry said

" Unlike you, I occlude my mind, so I don't have nightmares" Severus said

Harry was about to say something

" And if you count those nightmares I had when I was a baby, I couldn't occlude then, they don't count, now get out of my room Potter... and stop calling me Sev"

" Fine Severus, but you better get to bed or you'll be even more of a git then you are now" Harry said and he walked out of the room and shut the door

 

The next morning both Severus and Harry were still mad at each other and they weren't on speaking terms... well... good speaking terms

" If you want to fly today, I'll get Draco to take you" Harry said

Severus nodded

Harry floo called Draco and asked if he would take Severus flying

" I can't... I have detention with McGonagall, she caught me out of bed last night" Draco said gloomy

" What were you doing out of your common room after hours?" Harry asked

" Trying to get a potion ingredient for Uncle Sev" Draco said

Harry glared at Severus and rolled his eyes, Severus just glared back

Severus shoved Harry over so he could talk to Draco

" What if I talk to Minerva for you Draco, then can we go flying?" Severus asked

" Sure, good luck Sev" Draco said

Severus nodded, " Can you come up here anyway and we can go together?"

" Why can't you go with Harry?" Draco asked

Severus glared, " Because according to Potter, I'm a git"

Draco's eyes widened, " Do I even want to know?"

" No not really, can you just come up here?" Harry asked

" Uh... yah" Draco said and he disconnected

Severus and Harry glared at each other then Severus went into his room and Harry went to the table to finish some more of his homework

Five minutes later Draco came in

" Good morning Harry, where's Sev?" Draco asked

" His room" Harry said not looking up from his homework

" I thought you were supposed to get that done last night" Draco said

" I got most of it done last night, but Sev and I had a fight and I was too angry to work" Harry explained

" What was the fight about?" Draco asked

Harry sighed, " It was stupid, and I don't want to talk about it, Sev's more upset that I called him a git then everything else"

" Why did you call him that?" Draco asked

Harry was quiet thinking most likely

" Well?" Draco asked

" Because he was acting like one, he was treating me like he used to and well... well you just had to be there to understand" Harry said

" I was not" Severus said coming out from his room, " I was trying to help you with your homework"

" You repeated you wanted to check my homework three times, I heard you and understood you the first time" Harry said, " And then you threatened to take points away, that's when I had it, and just because Professor Slughorn lets you teach the class doesn't make you the teacher"

" Well apparently I am the teacher, I took points away from both houses and it actually worked, if I wasn't a teacher, that wouldn't have worked" Severus said with a smirk

Harry was quiet

" Maybe we should leave now, you two need some time away from each other" Draco said

Harry sighed, " Good idea, see if you can get rid of your detention or postpone it or something and take Sev flying"

" STOP CALLING ME SEV" Severus screamed

Harry rolled his eyes and accioed Severus's jacket and walked towards his room

Draco and Severus walked back into the rooms a half hour later with glum looks on their faces

" Well?" Harry asked

" She said no, she said uncle Sev was in the wrong telling me to get the potion ingredient and that I should have known better anyway" Draco said

" So, it looks like you're stuck with me" Severus said with a glare, " So I'll be in my room being a git"

Harry sighed

" Harry you need to apologias for calling him a git" Draco said firmly

" He needs to apologias for being one" Harry said through gritted teeth

" You're the adult here" Draco said glaring

" Tell that to him" Harry said

" No, I'm telling you, he thinks he's the adult because he has his adult memories, but Harry you are the adult, and you need to start acting like it" Draco said, " Now I got to get ready for my detention, when I'm done with it, I want you two to be on better terms" Draco walked out of the portrait

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair then he went to the floo and floo called Hermione and asked her if she and Ron would watch Severus

They both agreed and Ron grabbed his broom before they headed down to their best friend's rooms

Harry went to Severus's door and knocked

" What?" Severus asked in a rude way

" Hermione and Ron are coming, they're going to watch you today" Harry said

" Fine" Severus said and he opened his door and pushed Harry out of the way so he could get out

" Where's your jacket?" Harry asked

" I don't need one" Severus said

" It's still chilly out" Harry said

" Why do you care? I'm just a git remember?" Severus spat and glared

Harry sighed, " Yes I know what I said... and I'm sorry I said it"

" No you're not, I heard Draco tell you to say it" Severus said in a pout

" Draco... gave me a little push towards that direction but then I thought about it and... well last night we were both in the wrong, and I think a little time away from each other is exactly what we need, you can go have fun with Ron and Hermione and I'll... finish my homework and maybe come join you three later" Harry said, " We've come so far that we shouldn't start hating each other just because we ended up arguing"

Severus thought about what Harry said

" I agree" Severus said with a shy smile

Severus went up to Harry and Harry picked him up and they hugged, that's how Ron and Hermione found the two

" Aw how sweet" Hermione said with a smile

The two boys looked up and blushed when they were caught hugging

" Thanks for coming you two" Harry said putting Severus down

" It's no problem, I decided to pack us a picnic" Hermione said smiling down at Severus

Severus grinned, he really liked Hermione's picnics and she likes making them

" Go get your broom Sev..erus and get your jacket while you're at it" Harry said

Severus nodded and ran to get his jacket and went in the broom cupboard to get his broom

" I'll meet up with you guys later" Harry said

Hermione nodded, " We'll take good care of him"

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks

Harry watched the three go towards the entrance and then Severus turned back and ran to Harry

" Harry... call me Sev again ok" Severus said

Harry smiled, " Ok Sev" Then he gave him a hug, " Now get out of here and go have some fun"

Harry ruffled Sev's hair and Sev giggled while running out of the portrait towards his babysitters

Harry was in a better mood that morning and got to work on the rest of his homework

After Harry finished his homework he went up to the Headmaster's office

" Aw Harry come in my boy" Dumbledore said

Harry obeyed

" Have a seat, would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked

Harry took a seat but politely refused the lemon drop

" So what can I do for you my boy and where is Severus?" Dumbledore asked

" He's flying with Ron and Hermione... well mostly Ron but Hermione is there too" Harry said

Dumbledore nodded, " So what can I do for you?"

" I was wondering... what is going to happen this summer? Sev is going to be eleven... eleven is not an age where somebody can stay by themselves for a long period of time" Harry explained

Dumbledore nodded in understanding

" So I was wondering if it would be alright if Sev and I can stay here during the summer holiday" Harry said

Dumbledore was lost in thought for a time

" Um... sir?" Harry asked

" I am sorry Harry, but for the blood wards to still be in effect, you must stay at your relatives for at least two weeks a year" Dumbledore said

" So what am I supposed to do with Severus?" Harry asked

" Why take him with you of course" Dumbledore said with a smile

Harry didn't like the sound of that

" Um... sir, I don't think my aunt and uncle would appreciate it if another wizard is living there... they're not... well they don't like our kind" Harry said

" Nonsense, of course they will accept him, and it's only for two weeks" Dumbledore said

" We don't have any more room though" Harry said

" You don't have a guest bedroom?" Dumbledore asked

" Well... we do but usually Marge comes over and uses that room" Harry said

" Who's Marge?" Dumbledore asked

" My aunt I blew up before third year... well she's not really my aunt, she's my uncle's sister" Harry said

" Does she come over a lot?" Dumbledore asked

" Um... sometimes, not lately though" Harry said

" Well then what's the problem? It's only for two weeks" Dumbledore said

" Where will we go after the two weeks are up?" Harry asked, " We can't go to the Weasley's because their house is already crowded and... I really don't want to go to Grimmauld Place"

" You can come back here, I will be here all summer and so will Professor McGonagall and Hagrid if you need anybody, and of course the House Elves" Dumbledore said

Harry smiled, " Thank you sir... I have another question though... when Sev is seventeen, school will be back in session... will he be able to go to his Quarters or the Slytherin dorms, or does he have to stay with me?"

" I would prefer if he stays with you, I do not want him to go to the Death Eater meetings until he is his rightful age, so if you could watch him even though he'll be the same age as you, that would be wonderful" Dumbledore said

Harry nodded in understanding, " Ok thank you sir"

" You're welcome Harry, please come by and visit me any time you wish" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face

" I will" Harry said with a smile and he left the office

Harry went back to his rooms and grabbed his jacket and broom and headed out to fly with his friends and Severus

He found Hermione reading a book on a blanket and found the two boys in the air

" Hey Mione, having fun?" Harry asked

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled

" Sev's having a lot of fun playing with Ron" Hermione said

" Oi Mate, come up here" Ron yelled

" Come on Harry, it's fun" Severus yelled and was laughing

Harry smiled and mounted his broom

" Wait Harry, I'm trying to get them down for lunch" Hermione said

Harry silently groaned, " Hey you two, it's lunch time"

" No lunch, this is too much fun" Severus said and he did a flip on his broom

" SEVERUS YOU BE CAREFUL" Harry yelled a little louder and in a parenting tone

" I'm always careful, come on up and play with us" Severus said

" No, you come down and eat some lunch and then we'll play again" Harry said

" Maybe Harry and Hermione are right, we should go eat something and then fly some more" Ron said

Severus groaned, " Ok"

The two boys landed a few feet away from them and walked up to the other two

Severus lifted his arms to be picked up and Harry picked him up

" It's cold up there, I'm glad I brought my jacket" Severus said

Harry smirked, " Told ya you little scamp"

Severus smiled

" So did you get your homework done Harry?" Hermione asked

" Yep, all two feet of potions, and six inches of Transfiguration and Charms" Harry said with a smile

" Can I still look at it?" Severus asked

" Sure" Harry said, " Later tonight, lets have some fun on this beautiful day"

Harry sat with Severus on his lap

After lunch the boys went back up in the air and Severus showed Harry his broom tricks that Ron showed him how to do

Lets just say Ron got a telling off from both Harry and Hermione and eventually McGonagall

When Draco was done with his detention he came outside and flew on his broom too, he was glad Harry and Severus were on better terms, he didn't want to box both their ears for being stupid

That night Severus checked Harry's homework and it was good enough for Sev's standards and they both went to bed in better moods

A few weeks passed and it was only a month before school got out and every potions lesson the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins had Severus would teach, he would try to be a little more lenient and was less snappy, he didn't want to be fighting with Harry again, instead of assigning two feet worth of written homework, he narrowed it down to only one foot, and he even helped the students with their potion some, after Harry gave him the ok and so did Slughorn

Severus was actually a good teacher when it came to homework. Harry was getting decent grades when he had Severus check over his work

" Hmm, you really do have potential Harry, how come you never showed it before?" Severus asked

" Because before, Draco liked to throw stuff in my potion... and before... well you really didn't care if I got a bad grade or not" Harry said

Severus nodded, " Well this is really good... I bet you get your talent from Lily, she was good at potions and charms"

Harry smiled and finished his homework

" Harry can I have some candy?" Severus asked after Harry put his homework away

" Sure Sev" Harry said and he went to the cabinet and unlocked it to get the candy down, " What kind?"

" Chocolate" Severus said, " And a licorice wand... and a piece of toffee"

Harry lifted his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, " Ok but only because it's the weekend and you can sleep in"

Harry grabbed a chocolate frog, a licorice wand and a small piece of toffee for Severus and grabbed a couple of Bertie Botts beans for himself and a chocolate frog

After the candy and Severus started his sugar rush, they began to bounce the ball back and forth to calm Sev down

" Sheesh, I don't know what's worse, you on a sugar high or a drunk, just a little bit brings you over the edge" Harry teased

Severus was running around in circles at this time

" Harry lets go flying" Severus said real fast

" It's too late tonight, maybe tomorrow" Harry said

" No now, I want to go flying now" Severus said hopping up and down

" I said it's too late tonight" Harry said, " How about we have a miniature... scavenger hunt?"

" Ok ok ok ok ok " Severus said, " What do we do huh what do we do?"

" You go in your room and I make clues and hide them, you win when you find all the clues" Harry said

" What do I win?" Severus asked with a grin

" A... Sickle" Harry said

" Ooh ooh ooh I want a sickle" Severus said jumping up and down

" Then you better go in your room and no peaking" Harry said with a grin

Severus ran to his room and Harry got out a piece of parchment and ripped it up in pieces and began writing clues

It took Severus an hour and a half to find all the clues and the last clue was in his bedroom under his pillow and it said that now it's time to get ready for bed so get under the covers and lay down your head, congratulations you won

Severus groaned

" Hey, it's past your bedtime" Harry said

" Story?" Severus asked

" I thought you were too old for stories" Harry said with a smirk

Severus shook his head no

" Ok, one story but then it's time for bed" Harry said

Severus nodded and went to his bookshelf and picked out a storybook

Harry read the book to Severus and then tucked Severus in for the night

" Promise we can go flying tomorrow?" Severus asked

" I promise Sev, now get some sleep" Harry said and he kissed Severus on the forehead

During that night Harry was up all night getting a vision from Voldemort killing innocents and he ended up with an burning scar that made him puke up everything he had eaten that day

Severus woke up at 7:30 the next morning, excited to be going flying, he got dressed and ran into Harry's bedroom and turned on the light

" Ok Harry, lets go flying" Severus said getting on the bed and jumping up and down

Harry groaned and turned the light off with his wand

" Come on Harry" Severus said shaking Harry's shoulder

" Leave me alone Sev, go call Dobby and eat your breakfast, let me sleep" Harry said shooing Severus away

" You said we can go flying" Severus pouted

" Later... maybe" Harry said

" But you promised" Severus said getting mad

" Yah well I didn't count on Voldemort invading my mind again" Harry snapped, " Now leave me alone and let me sleep"

" So take a potion" Severus snapped and jumped off the bed

" Won't work" Harry said, " Just... play by yourself and we'll go flying later"

Severus sighed and groaned but did as he was told, he left Harry's room and turned off the light then called for Dobby about breakfast

" Is Harry Potter sir not feeling well?" Dobby asked

" No he isn't, he promised he'd take me flying, he lied" Severus pouted

" Sometimes promises must be broken Severus Snape sir" Dobby said

" Harry's a liar, a liar... liar liar pants on fire" Severus pouted with his bottom lip out

" He said he'd take you out later didn't he?" Dobby asked

" Yah... later, I want to go now" Severus protested

" Does Severus Snape sir want Dobby to ask Ronald Weasley sir to take him?" Dobby asked

" No, want to fly with Harry, not Ron" Severus pouted

" Then Dobby is afraid Dobby doesn't know what to do for Severus Snape sir" Dobby said

" Nothing you can do" Severus said with a sigh, " Thanks for breakfast"

" You're welcome Severus Snape sir" Dobby said with a smile and popped out of the room

Severus ate his breakfast still mad that Harry won't take him flying, he knew he was being selfish and that Harry's scar was hurting him but the child in him won yet again, all he knows is that Harry said they would go flying and by golly he was going to go flying, with or without Harry

Severus finished his breakfast and hurried to get his jacket and shoes on, then he grabbed a broom, he neglected to grab his own broom though and... it was on purpose

Severus smirked when he grabbed Harry's broom, he always wanted to try it out since he never flew on a Firebolt

Severus opened up the portrait

" Harry's neglecting to set the child lock or whatever it is" Severus thought to himself

" Severus you're not supposed to be out by yourself" The Portrait said, " Remember what happened last time?"

Severus cringed at the thought but then he got an idea, " I'm not going by myself, Harry has a headache and Draco is coming and taking me flying, I'm just meeting him half way so we don't disturb Harry" Hey Severus wasn't Slytherin for nothing

" Yes that would make sense, Harry wasn't feeling too well last night, I heard him vomiting and everything, ok, I believe you, well have fun" The Portrait said

Severus smiled and went on his way towards the Quidditch pitch, he knew it was a little early for anybody to be up being the weekend and all so he'd have a better chance not to be caught

He made it outside and he headed towards the Quidditch Pitch and he mounted his broom and kicked off

Severus didn't expect the broom to be so jerky and he was now holding on for dear life

Meanwhile Draco decided early in the morning on a Saturday is the perfect time to get a little flying in, before anybody else gets the same idea and the sky becomes crowded

He got ready and grabbed his broom and headed up and outside and walked towards the Quidditch pitch with a smile on his face

When he got close to the Quidditch pitch he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Severus Tobias Snape and that voice was in distress

When Draco ran to the Pitch, he saw Severus and it wasn't good

Severus was screaming for help when Draco made it to the Quidditch pitch and the broom jerked Severus so hard that Severus slipped and fell off the broom

Draco hurried and mounted his broom and kicked off at super speed and by using his Seeker skills he dove after Severus and caught him before he Severus would crash to the ground below

Severus was shaking when he was caught by Draco

" Draco? Wha... What are you doing?" Severus asked with wide eyes

" Saving your life" Draco said and he didn't look happy

Draco landed and made Severus face him, " What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing?"

" I... I wanted... please don't tell anybody about this" Severus said with tears in his eyes

" You know I can't do that Severus" Draco said

Severus cringed, Draco never used his whole first name, he was always Sev or uncle Sev to him

" Now what do you think you were doing?" Draco asked again firmly

" I wanted to fly, Harry said he'd take me but he was up all night because he had a vision but he promised he'd take me flying" Severus said

" You young man know better than to go off anywhere by yourself" Draco scolded

Severus didn't like being scolded by his godson

" You can't talk to me like that Draconis Lucius Malfoy" Severus said with a scary glare that might have scared Draco if Severus was thirty two years older

Draco didn't like it when people used his full name, not many people knew that Draco was just the shorter version of Draconis

" You wanna bet Severus Tobias Snape?" Draco asked in his own scary glare and a silky voice

Draco picked Severus up and shrunk both his and Harry's broom and which thankfully didn't break or Severus was going to be in more trouble then he already was in and he put them in his pocket then marched towards the school

"PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN" Severus screamed with angry tears in his eyes

Severus was so angry at his godson that he bit him on the arm

" OW" Draco yelled and accidently dropped Severus

That was Severus's intention and he landed on his feet and started running the other direction

Draco was furious at his deaged godfather and he took out his wand and put Severus in a body bind

" There, that should hold you for a while" Draco said

If looks could kill, the look Severus was giving Draco would have sent Draco to his grave

Draco swatted Severus two times for biting and Severus couldn't even yelp or cry because of the body bind

When Draco got to Harry's rooms they saw Harry searching frantically for something, which was most likely Severus

" Harry" Draco said, " I think you're missing somebody"

Harry came out of Severus's room and saw Draco holding a glaring Severus

" Oh thank Merlin" Harry said and he took Severus away from Draco, " Where was he? I woke up and we were going to go flying but he wasn't here"

" Oh, he already went flying" Draco said with a glare

" So you took him?" Harry asked, " Thanks"

" No... I didn't" Draco said, " Severus here went flying by himself... and on your broom" Draco took out Harry's shrunk broom

" WHAT!" Harry yelled and if Severus wasn't still in a body bind, he would have cringed or whimpered

Harry glared at Severus and took his wand out and undid the spell

" Go... To... Your... Room" Harry said through gritted teeth

Severus was now very scared, he didn't like the look on Harry's or Draco's face

" Now" Harry said

Severus scurried towards his room

Harry sighed, " Ok Draco tell me what happened"

Draco told Harry what happened, from when he saved Severus's life to when Severus bit him and was put in a body bind and spanked a couple times

" Thank Merlin you were there to save him" Harry said

" Yah, man it's stunts like these that I wish he was back to his normal self, that way he won't do such stupid acts" Draco said

" Yah I know what you mean, I'm surprised I don't have gray hair, with all the trouble he is... I'm almost thinking I don't want kids when I get older" Harry said

" I hear ya" Draco said, " Well it's only a couple more months until he's old enough to take care of himself, he'll be out of your hair"

" No he won't, Dumbledore still wants us to stay here until he is totally back to normal, he doesn't want Severus to go to those Death Eater meetings until he's back to normal, I don't want him to go even when he is back to normal" Harry said

" Harry, I hope you kill that bastard before I have to get branded, I do not want to bow down to that freak" Draco said

" Well I'll try my best" Harry said, " Well I better play the parent and punish the naughty child"

Draco nodded, " So is there any chance you're going flying?"

" Ha... that would be a no" Harry said, " And same goes for Severus, his flying days are over until he's seventeen"

" What are you going to do with the broom?" Draco asked

" Haven't decided yet, I'll think of something" Harry said

Draco nodded, " Well see ya Harry"

" Bye, and thanks for saving his life" Harry said

Draco nodded and left the room

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair

The older boys didn't know it but a certain naughty child listened to their conversation. When he heard Harry coming close to the door, Severus hurried to his bed and pretended he was reading

Harry entered the room without knocking and just looked at Severus without saying anything

Harry starring at Severus was making Severus very uncomfortable

Five minutes later Severus was squirming and he finally looked up at Harry

" What?" Severus asked

" You know what" Harry said with a glare and he crossed his arms

Severus rolled his eyes, " Oh gee, another stupid talk and another stupid spanking and a stupid grounding, oh gee I'm so scared"

Harry crossed the room from the door to the bed in a flash which made Severus jump

" Don't you understand how serious this is?" Harry asked, " You endangered your life again, you went by yourself again, When are you going to learn that you cannot do that?"

Severus glared, " I'm not going to, because it's almost summer and I'm almost eleven and we can just end this stupid relationship"

" Hate to burst your bubble Severus but you're coming with me to the Dursley's and then when you're seventeen we're still going to be living in here"

" I don't care what Dumbledore said, I am not staying with you" Severus said

" Yes you are, five and eleven are both too young to stay by yourself for a long period of time" Harry said

" FINE! But I'm not staying with you when I'm seventeen" Severus said

" We'll see what Dumbledore says, but right now, we have to talk about your naughtiness" Harry said

Severus glared at Harry, " You promised you'd take me flying and you lied"

" I told you later, not at 7:30 and not while my scar was hurting, I never said the first thing in the morning, now if you would have waited we wouldn't be in this mess and you wouldn't have to spend the day in timeout with a sore bottom" Harry said

" I DON'T WANT A TIMEOUT" Severus yelled and he ran out of his room and towards the portrait, " OPEN UP"

" No" The Portrait said

" OPEN UP" Severus said again with a bit of a whine in his voice

" No" The Portrait said again

Harry calmly walked towards Severus, but Severus looked scared and he did the only thing he could think of, he crawled under the table like he used to when he was a baby

" Severus get out from under there" Harry said

" NO" Severus yelled

" Come on Severus" Harry said

" NO" Severus yelled again

Harry sighed and took out his wand

" Accio Severus Snape" Harry said and Severus flew to Harry's outstretched arms

Severus was kicking and bucking trying to get away from Harry

" LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER" Severus yelled

Severus was face down over Harry's lap and was smacked on the bottom twelve times, Severus was crying with rage and the pain in his bottom on the fifth smack

Harry carried the now crying Severus to the timeout chair and put a sticking charm on the seat

Severus ate lunch and dinner while in timeout, Severus only got out when he had to use the restroom and the two didn't talk to each other nicely for the rest of the night

" Ok Severus time for a bath and then bed" Harry said at 7:00

" NO" Severus said still in the timeout chair and with a glare

Harry rolled his eyes and picked Severus up and carried him to the bathroom

Severus was fighting all the way

Harry gave Severus a bath that night and it made Severus mad

" I can take my own bath Potter" Severus snapped

" Well you can tomorrow, tonight I'm giving you one now stop struggling" Harry said

Severus stuck out his tongue

" Oh so mature" Harry said sarcastically

Severus glared and crossed his arms over his chest

After Severus's bath Harry dressed him in Gryffindor pajamas

" NO" Severus yelled

" You were naughty and you know the rules" Harry said

" I HATE YOU POTTER AND YOUR STUPID RULES, YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER" Severus said through angry tears

Harry looked at Severus with a look of hurt in his eyes, " You don't mean that"

Severus was in tears, " Yes I do, I can't wait until I'm aged, I can't wait until I get away from you and your stupid rules, I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait"

Harry sighed and tucked Severus in

" It's too early" Severus protested

" You've been naughty" Harry said

" What about a story?" Severus asked

" You hate me remember and I'm just like my father" Harry said and he left the room and shut the door


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks later and Severus was still different with Harry, not hating him and calling him Potter, but it wasn't like it was before the argument. Severus seemed... well colder towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. He finally forgave Draco for spanking him and telling on him

Harry wanted to find out what was wrong with Severus for being cold with him but he couldn't because he didn't have much time to spare because it was finals week and he had to study.

Every night at bedtime Harry would try to talk to Severus though but Severus was always quiet and just grabbed a story book and gave it to Harry

Tonight is the last night until they are going to the Dursley's and the last night of Severus being a five year old

" Well at least he still wants me to read to him, tonight's the last night of that" Harry thought to himself sadly

Harry read the book and then tucked Severus in

" Sev are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Harry asked

" I'm sure" Severus said

" Well, you seem a little... quiet lately, I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong" Harry said covering Severus up

" Nothings wrong... just nothing to say" Severus said with a sigh

Harry looked at Severus and sighed, " Are you still mad at me for... that day?"

Severus shook his head no, " Forgave you a long time ago"

" Then why..." Harry asked

Severus sighed like he was put out, " I guess I don't feel like going to the Dursley's with you, I haven't seen Petunia since I was in school with your mum... I didn't like her then and I don't think I'll like her now"

Harry nodded in agreement, " Tell you one thing, you are not staying in the cupboard"

Severus looked shocked at that but understood what Harry was saying

" Hmm, tell you what, after we can finally come back here after the Dursley's, we can go flying" Harry said

" But you..." Severus started

" I know, I decided you've been punished enough for that incident, I was just very mad and... well you could say I wasn't thinking clearly, I was just so worried about you" Harry said

" Liar" Severus thought but he wasn't going to say that to Harry's face

" Well I think you should get some sleep, you got that shot tomorrow before we leave and we need to pack" Harry said

Severus groaned

Harry gave Severus Hissy and kissed Sev's forehead

Harry packed everything they would need for the next two weeks, he decided to do it now rather than wait until tomorrow and be rushed

The next morning Harry took Severus up to the Hospital Wing for his shot, it was an hour before they had to be on the train, and neither of them wanted to go and Severus was grumpy about it

" I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SHOT, THIS ONE IS GOING TO HURT WORSE" Severus yelled on the way up and was dragging his feet since Harry wasn't carrying him

" It's not going to hurt worse, plus now you'll be eleven" Harry said trying to be happy for Severus

Severus sighed and nodded

They entered the Hospital wing

" Good morning you two, are you all ready to get on the train?" Pomfrey asked

" Yes Madame, we just need to get this shot over with" Harry said

Pomfrey nodded with a smile and indicated to the bed

Harry picked Severus up and sat on the bed

" You might want to put him down this time, he's going to age to eleven" Pomfrey said

Harry nodded and sat Severus right next to him but Harry kept his arm around Severus

Severus hugged his Hissy really tight and closed his eyes

Pomfrey got the shot and filled it with more of the potion then usual

" Ok Severus, on the count of three... one... two... three" Pomfrey said and she stuck Severus with the needle and kept it in his arm for longer than usual

Severus was breathing hard because he was trying to keep calm

Finally Pomfrey was done and she put a black bandage on him

Severus still kept his eyes closed because he was feeling funny, he felt tingly and lightheaded all in one

Harry and Pomfrey watched as Severus was growing, he grew a couple inches every ten seconds and he aged a year every five minutes until he was eleven

Severus's hair was longer but thankfully not as greasy since Severus's hair was always washed while in Harry's care

" Severus, how do you feel?" Pomfrey asked

Severus didn't answer for a while, he was still trying to get rid of the tingly feeling and the lightheadedness

" Sev?" Harry asked

" I feel... tired" Severus said and to make his point he yawned

" Yes, that should be expected, you just aged six years in just a few minutes" Pomfrey said running a diagnostic on Severus

" You can sleep on the train" Harry said, " We have about fifteen minutes until we need to board the train"

Severus nodded in understanding

" You want to grab anything else from the rooms before we get on?" Harry asked

" I... I want to put Hissy away" Severus said

" Why don't you take Hissy along?" Harry asked

" Because I'm eleven and stuffed animals are childish" Severus said a little snippy

" Yes, but they do offer comfort when you're in a strange place, or when the people are mean" Harry said

" I don't need Hissy anymore" Severus said giving Hissy to Harry

Harry sighed and shrunk it, " Ok Sev"

They headed back towards the rooms and made sure they got everything they would need for the Dursley's and Harry put Hissy on the bookshelf like Severus wanted him too

" Now you promise we can go flying when we get back right?" Severus asked

" Yes Sev, we can go flying" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled tiredly and yawned

" Come on, lets get on the train so you can sleep" Harry said putting his arm around Severus

Severus nodded and the two walked out of their rooms that's been home for the whole school year

Harry found an empty compartment and took it, he sat down at the window and grabbed a pillow from a shelf and had Severus lay down and he covered him up with a blanket that was also on the shelf

The train has pillows and blankets just in case the students are tired and want to take a nap on the way to or from Hogwarts

Harry was absentmindedly stroking Severus's hair in a fatherly way which was relaxing Severus a lot when Ron and Hermione opened the door

" Harry can you believe it? Only one more year left" Ron said sitting down with a grin

" Shh" Harry whispered putting his finger to his lips, " Sev's asleep"

" Oh... sorry" Ron whispered

" Did he just age today?" Hermione asked in a whisper

Harry nodded, " And it took a lot out of him"

Hermione nodded in understanding

Severus slept through the whole train ride, he only woke up when Harry woke him up for lunch and when Draco wanted to see him but otherwise he was sleeping through the whole train ride

Finally the train stopped at Kings Cross

" Sev it's time to wake up" Harry said patting his back

Severus groaned

" Come on, we're at Kings Cross" Harry said

Severus groaned again but he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he still looked exhausted

" I see an early bedtime in your near future" Harry teased

Severus didn't care, an early bedtime sounded wonderful, he really wasn't looking forward spending much time with the Dursleys

The four walked out, Harry had his arm around Severus who was leaning into him with his eyes closed

Finally they made it passed the wall and made it into the Muggle world

Harry said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione, said hi to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and headed over to the glaring fat Uncle Vernon and the glaring Horse looking Aunt Petunia and the whale of a cousin Dudley

At least Severus was awake enough now that he wasn't half asleep on Harry's arm anymore

" Get in the car freaks" Vernon ordered with a glare and turned around to get back in the car

Severus looked up at Aunt Petunia who was looking at Severus with a look of hatred in her eyes

Petunia didn't say anything to him, jut to Dudley to get in the car which he did and then Harry and Severus got in the car with Harry in the middle, there was no way Harry was going to let Severus near Dudley the bully who likes to pick on little kids

It was not a quiet affair on the way back to Privet Drive

" I can't believe we have to take in that twerp as well" Vernon said once they were on the road, " It's bad enough we have to take you in boy"

" It's only for two weeks Uncle Vernon" Harry said with a sigh

" Well why do we have to take him in?" Vernon asked

" Because I'm his guardian for the time being and though nobody in this family likes it, including myself, you're my guardian" Harry said with a glare

" You watch yourself boy" Vernon growled

Harry rolled his eyes

" We have no room for him" Petunia said, " I guess he will have to go in the cupboard"

" NO" Harry yelled, " The cupboard is too small and it's child abuse"

" It is not" Vernon said

" Look it up" Harry said, " He can stay in the guest room

" That's Marge's room" Vernon spat

" Yah well is she coming this year? After what happened after my second year?" Harry challenged

" No" Vernon said

" Then what's the problem?" Harry asked

" We don't want his freakishness to get in that room" Petunia spat

Severus was listening to the family argue, but when Petunia spoke, he rolled his eyes

" Oh for the last time Petunia, I did not give Lily my... freakishness" Severus said, " I can't believe you're still going on about that, it's been years, get over it already"

" HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE" Petunia yelled, " You're lucky we're even taking you in while you're... what was it? Deaged?"

" Well since I look like I did when Lily played with me, yes I am deaged" Severus said, " And you're as annoying as ever"

" OK ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU" Harry yelled and gave a glare to Severus in warning and whispered, " We are going to have a talk when we get to Privet Drive young man"

Severus groaned

It was quiet the rest of the way to Privet Drive

When they made it to Privet Drive, Dudley was the first one out and he ran inside and up to his room covering his bottom all the way

" He afraid you're going to spank him or something?" Severus asked

" No, he's afraid somebody is going to give him a pig tail or... give him candy that will make his tongue grow four feet long" Harry said and he went to the back of the trunk to get his trunk from the car, when he turned back to Severus, Sev looked confused

" Fred and George's joke candy ton tongue toffee made Dudley's tongue grow and... well if you don't tell anybody I'll tell you" Harry said

" I won't tell" Severus said

" Hagrid gave Dudley a tail, his wand is still with him, just broken" Harry said

Severus nodded, " I'll never tell on Hagrid, I like the half giant"

Harry smiled then frowned, " Lets get inside and get settled in"

Severus nodded and followed Harry inside the house

" Put that trunk in the cupboard, I don't want him to hex my family in the middle of the night" Petunia said glaring at Severus

Severus rolled his eyes, " I don't even have my wand"

" Well Harry didn't even have his wand and he blew up my sister in law after his second year at that school, I don't want to take any chances... and I still think you gave my sister her powers, she always hung around you"

" Oh for the love of Merlin... Lily had her powers way before she met me, she just didn't know they were powers until I told her she was a witch" Severus said

" Will you two stop arguing? Aunt Petunia, I'll put the trunks under here, after I get our clothes out... Severus... stop talking"

Both Aunt and kid glared at Harry but Harry gave Severus a glare of his own and Severus's eyes dropped and he pouted

" Oh and Aunt Petunia, if wizards could give muggles powers, don't you think Dudley would be showing signs by now? I've been living here since I was fifteen months old"

Harry smirked at his aunt and then took Severus and the clothes and headed upstairs to the guest room and got Severus settled in

" Ok now it's time for you and I to talk" Harry said sitting Severus on the bed so they were facing each other, " First rule, never argue with the Dursleys or they'll figure out a way to punish, second, never play with any of Dudley's things... I learned that the hard way, third, whatever the Dursley's say, goes, fourth, no magic whatsoever or the Ministry will most likely be involved, fifth, if you have chores, do them and don't complain, if you do them... you get to eat, if you don't... well then we have to sneak food" Harry said and he looked serious

Severus's face gone pale at the last one

" I'll try my best to keep you in line, and I'll do my best to keep the Dursley's away from you as much as possible... it's only for two weeks, I think we can handle it, just stay away from Aunt Petunia, it's obvious you had a history together and you hate each other, just... stay away from her as much as possible" Harry said

" Ok" Severus said and he yawned

" Why don't you take a nap before dinner? I'll bring it up to you" Harry said

Severus nodded and got under the covers in the bed 

The next morning Aunt Petunia woke Harry up like she usually does when he's home for the summer, a loud pounding on his door and her screeching voice of saying, " Harry wake up"

Harry groaned but he woke up and said, " I'm awake Aunt Petunia"

Aunt Petunia stopped and headed over to the guest bedroom

" Snape get up you greasy haired sister steeling freak" Petunia screeched pounding on the door

" I didn't steal your sister you screeching horse" Severus yelled tiredly

Harry heard Petunia open the door to the guest room after Severus said that and Harry knew nothing good would come out of that

When Petunia got in the bedroom and saw that Severus was glaring at her she found Severus's hairbrush and took it off the dresser and before Severus could have done anything Petunia had him over her lap and was landing swats on his backside

" How dare you call me a screeching horse, you are going to learn your place here" Petunia scolded while landing the swats on his backside

Harry hurried to the guest room after he heard the first swat, Petunia got to the fifth swat before Harry entered

" AUNT PETUNIA STOP" Harry said and he ran and grabbed the brush from his aunt

" Give that back boy, he is getting what he deserves" Petunia seethed and started spanking Severus with her hand

Harry rushed to get Petunia off of Severus but Petunia shrieked which made Uncle Vernon and Dudley come waddling into the room

Vernon's face turned purple when he saw Harry trying to get Petunia's hands

" HARRY LET GO OF MY MUM" Dudley yelled enraged and he hurried to the two and shoved Harry away from Petunia and then grabbed him by the arms and watched as Petunia started spanking the poor crying eleven year old again

Harry looked enraged, " YOU LET GO OF SEVERUS RIGHT NOW"

" He is getting the punishment he deserves" Petunia hissed

" And then I'm going to deal with you for attacking my wife" Vernon threatened with an evil smile

All of a sudden, it was the summer of Harry's second year all over again, it started getting windy but there were no windows open, the lights were flickering on and off but there was no reason for them to

The Dursleys looked around with wide eyes

" Oh no not again" Vernon whined

" Harry stop it this instant" Petunia commanded

" Let go of Severus" Harry seethed

" Vernon get the belt for that boy" Petunia ordered

Vernon nodded

" NO NOT THE BELT, PLEASE NOT THE BELT! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE" Severus yelled

" The belt isn't for you you whelp, it's for Harry" Petunia said and she gave him a very firm swat on the bottom

" NO! DON'T HURT HIM" Severus cried trying to squirm away from the swats

Harry didn't like the belt, it's been used on him about ten times in his life and he wouldn't be able to sit down for at least a week once Vernon was through with him. Harry squirmed from Dudley's grip and finally head butted him which made him let go, then he pulled Severus up from Petunia's lap before she could protest and grabbed Sev's shoes and ran down the stairs pulling Severus with him and out the door

" Where are we going?" Severus asked sniffling

" Mrs. Figgs" Harry answered, " But we're going to the park first and get the Dursley's confused then we'll circle around and go to Mrs. Figgs"

Severus wrinkled his nose at that, " She smells like cats"

" Yah well with your stuffed up nose, I doubt you can smell anything right now" Harry said

Severus didn't answer but asked another question, " When can I put my shoes on?"

" Once I know we are safe from Dudley, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley's gang" Harry said looking around, " Well mostly Dudley and his gang"

" You faced a bunch of Death Eaters and weren't afraid of them but you're afraid of Dudley and his friends?" Severus asked

" Sev, I can't use magic, I have to take care of you and... there favorite past time growing up was Harry hunting, my only defense is that they aren't very fast and they can't climb real well, not to mention there about as smart as Crabbe and Goyle, seriously, when Dudley turned eleven, he got thirty six presents for his birthday and he through a fit, so Aunt Petunia said he'd get two new presents and he had trouble figuring out how many he'd have then" Harry said

" Wow... your cousin is like Vincent and Gregory" Severus said with a smirk

" So are the others, but they love picking on kids younger and smaller than them, that's why I'm looking out for them" Harry said

" Well can we slow down? I'm not wearing shoes you know, and the sidewalk is hot" Severus complained

Harry sighed and picked Severus up

" Hey, I didn't mean that" Severus complained

" Oh be quiet, I just did this yesterday" Harry said

" Yes but I was six years younger" Severus said with a pout

" Fine, would you rather be picked up or have burning feet and a burning bottom?" Harry asked

" Can't I just put my shoes on?" Severus asked

" Not safe yet, pretty soon" Harry said and he kept on running

Five minutes later they stopped at the park and Harry put Severus down and let him get his shoes on

" Now what?" Severus asked

" We'll stay here for a while before we go circle back to Mrs. Figgs, we can stay there all day, they should be calmed down by tonight" Harry said

Severus nodded then looked around the park, " Can I go on the swings?"

Harry smiled and nodded and they both headed over to the swings

" Just make sure you don't go to high, just in case Dudley's friends show up and we need to make a run for it" Harry warned

" Ok, I can jump off the swing and land on my feet if I have to" Severus said

" Ok, just be careful" Harry said

Severus nodded and started swinging

Ten minutes later to Harry's horror, Dudley and his gang showed up, it was Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, Gordon, and Dennis, the whole lot of them

" Time to go" Harry whispered

Severus jumped from his swing just like he said he would and he landed on his feet

Harry jumped off his too and the both of them took off running with Dudley and his gang right behind them

" Is this Harry hunting?" Severus asked

" Yes, but they haven't Harry hunted since I was ten, now save your talking for later and keep running" Harry said

They ran through yards and were trying to confuse the five boys

Finally they got to a grocery store and they snuck in

" They won't find us in here" Harry whispered

Severus nodded and was breathing hard since they ran for a long time and very fast

" We'll catch our breath here, then make sure they're not following us again and we'll go to Mrs. Figgs" Harry said

Severus nodded

They waited for fifteen minutes until they saw Dudley and his gang come and go from the grocery store and head back towards the park

" Nows are chance" Harry whispered and they snuck out of the grocery store and headed towards Mrs. Figgs house going the back way just in case the gang was going to the Dursley's or somebody else's house

They went through backyards, Harry knew that was very rude of him but the whole neighborhood thought he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys

Finally they made it to Mrs. Figgs backyard and knocked on the door

Mrs. Figg looked out her back window and her eyes were wide and she hurried to open the door

" Harry, what on earth are you doing back here?" Mrs. Figg asked

" We were being chased by Dudley and his gang, and before that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were after us, we were wondering if we can stay here today so the Dursleys can calm down some" Harry explained

" Why yes of course you can, come in come in, I'll make some sweet rolls" Mrs. Figg said letting the two boys in and leading them to the living room

" Thank you Mrs. Figg" Harry said with a great full smile

" You're welcome Harry" Mrs. Figg said then she turned to Severus, " How are you doing today Severus?"

Severus looked surprised

" Yes, Dumbledore told me what happened, I hope Harry here has been taking good care of you" Mrs. Figg said

Severus nodded

" Good, now let me go make the sweet rolls, and I'll make you two some porridge , it's pretty early yet" Mrs. Figg said

It was 8:30 in the morning

Once Mrs. Figg left Severus looked around the place

" This place smells like cats" Severus whispered

" Yes I know, but we're safe" Harry said

" Safe? We're across the street from the Dursleys" Severus said

" Just trust me" Harry said

Severus nodded

" Now we're going to talk about what happened this morning" Harry said with a pointed glare

Severus looked up at Harry and looked scared, " She started it"

" What did I say yesterday" Harry asked, " What was the first rule?"

Severus mumbled something

" What was that?" Harry asked

" Never argue with the Dursleys" Severus said gloomy

" Exactly, and calling names is arguing" Harry said

" But she started it" Severus said again

" You could have ignored her" Harry said

" But we have a history together" Severus said, " It's hard to ignore her"

" Well you're going to have to just do as you're told or you'll meet that brush again" Harry warned

Severus shivered, " That hurt"

Harry nodded in agreement

" I don't want you to get hurt while we're here, so can you at least try to behave?" Harry asked

" I'll try" Severus said gloomy and he got closer to Harry for a hug which Harry gave, " This is going to be a long two weeks"

Harry sighed, " Don't I know it"

It was quiet for a minute, they could smell the porridge and the sweet rolls being made

" So... am I going to be in trouble?" Severus asked

Harry thought for about thirty seconds

" I think what Aunt Petunia did was punishment enough" Harry said rubbing Sev's back

Severus sighed in relief and smiled

A few minutes later Mrs. Figg came in

" The Porridge is ready, the rolls will be done shortly, come on in and eat" Mrs. Figg beckoned

The boys smiled and headed towards the kitchen and sat down to their bowls of porridge and orange juice

" Now, would the two of you like to tell me what happened at the Dursley's?" Mrs. Figg asked

They began the story and stopped so Mrs. Figg could get the rolls out and pass them out to them and then they finished on how they lost the gang at the grocery store and then came back here going through backyards

" Well it seems like you two had an adventure, and it's barely 9:00" Mrs. Figg said, " Yes you can stay here, until you need to get back before Petunia and Vernon get suspicious"

Harry nodded taking a bite of his roll

" Thank you for letting us stay Mrs. Figg" Severus said with a smile

" You're welcome, I always enjoy company, especially from the Wizarding world" Mrs. Figg said with a smile, " After breakfast do you want to look at pictures of my cats?"

Harry silently groaned at that, he used to have to sit and look at pictures of her cats when he was growing up and dumped at her house when the Dursleys went somewhere, that was before he knew he was a wizard and knew that she was a squib

Harry and Severus left Mrs. Figg's house after they ate a sandwhich and a bowl of fruit along with a glass of milk for dinner

Mrs. Figg knew that they weren't going to be fed that day

" Thank you Mrs. Figg" Harry said with a smile

" Don't think anything of it Harry, you two can come and visit me whenever, I like how you went through the back though, keep that up" Mrs. Figg said

" Will do, thanks again" Harry said with a smile and they went out the back again and headed towards the park and walked back to the Dursley's from there

" I don't want to go back" Severus whispered, " Your uncle reminds me of my father... and that hairbrush hurt a lot"

Harry looked at Severus and then wrapped an arm around him in a fatherly manner, " Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again"

" How?" Severus asked

Harry was quiet

" How?" Severus asked

" I don't know yet, but you won't be spanked with the brush by Petunia or Vernon again" Harry said

Severus nodded

They finally made it to the Dursley's and opened the door and walked in

" Well it's about time you two freaks returned" Vernon spat, " You didn't do your chores after you ran off, so you can forget about dinner and get to work, after you fix our dinners"

" Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said with a sigh

Vernon gave Harry the long list of chores

" Why can't you fix your own dinners?" Severus asked

Vernon glared at Severus, " You watch your place freak"

" I just asked a question" Severus said

" Sev... just go upstairs" Harry said

" But" Severus started

Harry gave him a warning glare

" How about I help you with the chores?" Severus asked

" Fine whatever, I just want them done" Vernon spat and he left the boys to their own devises

" Ok fine you can help with the chores, but you really need to stop back talking to the Dursleys" Harry said

Severus pouted, " They're mean"

" Put it this way, did you ever try to make your father mad?" Harry asked

" No" Severus said, " He just blew up for every little thing"

" Well that's how the Dursley's are" Harry explained

" Oh, ok I'll try to be good" Severus said looking scared

Harry put his arm around Severus and gave him a hug, then he went in the kitchen to start dinner for three... but he made enough for six

After Harry made the dinner enough for six people he started on the list of chores, vacuum the living room and Dudley's room, clean the bathroom, wash the windows, and dust the shelves in the living room then do the dishes and clean off the counters and table, then sweep underneath the table

" Ok if you want to help Sev, you can... vacuum Dudley's room" Harry said

" Then can I do the dishes after they're done eating? I don't know if I can do the other stuff like washing the windows and dusting" Severus said

Harry nodded

" I can clean off the counters and table and sweep too" Severus said

" Ok, you can do that" Harry said

Severus smiled and they both got to work

It took them about two hours to finish everything, Petunia was giving Severus glares when he was washing the dishes

" You know instead of glaring at me you can help me, I mean it was your family who ate" Severus said

" Why you little insolent brat" Petunia snapped

" Well at least I don't give flowers a bad name" Severus said

" HOW DARE YOU" Petunia said and she grabbed one of the frying pans from dinner and swung it

Severus ducked at the last second before he would have been hit in the head

" VERNON" Petunia yelled

" HARRY" Severus yelled at the same time as Petunia

Both of them hurried into the kitchen and saw Severus trying to dodge the pan that Petunia was swinging

" AUNT PETUNIA STOP" Harry yelled and he got in front of Severus and pushed Petunia away and made her fall down on the floor

" BOY DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY WIFE YOU UNGRATEFUL WHELP" Vernon roared and he came charging with his meaty hands

" Severus upstairs now" Harry said firmly and before Vernon could grab Harry, Harry picked Severus up and hurried towards his bedroom

Once Harry got to his bedroom he sat Severus on the bed

" What did I tell you about the Dursleys?" Harry asked with a glare

" That they're like my father" Severus whispered

" Exactly, and what did you do?" Harry asked

" I made Petunia and Vernon mad" Severus said almost in tears

" You sure did, Severus what am I going to do with you?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged

Harry ran his head through his hair and looked at Severus then went to his desk and pulled out the chair and put it in the corner then looked at Severus

Severus looked at Harry then at the chair and sighed and walked over to it

First before Harry let Severus sit in it, he bent him over and gave him five swats on the bottom then made him sit down in the corner

" I hope this punishment will remind you to behave" Harry said

Severus was crying, not because it hurt, but because he felt ashamed

" Now I'm going to finish the rest of the chores, I better see you in that spot when I return" Harry said firmly

Severus nodded

Harry went down and finished the chores and then Petunia and Vernon started yelling at him

" I WANT YOU TO PUT A LEASH ON THAT BRAT, HE IS MORE TROUBLE THEN YOU EVER WERE" Petunia yelled

" YOU NEED TO STOP TALKING TO HIM, YOU BOTH HAVE VERY BAD HISTORY TOGETHER AND EVERYTHING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ABOUT WIZARDS AND WITCHES IS BAD, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US, AND NOTHING ABOUT HIM EXCEPT THAT HE'S A WIZARD WHO BEFRIENDED MY MOTHER GROWING UP, HE DIDN'T TURN MY MOTHER INTO A WITCH, THAT WAS MOTHER NATURE. NOW JUST LEAVE BOTH OF US ALONE AND DON'T EVEN TALK TO HIM" Harry yelled back, " Don't wake him up in the mornings either, I will do that"

" HOW DARE YOU YELL AT YOUR AUNT THAT WAY BOY, AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU" Vernon yelled, " We took you in out of the goodness of our hearts, we gave you the food from our table, we clothed you and put a roof over your head, we even gave you Dudley's second bedroom, and this is how you repay us, you good for nothing brat?"

Harry lifted up an eyebrow, " You took me in out of the goodness of your heart? I'd hate to think what you'd be like if you weren't "good" I lived in a cupboard until I turned eleven and then did you give me Dudley's second bedroom, who in the world has two bedrooms? And you said that you gave me food from your table and clothed me? You gave me your leftovers you were going to throw away in the garbage, and you gave me Dudley's ratty hand-me-downs when he grew out of them, and then you say I'm good for nothing... I see Dudley sitting on his arse all day long, eating... while I do all the chores around here, I have never seen Dudley lift one finger in dusting, vacuuming even his own room, washing anything not even his own clothes... I have never even seen him or you cook your own meals, do you even know how to cook Uncle Vernon? Guess what Uncle Vernon, I am sick of being the family house elf... or as a muggle would call it... servant or slave... I am only staying here for two weeks because Dumbledore wants me too, after these two weeks are up, I am out of here for good, because I'm turning seventeen this year and that is of age in the Wizarding world... which means I can do magic around people who know about magic, even muggles"

Harry grinned at the shocked look on his aunt's and uncle's faces

" Yah, I'd leave both Sev and me alone if I were you" Harry said with a smirk and then he threw the chore list down and walked back up to his bedroom with a grin on his face

Harry entered his bedroom and saw that Severus was still sitting in the corner like a good boy. Harry smiled and went to his bed and read a book for about five minutes to calm down from that adrenaline rush then he closed it and looked at Severus

" Ok Sev you can come out now" Harry said

Severus stood up from the time out chair and walked over to Harry who was beckoning him over

Severus walked over to Harry and stood in front of him

Harry guided Severus over his lap in the sitting position and he wrapped his arms around Severus and made Severus lay his head down on Harry's shoulder

" I'm sorry Harry" Severus whispered

" You're forgiven" Harry said running his fingers through Sev's hair

" I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to go back to Hogwarts" Severus said through tears

" So do I, but on the bright side, I made it so the Dursley's are afraid of me and they will not hurt you anymore" Harry said

Severus grinned, " Yah, I heard all the yelling"

Harry smiled and kissed Severus on the forehead

They stayed like that for a few minutes

" It's time for you to take a bath or shower, you didn't have one last night" Harry said

Severus sighed, he was really content where he was but he nodded and got up

" Can you come with me? I don't want to go out there by myself" Severus said

Harry lifted an eyebrow, " Sev you're eleven"

" I know... but your relatives scare me" Severus said

" Ok, lets go get your pajamas and draw the water and then I'll wait outside the bathroom until you're done" Harry said

Severus nodded

They got off the bed and headed towards the guest room where Severus was staying and he grabbed his pajamas and they walked to the bathroom

Harry drew the water then smiled at Severus and walked outside to give him some privacy

Severus looked at the closed door

" Harry are you still there?" Severus asked

" I'm here Sev, just take a bath and relax" Harry said through the other side of the door

Severus smiled and took a deep calming breath and began taking his clothes off and got in the nice warm bathtub

Severus spent a half hour bathing then he got out, dried off and put his pajamas on and opened the door and to his relief Harry was still waiting for him with a smile

Severus smiled and gave Harry a hug

Harry hugged back and they walked back to Harry's bedroom

" How about a story before bed?" Harry asked

Severus nodded, " Can you read it though?"

Harry smiled and nodded and got out a book and started reading aloud

Severus fell asleep before Harry was done and Harry carried Severus to his room and tucked him in

" Four months is such a short time" Harry thought to himself and then kissed Sev's forehead before exiting the bedroom


	23. Chapter 23

After tucking Severus in for the night, Harry started packing everything they brought, which wasn't much since they knew they'd be going back to Hogwarts  
The next day Harry and Severus sat in the living room waiting for Hagrid to pick them up from the Dursleys  
" When is that man going to be here?" Vernon asked impatiently  
" They haven't really given us a time when they were going to pick us up" Harry explained  
" Well I have better things to do then sit around here waiting for that oaf who gave my son a pig tail when he came about six years ago to pick you up then" Vernon snapped  
" Don't call Hagrid an oaf" Severus snapped  
" You stay out of this boy, my wife might have forgiven you for what you did to us these past two weeks, but I won't" Vernon spat  
Severus glared at Vernon then turned to Harry  
" Thank Merlin you're not related to that oaf" Severus said  
Vernon's face turned purple, " Why you little" Vernon started walking towards the boys on the couch  
" Vernon" Petunia started from the kitchen  
" What?" Vernon snapped  
" Leave them alone" Petunia ordered  
" Pet did you hear what he said about me?" Vernon asked  
" Yes I heard, I'm not deaf you know, but you have to admit, you started it" Petunia said  
" Mind your own business dear" Vernon said  
" Well considering Harry is my sister's son and he's Severus's guardian who happened to be my sisters best friend growing up, it is my business" Petunia said coming into the living room and standing up to her husband  
" Petunia" Vernon said warningly  
" Yes that's my name" Petunia said  
" Petunia what happened to you? You used to despise Harry as much as I did, you used to hate your sister too and everything that had to do with magic as much as I did" Vernon said  
" I had an... epiphany... and I only said I hated magic because I was jealous, I believe we already discussed this" Petunia said  
" You wanted to have magic?" Vernon asked  
" Yes I did" Petunia said  
" What about being normal?" Vernon asked  
" I don't know what normal is anymore" Petunia said  
The conversation was dropped at that, Vernon knew he couldn't win this battle  
" Go Aunt Petunia" Harry thought with a smile  
Vernon left with a purple face and Petunia turned to the two wizards  
" Are you sure you have everything packed?" Petunia asked  
" I'm sure Aunt Petunia" Harry said  
" You don't have anything up in your room that you want to take with you since I doubt you will be returning since you're turning seventeen?" Petunia asked  
" I have looked in every nook and cranny, there is nothing that is mine in there anymore" Harry assured his aunt  
Petunia nodded and thought of something  
" I'll be right back" Petunia said and she hurried up the stairs  
Harry and Severus looked at each other  
Harry shrugged  
Five minutes later Petunia came back down and in her hand was a photo album  
" I want you to have this Harry" Petunia said, " These are pictures of your mum and I growing up... And there are even some of you Severus in here as well"  
Petunia sat down next to Harry and opened the book and they started looking through the pictures and Petunia was explaining each and every one of them  
Harry smiled, " Thank you Aunt Petunia"  
Petunia smiled and for the first time... she gave her nephew a hug, " You're welcome"  
A couple minutes later Hagrid came knocking on the door and Vernon answered it  
" YOU" Vernon yelled  
" I think that's are cue to go" Harry said taking the photo Album and thanking Petunia again and putting the album in the trunk and shrinking the trunk again  
Severus nodded and with their trunks in their pockets they headed towards the front door where Vernon and Hagrid were yelling at each other  
" Ok Hagrid we're ready to go" Severus said  
" Yah, stop arguing, the neighbors might see" Harry said  
" Nonsense, I have a glamour on" Hagrid said  
" Just the same" Harry said  
" Oh all right, arguing with this muggle is as pointless as it was when you turned eleven Harry" Hagrid said, " So where's that cousin of yours?"  
" YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DUDLEY EVER AGAIN!" Vernon yelled  
Hagrid rolled his eyes, " Well are you two ready then?"  
" Yes Hagrid" Severus said rolling his own eyes, " We said that already"  
" Ok then, well lets go" Hagrid said turning around to go outside  
" How are we getting back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked  
" On a flying motorcycle" Hagrid said with a grin  
" Flying motorcycle?" Harry asked worried  
" It better not hit the whomping willow" Severus said and smirked at Harry  
Harry glared at Severus and rolled his eyes, but not in an angry way  
They walked a block and saw the motorcycle on the side of the road  
" You two can fit in the side car" Hagrid said  
" How?" Severus asked  
" Easy, you sit on Harry's lap, Harry you wrap your arms around him" Hagrid said  
" Hagrid... I'm not five anymore" Severus said  
" Trust me, you'll fit" Hagrid said with a smile  
Severus looked up at Harry and Harry shrugged his shoulders  
First Harry got in the car and then Severus hesitated but climbed in after him and sat on Harry's lap, to both their surprises there was room, and enough room to be comfortable in fact  
" See?" Hagrid asked with a smirk and he handed them each a helmet  
" Enlargement charm I bet" Severus said  
" Yep" Hagrid said putting his very big helmet on and climbing on the motorcycle, " Now hold on tight to him Harry"  
" Don't worry about that" Harry said wrapping his arms around Severus  
Hagrid started the motorcycle and put the invisibility boost on and they rose into the air  
" I borrowed this from Sirius when you were a baby Harry, on that Halloween night. I could hold you in my palm back then though" Hagrid said  
" This is Sirius's?" Harry asked surprised  
" Yep, he loved it, it was one of his favorite items... well besides his broom of course" Hagrid said  
Harry smiled  
" When everybody knew he was innocent in the order, he said I could keep it" Hagrid said, " As payment for saving you from Godric's Hollow"  
Harry didn't know what to say, he just kept on smiling  
An hour later Severus was getting restless  
" Calm down Sev" Harry said  
" I can't help it, I can't wait until I can see Hissy again, and I want to do a potion, can I do a potion when we get back?" Severus asked  
Harry smiled, " A First Year potion"  
Severus groaned  
" Or you can go back to that kit" Harry said  
Severus gasped, " First year potion"  
Harry smiled, " I thought so"  
Severus turned around and glared at Harry  
" Don't glare at me Severus, we'll be the only ones in there and you're only eleven" Harry said  
" With all my memories intact" Severus reminded him  
" With a childlike personality to boot" Harry said  
" Do not" Severus said with a glare  
" Do to" Harry said  
" Do not" Severus said  
" Do to" Harry said  
" I do not" Severus pouted and crossed his arms  
Harry smirked, " I rest my case"  
Severus glared at Harry  
" So what potion do you want to do?" Harry asked  
Severus sighed sounding defeated, " Boil cure potion, that's the most challenging one to make in first year"  
Harry nodded in agreement  
They were quiet for about fifteen minutes  
" Can you please stop teasing me?" Severus asked out of the blue  
" What are you talking about?" Harry asked  
" About how I sometimes act my age... aka immature, you all talk about it behind my back when you think I cannot hear you" Severus said, " And you keep talking about cameras that keep taking pictures"  
Severus turned around to see the look on Harry's face  
" I have very good hearing" Severus said  
" I... We..." Harry started but couldn't finish  
" You really need to take a speech class or something Harry" Severus said  
Harry sighed, " Sev I'm sorry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and I all thought it was cute how at one moment you're acting like your normal self and the next moment you're acting your age... you should have said something, I didn't know you could hear us and I didn't know it was making you mad"  
Severus shrugged and sighed, " I just can't wait until this is all over and things can get back to normal... and I'm going to burn those pictures, if I can find them"  
" Oh don't do that, then we won't have anything to look at when we're Dumbledore's age... I don't know about you, but this was a very interesting experience"  
" Well even though it was a whole lot better than my first childhood, I'd still rather forget it... I'm going to have to return back to the Dark Lord and go back to hating you" Severus said  
" Why do you have to go back to hating me?" Harry asked, " There are no rules that say that"  
" You're still a Potter and my being deaged will not change that" Severus said  
Harry glared, " You learned nothing from this experience have you?"  
" Now what are you talking about?" Severus asked sounding put out  
" When are you going to learn that I am not my father?" Harry asked, " I don't like humiliating people"  
" No, you just like to butt into other people's business, mostly through pensieves" Severus snapped  
" I had to do that, you were having nightmares and doing that cleared your nightmares" Harry said  
" You need to stay out of other people's business, you shouldn't have gone into my pensieve during those Occlumency lessons, you shouldn't have had Dumbledore look through my mind when I wasn't strong enough to put strong enough shields up, you shouldn't have gone through Dumbledore's pensieve in your fourth year, you really need to stay out of other people's business... oh and stop snooping around the school at night while you're at it" Severus said  
" You two act like married couples" Hagrid said  
" Are we almost there?" Severus asked impatiently, " I want to get as far away as I can from Potter"  
" We'll be there in an hour" Hagrid said sadly, he was hoping those two would start to be on friendly terms by now  
Severus nodded his thanks  
" What is with you and your mood swings? You're like a girl on PMS"  
Severus glared at Harry and elbowed him in the stomach  
" Oomph" Was all Harry got out after being elbowed, " Well you are"  
Severus stuck his tongue out at Harry  
Harry rolled his eyes, " Childish"  
It was quiet the rest of the way back to Hogwarts  
When they got to Hogwarts Severus got out the minute they touched the ground and threw his helmet at Harry's head... lets just say it's a good thing Harry is a seeker and he caught it before it hit him in the head  
" SEVERUS" Harry yelled  
Severus gave him the finger and walked towards Hogwarts alone  
" What is his problem?" Hagrid asked  
" I don't know, it's been like this since he was five, he keeps having mood swings and I don't know what to do... he had one yesterday and I spanked him for it, that made him listen for one whole day... but I don't like spanking him, I don't know what else to do though" Harry said  
" I don't know what to tell you... maybe he's afraid to go back to normal" Hagrid said  
" No... he keeps saying how he can't wait" Harry said with a sigh, " He wants to forget any of this happened"  
" Maybe he's trying to distance himself from you since he's going to have to when he's back to normal, to keep up appearances" Hagrid said  
Harry thought about that, " Maybe you're right, I still don't know what to do though"  
" Don't fight him, just let him do what he thinks is best, give him some time... it's not like he can hurt himself here" Hagrid said  
" As long as he doesn't wander off at night and to the black lake or fly by himself" Harry said  
" Just let him be himself" Hagrid said  
Harry sighed, " Ok... I'll give him space"  
" That a boy" Hagrid said with a smile  
Harry spent the rest of the day with Hagrid


	24. Chapter 24

Harry entered the castle and the rooms at about dinner time. He didn't see Severus and he walked up to Sev's door and knocked  
" What?" Severus asked snappy  
" Did you eat lunch today?" Harry asked through the door  
Severus sighed, " Yes Harry"  
" Did you have dinner yet?" Harry asked  
" Not yet" Severus said, " But I'm not hungry... just leave me alone"  
" Don't you want to work on the boil cure potion?" Harry asked, " We can still do that you know"  
" I don't feel like it tonight... just leave me alone ok" Severus said  
" Sev are you ok?" Harry asked  
" I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" Severus said angry sounding  
" Severus what did I do to make you mad?" Harry asked  
Severus was quiet  
" Severus" Harry said again  
Severus still didn't say anything  
Harry opened the door and saw Severus reading  
" Just because I don't answer doesn't mean you can just come in my room like that" Severus said  
" Sev, I want to know what's wrong" Harry said  
" There's nothing wrong, we need to distance ourselves... this is how it's going to be when I'm thirty seven... and I don't see why I can't go down to the Slytherin dungeons when I'm seventeen, I just think it'll be easier" Severus said  
" So you want to act like we're enemies" Harry said  
Severus nodded  
Harry sighed and put his hand through his hair  
" Well... maybe not enemies... just... ignore each other" Severus said, " I don't want us to be enemies like how I was with your father and godfather"  
Harry sighed again, " Ok... I know what you're saying... but if you get into any kind of trouble young man... I am coming after you"  
Severus rolled his eyes but nodded  
Harry nodded, " Are you sure you're not hungry though?"  
" I'm sure" Severus said  
Harry nodded and sighed, " Well then I guess I'll see you later"  
Severus nodded and waited until Harry left his bedroom and shut the door  
That was it, there were no more mood swings from Severus, they didn't have the father son relationship they were building all year, it was like they were strangers or something, they didn't eat their meals at the same time, Severus didn't ask Harry if he could do this or that, he just wrote a note that said where he would be so Harry wouldn't worry, they didn't speak to one another at all... if they did speak it was either a good morning or good night. Harry didn't like it one bit but he put up with it because Severus thought it would be for the best, but it still didn't mean Harry had to like it. Harry turned seventeen and the teachers at school threw a party for him and the Weasley's and Hermione came, but Severus didn't celebrate. Now there were only two more weeks left of Severus being eleven  
One night in the middle of those two weeks, there was a Death Eater meeting again and Severus's mark was burning once again and he was screaming since it was getting worse since he couldn't leave  
Harry ran into Severus's room with a pain reliever and an ice pack and helped Severus drink it and put the ice pack on his arm until the burning stopped  
Severus was in tears after the burning stopped but he wasn't crying out loud  
Harry began rubbing Severus's back, since Severus was laying on his side exhausted  
" I'm fine now... you... you can leave" Severus whispered  
" I will pretty soon" Harry said not stopping the back rub  
Severus didn't protest  
" You want Hissy?" Harry asked  
Severus hesitated but eventually nodded  
Harry smiled and accioed Hissy from the shelf it was currently on. Harry guessed Hissy hasn't been moved from that spot since Severus aged to eleven  
Harry caught Hissy and gave it to Severus who squeezed it  
A couple minutes later Severus said, " Ok H-Potter you can leave now, the pain is gone and I'm sure you're as tired as I am"  
" Relax Sev and enjoy the back rub, I'm not leaving until you fall asleep... and I know your breathing pattern when you're asleep or awake so don't even pretend to be asleep just so you can get rid of me" Harry said  
Severus sighed tiredly, " You're stubborn"  
Harry smiled " I know"  
Severus relaxed and let the back rub take affect and he fell asleep with Harry rubbing his back  
Harry made sure Severus was fast asleep and he kissed Sev's forehead and left the bedroom  
The next morning it was like nothing happened the night before  
Harry was eating breakfast when Severus came out of his room, there was a plate for Severus too but Severus ignored it  
" I'm going down to my potions lab" Severus said  
" Don't you want breakfast first?" Harry asked  
" No" Severus said and without looking at Harry he walked out of the rooms  
Harry sighed, he knew Severus needed to eat breakfast so he called Dobby  
" Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked with a bow  
" Dobby can you please bring Severus some breakfast? Something fast to eat... like toast? And a glass of milk?"  
" Right away Mr. Harry Potter sir" Dobby said with a bow and a smile  
" And don't tell him that I had to do it" Harry said  
Dobby looked confused but listened to Harry and left with a pop  
Severus didn't come back to the rooms until dinner and when he returned he was glaring at Harry  
" What?" Harry asked who was sitting on the couch reading a book  
" You had Dobby bring me toast and milk" Severus said, " He said that you didn't but I know you... why can't you just leave me alone?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, " Sev you need to eat"  
" Dobby also brought me a sandwich and fruit for lunch, are you saying you had nothing to do with that either?" Severus asked  
Harry rolled his eyes, " I admit, I told Dobby to bring you breakfast, but I didn't say anything about lunch... that's just Dobby for you"  
Severus glared at Harry, " Well if you didn't say anything in the first place, he wouldn't have known I didn't eat"  
" Sev you need to eat three meals a day" Harry said  
" STOP CALLING ME SEV" Severus yelled with a glare  
Harry sighed, " Fine... but I still want you to eat three meals a day"  
" Leave me alone, I can do what I want" Severus said  
" You keep forgetting, I'm still your guardian" Harry said pointedly  
" Not for long you're not, and you won't be able to tell me what to do when I'm seventeen because then we're the same age" Severus said, " Might as well get used to it now"  
" Ok I'll leave you alone and not try to be the boss of you... on one condition" Harry said  
Severus rolled his eyes, " I eat three meals?"  
" That and... wash your hair every night" Harry said  
Severus rolled his eyes at the last comment  
" What? Do you like having greasy hair? Because while you were in my care, you never had greasy hair" Harry said  
" It's because of the potions" Severus said, " There's nothing I can do about that"  
" Well you can always wash your hair more often you know" Harry said  
" Potter just leave me alone and stop bothering me about my appearance... I really don't care what I look like" Severus said  
" So when you're back to normal, everything is going to be the same?" Harry asked  
" Yes, it will be like this never happened" Severus said pointedly  
It was quiet for a bit  
Severus sighed, " Look, stop worrying about me... I'll eat three meals and... I'll try to keep my hair from being greasy... I kind of liked it not being greasy for a change... but other than that, everything is going back to normal"  
" Which means you have to go back to Voldemort" Harry whispered  
" ... Yes... when I'm of age" Severus said  
" Week and a half" Harry whispered  
Severus nodded, " You... don't have to come with me to the Hospital wing when I get my shot... I'd prefer it if you didn't"  
Harry sighed but nodded  
Severus nodded again and walked to his bedroom


	25. Chapter 25

A week and a half went by and Severus aged to seventeen, Dumbledore still made Severus stay in the rooms with Harry, and Severus did not like that  
" Headmaster, why can't I go down to my own Quarters? Or the Slytherin common room?" Severus asked, " I am of age and I can take care of myself"  
Dumbledore looked serious and there was no twinkle in his eye, " Severus I do not want you to go back to Voldemort when he summons his death eaters, I know you and I know you will try to leave the grounds when your dark mark burns and I know Harry can stop you by any means necessary"  
Severus first looked shocked and then glared at Dumbledore, " I am needed for the Order, I am the only means nessissary to get information from him"  
" We will find other means Severus, I do not want you to return to Voldemort" Dumbledore said, " I don't know if I can trust you to not listen, so I want you to stay with Harry"  
" I am not staying with Potter, I am of age" Severus said, " And when I'm back to my regular age, I am not staying with Potter then either, I don't see what the difference is"  
" Well when you're older, your occlumency shields are stronger, you wouldn't need to stay with Harry then" Dumbledore said  
Severus rolled his eyes, Dumbledore had a point with the occlumency shields but he still didn't like it, " Ok, I'll stay with Potter, but the moment I am back to my normal self, I am staying in my own quarters"  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement  
" Good day Headmaster" Severus said and without another word Severus turned around and left the office with a glare on his face  
Dumbledore sighed, " I was hoping this would have turned out better" He thought  
Severus stormed towards the rooms and yelled the password and stormed inside making Harry jump  
Severus looked at Harry and smirked, " At least I still have that effect"  
Harry glared and rolled his eyes and returned to his book he was reading, " So do we get to move out of here?"  
Severus sighed and crossed his arms, " No, unfortunately... Headmaster Dumbledore wants us to stay here until I am completely back to normal"  
Harry looked up from his book and looked confused, " Why? You're of age now"  
" That's what I told him, but Headmaster Dumbledore loves to meddle in other people's business" Severus said  
Harry nodded in understanding and sighed, " Well we made it this far, another two months should be a breeze"  
" Yes, but I was still hoping it would be over" Severus said heading to his room  
" So are you going to teach potions when school starts, even though you're seventeen?" Harry asked  
" I see no reason why I cannot, Professor Slughorn let me teach your class last year and I was a kid, this time... I'm aloud to be around all potions, and nobody can stop me from that" Severus said and walked in his room and slammed the door  
Harry sighed and said under his breath, " Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls... Professor Snape is back"  
Severus came out of his room with a potions book and was heading out of the rooms, " And don't you forget it"  
Harry jumped again and was surprised  
Severus looked at Harry and smirked, " Might want to get used to calling me that now Potter, so you don't slip during class and end up in detention with fifty docked points"  
Harry closed his book and stood up and glared at Severus, " As you wish... professor" Then he gave a mock bow and headed to his room  
" Why you insolent little..." Severus started  
Harry took out his wand and cast a silincio on Severus  
" Don't even finish that sentence sir, it's still summer and you're not teaching yet... as of right now we are equals... when school starts in two weeks is when you can be the git of the dungeons again as much as you like... go ahead, take points from Gryffindor because I called you a git, but that would just prove my point" Harry spat with a glare and he waved his wand and undid the spell but before Severus could say anything Harry was in his room with the door slammed  
Severus glared at the door and silently seethed then stormed out of the rooms with his robes billowing behind him  
After Severus left the rooms, five minutes later Harry came out of his room with his broom, he tried reading for a while but he was now too mad at Severus and the only thing that calmed him down was flying  
Harry ran to the quidditch pitch and got on his broom and flew for the rest of the day  
When Harry returned back to the rooms with wind tussled hair he saw Severus sitting on the couch reading a potions journal  
" I thought you still had homework to complete" Severus said not looking up from his journal  
" Couldn't concentrate" Harry said  
" That's a surprise" Severus said sarcastically, " You shouldn't wait until the last minute to do your homework"  
" I only have charms left" Harry said  
" You mean you'd get an O on your potions assignment?" Severus asked  
" I would with Professor Slughorn, but with you, who knows, you're still holding a grudge because of what my father did to you when you were in school" Harry said  
Severus didn't say anything, he just glared  
Harry walked into his room and put his broom away and headed towards the table  
" Did you eat?" Harry asked  
" No" Severus said  
" You want something?" Harry asked  
" Not hungry" Severus said  
" Of course not" Harry said and rolled his eyes and then called for Dobby  
" Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked after he popped in  
" Hi Dobby, could you bring me ham and grilled cheese and... a bowl of... potato and bacon soup please?" Harry asked  
" Right away Mr. Harry Potter sir" Dobby said with a bow, a smile and a pop  
A few minutes later Dobby arrived with the order and a tall glass of milk  
" Thanks Dobby" Harry said with a smile  
" Harry Potter is most welcome sir, Dobby likes to serve Harry Potter" Dobby said with a smile and a bow  
" Of course, everybody idolizes the great Harry Potter" Severus said sarcastically  
Both Dobby and Harry glared at Severus  
Dobby turned back to Harry, " Dobby must get back to the kitchens"  
Harry nodded and Dobby left with a pop  
After another look at Severus, Harry sat down and began eating  
Later that night without saying goodnight because he knew it would be useless, Harry walked towards his own room, not noticing the hurt look that was in Severus's eyes


	26. Chapter 26

Finally it was September first, Harry couldn't wait, he was going to see his friends after three months of a bad mood, sarcastic Severus and teachers. Twice during the summer when Severus was seventeen Harry had to stop Severus from going to a Death Eater meeting, Dumbledore told Harry to watch Severus even when he's seventeen. Severus didn't take that well because Harry had to stupify Severus and put him in a body bind and levitate him back to bed every time and the next morning Severus would be angry with yelling and spitting and throwing things  
" Thank Merlin I am good at dodging" Harry thought  
August 31 was one of those death eater nights and Harry knew Severus would be angry in the morning  
" POTTER" Severus yelled  
Harry groaned  
Severus stormed out of his bedroom and stormed into Harry's  
" Ever heard of knocking?" Harry asked putting his shirt on  
" HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME LAST NIGHT" Severus yelled with his wand out  
" Well you weren't listening... again" Harry said rolling his eyes, " Now put that wand away"  
" I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU ANYMORE POTTER" Severus yelled  
" Well you take orders from Dumbledore and he doesn't want you to go to Death Eater meetings" Harry said  
" What you and Headmaster Dumbledore do not understand is that I am perfectly capable of fulfilling my role as spy" Severus spat  
" What you do not understand is that Voldemort will curse you into next year if you go back, you've been gone for almost a year" Harry said  
" And who's fault is that?" Severus asked  
" You tell me, I was in Charms at the time... I believe it was a first year who deaged you into a baby" Harry said with a smirk  
" Watch your cheek boy, I am your professor and you will show respect" Severus hissed  
Harry glared, " What cheek? I'm telling the truth... And I do not like being called boy... Sev"   
Severus glared, " Don't call me Sev Potter"  
" Fine" Harry said then smirked, " How about Sevy then?"  
Severus glared even harder and cast a stunning spell but Harry dodged it  
" DO NOT CALL ME SEVY, ONLY MY MOTHER CALLS ME THAT POTTER" Severus yelled  
Harry cast an expelliarmus at Severus and his wand dropped and Harry accoied it to himself  
" HEY... GIVE THAT BACK" Severus yelled  
Harry glared at Severus and said firmly, " No, I'm keeping it until the feast is over tonight... it'll give you a chance to calm down"  
" Give me my wand Potter" Severus said in that teacher voice that scares his students  
" You will get it back later Severus" Harry said with a glare  
Severus tried accioing his wand to him but it was like the wand knew that Harry was the boss in this situation and it should listen to him  
Harry smirked, " Looks like I'm still your guardian"  
Severus glared  
" And as your guardian, I am telling you to go back to your room, lay on your bed and cool down" Harry said firmly  
" No" Severus said crossing his arms  
Harry rolled his eyes and with his wand he put Severus in a body bind and levitated him to his room and laid him down on his bed  
Severus was glaring daggers at Harry  
Harry glared back and said, " Consider yourself in time out" He then cast a spell that would make it so Severus wouldn't be able to get off his bed before he released the body bind  
Severus lunged towards Harry but the ward around the bed made it so Severus couldn't get off  
" Potter release me at once" Severus commanded  
Harry glared and crossed his arms stubbornly, " No Severus, you are in time out"  
" I AM NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE" Severus yelled  
" Well you sure are acting like it, so I'm going to treat you like one" Harry said  
" NO" Severus yelled and he began banging on the bed in a tantrum  
Harry rolled his eyes and cast a silencing charm  
That made Severus stop and he looked at Harry  
" You don't make noise in time out" Harry said, " Now then... I have set a time on the silencing spell and the wards around your bed, the wards will know if you calmed down or not and once you are calm the time will start, once your time is up, you can do what you want... but I'm going to have your wand with me... I'm going to Kings Cross and ride the train here"  
Severus looked at Harry wide eyed  
" When the feast is over and I know you've calmed down enough and are not going to rip somebody's head off, I will give you back your wand" Harry said calmly, " Do you understand?"  
Severus glared at Harry but then closed his eyes and while crossing his arms he nodded  
Harry nodded in approval, " Good, then I will see you later tonight"  
After he said that he summoned Dobby and ordered Severus breakfast  
" You better eat your breakfast, Dobby I want you to make sure he eats it and inform me if he has or not when I get back" Harry said, " He didn't keep his promise when he said he'd eat three meals and keep his hair clean"  
" Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir" Dobby said with a smile  
Harry smiled his thanks at Dobby and with another warning look at Severus he left the bedroom and finished getting ready for his train ride  
After Harry left Severus was alone, stuck on his bed with a perky house elf that just adores Harry Potter and will always do what Harry Potter says  
" Harry Potter says Severus needs to eat, well go on eat" Dobby said  
Severus looked at the house elf and rolled his eyes  
" Does Severus Snape want Dobby to feed him?" Dobby asked in a warning tone  
Severus's eyes widened in horror and frantically shook his head no  
" Then Dobby suggests Severus Snape eats" Dobby said  
Severus sighed in defeat and began eating his breakfast which consisted of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage with a glass of pumpkin juice  
Severus had to admit though, the breakfast was really good and considering he didn't eat anything since breakfast yesterday because he was working on potions and lost track of the time, he was starving  
Dobby smiled when he saw that Severus finished all the breakfast and the juice. Dobby then collected the dishes and said, " Severus Snape needs to lay down for a while"  
Severus remembered Harry saying that and he figured if he didn't do as we was told, he'd never get off his bed or have the silincio off of him  
Severus nodded to the house elf and laid down and closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down and think about the morning he had  
The next thing Severus knew, he woke up with Dobby looking at him and lunch on the foot of his bed  
" Severus fell asleep and Dobby didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful" Dobby said  
Severus pointed to his wrist to ask what time it was  
" It is 1:30 in the afternoon sir" Dobby said knowing what Severus was asking  
Severus nodded his thanks and looked at the tray of food that was on his bed, there was a sandwich, potato chips and a bowl of fruit along with a glass of milk  
Severus rolled his eyes but began eating  
After he finished eating he tried talking, no sound came out and Severus growled  
" Severus Snape must not get worked up, he must stay calm or the time will stop and he will be in time out longer" Dobby scolded  
" Gee, Severus Tobias Snape, being scolded by a house elf" Severus thought to himself but he calmed down  
An hour later at 2:30 Severus could finally speak  
" It's about bloody time" Severus said aloud loving how he could speak again, he's been in time out since 9:00 that morning and he was ready to work on a potion before he had to deal with brats in the Slytherin common room and Potter  
Severus worked on a potion until it was time for him to be in the Great Hall for the feast. Severus sat in his usual seat, loving the feel of it since he hasn't sat in it for almost a year  
" Welcome back to the Head Table" Flitwick said  
Severus nodded his thanks  
" So are you excited to return to teaching this year?" Flitwick asked  
" That and aging back to my normal self, yes" Severus said  
Flitwick smiled and headed over to his seat next to Hagrid on the other side of the table  
About fifteen minutes later the students all came in and sat at their respected tables  
The Slytherins all cheered when they saw there head of house sitting at the head table  
Severus nodded in their direction then searched for black messy hair at the Gryffindor table so he could glare at Potter. Severus found him and Potter was talking to Ron and Hermione. He watched them the whole time through the sorting and when the feast arrived he got up and headed over  
" Harry you cannot just take his wand like that" Hermione scolded  
" Hermione we've been talking about this the whole train ride, he was hexing me for Merlin's sake, I had to do something" Harry said  
" Well if you didn't make him mad in the first place" Hermione began  
" I was just following Dumbledore's orders" Harry said  
" I'm talking about the Sevy thing" Hermione said  
" Oh... yah I could have made things worse with that... but it's over and done with, I'm going to give him back his wand tonight" Harry said  
" You still shouldn't have taken it in the first place" Hermione said  
" Well apparently I could since the wand didn't go back to him when he accioed it back... Hermione I knew what I was doing and it was a very good punishment... at least I didn't spank him" Harry said  
Hermione gasped and Ron laughed, " I would have loved to see a Seventeen year old Snape being..." Ron was cut off and his face went pale  
Harry saw the look on Ron's face and Harry knew who was behind him  
" I said after the feast" Harry said not even turning around  
" Don't you dare finish that sentence Mr. Weasley or it will be a detention scrubbing cauldrons for you every night until Christmas" Severus said silky  
" Ye-yes sir... sorry sir" Ron said  
" Now Mr. Potter you will return my wand right now" Severus said  
" I said after the feast" Harry said  
" I heard what you said Mr. Potter, but I am your professor and I demand you return my wand at once" Severus demanded  
Harry turned around and smirked at Severus, " I believe guardian overrules professor"  
Severus glared daggers at the smirking Harry but then Severus smirked back ," 150 points from Gryffindor and you Potter, detention every Friday until Christmas with Filch"  
Harry's smirk was lost and all the Gryffindors gasped  
" Congratulations, a new school record, negative 150 points and this is only the start of the year feast" Severus said with a cruel smirk, " Looks like professor rules over guardian Potter"  
Severus plucked his wand out of Harry's pocket and walked back up to the Head Table  
McGonagall walked over to Severus  
" Severus Tobias Snape" McGonagall started  
" I don't want to hear it Minerva, Potter really needed to learn his place and that was the only way for him to learn" Severus said and he left the very quiet Great Hall


	27. Chapter 27

It took two minutes for everybody to resume what they were doing which was eating  
Harry banged his fists on the table in anger  
" That was... harsh" Ron said awkwardly  
" You think?" Harry asked  
" Well you did tease him about you being his guardian... and you did put him... in time out today" Hermione said  
" Well he was trying to hex me and he was way out of control because I stopped him from going to see Voldemort" Harry said in a whisper  
" Still... that would make him mad" Hermione said  
Harry sighed and began eating  
Harry couldn't eat a lot because he was so furious at Sev... Snape so he got up and said, " See you tomorrow... I'm going to bed"  
Hermione said good bye and Ron waved because his mouth was full  
Harry was glaring all the way to the rooms  
" Snitch" Harry said in a snappy tone  
" What's wrong with you?" The portrait asked  
" One word... Snape" Harry said with a glare  
" Oh... well he's in already if you really want to go in there" The portrait said  
Harry groaned but then rolled his eyes, " It's fine"  
" Ok" The portrait said and it opened up  
Harry walked in and walked to his room with a glare at Snape  
Snape looked up from his potions journal and smirked  
Harry walked in his room and slammed the door  
The next morning Harry got ready for the day and walked out of his room, thanking Merlin that Snape wasn't here  
Harry walked out of the portrait and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and found Ron and Hermione already down there  
" We have double potions after lunch today" Ron said  
Harry groaned  
" And we have a... parenting class after Defense Against the Dark Arts... I wonder what that's about" Hermione said  
" A parenting class?" Harry asked  
" Yes, just for Seventh years, since we are now of age and in a few years we can become parents... I guess the school wants to know if we are capable of becoming parents" Hermione said  
" Let me tell you something, being a parent takes a lot of responsibility" Harry said, " Especially when they're babies and are teething... oh and when they say two's are terrible... they're not joking"  
The others nodded in understanding, they knew how much trouble Harry had taking care of Severus  
" They take a lot of love too... even when they don't give any back" Harry said gloomy  
That was all that was said about that  
During Potions, the Slytherins all congratulated Snape on being back  
" It is good to be back... to teaching and potions... I gave that student who messed up that potion in the first place detention until that student graduates" Snape said  
Harry rolled his eyes, he was dying to say something but he wasn't going to, he didn't want to get in any more trouble  
" This week I am going to lecture about the Draught of Living Death, and at the end of the week you all are going to make the potion" Snape said but then smirked, " Lets have a review shall we? I believe I asked Potter this question during your first year... Potter what are the ingredients to make the Draught of Living Death?"  
Harry smirked, he tried staying silent, but it wasn't going to work" Bet you'd love if I said I don't know sir... but guess what... I know now because I now had schooling unlike last time when you singled me out because you have a grudge against my dad... the answer is asphodel in an infusion of wormwood... lets see and the next question was where would I look to find a bezoar... well that would be in the belly of a goat... and then you're like clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter... Well I already told you what I think about my fame and unlike you Snape... I'd rather have both my parents and not be famous then be famous with no parents" Harry stood up, " Unlike your father, my father was good, you may not think so because of what the Mauraders did to you when you were in school, but my dad was... now" Harry put up a muffilato charm so the whole class doesn't hear, " Here's something I do not understand... how you can become such a git and think I'd be like my dad and pick on people like he did when he was a teenager... I became an orphan when I was fifteen months old and was brought up by the Dursleys, we both spent two weeks with them and you know how they are... well I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I turned eleven. With the way I was brought up, I too should be a git just like you and Voldemort, but I'm not. You being a git has nothing to do with the way you were raised, you're just one pure and simple... All of last year, I thought things were going to change for the better, we sure acted like a family, but I guess I was wrong, you have too much hate for my dad to even see past your nose and remember all of last year that I'm not like the teenager James... well I had it... I'm not going to be living with you any more... no matter what Dumbledore says... I'm moving back up to Gryffindor Tower and you can move back down to your quarters... but I do warn you... I am going to stop you from going to those Death Eater meetings"  
Snape lifted up an eyebrow, " Are you quite finished?"  
Harry waved his wand and canceled the spell and picked up his belongings, " Now I am"  
Harry walked out of the class room before Snape could take away any more points or give him detention  
Severus looked around the room and all eyes were on him, but what really made his heart skip a beat were the angry looks on Hermione's, Ron's and Draco's faces  
Severus sighed and sat down at his desk, " I don't feel like lecturing today... you're all dismissed"  
All the students left the class room without saying a word, but Hermione, Ron and Draco stayed behind  
" I said you're dismissed" Severus spat  
" We're going sir... but you really need to get your priorities straightened out... we might have not heard the whole speech but we're pretty sure what Harry was saying" Hermione said  
" Leave... now" Severus spat  
" How you've been treating Harry is not how one is supposed to treat their parent" Draco said  
" Potter is not my parent" Severus spat, " He's seventeen"  
" Well he is the one who took care of you all last year" Ron said, " That sounds like a parent to me"  
" GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM" Severus yelled  
" We're going Uncle Sev, but you need to think... a lot" Draco said slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the class room with the other two  
When Harry ran out of the class room he headed towards his rooms and started packing his belongings  
" Don't you have class in potions?" The portrait asked  
" I'm not going back there, and I'm leaving here" Harry said with a glare  
" Why?" The Portrait asked  
" Because I am sick of Snape and his snarkiness" Harry said putting the last of his belongings in his trunk... along with all of the toys he bought Sev while he was aging  
" So what are you going to do with all of those toys?" A silky voice asked behind him  
" Don't you have a class to teach... Professor" Harry asked in a snippy tone  
" I dismissed them early" Severus said, " You didn't answer my question though"  
Harry glared at Severus, " Haven't decided... I think I'll save them for my maybe future children... I haven't decided if I wanted kids or not... but if I do... I bet James the second would love the broom"  
Severus lifted an eyebrow, " James the second?"  
" Yep, James Harold Potter, Lily Evans Potter... Albus Sirius Potter... that's as far as I got" Harry said packing the rest of the toys too  
Severus felt a stab in his heart when he heard that his broom would be going to a boy named James  
" So who are you planning on having kids with?" Severus asked  
Harry glared, " I don't know yet, I'm not getting married until Voldemort is dead"  
" Well then I feel sorry for the one who has to wait until she can marry you" Severus said crossing his arms  
Harry rolled his eyes and asked, " Is there something you wanted or did you just come in here to annoy me?"  
" Just came in here to annoy you" Severus said  
" Well your time's up... I'm leaving" Harry said shrinking his trunk and putting it in his pocket, the room looked very bare now  
" What about Hissy?" Severus asked  
" What about Hissy?" Harry asked  
" Which of your maybe future children are you giving Hissy to?" Severus asked, " I think Lily would like a stuffed snake"  
" Nope... you can keep Hissy" Harry said passing Severus and headed towards the portrait  
" What if I don't want Hissy?" Severus asked  
" Well clearly you do, or you'd just call it the stuffed snake... it's your favorite toy... you keep it" Harry said  
" What if I don't want it?" Severus asked  
" Then throw it away... the snake is yours, do what you want to do with it" Harry said and then he walked out of the portrait  
Severus stared at the spot Harry was just in for five minutes before he started heading towards his room to pack his belongings, once he got to Hissy, he picked it up, stared at it and glared at it and threw it towards the trash  
Hissy missed the trash and Severus walked over to it and picked it up, stared at it and then hugged it and with a deep sigh he put it in his trunk


	28. Chapter 28

Harry put his things away and smiled at the dorm, it's been almost a year since he's been in Gryffindor Tower  
After he got his things in order he headed to his next class  
The rest of the morning was normal and then it was time for the parenting class  
" I wonder who our teacher is going to be for this" Hermione said excitedly, " Dumbledore only introduced Professor Bagnold as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher"  
" She used to be Minister of Magic... well, before Fudge was" Ron said, " That's what my dad told me"  
" Yes I read about that in an old Daily Prophet" Hermione said  
" Well then who is going to teach this class? Harry asked  
" Maybe it's a teacher from a different subject... like McGonagall... or Dumbledore" Hermione suggested  
" Well there's only one way to find out, lets take our seats" Ron said and they walked in the class room and took their seats  
Five minutes later, to every body's horror, a figure in dark billowing robes entered the class room  
" You have got to be kidding me" Harry whispered  
" But... he's and... he doesn't... huh?" Ron stuttered  
" Like Potter, it seems you need a speech class too Mr. Weasley" Snape said and rolled his eyes  
" Professor, don't you have a Potions class at this time?" Hermione asked  
" I don't... Professor Slughorn does, it appears he wasn't ready to retire fully yet, last year... well he liked being back" Snape said, " So, I am free to teach you seventh years how to parent"  
" And let me guess... this was Professor Dumbledore's idea to have you teach it" Harry said  
" Wrong... like always Potter" Snape said with a glare, " All teachers take turns teaching this class, I unfortunately have to teach it this year, thank Merlin it's only for Seventh Years"  
Nobody said anything else  
" Now then... to begin, you will all have a life like doll to take care of for the term, this doll cries, soils itself, needs feeding, and everything else a baby needs" Snape said  
" AND what he is neglecting to say, it's going to need a lot of love" Harry said  
Severus glared and rolled his eyes at Harry, " So are you now a baby expert?"  
" I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I do know what a baby needs" Harry said  
Severus glared at Harry and ignored him and resumed teaching, " As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Potter, you will all have to treat the doll like it was a real baby... and in a week it will grow a year, and at the end of each week I will grade you on how well the doll is... the dolls are spelled to act like real humans... be careful or you might grow attached to them"  
Lavender raised her hand  
" What?" Snape asked  
" Are they boys or girls?" Lavender asked  
" Whatever you want them to be" Snape said and he got out the box of dolls, " Now everybody take one"  
Everybody came up to the front and selected a doll and the dolls either turned into boys or girls... mostly the girls' dolls turned into girls and the boys' dolls turned into boys  
Most of the girls knew what to do and they held the babies right, but the boys... that was a different matter, some of the boys were only holding the dolls with one arm and weren't even holding their heads, others were holding the babies upside down, only Draco, Ron and Harry seemed to get it right out of the boys  
" Don't any of you have younger brothers or sisters?" Ron asked  
Most of the boys shook their heads no  
All the girls and the three boys who knew how to hold a baby, helped the others and showed them how  
" Usually there's two parents to take care of a baby" Blaze said  
" Not always" Harry said, " It's good we are going to be taught how to take care of a child, we never know if we will have to do this in the future"  
Snape also handed out baby bottles, nappies, diaper bags, clothes, pacifiers... etc  
" You will find that there is a baby bed already in your dorms for every single one of you" Snape said  
After that class was over, everybody were very overwhelmed  
" Hmm, back to being a daddy... this should be fun" Harry said sarcastically while walking out of the classroom  
Severus was glaring at the back of Harry's head  
Weeks passed and Harry's schedule was very busy with classes, taking care of the doll for his parenting class and detention with Filch every Friday, his doll is now seven years old and it's name is Junior  
" Daddy can we go outside and play?" Junior asked  
" We can't not right now, I have school remember?" Harry asked  
Junior groaned, " Do you have that stinky parenting class?"  
" Unfortunately" Harry said  
" But I don't want him to test me again, you're a good daddy and he shouldn't dock you points" Junior protested and crossed his arms in a pout  
" You look like Severus when you do that" Harry said with a fond smile  
Junior wrinkled his nose  
" What? You don't like Professor Snape?" Harry asked  
Junior shook his head no  
Harry rolled his eyes, come on, we got to head down to breakfast and you can play with your friends  
Junior nodded and " Father and son" headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast  
Severus was now back to his regular self and he was getting very angry, his dark mark burned three times after he and Harry moved out and every time he ended up back in his Quarters without seeing the Dark Lord, he knew it was Potter because Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't do it because he was important for the Order, well he was going to get Potter this time  
During Parenting class Snape billowed in  
" Everybody bring your dolls and put them in the corner" Snape commanded  
The dolls were protesting, they didn't like being put in the corner, it was like time out  
" Oh shut up you cry babies" Snape snapped, " You'll get out soon enough"  
The seven year old dolls glared at Snape  
" Ok, this parenting session is coming to a close, if you pass, you and your doll go up to the next stage, if you and your doll do not pass, then your doll is taken away and you will be in remedial parenting classes" Snape said, " Today I will give you and your doll a situation and you as the parent need to discipline that child which ever way you see fit. I will give you a P for pass or a F for fail, you will go in Alphabetical order... Hannah Abbot how will you handle this situation..." Snape asked  
They were all minor incidences that the child must be punished for, when it got to Harry's turn though Snape smirked  
" Mr. Potter... Junior stole your broom and money and rode to Hogsmeade to buy a bunch of sweets... he ate too much and it gave him a stomachache and while he was riding the broom back he fell off the broom and fell into the black lake where the Giant Squid grabbed his ankle and was pulling him down... Mr. Potter what would you do?" Snape asked  
Harry glared at Snape and rolled his eyes, " Yah, give them the simple ones" He muttered  
" What was that Mr. Potter?" Snape asked  
" Hmm, so you want to know what I would do in that situation... well first of all I need to ask, is this at night in January on the first full moon of the year?" Harry asked with a smile  
Snape growled and glared, " No Mr. Potter it is not, now kindly show everybody what you would do"  
" Well... like I did with somebody else we all know... first I would save his life from the Giant Squid... make sure he's ok and then once I know he's fine then I will start lecturing him first about stealing and then about eating too many sweets which he should have learned a long time ago and then bare his bottom and give him fifteen swats and dress him in colors he doesn't like but after that cuddle with him until his tears are gone and he's just hiccuping once in a while... but after that if it's early enough time out, or if not... have him either sleep with me or lay him down in his own bed and stay with him for a while and know that he is loved" Harry said  
" Show us" Snape commanded with a glare  
Harry nodded and showed everybody with Junior  
" But I don't like Black and Green" Junior protested with tears in his eyes  
" Tough, you know the rules when you're naughty" Harry said changing Junior's Red and Yellow outfit into Black and Green  
Harry and Junior cuddled for a bit and then when Junior was calm Harry put him in time out then he turned to Snape  
Snape was quiet for a few minutes and then wrote in the air with his wand a big fat F  
" CLASS DISMISSED" Snape yelled  
Nobody moved, they were too shocked  
" I said Class Dismissed" Snape seethed  
" But Professor, that was a brilliant way to discipline a child" Lavender Brown said  
" No it's not, he failed, get over it" Snape said  
" Well gee then I guess I failed being your substitute father last year, don't worry about that anymore, I'm done with this class... I already know how to be a parent... but you need to learn how to be a descent human being" Harry said with a glare and he walked out of the room  
All the other students glared at Snape and then they too headed out of the class room after collecting their dolls  
Junior glared at Severus  
" What are you looking at?" Severus snapped  
" Is this how you repay him? He took care of you all year last year, he didn't have to do that... is this how you repay him? By being a jerk?" Junior asked  
" What do you know? You're just a doll" Severus snapped  
" You forget... Harry created me for this project... I act just like you did all of last year... he thought you would change... but now... well lets just say he's very disappointed in you and he doesn't know where he went wrong" Junior said  
Severus glared at Junior and powered him down and turned him back into the baby doll  
" Stupid doll" Severus whispered


	29. Chapter 29

Harry decided he wasn't going to let Snape get to him anymore  
" If he doesn't want to act like any thing changed since that year, well then... nothing has changed" Harry said to his Dorm Mates  
" But Mate, are you sure that's a good thing?" Ron asked  
" Hey, he wants it to be the same as it was before... it took me a while but I'm finally over it, we can hate each other again, I don't care anymore" Harry said stubbornly  
" But what about Draco?" Ron asked  
Harry thought about it and said" If he wants to be friends with us still, then ok, but if not... then Draco goes back to being Malfoy"  
" So are you not returning to the Parenting class?" Ron's doll Seeker asked  
" No I'm not" Harry said to the doll  
Seeker sighed" I'm going to miss Junior"  
Harry smiled at that, the doll was so innocent  
A few more weeks passed and Draco still wanted to be Harry, Ron and Hermione's friend, even though he's a Slytherin and they're Gryffindor. Harry kept to his word and everything went back to normal for him and Snape, well except for the dark mark and Harry stunning Severus so he doesn't go to a Death Eater meeting  
" Potter I would like a word with you after class" Snape said  
Harry groaned but said, " Yes sir"  
Snape nodded and class resumed  
After class Harry waited in his seat until they were alone. Harry went up to the desk  
" Yes sir?" Harry asked  
" Potter I would appreciate it if you stopped stopping me from returning to the Dark Lord" Snape said  
Harry was surprised they were talking about this but it didn't show on his face  
" I'm not stopping you" Harry said  
" Don't lie to me, you've been stopping me for longer than a year now" Snape said  
Harry glared at Snape, " Let me put it in words you would understand... I don't care if you go to Voldemort or not, I'm not stopping you"  
Harry was lying but he didn't want Severus to know that he still cared for him, he didn't want anybody to know  
" Well then if you're not, then who is?" Snape asked  
" No idea" Harry said, " Can I go now?"  
Snape sighed, " Fine, go, get out of here"  
Harry nodded and turned around and headed out of the dungeons  
" Now I'm going to need help stopping him" Harry thought to himself on the way up from the dungeons  
That night he wrote a note to Draco and asked Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean if they could meet him in the Room of Requirement at 7:00  
Everybody showed up, they wondered what this was all about  
" Well, I feel special, I'm the only Slytherin and everybody else are Gryffindors" Draco said with a smirk  
" You're the only Slytherin I trust" Harry said, " No offense"  
" Non taken" Draco said and waved it off, " So what is this about?"  
" I called you all here tonight because I don't want Snape to return to Voldemort... I just know he will be found out as a spy, but I cannot tell Snape that" Harry said  
" So what do you want us to do?" Seamus asked  
" For a while now, I've been intercepting Snape's plans and every time he was leaving the grounds because of his dark mark, I would stun him and return him to his quarters, I asked Dumbledore about this and he likes the idea, he doesn't want Snape to return to Voldemort either" Harry explained  
" How will we know when he's leaving the grounds to go to... you know who?" Lavender asked  
Harry took out fake galleons that the DA used during their fifth year, " With these... I get visions of when Voldemort is contacting his followers, I will activate the galleon and if yours goes off, then you are the one who needs to stop Snape, without letting him see you do it"  
Neville looked very scared at that and Harry saw  
" Neville it won't be that bad, just stun him and contact me and I will bring him to his quarters... I know his password to them"  
" Neville if you want, when it's your turn, I'll come with you" Hermione said  
Neville smiled and nodded his thanks  
" Are you sure you should be doing this? What if Uncle Sev finds out?" Draco asked  
" He kind of already knows that I do it, even though I deny it" Harry said, if we do this together then it wouldn't really be lying when he asks me, he won't suspect any of you to help"  
" Harry does have a point, I think we should help" Ron said, " Well as long as we don't get caught"  
" If you do get caught... I will take the whole blame" Harry said, " So... will you guys help?"  
Everybody agreed to help keep Professor Snape from going to Voldemort  
" Another secret and another way to use these galleons" Ron said with a smile, " I love doing this kind of stuff"  
The Gryffindors smiled and nodded in understanding  
A couple of months passed along with Christmas break and everybody who knew about stopping Snape were doing a very good job, Snape never knew who was going to stop him, he thought it was Harry for the longest time, but three times his mark burned during dinner and he saw that Harry wasn't getting up to stop him. After a few times being stopped but not by Harry, Snape began looking around the corridors before he left but every time he was stopped and he didn't know by who  
One day Severus stormed to Dumbledore's office  
" Headmaster I must ask you to tell that whoever is making it so I cannot go to Death Eater meetings stop" Severus said, " I thought it was Potter but it is not, please if you know who is keeping me from doing my other job for the order, please tell me and I can deal with them myself if you cannot"  
" I'm sorry my dear boy, but I do not know who stops you" Dumbledore said  
Severus glared at Dumbledore, " Are you sure you're telling the truth?"  
" Severus I most certainly am... and if I did know who was stopping you, I will not stop them because I too think it is dangerous for you to return to your role as a spy" Dumbledore said  
Severus glared, " And why pray tell do you think it is dangerous for me to return now then it was previous years?"  
" Because you've been away for far too long" Dumbledore said, " I fear that Voldemort will use more than just the cruciatus on you for not returning"  
" He has too few followers, he will not kill any" Severus said  
" Unless he finds out that you're a spy for the light" Dumbledore said  
" He will not" Severus said, " My shields are stronger than what he can penetrate through"  
" That is true... but you've been in Harry's care for about a year and he will be very suspicious about where your loyalties lie"  
" Everybody knows how I treat Potter in class, Death Eater's children tell their fathers how I treat the boy, by now the Dark Lord will know I am not loyal to Potter" Severus said crossing his arms  
" Please Severus, don't go back" Dumbledore said  
" I must Albus, I am part of the order and I must give you information" Severus said firmly  
" We'll find another way to do it without puting your life in danger" Dumbledore said  
" It is my life to do with what I wish, and I do not want you or Potter or any of the people who keep stopping me to meddle with it, I'm a grown man and I will go to a Death Eater meeting and I will bring back information, everything is going to be how it was before I was deaged" Severus said raising his voice a little and leaving the office without saying goodbye  
Dumbledore sighed tiredly, " Only one person can save Severus now"  
After classes were over for the day Harry got a note from Dumbledore and it said for him to come to Dumbledore's office  
Harry headed up to Dumbledore's office and once invited in, he took his seat  
" Yes sir?" Harry asked  
" Harry it's time to confront Severus" Dumbledore said getting to the point  
" Confront him? But sir, he'll be very mad if we do that" Harry said with wide eyes  
" I know, but he will not listen to me and I'm afraid he'll do something to make sure he goes to the next meeting, and I'm afraid Tom is going to use more than the cruciatus curse" Dumbledore said  
" You mean..." Harry started  
" Yes... the killing curse" Dumbledore said  
" What do you want me to do?" Harry asked  
" You need to interfere again, not your friends which by the way were doing an excellent job, but you" Dumbledore said  
" He's not going to listen to me, he hates me" Harry said  
" No... he only thinks he does... he knows deep down that he does not hate you, he's just trying to to be strong" Dumbledore said  
" How do you know sir?" Harry asked  
" Because Harry... he has kept that stuffed snake he went everywhere with while he was deaged" Dumbledore said  
Harry gasped, " Hissy"  
Dumbledore nodded, " I believe if you take control of the situation, he will back down... because he still thinks of you as his father figure"  
Harry thought about it, it all made sense... Severus was rebelling against him, trying to push his buttons... just like all kids do to their parents  
Harry nodded and said firmly, " I'll confront him"  
Dumbledore smiled and said, " Thank you Harry"


	30. Chapter 30

Harry decided he wasn't going to let Snape get to him anymore  
" If he doesn't want to act like any thing changed since that year, well then... nothing has changed" Harry said to his Dorm Mates  
" But Mate, are you sure that's a good thing?" Ron asked  
" Hey, he wants it to be the same as it was before... it took me a while but I'm finally over it, we can hate each other again, I don't care anymore" Harry said stubbornly  
" But what about Draco?" Ron asked  
Harry thought about it and said" If he wants to be friends with us still, then ok, but if not... then Draco goes back to being Malfoy"  
" So are you not returning to the Parenting class?" Ron's doll Seeker asked  
" No I'm not" Harry said to the doll  
Seeker sighed" I'm going to miss Junior"  
Harry smiled at that, the doll was so innocent  
A few more weeks passed and Draco still wanted to be Harry, Ron and Hermione's friend, even though he's a Slytherin and they're Gryffindor. Harry kept to his word and everything went back to normal for him and Snape, well except for the dark mark and Harry stunning Severus so he doesn't go to a Death Eater meeting  
" Potter I would like a word with you after class" Snape said  
Harry groaned but said, " Yes sir"  
Snape nodded and class resumed  
After class Harry waited in his seat until they were alone. Harry went up to the desk  
" Yes sir?" Harry asked  
" Potter I would appreciate it if you stopped stopping me from returning to the Dark Lord" Snape said  
Harry was surprised they were talking about this but it didn't show on his face  
" I'm not stopping you" Harry said  
" Don't lie to me, you've been stopping me for longer than a year now" Snape said  
Harry glared at Snape, " Let me put it in words you would understand... I don't care if you go to Voldemort or not, I'm not stopping you"  
Harry was lying but he didn't want Severus to know that he still cared for him, he didn't want anybody to know  
" Well then if you're not, then who is?" Snape asked  
" No idea" Harry said, " Can I go now?"  
Snape sighed, " Fine, go, get out of here"  
Harry nodded and turned around and headed out of the dungeons  
" Now I'm going to need help stopping him" Harry thought to himself on the way up from the dungeons  
That night he wrote a note to Draco and asked Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean if they could meet him in the Room of Requirement at 7:00  
Everybody showed up, they wondered what this was all about  
" Well, I feel special, I'm the only Slytherin and everybody else are Gryffindors" Draco said with a smirk  
" You're the only Slytherin I trust" Harry said, " No offense"  
" Non taken" Draco said and waved it off, " So what is this about?"  
" I called you all here tonight because I don't want Snape to return to Voldemort... I just know he will be found out as a spy, but I cannot tell Snape that" Harry said  
" So what do you want us to do?" Seamus asked  
" For a while now, I've been intercepting Snape's plans and every time he was leaving the grounds because of his dark mark, I would stun him and return him to his quarters, I asked Dumbledore about this and he likes the idea, he doesn't want Snape to return to Voldemort either" Harry explained  
" How will we know when he's leaving the grounds to go to... you know who?" Lavender asked  
Harry took out fake galleons that the DA used during their fifth year, " With these... I get visions of when Voldemort is contacting his followers, I will activate the galleon and if yours goes off, then you are the one who needs to stop Snape, without letting him see you do it"  
Neville looked very scared at that and Harry saw  
" Neville it won't be that bad, just stun him and contact me and I will bring him to his quarters... I know his password to them"  
" Neville if you want, when it's your turn, I'll come with you" Hermione said  
Neville smiled and nodded his thanks  
" Are you sure you should be doing this? What if Uncle Sev finds out?" Draco asked  
" He kind of already knows that I do it, even though I deny it" Harry said, if we do this together then it wouldn't really be lying when he asks me, he won't suspect any of you to help"  
" Harry does have a point, I think we should help" Ron said, " Well as long as we don't get caught"  
" If you do get caught... I will take the whole blame" Harry said, " So... will you guys help?"  
Everybody agreed to help keep Professor Snape from going to Voldemort  
" Another secret and another way to use these galleons" Ron said with a smile, " I love doing this kind of stuff"  
The Gryffindors smiled and nodded in understanding  
A couple of months passed along with Christmas break and everybody who knew about stopping Snape were doing a very good job, Snape never knew who was going to stop him, he thought it was Harry for the longest time, but three times his mark burned during dinner and he saw that Harry wasn't getting up to stop him. After a few times being stopped but not by Harry, Snape began looking around the corridors before he left but every time he was stopped and he didn't know by who  
One day Severus stormed to Dumbledore's office  
" Headmaster I must ask you to tell that whoever is making it so I cannot go to Death Eater meetings stop" Severus said, " I thought it was Potter but it is not, please if you know who is keeping me from doing my other job for the order, please tell me and I can deal with them myself if you cannot"  
" I'm sorry my dear boy, but I do not know who stops you" Dumbledore said  
Severus glared at Dumbledore, " Are you sure you're telling the truth?"  
" Severus I most certainly am... and if I did know who was stopping you, I will not stop them because I too think it is dangerous for you to return to your role as a spy" Dumbledore said  
Severus glared, " And why pray tell do you think it is dangerous for me to return now then it was previous years?"  
" Because you've been away for far too long" Dumbledore said, " I fear that Voldemort will use more than just the cruciatus on you for not returning"  
" He has too few followers, he will not kill any" Severus said  
" Unless he finds out that you're a spy for the light" Dumbledore said  
" He will not" Severus said, " My shields are stronger than what he can penetrate through"  
" That is true... but you've been in Harry's care for about a year and he will be very suspicious about where your loyalties lie"  
" Everybody knows how I treat Potter in class, Death Eater's children tell their fathers how I treat the boy, by now the Dark Lord will know I am not loyal to Potter" Severus said crossing his arms  
" Please Severus, don't go back" Dumbledore said  
" I must Albus, I am part of the order and I must give you information" Severus said firmly  
" We'll find another way to do it without puting your life in danger" Dumbledore said  
" It is my life to do with what I wish, and I do not want you or Potter or any of the people who keep stopping me to meddle with it, I'm a grown man and I will go to a Death Eater meeting and I will bring back information, everything is going to be how it was before I was deaged" Severus said raising his voice a little and leaving the office without saying goodbye  
Dumbledore sighed tiredly, " Only one person can save Severus now"  
After classes were over for the day Harry got a note from Dumbledore and it said for him to come to Dumbledore's office  
Harry headed up to Dumbledore's office and once invited in, he took his seat  
" Yes sir?" Harry asked  
" Harry it's time to confront Severus" Dumbledore said getting to the point  
" Confront him? But sir, he'll be very mad if we do that" Harry said with wide eyes  
" I know, but he will not listen to me and I'm afraid he'll do something to make sure he goes to the next meeting, and I'm afraid Tom is going to use more than the cruciatus curse" Dumbledore said  
" You mean..." Harry started  
" Yes... the killing curse" Dumbledore said  
" What do you want me to do?" Harry asked  
" You need to interfere again, not your friends which by the way were doing an excellent job, but you" Dumbledore said  
" He's not going to listen to me, he hates me" Harry said  
" No... he only thinks he does... he knows deep down that he does not hate you, he's just trying to to be strong" Dumbledore said  
" How do you know sir?" Harry asked  
" Because Harry... he has kept that stuffed snake he went everywhere with while he was deaged" Dumbledore said  
Harry gasped, " Hissy"  
Dumbledore nodded, " I believe if you take control of the situation, he will back down... because he still thinks of you as his father figure"  
Harry thought about it, it all made sense... Severus was rebelling against him, trying to push his buttons... just like all kids do to their parents  
Harry nodded and said firmly, " I'll confront him"  
Dumbledore smiled and said, " Thank you Harry"


	31. Chapter 31

That same night there was another Death Eater meeting and Ron started heading down  
" No Ron" Harry said  
" But my..." Ron started  
" I'm going down tonight" Harry said firmly  
" Oh... ok" Ron said confused  
Harry grabbed his wand and put on his robe and headed down and hurried to where Severus would be when he got there  
Severus was heading out the door when Harry came down the stairs  
" SEVERUS NO" Harry yelled  
Severus turned around and glared  
" POTTER, what are you doing out of bed?" Severus asked, " Fifty points from Gryffindor"  
Harry glared, " I don't care about the stupid points, you're not going to that meeting"  
Severus's eyebrow lifted up, " Oh? And who's going to stop me?"  
Harry's glare hardened, " Me" Harry cast a silent stunner at Severus  
" Not tonight you're not" Severus said and dodged it with ease, " You should have kept to the shadows, it worked much better than being out in the open"  
Severus cast his own stunner but Harry blocked it with a protego  
" Severus don't go to that meeting" Harry said casting another stunner but missing Severus  
" You Potter cannot tell me what to do anymore, and that's another fifty points for calling me by my first name" Severus said casting his stunner but missed Harry by a hair  
" You don't need to go, just take a pain relieving potion and put ice on the mark, it'll go away" Harry said casting another stunner but missing again  
" I have to fulfill my role as spy, it's for the greater good... and nothing that you or Dumbledore say will stop me, so just butt out of my business" Severus said casting two stunners at the same time but missing Harry by a hair  
" The Order doesn't need you to spy for them anymore, I get visions every night of what happens, you can stay here and be safe" Harry said  
" You Potter, are supposed to be Occluding your mind, it is my job to bring in the information, not you" Severus said and he cast another stunner  
Harry barely got out of the way of that one and he got mad  
" SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE GO BACK TO YOUR QUARTERS NOW" Harry yelled and was very stern  
Severus's eyes widened and he jumped a bit, but not much where Harry would be able to tell and then he glared and cast a silent Petrificus totalis and this time it hit the target  
Harry fell to the floor, stiff as a board  
Severus smirked then levitated Harry and brought him to the great Hall and laid him down on a table and then whispered, " You are not my father, you are not the boss, so stop trying to be, I am going to the Dark Lord and there is nothing anybody can do about it, so just get over it"  
Harry's eyes were wide and he pleaded with them  
Severus rolled his eyes and walked out of the Great Hall and out the door  
Harry saw the whole meeting through his vision  
Severus got to the meeting spot for the Death Eater meeting  
" Snape it's about time you returned to us" Death Eaters said throughout the circle  
" I've been detained" Severus said to his fellow Death Eaters  
" Being taken care of by that Potter Brat" Crabbe said with a smirk  
" He wasn't my choice, it was Dumbledore's... But it hasn't changed me any, I still loath the both of them" Severus said  
Finally Voldemort entered and all the Death Eaters bowed  
" Severus Snape, you have returned to me" Voldemort said  
" Yes my lord" Severus said with a bow  
" It's been a long time" Voldemort said  
" I am sorry my lord" Severus said  
" Can you explain why it's been so long since you were here last?" Voldemort asked  
" I was... deaged sir" Severus said  
" Yes I know, and you were seventeen in August were you not?" Voldemort asked  
" I was, sir, but I could not come, Dumbledore had me guarded" Severus said  
" And what of Harry Potter? You never thought of bringing him to me when you were seventeen and old enough to take him by force?" Voldemort asked  
" I wouldn't be able to take him, I had a hard time trying to come to the meetings by myself, I've been trying to get here for months now but somebody keeps stopping me" Severus explained  
" Hmm, a student stopping you from coming to me, it sounds like you were not trying hard enough" Voldemort said  
" I was sir, honest" Severus said  
" Hmm, we'll see" Voldemort said, " Malfoy bring the potion"  
Lucius Malfoy nodded and he went away  
Severus looked confused  
" While you were deaged, I had every one of my loyal death eaters take Veritaserum, just to make sure they were actually loyal to me, since you were absent, you didn't get to take it, well tonight you do"  
Severus was now worried but it didn't show on his face, and either way he was a dead man  
" Why didn't I listen to Albus and Harry?" Severus thought while his shields were up  
Lucius came back with the Veritaserum and gave the vial to Voldemort  
" Thank you my faithful servant" Voldemort said  
Lucius bowed and returned to the circle  
" Snape, rise and take a drop of this potion" Voldemort ordered  
Severus rose and walked over to Voldemort who had the vial of potion in his hand  
" Kneel and open your mouth" Voldemort ordered  
" Yes my Lord" Severus said and he knelt and opened his mouth to await his... poison  
Voldemort gave Severus a drop of the bitter tasting stuff and waited until it took affect  
" Severus Tobias Snape, is that really your name?" Voldemort asked  
" Yes" Severus said  
" Are you a potions master and professor at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked  
" Yes" Severus said  
" Are you a follower of Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort asked  
" Yes" Severus said thinking he'd be safe, he is a Death Eater after all and Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort  
" Hmm, now I'll refraise the last question..." Voldemort said  
" Uh-oh" Severus thought  
" Are you loyal to Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort asked  
Severus hesitated for a moment before answering, " No"  
There were gasped all around the circle  
" It looks like we found our leak" Voldemort said, " Are you loyal to Dumbledore?"  
" Yes" Severus said  
Voldemort nodded and waited until the potion wore off  
Severus stood up and glared defiantly at Voldemort  
" You disappoint me Severus" Voldemort said  
" I seem to be doing that alot lately" Severus said  
" Yes... well I'm glad you came back to this meeting and gave us the option of doing this... CRUCIO" Voldemort yelled  
The spell hit Severus in the chest and he started writhing in agony  
" NOOOOOOO" Harry thought but would have screamed if he could move


	32. Chapter 32

Harry watched as Severus was tortured by all the Death Eaters  
Severus was knocked unconscious many many times and was ennervated back to being awake  
" We don't want you to not learn a lesson from this Severus" Voldemort said after an hour of torturing him  
Severus weakly glared at Voldemort and the Death Eaters  
Voldemort didn't like being glared at so he sent another Crucio at him and kept it on for three minutes  
While Harry was watching the horrific scene, he was trying to get out of the spell  
After an hour of watching Severus get tortured, Harry was getting desperate  
After two hours of watching Severus get tortured, Harry was frantic and in tears  
Finally Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and ran over to Harry  
" Harry what happened?" Dumbledore asked after he released Harry from the spell  
" Severus did, he went to the meeting, they found out he's a traitor, they've been torturing him for two hours, I just hope his shields keep him sane long enough for me to get to him" Harry said heading out of the Great Hall  
" Harry what do you mean? We have to plan and create a strategy" Dumbledore said  
" No time, I already have one" Harry said  
" But we don't even know where he is" Dumbledore said  
" You don't, I do" Harry said  
" How?" Dumbledore asked  
" Sev map, I made it after he stole my broom that day when he was five, it's kind of like the Marauders map, only better" Harry said  
" Harry it's too dangerous" Dumbledore said  
" Maybe it is, but I don't care" Harry said firmly  
" Harry James Potter I forbid you to save Severus, it is too dangerous" Dumbledore said firmly with a glare  
" Guess what professor, I'm of age, I'm going whether you forbid me or not" Harry said with his own glare  
" Harry" Dumbledore said firmly  
" Professor, I am going to save my son" Harry said sternly  
" He is not your..." Dumbledore started  
" Yes he is" Harry said, " Now I would appreciate it if you made a portkey for Severus and I for our way back, I'll apperate to the place but we need a fast exit"  
Dumbledore sighed and he looked tired, " Very well, I just hope you know what you're doing"  
" I do" Harry said and he left the Great Hall and hurried up to the Gryffindor common room and woke up the Fat Lady  
" What on Earth?" The Fat Lady said  
" Let me in, it's an emergency, I already said the password" Harry snapped  
" Ok ok sheesh" The Fat Lady said and opened up  
" Stay awake because I'm coming back down" Harry said as he went past  
" You're welcome" The Fat Lady said under her breath and rolled her eyes  
Harry ran upstairs to the Boys' dorm and turned on the light much to his roomates' complaining  
" Harry Bloody Hell mate what time is it?" Ron asked  
" Severus is in trouble and I'm saving him" Harry said  
" Where is he?" Ron asked  
" With Voldemort and the Death Eaters" Harry said  
" And you're going to go into the snake pit and save Severus?" Ron asked  
" Yes" Harry said, " That and... fulfill the prophecy  
The boys gasped  
" Harry you mean?" Neville started  
" Yes, this is going to be finished once and for all" Harry said firmly and he grabbed the Sev map and his invisibility cloak along with some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
" I'm coming with you Harry" Ron said  
" Not this time Ron, this is something I must do by myself" Harry said, " You and Hermione are the best friends anybody could have, and if I don't make it... I want you to remember that"  
" You'll make it Harry" Seamus said  
" Yah mate, you'll make it" Ron said  
" We believe in you Harry" Neville said with a smile  
" Good luck" Dean said  
Harry nodded his thanks and hurried out of the room and down to the common room and out of the portrait  
Dumbledore was waiting at the Entrance Hall with a piece of cloth  
" This will portkey you to the Hospital Wing" Dumbledore said seriously  
Harry nodded  
" I let down the wards a bit so you can apperate from here" Dumbledore said  
Harry nodded his thanks  
" Are you sure we can't get the Order or the Aurors?" Dumbledore asked  
" No time, it's been two and a half hours of torture for Severus, this thing is going to end tonight" Harry said and without saying another word Harry put on the cloak and Apperated out of Hogwarts  
Harry ended up in the cemetary he was in during his fourth year  
" Of course, what a place to kill the traitor, in the spot where the snake was resurrected" Harry thought to himself and walked quietly but quickly where he heard the laughing from the Death Eaters, " Well this would be an ironic spot for the bastard to die at too"  
When Harry got to the Death Eaters and was under the cloak, he silently gasped, not only was the cruciatus curse placed on Severus a bunch of times, but cutting curses as well  
" How dare they hurt him like that" Harry thought and then took out some firecrackers and dungbombs and sat them on the ground next to him and then hurried silently closer to Severus  
Once he knew he was close enough to Severus Harry cast incendio at the firecrackers and made them go off  
Everybody went to investigate and when nobody was looking Harry took off his cloak and pointed his wand at Voldemort's neck and yelled, " SECTUMSEMPRA"  
Harry just beheaded Voldemort  
Harry saw Nagini the snake rise up to strike but Harry killed the snake as well  
You might be wondering how Voldemort could be killed with such a dark curse, it was because Harry cast it out of love for Severus and not out of hate for Voldemort. Love killed Voldemort  
Before the Death Eaters could do anything, Harry took out the portkey and touched Severus and portkeyed away and landed in the Hospital Wing  
" Mr. Potter, what on earth?" Madame Pomfrey said coming out of her bedroom which was connected to the Hospital Wing  
" Severus is hurt, bad, he's been under the cruciatus for a few hours... and he's cut all over, thank Merlin he's unconcious right now" Harry said, " And he's shaking uncontrollably  
" Levitate him to a bed and I'll check him over" Madame Pomfrey said getting into Healer mode  
Harry did as he was told and Madame Pomfrey checked Severus over and then put him in a body bind from the shoulders down  
" That will make it so he doesn't shake anymore" Pomfrey said then said, " Mr. Potter, go get a hospital gown in the cupboard under there" Madame Pomfrey said pointing  
Harry nodded and again did as he was told and helped Pomfrey change Severus into the hospital gown  
Pomfrey went into her potions stores and grabbed many potions and spelled them all into Severus's stomach  
" Now what?" Harry asked  
" Now Mr. Potter we wait and you go to bed" Pomfrey said  
" Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to leave him" Harry said  
Pomfrey nodded  
" Thank you" Harry said and he climbed into the bed right next to Severus  
" Get well soon son" Harry whispered before he fell asleep


	33. Chapter 33

Early the next morning Harry woke up, got dressed and hurried towards Dumbledore's office to tell him all that happened  
" Harry how are you?" Dumbledore asked, he looked like he didn't sleep a wink last night  
" Severus is in the Hospital Wing and Voldemort is dead" Harry said  
" How did you kill him?" Dumbledore asked  
" Sectumsempra, I read the spell in a book and it said use it for enemies, well Voldemort was my biggest enemy... I know it was a dark spell but I used it out of love I feel for Severus" Harry said  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding  
" How do you know Voldemort is really dead?" Dumbledore asked  
Harry smiled, " The Dark mark on Severus's arm is gone and my scar doesn't hurt anymore"  
Dumbledore nodded, " Then I think you are right, Voldemort is defeated"  
" I fulfilled the prophecy" Harry whispered  
" You did" Dumbledore said with a nod, " Now what do you plan on doing?"  
" I plan on staying with Severus until he's better" Harry said  
" What about your schooling?" Dumbledore asked  
" I just defeated Voldemort, I think I could use a break for a while, plus Ron and Hermione can bring me my homework and I can work on it in the Hospital Wing" Harry said  
" That is a good idea, ok, I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about it, I have a feeling she would want to talk to you" Dumbledore said  
Harry nodded  
A few weeks passed since Harry killed Voldemort, everybody wanted to interview Harry but Harry would not leave the Hospital Wing for more than fifteen minutes, he ate, slept, did his homework, he did everything in that room, he didn't go to any of the Voldemort is dead parties, he just watched Severus sleep and took care of him, he bathed him every two days, fed him potions by spelling them into his stomach, got rid of his waste by doing a spell, he talked to him, read to him, sang to him, everything a father would do for his son  
Ron, Hermione and Draco would stay in the Hospital Wing 75 percent of the time but Madame Pomfrey always kicked them out at night much to their protesting  
One day when Harry was doing his homework, there was a stir coming from Severus  
Harry looked up and walked over to him  
" Severus?" Harry asked quietly  
Severus made a sound  
Harry's heart leaped  
" Severus can you hear me?" Harry asked quietly  
Severus made another sound, sounded like a groan  
" Come on Severus, you can do it, you can wake up" Harry whispered trying to cheer him on  
It took Severus another ten minutes to open his eyes and hiss and close them again  
Harry dimmed the lights  
" Ok Sev, they're off" Harry said  
Severus growled at the nickname but slowly opened his eyes again and looked around the room and saw Harry and glared at him  
Harry smirked, " Welcome to the land of the living"  
Severus rolled his eyes, but that was a bad idea and he got a headache and he closed his eyes again in pain  
" What's wrong?" Harry asked  
" Headache" Severus rasped since he hasn't used his voice in about a month and the last time he did use it, he was screaming from the torture  
Harry accioed a headache potion and spelled it into Severus's stomach  
" Better?" Harry asked  
Severus slowly nodded then he realized where he was  
" How'd I get here?" Severus rasped  
" What do you remember?" Harry asked quietly so he didn't hurt Severus's head  
" Voldemort finding out I'm a traitor and everyone torturing me" Severus rasped and said slowly  
Harry sighed, " I was hoping you would forget that... I killed Voldemort that night"  
Severus's eyes widened  
" You've been unconscious for three and a half weeks" Harry explained  
Severus glared, " You didn't have to rescue me... how did you even get out of the body bind?"  
" Dumbledore" Harry said  
" And he just let you come rescue me?" Severus asked, " I doubt that"  
" No, I just told him what I was going to do and he wouldn't be able to stop me" Harry said, " Well that's the short version anyway"  
" Well you shouldn't have come, you could have gotten killed" Severus said, " Then where would we be?"  
Harry glared, " I wasn't about to leave you there being tortured for hours"  
Severus was quiet and just glared, he looked like he was pouting  
" What's done is done, Voldemort is dead for good, you don't have the Dark mark any more" Harry said  
Severus tried looking at his arm but he just found out that he couldn't move and he started to panic and hyperventilate  
" Calm down Sev" Harry said running his hand through Severus's hair to calm him down  
" I can't move" Severus whispered  
" I know, we have to keep you in a body bind for a while longer, you were shaking uncontrollably and it was getting dangerous" Harry said  
Severus took a while to calm down  
" I don't want to be in a body bind" Severus squeaked  
Harry just ran his hand through Severus's hair, " I know, just calm down, you're safe here"  
Severus nodded and just let Harry calm him down  
" Panic attack over?" Harry asked  
" Yes" Severus whispered tiredly and then he saw that a lot of Harry's stuff was here, " Have you been here the whole time?"  
" Yep" Harry said  
" What about classes?" Severus asked  
" Ron and Hermione bring them, and they and Draco stay here until Madame Pomfrey kick them out every night" Harry explained  
" But you don't leave?" Severus asked  
" I never leave" Harry said, " I stay here to take care of you"  
" Well you can leave now, I'm awake" Severus said  
" No, I'm staying until you're all better" Harry said  
" I don't need you to stay with me, Poppy's here" Severus said with a glare  
" Madame Pomfrey's busy usually, I'm going to be taking care of you and that's the end of that" Harry said firmly  
" Fine" Severus said defiantly and glared  
Harry looked at Severus for another moment, then sighed and went to get Pomfrey and tell her that Severus was awake then he back to his homework  
Pomfrey fussed over Severus, making sure he was comfortable, made sure Harry gave him his potions  
" I'm fine woman, I want to get out of here and begin teaching again" Severus finally snapped  
" Not for a while you can't Severus, you almost died that night and were under the cruciatus for way too long" Pomfrey said, " You're lucky Harry got to you when he did or you might have ended up like the Longbottoms"  
" If you didn't know Occlumency, I think you would have ended like the Longbottoms hours before I came" Harry said  
" Ok fine, I messed up, you win, now just leave me alone" Severus said tiredly  
Pomfrey accioed a potion vial  
" Here drink this" Pomfrey said  
" What is it?" Severus asked  
" Dreamless sleep" Pomfrey answered  
" I've been sleeping for weeks now, I'm not tired" Severus said  
" Yes you are" Pomfrey said, " Now let me give it to you"  
" No" Severus said with a glare  
Pomfrey glared, " Severus Tobias Snape stop being a brat and take your potion"  
" I don't want it" Severus protested  
" Severus you need sleep, a healing sleep" Pomfrey said  
Severus shook his head no  
Harry sighed, " I'll give it to him Madame"  
Pomfrey nodded and gave the potion to Harry  
" What makes you think I'll listen to you when I wouldn't listen to Poppy?" Severus asked  
Harry smiled and sat on the bed next to Severus with the potion  
" I'm not taking it" Severus said  
" Why?" Harry asked  
" Because" Severus said  
" Because why?" Harry asked turning Severus onto his side so Harry could rub his back in slow soothing circles  
" Because" Severus said tiredly, " Because... I don't want to fall asleep... I might not wake up" Severus said scared and tired sounding, " Stop doing that, stop... rubbing my back"  
" Severus you will wake up, this will be a healing sleep, and nobody can get you here, you're safe" Harry said not stopping with the rubbing  
" No, the Death Eaters will get me" Severus squeaked, " They'll find a way to get in"  
" I won't let them" Harry said, " I'll protect you"  
Severus hesitated for a moment, the back rub was making him very tired, " Promise?" Severus whispered  
" I promise Sev... now will you take the potion?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded and Harry helped him sit up and take the potion and helped him lay back down  
" I'll be here when you wake up" Harry said  
" Ok Hawy" Severus slurred and he fell into a deep sleep  
Harry smiled and continued rubbing Sev's back until he knew he was fast asleep and then went back to his homework


	34. Chapter 34

When Severus woke up the next day he was more relaxed and calm  
" Good morning Sev" Harry said  
" Morning" Severus said with a yawn  
" You hungry? I can get a house elf to bring you up some oatmeal or something" Harry said  
Severus shook his head no, " Not right now"  
" Ok" Harry said  
" Can I look at those pictures that were took while I was... deaged?" Severus asked  
Harry smiled, " Ok" He dug in his trunk and pulled out a picture book that says SEVERUS SNAPE'S SECOND CHILDHOOD  
They looked through the book for an hour and Sev's face was beet red when they finished  
" When I can move again, I am burning that picture book" Severus said while glaring at it  
Harry chuckled, " There are many many copies of this book Sev, you might destroy this one but it won't do you any good"  
Severus glared  
" I think it's cute how you ran around the rooms in nothing but a nappy because you didn't want a bath" Harry said with a smirk  
Severus groaned, " Who else saw these?"  
" Hermione, Ron and Draco... and of course Dumbledore since it was his idea to hide those cameras" Harry said with a smile  
Severus groaned again, " My life is over"  
" How?" Harry asked confused  
" Because now students will not be afraid of me anymore" Severus said, " And think of me as a greasy git"  
" Isn't that a good thing?" Harry asked confused  
Severus glared at Harry  
" I don't know about you, but I like it when you're not being a greasy git" Harry said, " Speaking of Greasy... you need to take a bath today"  
Severus's eyes widened and he shook his head, " NO"  
" Sev, I've been bathing you for the longest time, you have nothing I haven't seen before" Harry said  
" Yah, but I was either unconscious or a freaking kid" Severus snapped, " I'm awake now, I can take my own bath"  
" No you can't... now how about we just get it over with and then we can eat breakfast? Or do you want to eat now?" Harry asked  
" I lost my appetite" Severus said with a glare  
" Severus it's not the end of the world" Harry said and he took out his wand and levitated much to Severus's protesting Severus to the bathroom and on the changing table Pomfrey conjured for him and began drawing the water and then much to Severus's horror undressing him  
" This is wrong, this is wrong" Severus kept chanting  
Harry levitated Severus into the water and let him get used to it and calm down  
Severus kept cursing for five minutes before he realized it was hopeless and figured that Harry was better than Ron, Hermione or Draco... or Madame Pomfrey or Dumbledore  
" Better?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded reluctantly but closed his eyes  
Harry began bathing him and smirked, " You're acting like how you did when you were just deaged  
" Yes well, I don't like being this helpless and it is embarrassing having your student do this" Severus said  
Harry rolled his eyes, " Don't worry Sev, just got to do your hair and then I can get you out"  
Severus sighed  
Harry did Severus's hair and then levitated him out and put him back on the changing table and dried him off and dressed him then levitated him back to the bed  
" Never do that again" Severus spat  
" Actually you need another one two days from now" Harry said with a smirk  
Severus glared  
" I can always get Madame Pomfrey to give you a bath" Harry said  
Severus's eyes widened and he shook his head no  
" I thought so" Harry said with a grin  
" You're too Slytherin for your own good" Severus said  
" Well the hat almost put me in that house" Harry said  
Severus sighed  
" How about some breakfast?" Harry asked  
Severus glared and shook his head no  
" Sev, you need to eat" Harry said  
" No I don't" Severus protested  
" Yes you do" Harry said  
" Then take the spell off and I'll feed myself" Severus spat  
" I can't do that" Harry said  
" Then I'm not eating" Severus said with a pout  
Harry rolled his eyes and left Severus alone, soon his hunger would push his pride down  
Pomfrey checked on Severus every three hours that day and scolded him for not eating  
" I want to be let out of this body bind" Severus commanded  
" I'm sorry Severus but I cannot let you out for another two weeks" Pomfrey said  
" I CANNOT LIVE LIKE THIS FOR TWO WEEKS WOMAN" Severus yelled  
" Severus stop yelling at Madame Pomfrey" Harry scolded  
" Stop calling me Severus, I'm your professor and nothing else" Severus protested  
" Fine Professor, stop yelling at Madame Pomfrey" Harry said  
Severus glared but he didn't say anything else  
" Albus would like to have a word with you, but he wants you to eat something first" Pomfrey said  
" I'm not hungry" Severus whispered  
" Sure you are, you just don't want somebody to feed you" Harry said  
" Well how would you like it if somebody had to feed you because you were too weak to feed yourself?" Severus asked  
" I'd let them, I wouldn't starve just because my pride would be hurt" Harry said  
Severus growled and glared, " FINE, I'll eat"  
Harry and Pomfrey smiled and Pomfrey got a house elf to give Severus Salisbury Steak and mashed potatoes and a bowl of jello  
Harry fed him all of it and Severus didn't like being fed one bit  
After Severus ate, Pomfrey went to get Dumbledore  
" I don't want to see him" Severus said to Harry after Pomfrey left  
" Sev, you know that you'll have to talk to him sooner or later, you might as well get it over with" Harry said  
Severus groaned and mumbled something  
" What?" Harry asked  
" Can you stay here with me? I don't want to talk to him alone" Severus said again  
Harry smiled, " Of course Sev"  
Dumbledore came in five minutes later  
" Good day Severus, Harry" Dumbledore said  
" Good day Professor" Harry said  
" Albus" Severus said  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes  
" Oh just say it, I screwed up" Severus said  
Dumbledore nodded  
Severus sighed, " So what's my punishment?"  
" Punishment?" Dumbledore asked  
" Yes my punishment for not listening to you, or Harry, putting him in a body bind and going to the meeting to continue as being a spy and being found out and Harry thinking he needs to save me, of course there's a punishment for that and I just want to get it over with" Severus said tiredly  
Dumbledore twirled his fingers in his beard in thought  
" Well Severus, what do you think you deserve as a punishment" Dumbledore said five minutes later  
Severus looked surprised, " You want me to think up my own punishment?"  
Dumbledore nodded, " I want to know what you think an appropriate punishment would be for disobeying and putting yourself in mortal danger unnecessarily. I want to know what you think an appropriate punishment would be for somebody who is so... naughty"  
Severus cringed at that word, he hated the N word and he knew what the appropriate punishment would be and groaned  
" Well?" Dumbledore asked  
" Um... I do not know right off hand... I have to think about it... for a while" Severus said  
" Ok... well then I'll come back later... you should take a healing nap" Dumbledore said then he turned to Harry, " Make sure he does"  
" I will Professor" Harry said  
Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the Hospital Wing after giving Severus a pointed look  
It was silent for two minutes  
" Well you heard Professor Dumbledore, you need to take a nap" Harry said  
Severus shook his head no gloomily  
" Why?" Harry asked  
" Can't sleep" Severus whispered, " Not with that hanging over my head... you know that he wants me to be... spanked right?"  
" Yes I know" Harry said, " He said naughty, of course that meant spanked"  
" But he wants me to think of the punishment... I can't do that, it's like saying I want to be punished... and I don't" Severus said his voice cracking from almost crying  
" Well... then what are you going to do?" Harry asked  
" I... I don't know... um... pretend you're still in parenting class, what would you do in this situation? I kept giving you the hard ones" Severus said  
" Yah I noticed" Harry said with a smirk then got serious, " Well... if it was up to me... of course you'd get a spanking... thirty swats, bare bottomed"  
Severus winced  
" Then of course you'll be wearing Gryffindor colors for a while" Harry said with a smirk  
Severus rolled his eyes at that  
" And will be going to bed an hour early to think of your actions" Harry said  
Severus nodded  
" And you'd be grounded for three months, which means no making potions for fun, no riding the broom, no sweets of any kind, your wand will be only used for school and be taken away at night" Harry said  
Severus was thanking Merlin that he wasn't deaged at this point because Harry couldn't do that to him now  
Harry started running his hand through Severus's hair in a calming manner  
" But I will not be mad at you forever, I will never neglect you and... no matter what you do Sev... I will always love you" Harry said  
That was the first time Harry told Severus that he loved him  
Severus gasped and looked at Harry wide eyed  
" Yes Sev you heard right, I love you like how a loving father loves his son, I don't care if we're not related or that you're older than me. I don't care if you hate me because you still have a grudge against my father, but I think of myself as your father" Harry said  
Severus was too shocked to speak  
" That's how I defeated Voldemort, not out of hate for him, but out of love for you. You helped me defeat him Sev. He made me angry enough and just like how my parents saved me from Voldemort, I knew I had to do the same for my son"  
" H-h-how did you find me" Severus whispered  
Harry smiled and accioed the Sev map, " With this... I call it the Sev map... it's kind of like the Marauders map but better... I made it after your adventure on my broom"  
" How does it know where I am?" Severus asked  
" Just with a little drop of blood which I got while you were sleeping one night while I was making it" Harry said, " I knew it would become useful someday"  
Severus nodded and closed his eyes, Harry's hand running through his hair was making him sleepy  
" I'm sorry Harry" Severus whispered  
" Sorry for what?" Harry asked  
" For being mean once I was old enough to live on my own... and for previous years" Severus whispered  
Harry smiled, " It's ok son... you're forgiven"  
Severus fell asleep with a smile on his face


	35. Chapter 35

The next time Severus woke up, he saw Harry at the end of the bed waving his wand and undoing the spell on just one leg  
Severus was thinking he was going to feel a sharp pain in his leg, but he didn't  
" What are you doing?" Severus asked  
" Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked  
Severus shook his head no  
" I do this every two days to get your blood flow moving... you can't feel it because I gave you a numbing potion five minutes ago" Harry said  
Severus nodded in understanding and said, " But I don't see why you can't undo the whole spell"  
Harry sighed and let go of Severus's leg and the leg started shaking like it had a seizure or something  
" That's why" Harry said, " That's what would happen if I undo the spell"  
Severus's face went pale  
" You're still under the effects of the cruciatus curse" Harry said and he resumed what he was doing  
It took a half hour for Harry to get Severus's blood flowing, he would only take the spell off one limb at a time and immobilize it when he was done  
" So... are you hungry?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded reluctantly, he still didn't like being fed like some kind of baby but what choice did he have  
Dinner consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and for dessert a chocolate chip cookie  
After dinner Dumbledore came back into the Hospital Wing  
" Good evening boys" Dumbledore said  
Severus's face paled but he greeted Dumbledore with respect  
" Good evening professor" Harry said  
" I trust you both ate" Dumbledore said  
" Yes sir" Harry said squeezing Sev's shoulder in comfort  
" Good, good... Severus I trust you had enough time to think about what we discussed earlier today?" Dumbledore asked  
" Headmaster can't we talk about this after I can do things on my own? I feel too vulnerable right now" Severus said  
" But you have thought about it?" Dumbledore asked  
" I have... but I'm not telling you until I feel comfortable with the situation" Severus said with a glare  
" Severus" Harry whispered sternly  
Severus sighed, " Sorry"  
" It's quite alright" Dumbledore said  
" Professor, Severus shouldn't worry about his upcoming punishment, he should focus on healing" Harry said  
" Yes of course... we will talk about this at a later date... but Severus, we will talk about this" Dumbledore said pointedly  
" Yes Albus" Severus said with a bowed head  
" Well then, I guess I'll bid you both... goodnight" Dumbledore said  
"Goodnight professor" Harry said  
" Goodnight Headmaster" Severus whispered  
A couple of weeks later Pomfrey finally took the body bind off and Severus could move his arms and legs without assistance, but he still was confined to his bed and still had to be bathed by Harry and still needed assistance with being fed, at least now Severus didn't fight it. Ron, Hermione and Draco came to see Severus every day and it always brightened Sev's mood to see them. Severus even asked for Hissy to be brought in and he cuddled with it every night and Harry couldn't help it he just had to take pictures and to Severus's horror the pictures in the picture book keep adding from when he was a baby, not the pictures that Harry took thank Merlin, but it's like Dumbledore keeps filling it up with more pictures every day  
" Severus you got to admit that it was cute how we cuddled when you were little during story time" Harry said with a smile  
" No I don't" Severus said but you could tell he was trying to hide a smile and his blush, " And it's five points from Gryffindor for taking that picture of me and Hissy last night"  
Harry smirked at that  
" When can I get out of bed?" Severus asked five minutes later  
" When Madame Pomfrey says you can, you know that Sev" Harry said  
" I want to try walking, it's been a month and a half since you killed Voldemort" Severus said  
" And you've suffered the cruciatus for hours... these things take time" Harry said  
" I know, but you'd think I'd be ready, I don't shake any more" Severus said  
" True, but you are still weak, I don't think your legs can hold you quite yet" Harry said  
Severus sighed  
" We should ask Madame Pomfrey and see if you can start standing and practice walking next week" Harry suggested  
Severus nodded  
When they asked Madame Pomfrey, she thought that was ok and next week with a lot of help from Harry, Severus could stand and in the middle of the week, he could walk from his bed to the bathroom with Harry's help  
After two months in the Hospital Wing, Severus was released from the Hospital Wing  
" Remember Severus, I want you to come back here every week for the next three weeks so I can check you over" Pomfrey said  
" Yes Poppy I know" Severus said  
" And I want you to take it easy for a while" Pomfrey said  
" What exactly is... easy?" Severus asked  
" I mean, no flying, swimming, running, dueling... things like that" Pomfrey said  
Severus hesitated before asking, " Does getting punished fall into that category?"  
" Unfortunately... no" Pomfrey said  
Severus groaned  
After thanking Pomfrey and Pomfrey leaving to who knows where, Harry and Severus packed their things and headed towards Severus's quarters  
Once Severus stepped into his quarters he inhaled deeply and smiled in content  
" Feel good to get out of there?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded  
" Yah I don't like it much in there either" Harry said  
" Then why did you stay all that time?" Severus asked  
Harry glared, " Must I go through that again?"  
Severus flushed and shook his head no  
" Good" Harry said, " Well lets get you unpacked... I think I brought up your whole bedroom"  
They headed towards Severus's bedroom and it looked almost bare  
" I think you forgot the bed and the dresser" Severus joked  
" You forgot the kitchen sink, I left that too" Harry joked  
It took them five minutes to unpack and hang things up because they had magic  
Once they were finished they sat down on Severus's couch and Severus called Dobby to bring butterbeers  
They sat in an awkward silence for a while  
" So your graduation is this year huh?" Severus asked  
" Yah" Harry said  
" What are you planning on doing?" Severus asked  
" I want to become an auror" Harry said, " Get the Death Eaters and send them to Azkaban"  
" How will you know if they're a death eater or not?" Severus asked  
" Well I've seen enough Death Eater meetings, I know who a lot of them are" Harry said  
" Oh... yah" Severus said and he took a sip of his drink, " So... are you planning on settling down and have a family any time soon?"  
" Wow, this is not the time to talk about settling down and having a family, I'm only seventeen" Harry said  
" Yah I know... I was just wondering... you... you'd make a great father" Severus said awkwardly not looking at Harry but at his butterbeer  
Harry blushed and smiled, " Thanks Sev"  
" It's true... my father was a bastard and he ruined my childhood... you gave me my childhood back... to bad it only lasted about a year though" Severus said  
" Yah" Harry said sadly  
They were silent for a while longer  
" So what are you planning on doing?" Harry asked  
" Stay here, my role as spy was revealed, most of the Death Eaters know where my home outside Hogwarts is" Severus said, " I still have my teaching position"  
" Hmm, teaching... that sounds interesting too... nobody has ever stayed for longer than a year in Defense Against the Dark Arts... you think a seventeen year old can teach that class?" Harry asked  
" Not just any seventeen year old... but I think you could pull it off... you did have that Dumbledores Army... thing when you were in your fifth year"  
Harry nodded  
" I'm sure Albus would let you" Severus said  
" That would be great, it's less dangerous and I'll be teaching kids to defend themselves from danger" Harry said  
" But what about catching the Death Eaters?" Severus asked  
" I know who they are and so do you and we both can tell the Ministry who they are, they don't actually need me on the team... I think I have had enough excitement to last me a life time" Harry said  
Severus nodded in understanding  
" Maybe I will settle down some and get married and have kids" Harry said as an after thought  
" Are you sure I didn't change your mind about wanting kids?" Severus asked  
" What are you talking about" Harry asked  
" Well... that day I stole your broom... I heard you talking to Draco and... " Severus started  
" Oh Sev" Harry said and he went over to him and put his arm around him, " I didn't mean that, I was just very angry and relieved all in one, no it's because of you that I want to have kids... it's fun being a dad"  
" Seriously?" Severus asked  
" Seriously" Harry said with a smile  
That is how Dumbledore found the two and he smiled  
" I trust you are back to perfect health?" Dumbledore asked  
The two jumped and stood up  
" Uh... yes Albus" Severus said now very scared  
" And I take it you have had enough time to think about what we discussed a while ago?" Dumbledore asked  
" Um... yes sir" Severus said sounding defeated  
" And? What have you come up with for your punishment?" Dumbledore asked  
Severus cringed and grit his teeth, " I... I"  
" Yes" Dumbledore asked  
" F...for my actions... I... I believe it... it would b... be best if... Harry... if Harry punishes me how... how he sees fit" Severus stuttered and was almost close to tears  
Dumbledore turned to Harry, " Harry do you accept Severus's choice"  
Harry looked serious, " I accept Severus's choice"


	36. Chapter 36

" What will Severus's punishment be?" Dumbledore asked  
" What I think is appropriate, which you do not need to know Professor" Harry said  
" Harry I must insist..." Dumbledore started  
" Headmaster, you trusted me to take care of Severus when he was deaged, I had to punish him a lot, and I didn't tell you, now is no different. I will punish him how I see fit and you will not know anything about it, just like before, now if you will kindly take your leave so we can get the worst over with because I know for a fact Severus doesn't want to stall" Harry said  
Dumbledore's eyes were not sparkling right then and he looked put out, " Ok Harry, you win" Dumbledore started heading out the door  
" Whats my punishment?" Severus asked wearily  
" Everything I said in the Hospital Wing... except the Gryffindor colors" Harry said sternly  
Severus paled, " Bare bottomed"  
" Bare bottomed" Harry said with a nod, " Lets go to your bedroom and do it"  
Harry started walking towards the bedroom but noticed that Severus wasn't following, so Harry walked up to Severus and took his hand firmly in his and walked him to the bedroom  
Harry conjured a chair just like the one they had in the rooms they were in and sat down in it  
Severus saw the chair and whimpered  
" Um... Harry I... I changed my mind... I'll think of a different punishment" Severus said frantically  
" NO" Harry said firmly, " Bare your bottom and come here"  
Severus shook his head no  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes then took his wand and bared Severus's bottom for him and took his wrist and guided him over his lap  
Severus began squirming and Harry just tightened his hold on Severus, not tight where it will hurt but firmly until Severus calmed down  
Once Severus was calm enough, Harry started the spanking  
Severus jumped at the first five and grunted at the next five and was shedding tears at the next five and protesting  
" Ok Harry, ok I'm sorry" Severus cried after the fifteenth smack and was wiggling  
Harry smacked Severus's bottom again  
" Harry please stop" Severus cried with tears running down his face  
" No Severus, this is your punishment for being naughty" Harry said smacking Severus's poor bottom every other word  
Severus gave up on protesting for the next ten, he knew it was hopeless, but that didn't mean he stopped crying  
After Harry finished spanking Severus, Harry slowly put Severus's underwear back on, but left his pants off and just rubbed Severus's back until he calmed down  
Severus took ten minutes to calm down and stand up off of Harry's lap, Severus couldn't look Harry in the eye  
" Why don't you lay down for a while" Harry suggested  
Severus nodded and he kicked off his pants, picked up his Hissy and climbed into bed on his stomach  
Harry climbed on top of the bed and started rubbing slow circles on Severus's back  
" You have a hard hand" Severus whispered  
" I know" Harry said  
" Thank you" Severus whispered  
" For what?" Harry asked  
" For... for being my dad" Severus said and he fell asleep  
Harry smiled and resumed rubbing Severus's back  
Later that day Harry told Severus of the rest of his punishment which made Severus groan  
" But three months is all that's left of school" Severus protested  
" Yes, and what's your point?" Harry asked  
" It's not fair" Severus pouted  
" Didn't anybody tell you life isn't always fair?" Harry asked  
" Don't I know it" Severus mumbled  
" Wow you are acting like a spoiled teenager" Harry said  
Severus glared and stuck out his tongue  
Harry rolled his eyes, " Oh so mature... I don't think my punishment is that harsh, for what you did"  
" Fine, maybe it's not, but I cannot give you my wand. I shouldn't be without my wand at a time like this, nobody should" Severus said  
Harry thought about that and nodded, " Fine... give me your wand right now"  
Severus looked confused but did as he was told  
Harry waved a spell around Severus's wand and gave it back to Severus  
" I put a spell on your wand that will make it so it will only work when you're in danger, or unless you're working on a potion and need your wand for it, but you cannot use it for fun or to make things easier" Harry said  
Severus groaned, he wished Harry didn't know that spell  
" And you will go to bed an hour earlier than usual" Harry said  
" Sometimes I don't get to bed until three in the morning" Severus said crossing his arms defiantly  
" You will go to bed at 10:00 each night" Harry said, " So I suggest you don't make very important potions late at night or you might not be able to finish them"  
Severus glared, " You know when I said you could punish me, I wasn't talking about this extra stuff, I was talking about just the spanking"  
" I already told you how I would punish you when you were still in the Hospital Wing and you couldn't move" Harry said, "And you still wanted me to do it"  
" I didn't think you'd actually go through with the rest of the punishment" Severus pouted  
" You should know by now, I don't do anything by halves" Harry said  
" No, only on your assignments" Severus said with a smirk  
Harry glared, " Well you know your restrictions, I guess I'll leave now"  
Harry started leaving  
Severus frowned again, "Harry I didn't mean it... I'm sorry"  
" Sure you did" Harry said, " But I'm ok with that... and used to it"  
"You... you can stay here... if you want... you don't have to leave right away" Severus said  
" Are you sure?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded  
" Um... we can play chess or... something" Severus said awkwardly  
Harry smiled, " That sounds fun"  
They played chess for the rest of the day and night, taking breaks for dinner which they ate inside Severus's quarters, and they didn't have dessert  
" No sweets for three months?" Severus asked later that night  
" No sweets for three months" Harry said firmly  
Severus sighed and nodded, he figured he really did deserve the grounding  
Finally 10:00 came while they were playing chess  
" Ok Sev, bedtime" Harry said  
" Can't we finish the game?" Severus asked  
Harry lifted an eyebrow  
Severus sighed and glared, " Fine" He stood up and billowed into his bedroom without even a good night  
" Should have picked my own punishment instead of leaving it to Harry" Severus said to himself undressing and getting his pajamas on  
" You know why you wanted Harry to punish you" Severus's conscience said  
" Yah yah yah" Severus said, " Because I think of him as my dad... but the thing is, he isn't, I'm the professor and he's the student, these roles are just... weird"  
" But you respect him as your dad" Severus's conscience said  
" Of course I do... he raised me for a year... and I believe he will be a great father" Severus said  
" But not yours" Severus's conscience said, " He could never be yours again"  
" Yes... that's why I've been trying to be distant with him... he'll never be mine... again" Severus said sadly, " And I don't know what to do"  
" Sure you do" Severus's conscience said  
" But... he may not want to" Severus said  
" It doesn't hurt to ask" Severus's conscience said  
Severus nodded, " I'll ask him... after finals" He got underneath the covers and went to sleep


	37. Chapter 37

The school year went on and it was driving Severus nuts that he had to go to bed at 10:00 every night and he couldn't eat sweets, because this was the time he liked eating sweets because this was the time when the students get rowdy because it's almost the Summer Holidays and they are sick of studying for the finals. Severus complained about his punishment to Harry one night and all he got was a 9:00 bedtime and another helping of vegetables  
" You can't be serious, I'm not eating two helpings of vegetables and going to bed that early" Severus said  
" If you don't do as I say, then you can be confined to your room right after classes" Harry said  
Severus glared, " You can't do that, I have papers to grade, potions to make for Madame Pomfrey, I'm head of Slytherin house..." Severus listed more things  
" You can grade your papers in your room, Professor Slughorn can make the potions just as easily as you can and he was your head of house, I'm sure he can be a substitute like he was last year" Harry said, " Or you can eat those vegetables and go to bed at 9:00 tonight and then everything can get back to normal"  
Severus glared at Harry  
" What would it be?" Harry asked  
Severus sighed and started eating his vegetables  
Harry grinned, " I thought so"  
" I need sweets when it gets this close to finals" Severus whispered  
" It's not yet finals week, I'll be lenient then" Harry said, " You can have sweets in two weeks from now... if you be good"  
Severus sighed and resumed eating the disgusting vegetables and later that night went to bed at 9:00  
Two weeks passed and Severus was finally able to eat sweets again, he was a candy-holic and bought out Honeydukes' toffee and chocolate and cleared the shelves of half of everything else, he only left the blood pops shelves full  
" Wow Professor Snape, it's like you've been deprived of sweets" Flume who is the owner said  
" I was... almost three months with no sweets" Severus said handing him the money, " Now it's finals week and I have to have sweets"  
" Hmm, did Professor Snape just tell me what his weakness is?" Flume asked in a teasing manner  
Severus glared, " I did no such thing and don't you dare tell a soul"  
" Ok" Flume said with a grin as he shrunk the packages and gave them to Severus  
When Harry entered Severus's quarters that night, he saw Severus eating the candy way too fast  
" I wondered who bought all that candy at Honeydukes, I've never seen that place so empty" Harry said with a smirk then got serious, " You better slow down or put them away or you're going to get sick"  
" I'm not going to get sick, I was little back then and this time I'm an adult" Severus said putting another toffee in his mouth to make a point  
" Well how about you save some for later? Like during finals?" Harry asked  
Severus grabbed a handful of Bertie Botts beans and put the rest of the candy away and started eating the beans  
" There, happy? I put the rest away" Severus said  
" You're still going to get a stomachache" Harry said  
" Will not" Severus said  
" Well did you at least eat dinner before you started stuffing yourself with candy?" Harry asked  
Severus was quiet  
Harry rolled his eyes and nodded and took his wand out and took the candy from Sev's cupboards  
" HEY" Severus yelled trying to grab the candy  
" You will have a candy allowance for a while" Harry said  
" That's not fair, it's mine, I bought it, you can't do this" Severus said, " Potter I demand you give me my candy right now"  
" Stop calling me Potter, Severus Snape" Harry warned, " I am doing this for your own good, and since you ate all that candy before you ate dinner, I think a week with no dessert will do the trick"  
" But you said I can have sweets" Severus protested  
" I'm talking about ice cream, treacle tart and things like that, I will still give you the candy allowance, but only if you are good" Harry said  
Severus glared  
" And now I think you should eat dinner... lets see, chicken with mashed potatoes, broccoli and pears" Harry said  
" Harry I am an adult, I can take care of myself and eat what I want to eat" Severus said  
" Fine then, but a healthy meal has a meat group, a vegetable, a fruit and sometimes even a bread group" Harry said  
" You've been hanging around with Poppy for far too long" Severus said  
" Two months" Harry said  
" And you've been reading those parenting books far too long too last year" Severus said and he rolled his eyes and ordered his own meal of meatloaf, a bread roll, corn and pears, " There meat, bread, vegetable, fruit"  
" Don't forget a glass of milk" Harry said with a smirk  
Severus rolled his eyes and got a glass of milk, " You are driving me nuts and I think I just want to tell my conscience to shut the hell up"  
Harry was confused by that last part  
Severus just noticed what he said and his eyes went wide, " Never mind"  
" No, what does your conscience keep saying?" Harry asked  
" Nothing, just... just drop it" Severus said and he took his food and went and ate in his bedroom and locked the door where Harry couldn't get in even magically  
" Sev" Harry started  
" Just go away Harry" Severus said  
Harry sighed and he did as he was told since it was obvious he wanted to be alone  
Later that night Severus woke up with a very bad stomachache  
" Why did he have to be right" Severus asked himself while going towards the bathroom and in the potions cabinet looking for a pain relieving potion which he downed in one swallow and looked in the mirror " Who am I kidding? He'll never agree to it"  
The next day Severus changed the password to his quarters and stayed away from Harry as much as possible, he didn't even care that Harry had all of his candy, he just went and bought some more  
A week later though Harry stayed after Potions class  
" Severus what's gotten into you?" Harry asked  
" Mr. Potter, you're going to be late for your next class, kindly leave" Severus said not looking up from his grading  
" Why did you change the password to your quarters?" Harry asked  
" Because I'm a grown man and I need my privacy, and I cannot get that when you keep barging in my quarters like that" Severus said with a glare, " Now kindly leave"  
Harry looked taken aback, " Ok fine"  
Harry left the classroom  
Finals came and went and it now was the end of term feast along with the 7th years graduation  
" It's fine, this will probably be the last time I have to see Potter and everything will get back to normal" Severus thought to himself  
" You don't mean that Severus" Severus's conscience said  
" Of course I do, he won't annoy me like he's been doing since his first year, I'll finally be free from him" Severus thought  
" Is that what you really want?" Severus's conscience asked  
" Yes... no... OH I DON'T KNOW" Severus thought  
" Put it this way... would you like to start all over?" Severus's conscience asked  
" Yes" Severus thought, " But he wouldn't want..."  
" How do you even know that? You never asked him, you know how he's been treating you" Severus's conscience said  
" Yah and it's been driving me nuts" Severus thought  
" Because he's treating you like a kid" Severus's conscience said, " And you're not"  
" No I'm not" Severus thought  
" But you want to go back don't you?" Severus's conscience asked  
" Of course" Severus thought  
" Then you should go ask him" Severus's conscience said  
" There's no time" Severus thought  
" Of course there is" Severus's conscience said  
" When?" Severus thought  
" You know when, I'm just your conscience... I'm apart of you... you're thinking to yourself" Severus's conscience said  
" I just hope I'm not talking to myself" Severus thought  
After the feast everybody started heading towards the train  
" This is my last chance" Severus thought and he got up and started heading towards the train where Harry would be at  
Severus caught up with Harry and Ron and Hermione before they stepped on the train  
" HARRY, HARRY WAIT UP" Severus yelled  
There were students who were looking at Severus funny  
Harry and the other two turned around confused  
" Yes Professor?" Harry asked once Severus got close enough  
" Stop calling me that" Severus said catching his breath  
" Ok... well is there something you need?" Harry asked confused  
" Um" Severus said he didn't really know what to say but he knew he had to say something, " Yes actually... but can we talk about this... somewhere else?"  
" Talk about what?" Harry asked  
" I'll tell you in a bit... Hermione, Ron you come along too... now where's Draco" Severus asked looking around trying to find his godson  
He didn't have to look for long because Draco came up to them  
" Hi Uncle Sev, what's up?" Draco asked  
" You four come with me" Severus said  
" Did we do something wrong?" Ron asked, " Do we get detention?"  
Severus rolled his eyes, " No Ron, you don't get detention, just... come on"  
The graduated students followed Severus and gasped when they stepped up to a portrait of a seeker  
" Password?" The portrait asked  
Severus smirked, " Snitch"  
The Portrait smiled and let them in  
" Ok now why are we in your old rooms?" Ron asked  
" Because I thought it would be appropriate here" Severus said looking around the old rooms  
" Appropriate for what?" Harry asked  
" Harry what are your plans since now you graduated?" Severus asked  
" Um... becoming the D.A.D.A. teacher here, why?" Harry asked  
" What... what about... family plans?" Severus asked awkwardly  
" I don't know... I haven't really thought about having a family... I'm only seventeen" Harry said  
" Lots of people have kids when they're teenagers right?" Severus asked  
" I guess so... why?" Harry asked  
Severus took a couple deep breaths, " Harry I know I've been a bastard to you for... well since you started school here... and... I know I was a troublemaker last year when I was deaged... but... Merlin this is hard... last year... and some of this year was the only time I felt... loved... like I actually had a father... My life was terrible until I was deaged, I was beat up when I was a kid, in school I was teased by Potter, Black, Lupin and Wormtail... mostly by Potter and Black and then my adult life I was a death eater... not some pretty happy times... the reason why I brought you here today... is to ask you a life changing question"  
Severus paused  
" Yes?" Harry asked  
" Harry... I know you're going to be a great father when the time comes... how would you like the time to be well... as early as... now?" Severus asked  
" What do you mean?" Harry asked  
From the looks of it it looked like Hermione knew the answer and it showed on her face  
" I mean... I don't want to remember my life... I want to start new... have... have a real second chance... but this time, not remember anything and not age rapidly but at normal pace" Severus said  
Harry gasped, " You mean... you want me to be your father... for real?"  
Severus nodded  
" That would be... wow... that would be great... but... how are we supposed to deage you and erase your memories?" Harry asked  
" With our help" Dumbledore said coming in  
Everybody turned and saw Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff  
" What is everybody doing here?" Severus asked  
" We've come to say goodbye Severus" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye  
Severus looked confused  
" Severus we want to help you deage, we know you have had a bad life and we want you to have a second chance" McGonagall said  
" The deaging a year ago was a test to see if Harry was the right father for you" Pomfrey said  
Severus and the graduates gasped  
" You mean, you planned for Sev to be deaged?" Harry asked  
" No, that was an accident, but it was perfect, we always wanted to give Severus a second chance after Voldemort was destroyed, we knew he certainly deserved one... we just didn't know how we could do it... but after some tests, we found the perfect permanent potion" Dumbledore said and he held out the vial with the blue liquid in it  
" This will deage you to a one year old Severus, you will have no memories of this life" Pomfrey said  
" But when you're older and if Harry so chooses and explains things to you, we can give back your memories of some of the happier moments or the bad moments... if you wish" Dumbledore said  
" And they will not make everything confusing with your new memories" McGonagall said  
" Well Severus? What do you want to do?" Dumbledore asked  
Severus looked at his coworkers and his boss and some who were even his teachers and then he looked at his former students and mostly at Harry who was going to become his dad  
" Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Severus asked  
Harry smiled, " You mean daddy?"  
Severus smiled, " I take that as a yes then?"  
Harry nodded  
" So who's going to be my godfather?" Draco asked  
" Draco, you're not going to have Sev as a godfather anymore... you're going to be his godfather" Harry said with a smile  
" Uncle Draco? Now that's something to get used to" Severus said with a smirk and ruffled his godson's hair  
Hermione was in tears at this point, it was so bittersweet  
" We're going to miss you Professor" Hermione said  
" I doubt that... but thanks all the same" Severus said  
Everybody gave Severus a hug, much to Sev's complaining and after Dumbledore conjured a set of baby clothes and nappies Severus rolled his eyes, said goodbye, took a deep breath and took the potion  
In the place of the Potions professor everybody loved to hate, except for three Gryffindors and a Slytherin and the teachers, there sat a little baby one year old boy  
" Gee, he looks familiar" Harry said with a smile and he picked up his son, " Hello Severus Tobias Potter"  
" Dada" Severus said with a smile


End file.
